


Правда (by MJ Mink)

by AOrvat



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: AU, Gen, Translation
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: В дитинстві Люку розповіли, хто насправді його батько. Це знання мало травмуючий ефект. Згодом батько та син зустрілися.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232439) by MJ Mink. 



> Дозвіл на переклад отримано від 21 вересня 2016 р. (на доказ є скріншот листування).

Коли йому виповнилося п'ять років, вони розповіли йому правду. Найдрібніші деталі цього дня закарбувалися в його пам’яті. Він був впевнений, що то спогади, бо більш ніколи та ніхто про той день не згадував. Та картини у його голові були настільки ж яскравими, як коли б він тільки-но відкрив очі та побачив їх… Граючи у насипу піску, що він збудував посеред двору, чуючи, як підвищують голоси дорослі, як Оуен, Беру та Бен кличуть його усередину…  
Йому було лише п’ять, і на краще, чи на гірше, його життя змінилося назавжди.

***

\- Сідай поруч зі мною, любий, - покликала тітонька Беру.  
Люк вліз на диван поруч з нею, і вона обійняла його. Він водив, літаючи, іграшковим спідером над її колінами і видавав гудіння, аж поки вона не відібрала іграшку.  
\- Люк, будь уважніший. Дядечко Оуєн та дядько Бен бажають тобі дещо розповісти.  
\- Про школу? – схопився він нетерпляче. – Ще всього три дні! – три дні, доки він, нарешті, піде до школи у Анчорхіді. Там будуть всі діти, навіть ті, що старші. Він був такий схвильований, що ледве міг дочекатися.   
\- Не зовсім, - відповів дядько Оуен. – Люк… - він опустився навпочіпки та подався уперед, його велика долоня лягла Люку на плече. – Ти повинен припинити робити ці… штуки… що ти робиш. Ти не можеш робити їх у школі.  
\- Які штуки? – напевно ті штуки, від яких дядько Оуен страшенно злився, та він не знав, як вони в нього виходили, і звісно вже він не знав, як їх припинити.  
\- Люк, не прикидайся. Ти добре розумієш, що я маю на увазі.  
\- Дай мені, - м’яко втрутився дядько Бен.  
Дядько Оуен повернувся на свій стілець та усівся похмурий.  
\- Сподіваюся, ти знаєш, що робиш.  
\- Люк, тобі подаровано особливий дар, - почав дядько Бен.  
\- А мені можна його зараз? – спитав він схвильовано. – Що це?  
Дядько Оуен щось пробуркотів.  
\- Ти вже володієш ним, - відповів дядько Бен. – Ти вмієш робити речі, що доступні лише деяким. Ти знаєш те, чого не знають інші. Таких людей як ти вельми небагато.  
\- Ось як ти, - мовив дядько Оуен. Саме як клятий старий Бен, і вийшло в нього при цьому сердито.  
\- Так, як я, - погодився той. – І ти, і я вміємо робити особливі речі. Але тобі не можна нікому розповідати, що ми з тобою інші.  
\- Ми погані? – нерішуче запитав він. Так казав дядько Оуен.  
\- Ні, просто інші, - повільно промовив дядько Бен. – Люк, я маю розповісти тобі таємницю, яку ти не повинен розповідати ніколи та нікому. Її знатимуть лише ти, я, тітка Беру та дядько Оуен. Це дуже особливий секрет, небезпечний секрет, і я прошу тебе бути дорослим та ніколи не говорити про те, що я тобі розповім. Обіцяєш не розповідати?  
\- Обіцяю, - погодився він схвильований від радості. Він полюбляв секрети. – Я знаю багато секретів, і я ніколи їх не розповідав.  
\- Це добре. Та це особливий секретний секрет. Якщо ти розкажеш кому-небудь, я можу померти. І ти також. Нас вб’ють.   
Тепер цей секрет перестав йому подобатися. Він був наляканий. У пустелі йому траплялося бачити загиблих тварин, а одного разу він знайшов ящірку, що була дуже хворою, і він залишався з нею, доки та не померла. Вона лежала там у піску, пуста, це дуже його засмутило.  
Він сунув великого пальця до рота. Тітка Беру витягла його.  
\- Люк, не тягни брудні пальці до рота, - розсіяно звеліла вона та взяла за руку.  
\- І ти, і я володіємо вмінням використовувати Силу, - продовжив дядько Бен. – Сила це енергетичне поле, що оточує нас, та… Ну, вона дозволяє нам робити незвичайні речі, на котрі інші люди не здатні.  
\- Як магія?  
\- На кшталт того, - зітхнув дядько Бен. – Декотрих людей, які користуються Силою, називають джедаями. Колись я був джедаєм.  
\- Я теж джедай? – перебив Люк.  
\- Ні, та міг би їм стати, - відповів дядько Бен із сумом. – Невдовзі після того, коли ти народився, всіх джедаїв було вбито імператором і Дартом Вейдером. Але я втік і сховався тут.  
Люк замислився. Він бачив голо імператора та Дарта Вейдера. Вони обидва виглядали лячно, і дядько Оуен казав, що такими і були.  
\- Вони вбили джедаїв, бо ті були погані?  
\- Ні, джедаї були хороші.  
\- Тоді чому вони їх вбили?  
\- Іноді, Люку, гарні люди гинуть, коли злі люди бажають знищити все добре в галактиці. Ти розумієш, чому тобі неможна ніколи і нікому розповідати про себе і мене? І ти ніколи не повинен дозволити іншим довідатися, що вмієш чаклувати. Це означає, що ти більше не можеш прикликати до себе іграшки, тобі доведеться йти та брати їх. Ти не можеш казати людям, що трапиться до того, як воно трапиться… як, наприклад, коли буде піщана буря, або коли збираються напасти тускени.  
\- Але… - Люк змовк, спантеличений. – Але це добрі речі. Щоб допомогти людям.  
\- Я знаю. Проте ти не можеш більше цього робити. Ти знайдеш інші шляхи допомагати їм.  
Він притиснувся ближче до тітки Беру. Вона пахла гарно, наче печиво.  
\- Добре.  
\- Ти зрозумів?  
Він кивнув, надувши губи.  
\- Та мені це не подобається!  
\- Як і мені, Люку, - дядько Бен подивився на дядька Оуена. – Я повинен тобі ще дещо розповісти.  
\- Я досі вважаю, що це погана ідея, - різко зауважив дядько Оуен.  
\- Це необхідно, - відповів скупо дядя Бен. – Люку, це стосується твого батька.  
Він засунув пальця назад до роту. Цього разу тітка Беру не стала йому заважати. Йому не подобалося говорити про свого тата чи маму. Вони померли, коли Люк був ще дуже маленьким, і це досі засмучувало його.  
\- Тут по простому не вийде… - дядько Бен зам’явся та знову зітхнув. – Люку, ми розповіли тобі не всю правду про твого батька. Ми сказали тобі, що він був контрабандистом та поганою людиною. Правда в тому, що твій батько не просто поганий. Він… злий. Він вбив всіх джедаїв. Він намагався вбити й мене. Якщо він тебе знайде, то вб’є. Або зробить з тебе такого ж злого, як він сам.  
Так багато про що слід було подумати. Він відчув сльозу на обличчі. Він гадав, що татко був лише просто поганим, але той виявився дуже і дуже поганим? Його тато вбивав людей? Як його тато міг хотіти вбити його?   
\- Але ж він помер.  
\- Ні, він не помер. Він…  
\- Бен!  
\- Оуен, я мушу йому розповісти. Він повинен знати. Це єдиний спосіб захистити його. – палець дядька Бена піддів люкове підборіддя та підняв його обличчя, щоб зустрітися поглядами. – Люк, твій батько Дарт Вейдер.

***

На відміну від чіткості того дня, його спогади про довгоочікувану школу були розмиті. Звісно, з тих пір пройшло десять років, тож може він не пам’ятав просто через те, що то було нудно. Він пам’ятав, як багато думав про батька, відчуваючи приголомшення та збентеження, пам’ятав, бо досі відчував їх. Коли він був дитиною, «мій батько контрабандист» здавалося крутим, захоплюючим, забороненою річчю, якою можна хвалитися, та й те було брехнею, яку Оуен запропонував йому розповідати і далі. Але, коли він підріс, це перетворилось на щось інше, на щось темніше. Люк Ларс – контрабандистський байстрюк – звали вони його. Нехай огидно, проте він вважав це кращім від сина Дарта Вейдера, нехай така пляма й могла дарувати йому респектабельність, чи принаймні повагу з остраху. Можливо навіть й самоповагу.  
В минулі дні, до того, як узнати правду, він був безтурботно щасливий життям. Навіть в такому юному віці вони із Бігзом влаштовували гонки на скайхупері, аби дядько Оуен не дізнався. Він мріяв про пригоди, літати у космосі, скоювати подвиги, бути героєм.  
Все це змінилося, коли він дізнався страшну правду. Його батько був знаряддям імператорського гніву, жорсткою десницею імперії. Люку слід було остерігатися використовувати силу навіть для самого малого, постійно прикидатися та обманювати… інакше він й сам перетвориться на такого. Ти станеш злим як він.  
До біса це все. Люк натягнув капелюха нижче на обличчя та сховався глибше у клаптику тіні, яку дарував хупер.  
\- То ти що, зовсім не збираєшся до школи? – запитав його кращий друг.  
\- Та йшла б та школа, - він затягнувся глітерстімовою цигаркою, вміло видихаючи цівку диму кільцями. Він перепробував весь дешевий та неякісний спайс, який тільки міг купити чи вкрасти, та гліт залишався його улюбленим, бо дозволяв забути, кім він був.  
\- Але сьогодні університетський ярмарок, - стурбовано вказав Фіксер.  
\- То й що? З чого це повинно мене хвилювати? Ми все одно пролітаємо. Наші оцінки настільки погані, що нам ніколи не вибратися з цієї каменюки.  
\- То так, мені судилося застрягти тут навіки. Ти принаймні можеш зробитися контрабандистом, як твій старий, та подорожувати.   
Йому ніколи не здихатися цього ярлика.   
\- Ну ти й засранець, - огризнувся він. – Ти що, гадаєш, що це спадкове, ніби я автоматично член якоїсь клятої профспілки?  
\- Звідки мені, трясця його матері, знати? Я лишень механік і завжди ним буду.  
\- Тоді чого тебе хвилюють вступні тести? – запитав він уїдливо. – Щоб лагодити двигуни ступінь не потрібен.  
\- Нічого не хвилюють. Я лишень подумав…  
\- То йди. Годі скиглити та вперед!  
\- Якщо ти не йдеш, то і я не піду.  
\- Щоб тобі… - вилаявся він під носа, - ходімо, – в його голосі сколихнулося більше почуттів, ніж він бажав, і Люк винувато усвідомив, що тільки-но скористався нею… Силою, прокляттям свого життя. Як би йому хотілося, щоб вона просто зникла.  
\- Добре, я йду! – проголосив Фіксер, відштовхуючись від землі.  
\- Добре.  
Після того, як приятель помчав геть, Люк увіткнув палку у пісок і закрив очі, уявляючи ніби він у космосі та не чує приглушених звуків космопорту, що лунали з іншого боку Анчорхіду. Не було ніякого сенсу складати тест. Навіть якщо він і складе, а скоріше за все таки складе, незважаючи на нелюбов до навчання, Оуен ніколи не дозволить йому залишити Татуїн. Через кілька років він зможе і не питати… та чи варто? Він ненавидів погоджуватися із дядьком, та логіка була невблаганна: Люк Ларс був небезпечним. Він ніс у собі кров Дарта Вейдера нарівні з його ж руйнівним потенціалом, таке ж зло. Галактиці не потрібен ще один Вейдер, доволі часто повторював дядько, а Беру завжди кивала, із сумом погоджуючись, в її темних очах, якими вона роздивлялася Люка, проглядав острах. Цей вираз переслідував його. І тепер, коли став старше, він розумів, що вона завжди дивилася на нього саме так.  
Та чи можливо, аби хтось був зовсім поганим? Він бачив темного володаря у новинах та читав про його подвиги, військові кампанії і політичні реформи, які, здавалося, з плином часу та посиленням імперії ставали все рідшими. Люк вважав цілком природнім цікавитися батьком та бажати дізнатися про нього. Несправедливо, що їх розлучили. Якщо тільки Бен не розповідав правду. Можливо, Вейдер побачить в ньому загрозу та вб’є, або наверне до зла. Але, можливо, і ні. Якби тільки існував якийсь спосіб побачити Вейдера, навіть лишень здалеку, просто щоб отримати уявлення що той за людина…  
Люк підвівся узяти пиво, заховане позаду у спідері. Відкривши кришку, він закинув голову та зробив холодний ковток. На обличчя впала тінь, він визирнув з-під полів капелюха.  
\- Прогулюєш, Ларсе?  
\- А якщо й так?  
Бігз Дарклайтер впав на пісок поруч з ним.  
\- Фіксер каже, ти не збираєшся проходити тести.  
\- Немає сенсу. – З чого це Бігз взагалі до нього лізе? Вони припинили товаришувати багато років тому, задовго до того, як Бігз залишив планету ради навчання. – Що ти тут взагалі робиш?  
\- Семестр закінчився, в мене канікули. А після я відправляюся до академії. Навчатися на офіцера.  
Тільки одне місце парубки з Татуїну і мали на увазі, коли казали «академія» у настільки шанобливому тоні. Імперську військову академію, навчальний полігон для пілотів та обслуговуючого персоналу. На навчання у наземну команду приймали майже будь-кого, та щоб стати офіцером та пілотом винищувача… це означало, що ти кращий з кращих. Навіть позабутий на задвірках всесвіту Татуїн міг подарувати пілота.  
\- Вітаю, - глухо буркнув Люк, одним махом допиваючи все пиво.  
\- Ти теж так зможеш, коли подаси заяву особисто, - відповів Бігз, із тоном зовсім як в його вчителів  
\- Мені ніколи не залишити Татуїну.  
\- Чому ні? Ще декілька років і ти вільний. Тобі нема чого буде боятися.  
\- Я не боюся! – гаркнув він люто, та відкинувши порожню пляшку у бік, потягнувся за ще однією.  
\- Точно, - протягнув Бігз. – Ти скоріше станеш невдахою та п’яницею, ніж скористаєшся шансом та втечеш. Тоді переїжджай до Мос-Ейслі, ти добре впишешся до решти невдах.  
Люк уп’явся поглядом у пляшку. Саме це й виросло тоді стіною між ним та Бігзом – правда. Бігз не розумів, не міг зрозуміти небезпеки, з якою Люк мав справу, а Люк не міг розповісти йому правду. Ніхто не мав знати, взагалі. Він похмуро мовчав, борючись із бажанням пояснити. Правда зробить все лише гірше. Значно гірше. «Привіт, я Люк Вейдер. Може ти чув про мого татка?»  
\- Якби ти поговорив зі мною. Можливо, я зміг би допомогти.  
\- Це Оуен? – додав Бігз через деякий час. – Він тебе ображає?  
\- Ні, скільки я ще мушу повторювати? – його гнів змінився докукою. – Це не він, це я. Лише я.  
\- Зірки, Люку! – похитав головою Бігз розчаровано. – Я не зможу допомогти, якщо ти не хочеш мені нічого розповідати…  
\- Я не просив твоєї допомоги. – І ти все одно нічого не вдієш.  
\- Вірно, - відповів його товариш. – Що ж, удачі тобі. Вона тобі потрібна. Я… може, колись ще зустрінемося.  
Люк мовчки дивився, як старший юнак підвівся та пішов геть.  
\- Бігз! – раптом гукнув він. – Удачі!   
«І будь обережним», - додав він вже про себе.  
Після чого простягнув ноги, закинувши одна на одну, та із завзяттям прийнявся, як чекав від нього Бігз та всі інші, напиватися.

***

Заїхавши надто швидко у гараж, він подряпав крайок крила спідера. Йому було байдуже, проте це наробило достатньо шуму, аби на сцені з’явилися Оуен та Беру. Люк проігнорував їх, зосередившись на тому, аби припаркуватися, та виліз зі спідера. Нога його зачепилася за дверцята, і він впав. Підвівшись та лаючись, він перегнувся усередину та вимкнув двигун.  
\- Та ти п’яний! – підняв Оуен голос хоча й був на відстані витягнутої руки.  
\- Я і без тебе це знаю, - Люк проштовхався мимо нього, прямуючи до своєї кімнати.  
\- Ох, Люку, - сумно зітхнула тітка Беру, та він не відповів, не маючи настрою для ще однієї з нескінченних лекцій про те, як він її розчаровує. – Ми ж повірили тобі, що таке більше не повториться.  
\- Ні, неправда, ви ніколи мені не вірили, - вимовив він заплітаючимся язиком.  
\- Звісно ми...  
\- Та невже, коли? Може, коли мені було три, вірили ви мені, коли мені було три? – викрикнув він через плече, нетвердо ступаючи у двері.  
\- Він точнісінько як його клятий батько, - почув він слова Оуена до Беру, і в ньому піднялася лють, обпалюючи обличчя та застилаючи зір. Як вони сміли?  
\- Анакін ніколи не напивався.   
Люк зупинився за дверима, намагаючись вгамувати гнів та напружуючись, аби розчути їх. Анакін? Він ніколи раніше не чув це ім’я. Намацавши ручку, він записав його на долоні.  
\- Віддати б клятого пацана до армії, там би його навчили дисципліни, та доведеться до біса заплатити, якщо…  
Їх голоси перетворилися на нечітке бурмотіння. Проплентавшись до столу, Люк розкрив датапад та швидкоруч ввів «Анакін», тільки аби бути точно впевненим, що згадає про те вранці. Після плюхнувся на ліжко, стуливши очі від обертання кімнати, та провалився у сон.

***

Було далеко за опівдні, коли Люк відчув себе достатньо прокинувшимся, аби встати. Він смутно пам’ятав, як Оуен намагався розбудити його на світанку, щоб перед школою відправити попрацювати з випарним апаратом, та й біс з ним. Він швиденько прийняв звуковий душ, після чого забіг на кухню захопити залишки курячої ніжки з холодильного агрегату. Повернувшись до своєї кімнати, він пригадав, що увечері напередодні нашкрябав щось на долоні. Воно виявилося змазаним та нечитабельним. Він подивився на відкритий датапад на столі. Так. Щось…  
Так, він уловлював. «нікн». Що в біса його таке «нкін»? Ні, не так, але близько… інікн, енікн, анікн… Анакін. Беру казала щось про те, що Анакін був його… Ні, не може того бути. Його батько Дарт Вейдер.  
Чи ні?  
Люк різко втягнув повітря. Невже вони всі ці роки брехали йому? Його серце забилося швидше від почуття, яке він мабуть вирішився б назвати «надією». Хотів би він приперти Бена до стінки та запитати де правда, але Кенобі загинув, вбитий тускенами під час набігу шість років тому. Бовдур загубив своє життя заради якогось хлопчиська, якого ті схопили. Шмаркач все одно помер. Дурна смерть, саме як і казав Оуен. Турбуйся про себе. Ніколи не варто вмирати заради незнайомця.  
Байдуже. Повернемося до «Анакіна». Може це просто інше з імен Вейдера. А може й ні. У будь якому випадку, він мусив дізнатися, і не було сумнівів, що Оуен та Беру ніколи не скажуть йому правди, особливо, коли тримали це від нього в секреті так довго. Певно вони дуже ненавиділи його, якщо сказали, що Вейдер його батько. Добре, то й грець з ними. В Мос-Ейслі бази даних значно кращі від Анчорхіда. Тож він прогуляє сьогодні школу… ну, не сьогодні, бо ніякого вже сенсу, адже й так півдня пройшло… отже завтра він відправиться до Ейслі і перевірить.  
Трясця його матері, можливо він навіть зможе записатися до армії. Може навіть зможе вступити до академії на механіка.  
Залишок дня він заприсягся вести себе якнайкраще, аби не викликати підозр у Оуена.  
З іншого боку, його бездоганна поведінка обов’язково викликає підозру.  
Зіваючи, Люк повернувся у ліжко, аби помріяти про безликого незнайомця на ім’я Анакін, який прийме його з розпростертими обіймами.

***

\- Я забороняю тобі сьогодні брати спідер.  
Люк почухав голову, пасмо волосся впало йому до пластівців. Він виловив його та виклав на стіл, де воно попливло по розлитому молоці.  
\- Добре. Тоді відвези мене до школи.  
Як і слід було очікувати, дядько відмовився.  
\- В мене не має на це часу, - прогарчав Оуен. – Біс з тобою, бери спідер, але щоб більше жодної подряпини на ньому.  
\- Як скажеш, - протягнув він, знаючи, що така відповідь дошкулить дядькові.  
\- Я очікую, ти заплатиш за збиток, який зчинив.  
\- Вирахуй з моєї платні, - ніби Оуен колись платив йому за його працю.  
\- Знайди кляту роботу! І не смій баритися та десь швендяти після школи, ти мені тут потрібен.  
\- Баритися? – перепитав він. – Та за мною можна годинник звіряти, і тим більш ніде я не швендяю. У всякому разі, щоб мене бачили.  
Оуен відсунув стільця.  
\- Колись твій довгий язик тебе згубить.  
\- Не дочекаєтесь, - відгукнувся він, та дядько вже пішов.  
\- Не слід тобі його так дратувати, - м'яко застерегла Беру.  
\- Ми ніколи не розумілися, - знизав Люк плечима. – Просто прийми це, - він підвівся. – До скорого. – Може бути.  
Після того, як Беру повернулася до кухні, він здійснив набіг на «секретну» схованку Оуена, згрібши із ніші жменю кредитів, та зсунув дверцята на місце. Потім кинув рюкзак з деяким одягом у багажник спідеру, просто на випадок, якщо імпи його приймуть. Вм'ятина на крилі видалася більшою, ніж він очікував, а ще у сірувато-коричневій поліровці віднайшлися довгі білі подряпини. Він потер їх рукавом, та вони нікуди не зникли, тож він полишив спроби. Вируливши спідер з гаража, він удавив акселератор до упору та зірвався з місця, наче лазерний постріл. Вітер куйовдив волосся, час від часу змахуючи їх на очі, коли він посилав спідер у віражі до яких той був не пристосований. Одного разу спідер навіть заглух, проте він спромігся його завести та проскочив околиці Анчорхіда у напрямку до Мос-Ейслі.  
Досягши міста, він знизив швидкість та заїхав на пост, знаючи, що вартові вже звикли бачити його, тож лишень махнуть «їхати далі» без усякої перевірки його посвідчення. Ця перевірка при в’їзді у місто була суцільною дурнею, ні, дійсно, особливо беручи до уваги, що порт імпи не перевіряли. Всі негаразди були від прийшлих і аж ніяк від видобуваючих вологу фермерів чи теркотливих джав.  
Він кивнув солдатові, і не думаючи зупинятися, закована у білу броню фігура лишень байдуже махнула йому рукою. Люк летів вулицями, поглядаючи на метушню, якої було не дуже вже й багато у цей час. Всі гульвіси мабуть ще спали з похмілля.  
Він припаркувався біля бару, закинув на плече рюкзак та увійшов усередину.  
\- Ларсе, - кивнув з-за стійки Гранв, подаючи свій звичайний дешевий кореліанський ель. – Як школа? – спитав чоловік сухо.  
\- До паскудного нудна та марна трата мого часу, - фиркнув він та кинув декілька монет на барну стійку.  
\- Ніби в тебе так багато важливих справ, - піддражнив чоловік.  
Люк звузив очі. Альдераанці завжди поводилися, ніби були кращі від інших.  
\- Ще й як, - охоче відгукнувся він. – Я мрію про велику кар’єру по твоїх стопах, прислуговувати покидькам у брудній забігайлівці.  
\- Наче в тебе є кращі перспективи, - блиснули на нього зелені очі. – Ти й до тридцяти не доживеш.  
\- На це тільки й сподіваюсь, не хотілося б стати стариганом на кшталт тебе, - легковажно відмовив він та осушив половину елю. – Насправді я тут міркував завербуватися на службу.  
\- Чи не занадто ти занизький як на штурмовика? – посміхнувся Гранв злегка.  
Зашарівшись, Люк допив теплий напій у два ковтки.  
\- Я надто розумний задля штурмовика, чуваче. І вже точно не збираюся відправлятися на передову, ризикуючи життям, аби якийсь потворний стариган заграбастав ще одну планету.  
\- Зрадницькі розмови ведеш, хлопче, - Гранв забрав порожній кухоль, прогнавши його змахом. – Усе, годі. Йди чіпляйся до когось іншого.  
Віддавши салют, Люк з посмішкою забрався геть.

***

Центральний банк даних було відчинено, та з самим лише «Анакіном» пошуки виявилися марними. У галактиці нараховувалася сила-силенна Анакінів, та жодного Анакіна Вейдера, чи навіть Анакіна Ларса. «Що це за галактика така, де дитина не знає справжнього ім’я свого батька?» - з тугою запитував себе Люк. Дивитися «Дарта Вейдера» він вже не став, він так часто це робив, що вже вивчив напам’ять пропагандистські статті про темного лорда.  
Матеріали про джедаїв, ситхів та силу були набагато цікавіші, та знайти їх було важче. Здебільшого самі лише смутні посилання на їх чаклунство, викриття джедайської магії як спритності рук, та натяки, що магія ситхів значно сильніша і нескінченно більш таємнича. За останні пару років він утілив деякі з ідей на практиці, наприклад переміщення речей та користування голосу, аби віддавати накази іншим. Про що він дійсно мріяв, так це літати без допомоги корабля, але він не знайшов жодних згадувань про таке та не був готовий стрибнути з обриву, аби перевірити, чи зуміє.  
Не знайшовши нічого нового про силу, щоб було додано до бази даних, він покинув Банк даних та відправився до гарнізону. Біля воріт замість штурмовика стояв якийсь незнайомий Люку чолов’яга у формі.  
\- Привіт, - сперся він на край віконця сторожки.  
\- Щоб ти не продавав, - знуджено подивився на нього солдат, - нам це все одно не потрібно.  
\- Я продаю себе, - випалив Люк, та закусив губу, - я маю на увазі, я…  
\- Я знаю, що ти маєш на увазі, і для цього раджу піти у бордель.  
\- Я маю на увазі, що хочу записатися добровольцем! – заявив він обурено. – Я механік.  
\- Ти ба, - скептично змірив його поглядом чоловік. – Це скільки тобі, дванадцять?  
\- Мені вісімнадцять!   
«Дванадцять???»  
\- Ти диви. Ліворуч. Кімната «С».  
\- Добре.  
Що ж, це виявилося легше, ніж він гадав. Люк пройшов пильним двором, не припиняючи запитувати себе, чи дійсно бажає записатися до армії? Уніформа виглядала досить круто. Можливо, він зможе стати офіцером натомість механіка. Механіки вдягалися у мішкуваті сірі комбінезони і виглядали всі однаково. Десантна броня була найкрутішою, але ж тоді в нього будуть стріляти. Крім того, він чув, ніби солдати десанту були клонами, тож, ймовірно, його не приймуть.  
Табличка на дверях кімнати «С» повідомляла «Запис рекрутів», а на змінній вставці на сьогодні значилося «лейтенант Джовей». Люк заглянув у дверну щілинку. За столом сидів дуже серйозний на вигляд молодий чоловік та вивчав екран датападу.  
\- Привіт.  
Офіцер схопився та поспішно закрив що він, чим воно б там не було, дивився. Його обличчя злегка почервоніло.  
\- Заходь. Чим можу стати у нагоді?  
Нічого собі, він ще й ввічливий! Люк вирішив не відставати.  
\- Я зацікавлений вступити добровольцем. Я доволі вправний. Як механік, я маю на увазі. Є у вас… гм, якісь вакансії?  
\- В нас завжди є вакансії, - відповів Джовей, посміюючись. Він був людиною та дещо старшим, ніж здався на перший погляд. – Скільки тобі років?  
\- Вісімнадцять.   
Одна з брів здійнялася.  
\- Скільки тобі років?  
\- Е-е… - завагався Люк, - сімнадцять.  
Лейтенант оперся підборіддям о долоню та зосередив на ньому погляд зелених очей.  
\- Скільки тобі років?  
\- Майже шістнадцять, - пробурмотів він, зізнавшись та підігнавши правду на декілька місяців.  
\- Повертайся до нас через два роки, - темна голова схилилася над датападом.  
Насупившись, Люк склав руки і не рушив з місця.  
\- У вас хіба нема якихось юнацьких загонів, чи що?  
Джовей підняв очі та розсміявся, відкинувшись у кріслі.  
\- Вибач, хлопче. Хоча спроба непогана.  
\- Якщо я повернуся через два роки, - наполягав він, - мене дійсно приймуть? Можна якось перевірити, чи я придатний? – Якщо повідомити, що він син Дарта Вейдера, малися шанси, що вони приймуть його до флоту, не встигнеш й оком клипнути. Можливо, й офіцером. Вірогідно, навіть адміралом.  
\- Звісно, - офіцеру чи прийшлася до снаги його наполегливість, або він просто знудився, бо відкрив новий екран та поклав пальці на клавіатуру.  
\- Ім’я?   
\- Люк Ларс, - він з нетерпінням подався уперед. – Я живу неподалеку від Анчорхіду з моїми тіткою та дядьком, і я дуже хочу…  
\- Такої людини не значиться, - оголосив Джовей. – Не бажаєш повідомити мені своє справжнє ім’я?   
\- Ох, - він закусив нижню губу, зважуючи. – Спробуйте «Люк Вейдер».  
\- В мене немає часу на забавки, хлопче, - спохмурнів Джовей. – Повертайся, коли подорослішаєш.  
\- Я не… - він здався. – Добре. Але не могли б ви просто… ну, знаєте, просто перевірити це ім’я?  
\- Ти сирота? – чоловік окинув його пильним поглядом.  
У обличчі військового наче щось ворухнулося, що Люк міг використати на свою користь. Він урочисто кивнув.  
\- Я не знаю, ким були мої батьки. Та мій опікун полюбляє порівнювати мене із Дартом Вейдером, тож я подумав, може… Я розумію, це тупо, але…  
Нападу кашлю так і не вдалося до кінця приховати сміх.  
\- Я перевірю, - Джовей щось надрукував, а після подивився на екран. - Тут стверджується, що у лорда Вейдера немає дітей.  
\- А, - він і не чекав підтвердження, та все ж це було розчаруванням.  
\- Ти можеш зробити аналіз крові, - запропонував Джовей. – Це дозволить тобі дізнатися імена твоїх батьків.  
\- А ви зможете? – перепитав він з нетерпінням.  
\- Вибач, мені дозволяється робити таке тільки для прийнятих новобранців, - Джовею було щиро жаль. – Але у місті є кілька місць, де це можна зробити.  
\- В мене не так багато грошей.  
\- Тоді спробуй сходити до Муріно, що на Кривій вуличці. В нього дешевше ніж у інших, а результат отримаєш той самий що і будь інде.  
\- Ух, дякую! – вигукнув радісно Люк. – Бувайте здорові! Через два роки побачимося!  
Усміхнений офіцер кивнув, і Люк вискочив за двері у пошуках своєї долі.

***

Сповнений рішучості ніде не зупинятися він попрямував до Муріно, та Крива вуличка була сповнена цікавих речей. Деякі місця… ну, йому просто подобалося зазирати у вікна і дивитися, доки не проженуть. Після кількох поглядів крадькома на діяльність, що, як він підозрював, була не дуже законною в будь якій з галактик, він зайшов до салону Кашлахи, одне з його улюблених місць.  
\- Привіт, Ка! – кликнув він весело до старої, що схилилася над м’яким місцем родіанця, наносячи неоново-жовте тату, що так і світилося на зеленій шкірі.  
\- Угм, - пробурмотіла та, схиливши голову, аби роздивитися своє творіння під іншим кутом.  
\- Краще тобі сподіватися, що він…  
\- Стули рота, малюче! – та її посмішка суперечила різким словам. – Ходи сюди, поцілуй Ка.  
\- Фу-у-у, - запротестував він голосно, але поступився, торкаючись губами опаленого сонцем лоба. Схрестивши руки, він дивився, як її лазерна ручка створює незнайомий малюнок. – Що це?  
Родіанець відповів щось незрозуміле. Люк сумнівався, що зрозумів би, навіть коли б обличчя істоти не було притиснутим до підставки.  
\- Символ бога Дера, - відповіла Ка. – Ти тут заради того, про що постійно базікаєш?  
\- Тільки, якщо це безкоштовно.  
\- Ха! Збираєшся купити гліт?  
\- Може пізніше, якщо в мене залишиться достатньо кредитів.  
\- Готово. Підіймайся давай! – ляснула вона родіанця по попі. – То що ж збираєшся купувати?  
Можливо, комплект батьків.  
\- Всяке різне, нічого особливого, - він відвернувся від родіанця, що натягував одяг, та відкрив охолоджувач Ка. – Можна мені пива? – задав він риторичне питання, відкупоривши перше ліпше та зробивши ковток.  
\- З такими клієнтами як ти, малюче, недовго й розоритися. Добре хоч, що ти такий красунчик.  
Щоки його спалахнули рум'янцем, та він зробив вигляд, ніби не чув компліменту.  
\- Спасибі за пиво. Пізніше ще зайду.  
\- Купиш гліт, зроблю тобі тату безкоштовно. Може навіть «Іксокрил», який так тобі подобається.  
\- Здорово, - загорівся він. – Побачимось!  
Нічого собі, з іксокрилом на плечі він буде просто відпадний! Можна буде битися із СІД-винищувачем [1], що вже був на його правиці. Обережно, аби не пролити пиво, він зігнув руки перед собою, уявляючи, як обзаздриться Фіксер. Фіксерові батьки не дозволили б зробити йому тату. Звісно, Оуен та Беру теж не дозволили б Люку, саме тому він їм її і не показував. Або не казав, що насправді робить, поки повинен бути у школі чи на Тосч. Як він полюбляв казати: «Чого вони не знають, те їм і не зашкодить».  
Звеселілий від власної кмітливості він запізно схаменувся, що вже пройшов Муріно тож вимушений був повертатися. Це дійсно була лишень діра у стіні, навіть ніякої двері. Він увійшов, відкинувши штору з бісеру, та одразу ж зморщив носа від огиди. Що за безлад? Один єдиний стіл із двома жорсткими стільцями по бокам, укритий тонким шаром татуїнського дрібного піску. Та одні внутрішні двері, зачинені.  
\- Є хто-небудь? Гей! До вас клієнт!  
Жодної відповіді. Він перевірив двері… заперті… та нетерпляче пройшовся маленьким приміщенням.   
\- Покваптесь! У мене не має часу сидіти тут цілий день! – Він плюхнувся на стільця та допив рештки пива, аби встигнути, доки воно ще не стало теплим.  
Двері клацнули та відчинилися. Увійшов рудоволосий чоловік, квапливо застібаючи сорочку. Він, ймовірно, був кореліянином. Ті завжди знаходили час для різноманітних задоволень.  
\- Доброго ранку, - чемним тоном привітався чоловік, і Люк змінив свою думку на зганьбившего себе альдерааніна, вигнаного на Татуїн. – Мене звуть Евані Муріно. Чим можу допомогти? – Він усівся за стола та навіть не простягнув руку. Без сумнівів альдераанін, ті найбільші сноби у галактиці.  
\- А я Люк, і без прізвища. Його я й шукаю.  
Муріно кивнув, вочевидь чув подібні прохання багато разів.  
\- Аналіз крові. П’ятдесят кредитів.  
\- П’ятдесят? – не стримав подиву Люк. Він очікував, що вийде втричі дорожче.  
\- Добре, сорок, - змахнув Муріно. – Але це остання ціна.  
Люк кілька разів бликнув очима.  
\- Сорок, ось, - і протягнув гроші.  
\- Дякую, - альдераанін вийшов у задню кімнату та повернувся із старомодним, великим датападом, який поставив на стіл. – Загорни рукава.  
\- Буде боляче? – підкорився Люк.  
\- Звісно. А що, це проблема?  
Що за дивне питання!  
\- Е-м…  
\- Бажаєш безболісного тесту, йди до Квеснеля та плати п’ятсот кредитів. – Муріно дістав з задньої кишені брудного шнура та перетягнув Люкові руку, оскільки обидва розуміли, що п’ятисот кредитів у того немає. – Скажи «ай».  
\- Навіщо?  
\- Жарт, - зітхнув чоловік. – Тут ніхто не розуміє жартів.  
В нього була спокуса відповісти дотепно, але Муріно тримав у руках старовинний шприц… з голкою, ситх забирай! Тож в Люка відразу пропали наміри кепкувати.  
\- Вибачте.  
\- Це не твоя провина. Погане виховання. Робітничий клас, - Муріно посміхнувся та устромив голку Люку у руку.  
\- Ааа!!! – скрикнув той, на очі мимоволі набігли сльози. – Грець! Обов’язково так боляче?  
\- Ммм… ні, мені просто подобається заподіювати біль, - пробурмотів альдераанін неуважливо.  
Люк відвернувся від ємкості, що повільно наповнювалася кров'ю. Його кров'ю.   
\- Я гадав, для тесту потрібна лише крапля крові.  
\- Так і є, - чоловік стиснув його руку, ніби аби кров качалась швидше. – Решта для моєї колекції.  
Люк застогнав і понадіявся, що чолов’яга жартує.  
\- Ще не кінець? – спитав він з надією.  
\- Все. Можеш відкривати очі. – Муріно витяг голку з його руки, розв’язав джгут, ляснув на рану пластир та знов поліз у кишеню. Звідки витяг щось маленьке та впечатав зі зворотного боку люкової долоні. – Медаль тобі за відвагу.  
Роздратований Люк потер нанесену чорнилами подобу Імперської медалі пошани.   
\- Дуже дякую.  
\- Нема за що. Збадьорись. Ще хвилина і ти знатимеш, хто твої батьки, - Муріно возився з датападом. – Галактична база даних… Медична… Тобі про обох, і про батька, і про матір?.. ДНК…  
\- Про обох, - його сповнило хвилювання. У розпал болю він на мить забув, заради чого це все. Люк подався уперед, ковзаючи на краю стільця.  
\- Не впади, ще по судам затаскають. Так, обидва батьки. Вони що, кинули тебе тут?  
\- Сумніваюся, - відповів він холодно. – Вони, ймовірно, померли.  
\- Звісно, - від тону тягло ввічливою невірою… та раптом це різко змінилося. – Ох ти ж, кляте лайно! – люто вилаявся Муріно. – Щоб тебе! Дай мені свій датапад… швидко!  
\- Що? – запанікував Люк, скидаючи рюкзак та нишпорячи у пошуках датападу.  
\- Поквапся! – Муріно знов вилаявся. – Не дивно, що ти не знаєш хто твій батько… прокляття, де твій датапад?  
Люк нарешті знайшов та кинув того йому.  
\- Що сталося?  
Альдераанін завантажив інформацію та кинув йому датапад назад.  
\- А тепер забирайся звідси. Мій запит відправив негайне повідомлення до імпів, і протягом кількох хвилин його буде перенаправлено на базу. Вони прийдуть за тобою.  
Він стояв розгублений.  
\- Але… Я не розумію! – Якщо Вейдер дійсно був його батьком, з чого йому боятися штурмовиків?  
Муріно ухопив його за руку і потягнув до завішеного бісером виходу.  
\- Ти син джедая, - прошипів він. – А імпи вбивають дітей джедаїв… і тепер їм відомо, що ти тут. Забирайся звідси… а коли можеш, то й з планети. І щойно прочитаєш, знищ цей датапад. Прокляття! – перевів він погляд на власний пад та пробірку з кров’ю. – Мені теж хана, - повисла пауза. – Та я викручуся. – Муріно глянув на Люка. – Ти що, глухий чи тупий? Ти що не зрозумів? Коли хочеш жити, забирайся звідси та щезни.  
Люк побіг. Через квартал він зрозумів, що привертає увагу, тож пригальмував і підлаштував ходу до інших перехожих ділового району. Але його серце стукотіло неначе скажене, і він ледве переводив подих.  
Син джедая?  
Та ким, трясця його матері, був його батько?

***

Люк зрізав шлях через цезарський базар та вийшов до вулиці задоволень, де звернув у вузенький провулок, сподіваючись, що ніхто з представників влади його не помітив. Датапад вислизав зі спітнілих долонь, тож перш ніж увімкнути, він обтер його рукавом сорочки. Серце калатало, він зробив глибокий вдих, аби заспокоїтися, та почав читати.  
Негусто, лишень самі голі факти, аби заманити в пошуках подробиць. Проте є імена. Імена, рідні світи… та примітка.  
«Батьки:  
Анакін Скайвокер*, Татуїн  
Падме Наберія, Набу  
*УВАГА: Джедай».  
Скайвокер.  
Анакін Скайвокер.  
\- Люк Скайвокер, - прошепотів він та затремтів, на мить очі заволокло пеленою, і він моргнув.  
Ім’я. Нарешті в нього було ім’я, таке, що належало йому і більш нікому. Він був не Люком Ларсом чи Люком Вейдером. Він був Люком Скайвокером.  
Чудове ім’я.  
Він сунув датапад до рюкзаку. І мови не могло бути, аби його знищити! Він хотів мати можливість подивитись на їх імена та потримати у руках, коли знадобиться нагадати, що в нього є батьки. Насправді… може, він міг дізнатися більше про них прямо зараз!  
Стримуючи себе, аби не побігти, він якомога швидше попрямував до архіву бібліотеки. Та знаходилася на базарі під землею, без вивісок та без реклами, і туди рідко хто заглядав. Насправді, окрім бібліотекаря він там ніколи нікого не зустрічав. Люк натрапив на неї випадково одного дня у нападі дослідження, і це виявилося набагато більшим джерелом інформації про джедаїв ніж навіть Галактична база даних. Інформація була історичною і переважно нудною як пил віків, та сьогодні він мав мету… він мав ім’я.  
Літній бібліотекар як і зазвичай спав, тож Люк прокрався повз нього та далі навколо штабелів запорошених датадисків, після чого уперся у стіну із маленькою заслінкою біля полу. Скидалося, наче вона прикривала вентиляційний отвір, та він знав, що це не так. Проповзши через нього, він з’їхав скатом, що вів до прихованої кімнати. Тут було холодно та трохи вогко, і доводилося сидіти навпочіпки перед старим екраном, бо низька стеля не відповідала навіть його менш ніж вражаючому зросту. Здавалося, ніби хтось бажав сховати кімнату, що було смішно, бо він знайшов її з легкістю.  
Екран деякий час миготів, вмикаючись, ніби навмисно випробовував терпіння Люка. Але зрештою хоч якось запрацював. Зробивши глибокий вдих. Він ввів одне єдине слово: «скайвокер».  
Прокляття, він ненавидів цю стару машину, та пікала, торохтіла і клацала так голосно, що могла мертвого розбудити… хоча, вочевидь, тільки не старого бібліотекаря. Знадобилась ціла вічність, вірогідно аж дві хвилини, коли на екрані почали з’являтися дані. Він поглядав на сум'яття яскравих літер, що бігли темним фоном, відчайдушно бажаючи, аби мати можливість завантажити що там випльовувалось, але застарілий порт був несумісний із сучасними датакартами, навіть старої моделі як в нього. Частина екрану підморгнула та вимкнулась, і він настійно намагався ухопити ті слова, що міг: «…акін …йвокер …лицар …пілот …війни кло… воїн… Рада джедаїв… канцлеру Палпа… зниклий, вважається за…»  
Прокляття, прокляття, прокляття! Екран погас. Він зціпив зуби, стараючись не закричати в голос. Розчарований він стукнув бік монітору кулаком, і… той повернувся до життя.  
Проте екран став іншим, надаючи графічні опції. Може це бути голо його батька? Або матері? Або їх обох? Схвильований Люк постукав по іконці та став чекати чергове нескінченне завантаження. Коли те нарешті добігло кінця… ох, це було головідео, велика рідкість! Перш ніж йому вдалося усвідомити це напівдиво, з’явилася труська картинка, по екрану проносилися старомодні винищувачі, літаючи та виробляючи петлі один навколо одного у лютій битві…  
\- Ти що тут робиш?  
Люк ляснув вимикача та скочив на ноги, вдарившись головою об стелю і зойкнувши від болю.  
\- Нічого! – скрикнув він, рачки пронісшись повз бібліотекаря та кинувся тікати до виходу на вулицю. Старий не став його переслідувати, тож він сподівався, що й імпам дід не доповість. І скоріше за все не доповість, враховуючи, що він ховав у своїй бібліотеці інформацію про джедаїв.  
Опинившись на вулиці, Люк пригальмував та став обмірковувати, що він щойно дізнався. Не багато, проте достатньо, аби знати, що його батько був чудовим пілотом, видатним джедаєм і кимось для Палпатіна… помічником чи ворогом? Він був сповнений рішучості дізнатися.  
Та де його батько? Зниклий без вісті та ймовірно мертвий, це не те саме, що мертвий. Він був впевнений, що героїчний джедай ніколи б не полишив власну дитину, тож, що з ним трапилося? Що коли…   
Що коли його батько чи мати були живі? Якщо була хоч якась надія знайти їх, потрібно було отримати доступ до генеалогічних записів Галактичної бази даних. Але якщо імперія відстежує ДНК-тести, ймовірно вони відстежують і все інше. Доведеться скористатися терміналом, який можна швидко полишити, громадським та у людному місці.  
Але сьогодні він на це не наважиться. Йому треба дістатися додому та подивитися у обличчя Оуена і Беру. Чому вони брехали йому? Він не був сином Вейдера, він був сином лицаря-джедая, легенди, захисника слабких та беззахисних. Джедай Скайвокер. Всі ті чаклунства, що він робив, це тому, що він був родом з джедаїв, а зовсім не від ситха… як посміли вони збрехати йому?!  
\- Бен, чому ти не розповів мені? – прошепотів він, притулившись до стени, на мить засмучений зрадою. Але відразу ж стряхнувся.  
Може він і не піде додому. А нащо? Він міг знайти транспорт, аби забратися з цієї каменюки. Хоча, судячи з того, як гаманець відтягував кишеню, транспорт цей мав бути вельми недорогим. Та він міг піти працювати. Кораблям завжди потрібні гарні механіки. Або ж… він міг продати спідер! Буде Оуену наука, що брехав йому, а ще це дозволить отримати достатньо кредитів, аби заплатити за проїзд з Татуїну до світ за очі.  
Втішений та зраділий, що має план, Люк попрямував назад до бару чужопланетників. По дорозі йому трапив на очі покинутий кимось у купі сміття порваний та брудний плащ. Струсивши пісок, він випростав його та не побачив ані комах, ані крові, тож накинув на плечі. Згорбившись, він натягнув капюшона на голову. Йому украй не подобалося бути брудним... особливо коли то був чийсь чужий бруд, але маскування зробить його менш помітним на той випадок, якщо штурмовики й дійсно його шукали. Поки що ніякої метушні він не помітив, тож на думку спадало, що альдераанський кровопивця просто панікер.  
Він завернув за ріг до Прямої вулиці та різко спинився. Прокляття, штурмовики! Він поплентався удовж будівлі, сильніше кутаючись у плащ та мріючи володіти здатністю зникати. А ось і його спідер.  
Що оточений взводом солдат у білих обладунках та офіцерів у формі.  
Причаївшись у дверях він виглянув у бік будівлі. Може вони підуть? Може це збіг? Може вони просто байдикували, а зовсім не чекали на нього?   
Ці сподівання були зруйновані, коли другий офіцер підійшов до першого. Люк впізнав лейтенанта з військкомату.  
\- Лайно, - роздратовано пробурмотів він. Першою реакцією було кинутися втікати у паніці, але ж куди? Йому були потрібні краще маскування та укриття. Може, Ка допоможе?  
В кінці Райського шляху стояли солдати, але жодного на Кривій вуличці, то ж він поспішив до ательє Кашлахи та безтурботно пройшовся до задньої кімнати, ховаючи обличчя в складках капюшону. Ка помітила його, проте промовчала, продовживши працювати над людською жінкою і її татуїровкою на коліні. Залишившись на самоті, він заліз у її тайник та впхнув жменю цигарок з глітом у рюкзак, що стискав під пахвою. Їх добре буде розміняти або продати, а ще йому треба дещо більше ніж декілька кредитів та посмішка, аби знайти безпечний прилисток.  
Він схопив водяну паличку зі стола та з жадібністю випив, та тоді поклав ще кілька до своєї поклажі. До того часу, як вона увійшла, він стояв, схрестивши руки і з цілком невинним виглядом.  
\- Ти поганий хлопчисько, що втрапив у неприємності, - просичала вона, витерши руки о брудний рушник.  
\- Мені потрібне місце де сховатися, поки все не вляжеться, - попрохав він тихо. – Лише на декілька днів.  
\- Нема тебе, нема й проблеми, - вона ляснула його рушником. – Забирайся!  
\- Я не можу, - заскиглив він. – За мною женуться солдати. Я нічого не зробив! Вони вб’ють мене!  
\- Білоголові! – стара уп’ялася у нього поглядом, вперши руки у широкі стегна. – Ти злодюжка?  
\- Звісно ні! – здійняв він долоні у показній чесності. – Вони з кимось мене переплутали.  
\- Добре, - фиркнула вона. – Можеш залишитись. Але поводься тихо!  
Він засяяв своєю самою широкою посмішкою.  
\- Дякую, Ка, ти найкраща!  
Вона знову фиркнула та неспішно подалася назад до клієнтів.  
У кімнаті було душно і тепло, і він зівнув. Він все ще був насторожі, але тепер можна було розслабитися, тож він узяв прохолодний ель із охолоджувача та пішов нишпорити по шанцях у пошуках чогось пристойного, щоб поїсти. Бізнес, повинно бути, приносив більше прибутку, ніж здавався – в неї було багато їжі, але жодна не припала йому до смаку. Щось просте, на кшталт бантабургеру, було б пречудово. Може, вона могла б дістати йому трохи нормальної їжі. Він боком підібрався до двері та визирнув. Магазин виявився порожнім, тому він обережно прокрався ним. Та тут на мить побачив її спідницю за дверима і причаївся збоку, притулившись ближче, щоб послухати.  
\- …скажи тим білоголовим, - казала вона комусь, - що Люк тут, і я хочу винагороду.  
На мить завмерши в шоці від її зради, Люк побачив, як у двері вибіг маленький хлопчик виконувати доручення. Люк позадкував доки не уперся у стенд з малюнками тату. Ка увійшла та попрямувала до задньої кімнати. Непомітний для неї, він зло проводив її поглядом і вислизнув на вулицю.  
Де в чому дядько Оуен мав рацію, вирішив він з прикрістю, довіряти не можна нікому.

+++

Після такого уроку дволичності не могло бути й мови, аби шукати прихистку в когось із знайомих. Всі вони продадуть його заради грошей. Стало цікаво, скільки імпи за нього запропонували? Петляючи він повернувся до Райського шляху та перерив сміттєві баки у вузьких провулках. В них малося небагато того, що можна було б вважати чимось корисним, але врешті-решт він знайшов частково використаний балончик спрей-фарби для свого волосся, трохи фарби для шкіри та осколок розбитого дзеркала. Підхопивши свої знахідки, він примостився на землі між двома баками, встановив дзеркало та узявся за справу.  
Двадцять хвилин потому в нього були яскраво-синє волосся і темно-червоне обличчя та руки. Він слабко уявляв що за парость людського роду могла мати таке забарвлення, але десь вона неодмінно існувала. Серед строкатих гостей Мос-Ейслі він буде не такий вже помітний.  
Краще того, він міг сховатися серед юних волоцюг. Трохи раніше він бачив рожевоволосу дівчину. Йому лише залишалося відстежити їх лігво. Поглядаючи за штурмовиками з громадського телефону-автомату, він закинув кілька кредитів та ввів номер Фіксера.  
\- Слухаю? – відповіли нерозбірливо.  
\- Це я.  
\- Ні, я це я.  
\- Годі, - відрізав він. – Я в халепі. Мені треба, аби ти приїхав і забрав мене. У Ейслі.  
\- Що ти…  
\- Не питай. Просто приїжджай якомога швидше до… до місця, де ми зависали останнього разу, пам’ятаєш?  
На іншому кінці зітхнули.  
\- Люк, сьогодні я не зможу, в мене ще багато роботи…  
\- Тоді завтра! Тільки… послухай, принеси всі гроші, що зможеш нашкребти. І якоїсь їжі.  
\- Ти дійсно в халепі, - Фіксер різко посерйознішав. – Добре, завтра. Я буду так рано, як тільки вдасться.  
\- Дякую. – Звідки донісся чіткий звук чобіт на марші, тож він повісив трубку та спішно кинувся у провулок.  
В день він переб’ється, головне триматися подалі від імпів. Але в ночі в пустелі стає холодно, і йому треба знайти притулок. Зітхнувши, Люк поплентався, не розуміючи, як його життя могло так різко та швидко змінитися без жодного прикладеного ним зусилля?

***

Знайти вуличну дітвору було неважко. Кілька запитань і йому вказали напрямок до їх ватажка, дівчини його віку з фіолетовим волоссям та жорстким поглядом.  
\- Ти маєш заплатити, - відповіла вона категорично на його прохання їжі та притулку.  
Полізши у поклажу, він знайшов дві палички гліту та протягнув їй. Вона не відповіла. Мелодраматично зітхнувши, він неохоче запропонував третю, цього разу вона згодилась. Їжу він сховав у рюкзак, знаючи, що це все, що він має до приїзду Фіксера.  
У підземних глибинах неможливо було відрізнити день і ніч. Кожні кілька годин Люк робив вилазки до гирла проходу, перевіряючи положення сонць. Коли стемніло, він розслабився. Тепер раніше від ранку Фіксер не з’явиться. В той же час, тут, у цій печері, з іншими безпритульними дітьми він був у більшій безпеці, ніж будь з ким з так званих друзів на поверхні. Позіхаючи від алкоголю, стресу та жари, він підсунув рюкзака під голову замість подушки. Та стуливши очі, вже через хвилину заснув.

***

Наступний день тягнувся нескінченно. Фіксер не прийшов. Люк з тривогою швендяв між притулком та маленьким баром на Райській вулиці, з якого їх витурили за поведінку, буйну навіть за стандартами Ейслі. Йому не хотілось ще раз телефонувати другові, був ризик натрапити на солдат та людей, що могли його впізнати. Звісно імпи скоро здадуться, вирішивши, ніби він втік з планети, або відправився додому.  
Він скористався останніми із поцуплених глітових паличок, аби придбати більше їжі, а після віддав безпритульним половину своїх кредитів за палички з водою, після того, як допив ті, що забрав у Ка. Він не мав достатньо грошей на оплату за проїзд хоч кудись, тож сподівався, що Фіксер зможе здобути трохи з запасу батьків.  
Його всього трусило від тривоги, настав вечір, а Фіксер все не з’являвся. Залишатися з дітлахами ще на кілька днів небезпечно. Крім того, правила вулиці казали: не можеш платити – забирайся. Тільки-но він витратить свої заощадження, вранці його виженуть.   
У ту ніч він не спав, спостерігаючи за тінями, що нерівне полум'я смолоскипів відкидало на грубій стелі. Він дивився за ними загіпнотизований, прислухаючись до звуків сопіння, хропіння та нічних жахіть, до звуків малечі, які ховали обличчя у саморобних подушках та плакали перед сном. Кожну годину через азартні заклади Мос-Ейслі текло досить кредитів, аби забезпечити домівку для цих загублених дітей. Хай йому грець, Джабба міг дати їм житло та їжу навіть не витрачаючись. Одного дня, коли він стане багатим і відомим джедаєм Люком Скайвокером, то повернеться та побудує домівку для всіх безпритульних дітей.  
Але зараз він нічого не міг зробити. Він не знав, як робити жодне з джедайських чародійств, що начаклувало б їжу чи гарне місце де жити. Йому ледве вдалося не потрапити до імперської в’язниці. Зрештою, виснажений, він забувся неспокійним сном.

***

Лишень наприкінці другого ранку нарешті з'явився Фіксер. Люк залишив прихисток серед бездомних дітей та намагався здаватися непомітним на вулицях. Та його руки були покриті червоним, а внутрішня частина каптуру посиніла від фарби для волосся.  
\- Ти виглядаєш як лайно банти, - заявив Фіксер тихо, схвильовано озираючись навколо. – Що ти накоїв?  
\- Ходімо, - Люк повів друга до безлюдного входу у підземелля. Не надто воно було глибоке, аби почуватися у безпеці, проте це був єдиний доступний прихисток. – Ти приніс воду?  
Фіксер мовчки вручив йому паличку води, і Люк опорожнив її у один ковток.  
\- Спасибі, - видихнув він, витираючи рота тильною стороною долоні. – Як щодо грошей?  
Так само мовчки інший юнак протягнув стопку кредитів, яку Люк швидко перерахував.  
\- П’ять сотень? – перепитав він недовірливо. – Звідки ти стільки взяв? Твої батьки спохватяться за ними?  
\- Мої батьки їх і передали. – Фіксер похитав головою. – Люку…  
\- Мене шукають солдати. Але я нічого не робив! Ти приніс чого-небудь поїсти?  
\- Люку… - невеличкий пакет пластівців перекочував з рук у руки. – Люк, така справа…  
\- Може, мені просто піти додому, - сказав він у відчаї. – Оуен мене вб’є, але ж я невинен. Це нечесно!  
\- Люку…  
\- Що? – огризнувся він, розірвавши пакет та хрумкаючи хрусткі шматочки. Коли його приятель не відповів, він ковтнув та придивився до нього. Обличчя Фіксера було незвичайно блідим. – Що трапилося?  
Його друг зробив глибокий подих, перш ніж тихо продовжити.  
\- Приходили штурмовики. Розпитували, де ти. Я відповів, що не знаю. Пройшло багато часу перш ніж… перш ніж вони повірили. Тому я і не зміг прийти учора, мої батьки не випускали мене з дому. Вони… вони були налякані.  
\- Вони вийшли на тебе? – застогнав Люк. – Це значить, вони і в мене побували. Оуен точно мене вб’є.  
\- Ні, він… - Фіксер зітхнув. – Ми бачили дим і… Люку… Солдати приходили до твого будинку. Вони вбили Оуена і Беру.  
З мить він не міг побачити в словах жодного смислу, а потім потрясіння змусило привалитися його до стіни. Люк зісковзнув на землю, тяжко приземлившись на зад та намагаючись оговтатися.  
\- Що?  
Фіксер присів поруч та поклав руку йому на плече. Те болісно напружилось.  
\- Вони мертві. Імпи розтрощили та спалили дім. Ми ходили туди вчора ввечері. Оуен і Беру… від них мало що залишилося. Люку, тобі не можна повертатися. Там більше нічого не залишилося, та і за тим імпи ймовірно стежать.   
Ніщо з цього не мало сенсу.  
\- Нічого не залишилось? – повторив він не розуміючи. – Як вони можуть бути мертві? Я тільки-но… Вони лишень… Дядько Оуен повинен був… Навіщо штурмовикам вбивати їх?  
\- Вони шукали тебе, - незрозумілим тоном повідомив Фіксер. – Що ти накоїв?  
\- Я нічого не зробив, - відповів він тупо. – Я лише хотів дізнатися, хто мої…  
\- Хто твої хто?  
Він не міг розповісти. Його батько був джедаєм. Ця спадщина виявилася смертельним вироком для його опікунів. Він не бажав згубити ще й свого кращого друга.  
\- Ти мені не скажеш, адже так? Добре, - Фіксер наостанок ще раз стиснув його плече та відпустив. – Щоб там не було, тобі треба забиратися з Татуїну. Слухай, візьми мої документи. Стань мною. Якщо вони дізнаються, я завжди можу сказати, що ти їх вкрав.  
\- Я не можу…  
\- В тебе немає вибору, - твердо відмовив Фіксер. – Ти більше не можеш бути Люком Ларсом.  
Люк Ларс, Люк Вейдер, Люк Скайвокер… Спершу в нього було три імені, а тепер, раптово, не залишилося жодного. Як і дому...  
Люк проковтнув страх, що встав у горлі, і прийняв фіксерову ідентифікаційну картку.  
\- Дякую. – пробурмотів він, усвідомлюючи нерозмірність подяки. – Не потрап через мене в халепу.  
\- Не хвилюйся. Коли я їхав у місто, вони не спитали документів, тож жодних записів, що я сьогодні тут був. Слухай, я привіз тобі ще дещо, - Фіксер поліз у свій повний рюкзак, витрусивши ще їжу та воду, а також упаковку гліту, та простягнув Люку модель корабля. – Візьми.  
Це був титановий скайхупер, аби зробити який Фіксер доклав чимало зусиль і яким так пишався. Люк узяв його та притис до грудей.  
\- Чому? – той здавався крихким, хоч і не був. Можливо таке відчуття виникало, бо то була єдина знайома річ, що в нього залишилася.  
\- На випадок… - Фіксер відкашлявся. – Ми можемо ще довго один одного не побачити. Я лише… я хотів, аби в тебе було щось, щоб пам’ятати про мене.  
\- Я ніколи не забуду тебе, Фіксере, - Люк почав схлипувати, наче якесь немовля. Зніяковілий, він намагався задушити хлюпання, але коли Фіксер узяв його за плечі і обійняв, Люк здався нестерпному страху та розгубленості, які відчував.  
Фіксер дав йому виплакатися та, ймовірно, й сам не втримав сліз, та Люк не став дивитися, аби дізнатися. Зрештою, вони відірвалися один від одного.  
\- Отже, тепер ти Лаз Лонеознер, - мовив Фіксер хрипко.  
\- У тебе найгірше ім’я у світі, - застогнав він з удаваним невдоволенням.  
\- Вже ні. Тепер це в тебе найгірше ім’я у світі, - обидва підвелися. – Мені треба повертатися. Я обіцяв батькам не затримуватися. Вони хвилюються.  
Люк кивнув і витер рукавом носа.  
\- Подякуй їм за мене. І, Фіксе, дякую за… все. Ми ще побачимося, обіцяю. Одного дня я повернуся та викину імпів звідси.  
\- І хаттів.  
\- Ага, і їх також, - вони обмінялися слабкими усмішками.  
\- Бувай, Лазе.  
\- Ти теж, Фіксе.  
З останнім незграбним рукостисканням вони розійшлися, Фіксер попрямував вдовж вулицею. А Люк пішов слідом на безпечній відстані, аби упевнитися, що друг благополучно повернеться до спідеру.  
Потім він залишився один.

***

Спейсерс Роу з його вузенькими провулками, що відгалужувалися від головної вулиці, було найкращім місцем у місті, аби залишатися невидимим. Базар та казино приваблювали істот усіх видів, які приходили з палкістю витратити чи з надією примножити зароблені в подорожах кредити. Незважаючи на присутність військового гарнізону, у Мос-Ейслі не існувало жодних обмежень, що можна купити, або продати: спайс, важкі наркотики, алкоголь, підроблені кредити, порнографію, людей. Люк чув чутки про необачних приїжджих юнаків, яких викрадали та продавали у рабство, але він знав, що виглядав як досвідчений місцевий, що не вартий тих проблем, які могло принести його викрадення. Чи може це бластер, що висів в нього на поясі, попереджав работорговців від нападу.  
Чи може просто то було через смугасте синє і світле волосся, яке придавало йому божевільний вигляд. Він спіймав себе мигцем у невеличкім дзеркалі на базарі та спохмурнів, смикаючи капюшон трохи далі на лоба. Це не злякає можливого перевізника, проте водночас достатньо погано, аби він був брудним та, ймовірно, пах гірше, ніж будь коли у своєму житті. Він хотів було зупинитися у нічліжці та прийняти ванну, але якщо фарба для волосся змиється зовсім, імпам легше буде його ідентифікувати.  
Кількома обережними колами по Роу потому він вирішив піти слідом за чоловіком, що вийшов з одного з доків та попрямував до бару. Його зверхня поведінка та самовдоволена хода виказувала в ньому капітана власного судна, а зношений одяг натякав, що гроші йому не завадять.  
Дюк увійшов до переповненого бару, обережно озирнувшись, перш ніж наблизитися до столу та торкнутися спинки стільця.  
\- Не заперечуєте, якщо я присяду?  
Косміт простягнув довгі ноги та схрестив на стільці під подвійний глухий стук.  
\- Мені байдуже, що ти там продаєш, я все одно не куплю. Зникни, малий.  
Взявши та притягнувши стілець з-за пустого столу, Люк сів на безпечній відстані від тих черевиків.  
\- Мені треба полетіти.  
\- Куди? – чоловік зробив ковток із пляшки з елем.  
\- Куди завгодно де ваша наступна зупинка, - той байдуже подивився на нього, тож Люк швидко додав, - я можу заплатити.  
\- Так? – майнув проблиск зацікавленості. – Скільки?  
\- Дивлячись, куди ми летимо, - відповів він холоднокровно. З цим чолов’ягою було безумовно легше торгуватися ніж із пересічним пустельником.  
\- Дивлячись, за скільки кредитів ти говориш.  
Пат.  
\- Слухай, мільйонів в мене немає, але мені треба забратися звідси.  
Чоловік подивився повз нього.  
\- Зажди, спитаю в мого другого пілота. Гей, Чуі, не бажаєш узяти пасажира?  
Почувся гарчливий рик, і Люк підхопився на ноги. Здоровенний волохатий монстр височів над ним, і він мимоволі здригнувся. Вукі! Він ще ніколи жодного не бачив, лише читав про їх лютість. У реальності вони були значно більші, ніж здавалося у голо.  
У відповідь на рев косміт знизав плечима.  
\- Лишень малюк… я гадаю. Вірно, малюче, тільки ти?  
Люк знервовано кивнув, щільніше загорнувшись у плаща та перекидаючи полу через плече.  
\- Так, лише… - він запнувся. До бару увійшли три штурмовики з лазерними гвинтівками на грудях. – Пусте. Мені… мені треба йти, - кинувши навколо переляканий погляд він не побачив іншого виходу.  
\- Ніколи не заходь кудись, не знаючи запасного шляху втечі, - всміхнувся косміт. – Коридор позаду мене, другі двері праворуч. Через годину ми відлітаємо з доку дев’яносто чотири, з тобою, чи без тебе.  
\- Спасибі, - видихнув він, та не став гаяти часу. Вихід знаходився, де і казав незнайомець, тож через декілька секунд Люк опинився на Кривій вуличці.  
Бігти було нерозумно, та штурмовики наступали на п’ята, і він не міг ризикувати дозволити їм себе побачити. Люк кинувся вулицею, петляючи повз торгівельні палатки і ухиляючись від спідерів. Попереду він побачив ще двох закутих у броню штурмовиків, тож шмигнув у вузький провулок. Поспішаючи за вугол, він зіткнувся із чимось твердим.  
Чоловік вхопив його за плечі, чи утримуючи, чи щоб не дати впасти. Люк скинув погляд, зустрівшись з парою зелених очей. У нього перехопило подих.  
Джовей, імперський рекрутер!  
Люк спішно втупився долу, пробурмотівши щось нерозбірливо та спробував піти. Та хватка на плечах не пускала. Він продовжував уперто дивитися на пил під ногами, сповнений рішучості стати невидимим.  
\- Отакої, треба ж таке, це мій юний новобранець. Знаєш скільки людей тебе розшукують, джедаю?  
\- Я не джедай, - прошипів він. – Може мій батько і був, але я ніколи його не знав. Пустіть мене!  
\- Відпустити? Гм… Оце ідея. Та з чого б мені це робити?  
Збентежений Люк подивився на молодого чоловіка.  
\- Ви хочете хабар?  
\- Ах, тепер ми можемо додати до твого списку злочинів спробу підкупу імперського офіцеру, - хмикнув Джовей. – Можливо, єдине, чого я бажаю, це слави піймання небезпечного джедая.  
\- Я не… - розпочав він люто, але тут йому сяйнула думка. – Якщо я дійсно джедай, то можу скалічити тебе.  
\- Уперед. Не думаю, що ти щось зможеш, а ще за нами спостерігають штурмовики. Вони не дадуть тобі втекти, щоб ти мені не заподіяв.  
Люк застиг, паралізований раптовим нападом страху.  
\- Я не хочу вмирати, - прошепотів він. – Тільки не зараз. Ви не розумієте… я не винен в тому, хто… ким був мій батько. Прошу… не дайте їм мене вбити!  
\- Я розумію краще, ніж тобі здається, Люку Ларсе Скайвокере Вейдер, - сказав несподівано м’яким тоном Джовей.  
Чоботи штурмовиків було чутно навіть по піску.  
\- Лейтенанте? – збуджено спитав голос. – Ви його спіймали?  
Джовей подивився повз Люка.  
\- Це не він, просто якийсь вуличний хуліган, - він відпустив Люка. – Забирайся з вулиці, хлопче, та не висовуйся. Ти підходиш під опис небезпечного втікача, якого ми розшукуємо. Капрал, скажіть солдатам не чіпати цього. Він прямує додому.  
Його очі полізли на лоба від невіри. Вони не були з Джовеєм знайомцями, і чоловік відпускав його? Це було занадто добре, аби бути правдою. Але погляд в Джовея був добрий та співчутливий, хоча обличчя й закаменіло у солдафонській міні.  
\- Спасибі, я цього не забуду, - шепнув Люк, та пішов, схиливши голову і швидше оминаючи солдат стрімким та твердим кроком, хоча серце у грудях калатало наче навіжене.  
«Ніколи і нікому не довіряй», - казав Оуен. Та сьогодні найкращій друг та два незнайомці ризикували собою, аби допомогти йому. Всесвіт дійсно був дивним місцем.  
Він різко зупинився, зненацька узявши в тямки джовейові слова.  
Люк Ларс Скайвокер… Вейдер?  
Ох, трясця ж його матері.

***

Вистачило швиденької перевірки, аби побачити, що солдати охороняли всі доки. Він ніяк не міг повернутися до Спейсер Роу та пробратися повз них до транспорту. Зі втечею доведеться зачекати, доки не ущухнуть розшуки. А доти він знав лише одне місце, де сховатися, із безпритульною дітворою. Але якщо він віддасть їм свої кредити в обмін на житло, то згодом не зможе заплатити за дорогу. Треба було знайти інший спосіб.  
Люк поплентався назад до проходу у укриття та з лінню прогулявся вулицею, перевіряючи на штурмовиків та шпигунів, перш ніж попрямувати до темного входу. Десять метрів углиб він знайшов великого валуна, якого було відсунуто, відкриваючий вузенький прохід до того непомітний. Він чув відлуння далеких голосів тож, зацікавившись, протиснувся навколо каменю та прослизнув у прохід. Коридор землянки на його шляху крізь темряву до світла в далечі на дотик був нерівний. Голоси ставали голосніше, хоча він все ще не в змозі був розібрати слів. Повітря пронизав різкий, високий крик, і Люк зірвався на біг.  
Прохід вивів до просторішої печери, та він встиг осмикнути себе, перш ніж увірватися туди. Припавши до землі край стіни, він виглянув з-за рогу, оцінюючи ситуацію.  
Діти та підлітки, деяких він впізнав з попереднього разу, тісно скупчилися позаду захищаючої їх ватажниці. Вона тримала короткого ножа, явно обізнана з якого боку за нього братися, та не пускала чоловіка у темному одязі мисливця-ріллавініанина – істот, яких боялись по всій галактиці. Ходили плітки, що ті полюбляли людську плоть понад все інше. На піску поміж ним та юною ватажницею лежала маленька дівчинка.  
\- Лише одна, - вмовляв мисливець спотвореним від перекладача на ньому голосом, - і я не чіпатиму решту з вас.  
\- Тессі, сховайся за мене, - наказала ватажниця, та дівчина, схоже, була занадто наляканою, аби либонь ворухнутися.  
Тут мисливець потягнувся до неї, і вона знову закричала, коли його кігті обшкрябали її руки.  
«Не втручайся у чужі проблеми, - попереджував Оуен, - окрім як твоїх сусідів. Твої сусіди потрібні тобі, аби й самому вижити».  
Останнє чого йому хотілося, це втручатися у бійку, яка могла привернути увагу імпів, подумав Люк похмуро, витягаючи бластер. Проте це були його сусіди, і син джедая… чи навіть ситха, не міг за так відпустити цього покидька. В тому було менше людського, ніж в тускенах, а Люку траплялось вбивати кількох з них. Ріллавініани не заслуговували на пощаду.  
Вийшовши з тіні, він націлився у середину покидька. «Не можна бути впевненим, де під тим плащем в тускена серце, - повчав Оуен, як вони притаїлися за скелею, спостерігаючи за грабіжниками, - тож завжди стріляй у брюхо».  
\- Гей, ти, - тихо покликав він.  
Ріллавініянин обернувся та побачивши бластер впустив дитину.  
\- Ні! Я...  
Люк натиснув на гачок. Помираючи, монстр видав здивований удушливий звук, його рваний одяг задимився від пострілу. Це не так вже відрізнялось від вбивства тускенів, зазначив Люк відсторонено, хоча ця істота була значно більше схожою на людину, ніж тускен. Чи вбити людину складніше? Він припускав, що одного дня дізнається.  
Запхнувши несподіване відчуття нудоти глибше, він підійшов до трупа та штовхнув його ногою.  
\- Я хочу чоботи, - оголосив він рішуче, знаючи, що повинен викликати повагу нарівні з каплею остраху, - решту можете забрати собі.  
Молодь роздивлялася його, а очі ватажниці звузилися, оцінюючі його наміри.  
\- Я залишаюся тут. Я ховаюся від імпів, - він запнувся. – Якщо придасте мене, я вас вб’ю. Якщо ні, я буду захищати вас від небезпеки як ця. – Люк ще раз пнув тіло та натягнуто посміхнувся. – Ми домовилися?  
Дівчина кивнула з явною смиренністю у тонких рисах.  
\- Я Тія. Я тут головна.  
«Поки що», - подумав Люк, а потім замислився, чи ця холодність в нього від батька? Коли так, то той був не джедаєм. А ситхом… і, можливо, і він також.  
\- Як тебе звуть?  
Люк Ларс Скайвокер Вейдер Лаз Лонеознер. Придушивши зітхання він спробував знайти прийнятне ім’я в цьому непомірному різноманітті.  
Лаз… Лонер… Ознер…  
\- Оз.  
\- Оз, - повторила вона із коротким кивком та усмішкою, що так і не дісталась погляду. – Ти можеш залишитися, але ти повинен слідувати нашим правилам. Ми приймаємо твій захист, але жоден з нас не стане спати в твоєму ліжку.  
\- Ніби я б захотів, - відповів він із сарказмом, червоніючи. – Я залишусь лише доки не зможу знайти спосіб вибратися з… Гей, я сказав, що чоботи мої!  
Малий хлопчина з винуватою усмішкою відстрибнув від ріллавініянина.  
\- Вибач, Озе!  
\- Вони все одно тобі не по нозі, - додав Люк трохи м’якше. Він нахилився та допоміг підвестися дівчинці зі скривавленими руками. Та сховала обличчя у нього на груді. – В вас є засоби першої медичної допомоги?  
\- Так. Ходімо, - повела Тія, і Люк пішов за нею глибше у печеру, інші підлітки побігли слідом.  
\- Непогано ви тут облаштувались, - прокоментував він. – Краще ніж те, що показували мені раніше.  
\- Ми не такі дурні, аби довіряти чужинцям! – відрізала вона.  
\- Я такого і не казав.  
Вони опинилися у печерному приміщенні, де було ще з десяток дітей, і Тія забрала Тессі в нього з рук.  
\- Ми про неї подбаємо. А ти перевдягнися, - вказала вона. – Геріза, дай Озу щось більш… прийнятне. Зроби щось з його волоссям… і заради ситха, покажи йому де ванна!  
Це був один з тих рідкісних випадків, коли він радий був коритися наказам.

***

В наступні декілька місяців траплялися моменти, коли Люку здавалося, що більше він не витримає. Та ось, безтурботні його шістнадцять років, все ще офіційно не дорослий, та впевнений, що несе більшу відповідальність, ніж траплялося багато кому за все їх життя.  
Діти, навіть Тія, залежали від нього. Він викрадав запаси продовольства, що призначалися для імперського гарнізону, грабував п’яних гравців, коли ті вивалювалися з казино, несучи грошей більше всякої міри, вчив малечу жебракувати, а більш старших оббирати кишені. Траплялися звісно і невдачі: декілька арештів, що змушували зачаїтися, але жодний з упійманих не виказав їх прихистку. Вони благополучно уникали солдат, які з радістю відіслали б їх де інде, ймовірно у рабство. Загалом він вважав себе героєм. Ніхто не справився б краще від Оза… крім Люка Скайвокера, лицаря джедая-ситха.  
Люк присів на вузенький виступ даху над Кривою вуличкою. Під ним кипіло нічне життя з його звичними для Мос-Ейслі покидьками, але над ним чистим та білим сяяли на безмісячному синьо-чорному небі зірки. Він відкинувся на вигнутий дах та глибоко затягнувся глітовою папіроскою. На додаток до приємного туману від пряного вина, якого він поцупив, коли випивака відставив теє у бік, не звернувши ніякої уваги на сміховинно одягненого молодика. Бездомні діти були звичною частиною життя в цьому місці, і чим більш чодирнацько вони були вдягнені, тим більше людей ігнорували їх. Сьогодні Люк був вбраний у декілька шарів барвистого одягу, що дітлахи знайшли там і сям. Він все ще носив чорні чоботи ріллавініянина, а на додачу сині оксамитові штани, золотисту атласну сорочку, прикрашений візерунками жилет з зеленої парчі і довгий фіолетовий плащ, з червоним шарфом із бахромою, обмотаним кілька разів навколо шиї, та широкополим капелюхом з блакитним пір’ям… іншими словами, він був одягнений в увесь свій гардероб. Ховаючись на видноті. Чим більш несамовито він виглядав, тим більше люди уникали на нього дивитися. Допомагала також і фарба для обличчя, він став спеціалістом у зміні власних рис за допомогою використання кольору та закручених ліній. Він також помітив, що люди уникали його ще більш наполегливо, коли він протягував руку за грошима.  
Схиливши голову, він роздивлявся магазин через дорогу, півкварталом нижче. Кілька днів тому у вікно було додано нову дорогоцінність, яку він відчайдушно жадав. Світловий меч. Зброю і джедаїв, і ситхів. Яка б не була в нього спадщина, світловий меч за правом належав йому. У відсутність вчителя він тренувався сам як міг, здобуваючи вміння шляхом експериментів. Світловий меч довершить його… зробить його справжнім. Той був таким заманливим, таким помітним у вікні, таким доступним, аби вкрасти.  
Така очевидна пастка. Підтвердження того, що імпи не відмовилися від його пошуків на Татуїні. На краю свідомості маячила думка послати когось з малечі, проте це було просто надто небезпечно. Слід було бути терплячим, одного дня нагода обов’язково з’явиться. Чого б це не коштувало, він знайде спосіб зробити світлового меча своїм.  
Його погляд блукав по вулицях, вивчаючи поріділий натовп. К цьому часу вечора більшість люду сиділа по клубах, або казино, або у ліжку з надибаним партнером. Не побачивши нікого для себе важливого, Люк знову відкинувся на спину, пихкаючи цигаркою. Одного разу з місяць назад він бачив Фіксера з Діком та Вінді. Вони намагалися вести себе звичайно, та навіть з даху Люк помітив, як вони потай кидали погляди навколо. Він палко бажав привітатися та провести час зі своїми друзями, та потім вони всі почали сміятися, переговорюватися та штовхатися. Вони гарно проводили час, саме як колись він з ними. Це було болісне розуміння: їх життя продовжувалося без нього, вони аніскільки не сумували за ним.  
Як не сумував за ним і його батько. Ага, його друзі не були єдиними знайомими, яких він бачив нещодавно. Дарт Вейдер теж показувався… лише на голоновинах щоправда,але і це змусило відчути сплеск страху до якого домішувався незвичний трепет. Протягом останніх декількох місяців Вейдер знаходився на протилежному боці галактики, шукаючи повстанців, проте останнім часом повстанці схоже змістилися до Зовнішніх рубежів, ближче до Татуїну. І Вейдер їх переслідував. Це звісно не означало, що він прилетить на Татуїн, але якщо все ж таки прилетить… Люк сподівався, що зможе підібратися ближче, аби побачити свого можливо батька ситха. Просто постояти у натовпі та подивитися на нього, можливо, почути резонуючий голос особисто і довідатися наскільки дійсно високим був Дарт Вейдер. Побачити, чи Дарт Вейдер впізнає свого втраченого сина.  
Дурна ідея.  
Кінчик папіроски обпалив пальці, і Люк кинув його, розтираючи недопалок каблуком. Перейшовши на протилежну сторону даху, він зліз вниз, чіпляючись за віконний виступ, а потім, коли залишалося два поверхи, зістрибнув, приземлившись акуратно та майже безшумно. Наступного разу він спробує з третього поверху. Це було вміння Сили, хоча він і не дуже розумів, як воно в нього виходить.   
\- Тільки уявити, щоб я міг, аби мав вчителя, - подумав він уголос. Можливості ймовірно були нескінченні. Якби тільки він мав більший доступ до знання про джедаїв та ситхів, але він побоювався, що будь який такий запит до Галактичної бази даних буде все одно, що червоний прапорець. Тож аби імпи не дізналися, що то дослідженнями займається Люк Ларс Скайвокер може-Вейдер Лаз Лонеознер Оз, потрібно було подорожувати та мати доступ до бази даних з різних планет.  
Але він не міг улетіти. Діти, що прихистили його, також боготворили його, і тепер відповідальність за їх благополуччя ставала тягарем. Він не хотів залишатися на Татуїні, але не міг і просто їх покинути.  
\- Гей, Озе, - гукнув власник ларька, махаючи у запрошенні.  
\- Терен, - впізнав він.  
Суллустанець протягнув йому пиво.  
\- Вибач, не холодне, на кулері зламався рециркуляційний вентилятор, нам сказали, що його не відремонтувати. А новий у майстерні Гата надто дорогий.  
Люк кивнув.  
\- Може бути, я зможу з цим допомогти. – У влучний час Гат був легкою здобиччю, а саме коли за магазином стежив його ледачий, схиблений на порно племінник. – Тож, кажеш, вентилятор дорогий?  
Терен знизав плечима.  
\- Десь приблизно як двотижневий запас паличок з водою та синтом’яса для десятьох дужих їдоків.  
\- Три тижні і для двадцятьох.  
\- Два для п’ятнадцятьох.  
\- Два тижні для двадцятьох, не менше, - заявив він твердо.  
\- Ах, це грабунок серед білого дня, Озе, - добродушно відповів Терен. В нього не було причин для невдоволення, оскільки нагодувати двадцятьох людей коштуватиме значно менше ніж новий рециркуляційний вентилятор.  
Люк допив рештки теплого пива та висловив вдячність на суллустанський манер: відригнувши.  
\- Через днинку-другу побачимося.  
Махнувши, він рушив далі, зупиняючись ще біля кількох кіосків, вирішуючи справи та збираючи обіцяне. Обхідним шляхом він попрямував назад до печери, користуючись своїм чуттям аби уникати імпів та мисливців за головами. Ще одна річ в якій він став справним, «відчувати», коли хтось слідкував за ним, або вистежував. Знову таланти розчаровували його. Були моменти, коли він відчував безмежну могутність, але моменти ці були скороминущі та траплялися випадково. Тим не менш, вони дражнили його розумінням, що він міг навчитися керувати та використовувати цю силу… аби він тільки знав як!

***

Спохмурнівший він роздивлявся двох штурмовиків в кінці кварталу. Це, ймовірно, був звичайнісінький патруль, та він все одно не міг ризикувати повертатися до малечі. Знизавши плечима, він розвернувся, аби не натрапити на них та пішов до підземного клубу в декількох кварталах. Імпи зазвичай уникали цих кубел, знаючи, що, скоріше за все, цілими звідти не повернуться. Клієнтура була буйною. Та Люк тримав бластера на видноті, а розфарбоване обличчя допомагало приховати його молодість. Він заказав питво та глітову папіроску, та схилився над баром, залучившись до розмови і безпосередньо ні на кого не дивлячись. Плексіглас позаду бармена віддзеркалював не гірше дзеркала, тож він помітить, якщо хтось спробує підкрастися.  
Годиною пізніше це таки сталося. Побачивши розсерджену юну дівчину, що розігнала густий смог частково з диму цигарок, а частково з туману в його голові, Люк покаянно зітхнув. Він проковтнув четверту свою порцію та помахав стаканом бармену, який швидко наповнив того знову, проливши питво через край на стійку. Він дав чолов’язі ще кілька кредитів.  
\- Цигарку на доріжку, - пробурмотів він, тримаючи долоню в очікуванні гліту.  
\- Ти що робиш? – прошипіла Тія йому у вухо. – Ти знаєш котра година? Діти не лягають, доки не взнають, що ти повернувся. А ти тут, п’яний та під кайфом, та ще невідомо що!  
Родіянин зліва від нього пирхнув, а бармен фиркнув зі сміху.  
\- Якби мені давали кредита за кожну жіночка, що приходить шукати та скубтися зі своїм благовірним…  
Люк знову зітхнув.  
\- Вона не моя…  
\- Він не мій благовірний! – Тія вибила стакана з його руки, мотнувши головою, темно волосся впало на її лице. – Давай, ми їдемо.  
\- Вони здатні перетворити твоє життя на пекло, чи не так? – продовжував бармен. – І не варто сперечатися. Ти або бігаєш за ними, або кидаєш їх. Я свою кинув. Та вона не була такою палкою, як ця. Якщо стомишся від нєї…  
Перш ніж Люк встиг відповісти, Тія вже була біля стійки, а кінчик її ножа у промежини бармена. Люк зітхнув ще раз та потягнув її за руку.  
\- Добре, я вже йду, відпусти його.  
\- Йому слід відрізати його…  
\- Та накликати на нас солдатів? – нагадав він їй. Залишивши на мокрій стійці непогані чайові, він потягнув її геть, озираючись, аби переконатися, що бармен не збирається викликати правоохоронців. Чоловік глузливо кивнув, вочевидь не так вже засмучений знайомством з лезом Тії.  
\- Від тебе лише самий геморой, Озе, - зі злістю поскаржилася вона, тільки-но вони вийшли на прохолодне нічне повітря, Люк трохи похитувався.  
\- Йди до біса, - відгукнувся він із знудженим позіхом. – У мене було все під контролем, доки…  
\- Нічого ти не контролював, в тебе навіть достатньо їжі не було!  
\- То були тимчасові складнощі!  
Вони лаялися всю коротку подорож назад до тунелю, а після розійшлися у холодному мовчанні. Люк повернувся до малої «кімнатки», що слугувала його житлом, та завалився у ліжко, навіть не потрудившись зняти чоботи.  
\- Оз повернувся… - прошепотів сонний голос.  
Він повернув голову. Чотирирічна Тессі згорнулася в кутку на зім’ятій купі старих ковдр.  
\- Ти чому не у своєму ліжку?  
\- Боязко, - її вії зляпалися, очевидно надто отяжілі, аби залишатися відкритими. – Ти дивно пахнеш.  
\- Знаю, - покірно вставши, він переодягнувся у свій старий білий одяг, скориставшись великим плащем наче щитом, хоча і підозрював, що вона надто сонна, аби щось роздивитися. Потім знову натягнув чоботи – звичка, яку він придбав, живучи «у бігах». «Треба завжди бути готовим», - казав Оуен. Смішно, що він ненавидів свого опікуна, але тепер усвідомлював, наскільки багато чому той його навчив.  
Схилившись, він поправив ковдру Тессі і зважив думку віднести її до її власного ліжка у імпровізований гуртожиток до інших дітей. Але якщо вона прокинеться вночі, то повернеться, таке траплялося вже не вперше. Одного разу він ледве не наступив на неї, не помітивши сплячою на підлозі в його кімнаті. Тож він переклав її до свого ліжка біля стіни та ліг поруч, обійнявши маленьке тільце.  
\- Озе, врятуй мене, - прошепотіла вона, перш ніж знову провалитися у сон.  
Ага, добрий старий Оз, п’яний наркозалежний джедайоситх, що ховається від імпів, ховається від свого можливо-батька, котрий хоче його вбити, та мучиться думкою де ж славнозвісний Анакін Скайвокер, у той час як сам застряг на цій каменюці з горсткою діточок під своїм крилом.  
Хандрити і далі було заманливо, але замість того комбінація вжитих ним дурманів спровадила його у глибокий сон.

***

Світ навкруги трясло. Землетрус? Туман пронизали крики, а Люк намагався продовжувати спати. Діти гралися, кликали… кричали? Його тіло торсали туди сюди.  
\- Озеозеозеозеозе!  
Він розплющив очі. Тессі стояла на колінах поруч з ним, торсаючи його за руку. Готовий вже насварити її, він побачив, що її очі широко розчахнуті від жаху. А потім почув шум. Дорослі голоси, що віддавали накази, змішані з протестами та риданнями дітей.  
\- Прокляття! – підхопився Люк, схопивши рюкзака і запихаючи в нього одяг, запаси водяних паличок та фіксерову модель хупера, та затягуючи застібки на грудях. Він накинув довгий, непримітний плащ, який надягав, коли хотів злитися з оточенням. Ніколи не ходи кудись, не знаючи запасного виходу. Вузький тунель був тією причиною, чому він вибрав собі цю кімнату. Той виходив до підвалу міського будинку Джабби, а звідти він міг вийти на вулицю непоміченим.  
Чоботи штурмовика лунали все ближче по утоптаній землі. Він помчав до прихованого виходу та відкинув завісу.  
\- Озе?..  
Люк прикрив очі, вилаявшись про себе, та підхопив Тессі, ховаючи її у складках плаща.  
\- Не галасуй, - попередив він, прослизаючи за запилену тканину.  
Він нахилився та побіг через прохід, вона схлипнула, та притиснулася обличчям до його сорочки. Коли достався кінця, він не вагався.. Якщо там були солдати, то вони в пастці, але і повернутися вони не могли, тож затягувати не було ніякого сенсу. Проте він все одно зітхнув з полегшенням, побачивши, що в приміщенні нікого не було, окрім кількох тіл, що Джабба зберігав заради цілей, про котрі Люк не бажав замислюватися. Пробігаючи повз, він притримав Тессі за потилицю, аби вона не побачила їх. В неї вже і без того багато кошмарів за її недовге життя.  
Вивалившись на вулицю, він розвернувся і швидко рушив у протилежному напрямку, стараючись тримати обличчя закритим. З провулку він піднявся на один зі своїх улюблених дахів і відпустив Тессі.  
\- Чекатимеш тут, нікуди не йди та не шуми.  
Опустившись на живіт, він по-пластунському підповз до краю, звідки міг спостерігати за тим, що коїлося в кількох кварталах. Це були імпи, ну звичайно, і вони оточили дітей. Крадькома Люк витяг бластера, зважаючи, якого солдата пристрелити першим. Чи зможе він здолати їх всіх? Ймовірно, ні, та вбивство одного сполохає їх та дасть дітям шанс втекти.  
Він прицілився та побачив Шімірі, що підбіг до солдата та пхнув ствол бластерної гвинтівки. Люку перехопило подих, але імп лише повісив зброю на плече та нахилився, щось кажучи. А потім підняв хлопчика, притискаючи однією рукою. Жест був настільки звичним, що Люк зрозумів, що солдат мабуть батько, і опустив бластер.  
Вони не збиралися заарештовувати дітей. Їм потрібен був тільки Оз, спричиняв ший безлад злодюжка Оз. Коли під’їхав спідервен із написом «Сімейна служба», він знав, що дітей доправлять до державної опіки, можливо навіть у дитячі будинки. Куди б їх не розподілили, їм, ймовірно, буде там набагато краще, ніж у печері.  
\- Озе, повернися, - покликала Тессі, підповзаючи до нього.  
\- Ні! – різко прошепотів він. – Тессі, залишайся там. Та мовчи. Ми не хочемо, аби солдати нас знайшли.  
Вона знову сіла та сунула палець у рот.  
Коли він знову повернувся до натовпу, там намічалася бійка. Дівчина вирвалася і побігла, і Люк знову взявся за бластер, бо солдат прицілився у Тію. Та офіцер підняв руку, зупиняючи його, і Люк бачив, як вона забігла за будинки та зникла.  
Він відповз від краю даху та повернувся до Тессі.  
\- Ми трохи побудемо тут.  
\- Я їсти хочу. І пити, - заскиглила вона.  
\- Я теж, - він дав їй ковток з водяної палички та печиво. – Чому б тобі не поспати.  
\- Оз не піде?  
\- Ні, Оз не піде, - запевнив він та перебрався з нею до тіні навісу, розмірковуючи над своїми наступними діями, доки його маленька підопічна спала.

***

Був вже пізній ранок, коли вони знайшли Тію, що ховалася за великим сміттєвим баком. Люк опустився біля неї на коліна, відпускаючи руку Тессі.  
\- Це ми винні, - промовила Тія крізь злі сльози. – Вони вистежили нас минулої ночі, бо я була надто розлюченою, а ти надто п’яний, аби бути обачними.  
Люк не відповів. Ця думка вже приходила йому у голову, але думати про це не хотілося. «Рано чи пізно настає час платити», - наставляв його Оуен, ось, він гадав, так і сталося. Тільки розплачуватися довелося не йому.  
\- Дітей відправлять по домівках. Там їм буде краще. Чому ти втекла? Тобі слід було залишитися з ними.  
\- Ти такий наївний, - вона втомлено відкинула голову до стіни. – Мене ніхто не вдочерить, я надто доросла. Єдина причина, з якої мене можуть захотіти, це як рабиню чи сексуальну партнершу.  
Він кинув погляд на Тессі, але та була зайнята, малюючи кола у брудному піску.  
\- Сумніваюся, що з тебе вийде слухняна рабиня, - пожартував він. – І на рахунок іншого я щось теж не впевнений.  
Вона нагородила його роздратованим поглядом.  
\- Засранець.  
\- Сама така, - відповів він, закусивши губу, аби не ляпнути чогось більш неприємного.  
\- Що мені тепер робити? – запитала вона риторично. – Ніхто не схоче найняти мене на гідну роботу. І сімей тут не дуже. Сам знаєш, я могла б піклуватися про дітей… якби вони тут були. Мені доведеться кудись податися.  
\- Зі мною я тебе не візьму!  
\- Я б нізащо не пішла б з тобою нікуди і ніколи!  
Вони деякий час зирили одне на одного та вирішили, що воно того не варте. Декілька хвилин вони спостерігали, як грається Тессі, а потім Люк поліз до свого рюкзаку.  
\- Хочеш водяну паличку?  
Вона кивнула, тож він простягнув їй кілька та знову поліз у рюкзак.  
\- Це теж візьми.  
Тія подивилася на жменю кредитів.  
\- Нащо? Цього навіть не досить, аби забратися з планети.  
\- Знаю. Я і не маю достатньо, аби забратися з планети, - відповів він похмуро. – Візьмеш на прокат спідер, дістанешся Анчорхіду. Знаєш де це?  
Вона кивнула з підозрою у погляді.  
\- Там є місце – Тосч-станція. Мій друг Фіксер практично володіє нею. Скажи йому, що тебе прислав Люк. Його батьки допоможуть тобі, може навіть дозволять залишитися. – На нього нахлинув сум. Якби ж воно і для нього все було так просто.  
\- З якого такого дива? Вони мене навіть не знають. – Її зневіра поступово перетворювалася на надію.  
\- Вони гарні люди, - в нього було таке відчуття, що Тія прийдеться Фіксеру набагато більше до душі, ніж Камі. Одного дня він, можливо, повернеться до Анчорхіду та зустріне Фіксера з Тією одруженими і з купою дітей. Вони, ймовірно, навіть назвуть одного Люком. – Візьми Тессі з собою.  
Вона похитала головою.  
\- Я не можу забрати Тессі жити десь у такій глушині, Озе. Вона занадто тендітна, вона не виживе… їй це ледве зараз вдається. Сам знаєш.  
Ніби відчувши, що говорять про неї, маленька світловолоса дівчинка підбігла та влізла на коліна до Люка.  
\- Тессі, - спитав він, - хочеш піти з Тією?  
\- З Озом.  
\- Тобі не можна… - прокляття, не було необхідності лякати її ще більше. Чи гірше – змусити плакати. – Я щось придумаю. Тобі краще піти з Тією. Якщо виїхати раніше, встигнеш до темряви.  
Вона поцілувала Тессі у лоба, а потім трохи завагавшись поспіхом цьомкнула його у щоку.  
\- Дякую Озе. Чи краще сказати Люку? Знаєш, ти не такий вже засранець.  
\- Ще й який, - відповів він швидко, червоніючи. – Тессі, скажи Тії «до побачення».  
\- До побачення, Тія.  
\- Бережіть себе, обидва, - Тія змовкла на мить. – Не знаю, що ти накоїв, Озе, та сподіваюсь, імпи тебе ніколи не спіймають.  
\- Я теж, - вони востаннє обмінялися усмішками, і вона пішла. Він дивився, доки вона не зникла з очей, а потім повернувся до своє маленької компаньйонки.  
\- Добре, крихітко, треба рушати  
\- Їсти хочу! – голосно оголосила Тессію – Зараз, їсти!  
\- Тоді доведеться нам з тобою, сестричко, піти перекусити до одного з цих гадючників.  
Поглядаючи за штурмовиками, Люк повів Тессі геть. Куди, хай йому грець, вони могли б піти? Йому самому було досить складно знайти місце де сховатися, а тепер, коли він мусив піклуватися про малечу, Мос-Ейслі раптово став значно меншим.  
\- Я хочу пі-пі.  
\- Просто чудово, - пробурмотів він під носа. Підійнявши її на руки, він поплентався у провулок та поставив у вибитий дверний отвір. – Ось.  
Вона подивилася на нього широко розчахнутими очима та не зрушила з місця.  
\- Ти можеш сходити тут, - пояснив він.  
\- Ні! – на її обличчі відобразився жах.  
\- Тессі… Ми знайдемо туалет пізніше, а поки що просто… йди. Я подивлюся, аби ніхто не з’явився.   
\- Не можу, - почала вона схлипувати.  
\- Ох, та заради… - безсумнівно, це було марно. Він знову взяв її на руки. – Тоді доведеться тобі потриматися, поки не знайдемо інше місце.  
\- Хочу пі-пі. І їсти. – жалібно промовила вона.  
\- Прокляття! Дай мені кілька хвилин – знайти місце, добре?  
Ображене сопіння було йому єдиною відповіддю, і залишалося сподіватися, вона здогадається, що він мав на увазі під «потриматися».  
Десять хвилин по тому він знайшов жінку, аби відвела Тессі до громадського санвузлу… як раз у самий останній момент, судячи зі страдницького виразу обличчя. Завдання виконане, вони попрямували до кафе. Люк непокоївся чи спрацюють такі хованки у всіх на виду, коли він був у такому кричущому образі, загримований під вуличного хлопчину з традиційною татуїнською білістю. Сидячи за столом в тьмяно освітленому закладі, він витягнув з рюкзаку фарбу для обличчя та підвів кольори, що вицвіли. За сусіднім столом засміялися двоє людей, та він проігнорував їх.  
\- І мені! – зажадала Тессі.  
Він намалював зелені трикутники на її щоках.  
\- Дивися!  
Він простягнув маленьке дзеркальце, аби вона могла вивчити своє відображення.  
\- Ще!  
\- О, дивися, а ось і твій обід, - дякувати Силі. Поки вони їли, він розмірковував над цим маленьким головним болем, що узяв на себе. Він не міг залишити її саму, тож не в змозі буде добути речі та їжу, чи навіть знайти можливість залишити планету. Йому слід було дати солдатам її знайти. Чи змусити Тію її забрати. Чому він ніяк не навчиться думати перш ніж робити? А на додачу до всього в нього ще й голова розболілася.  
\- Озе, зготуй!  
\- Не зви мене так, люба, - мовив він розсіяно, підозрюючи, що від його зауваження мало користі. Якщо хтось почує ім’я «Оз», то його можуть здати імпам. Нарізавши їй бантабургер маленькими шматочками, він продовжив міркувати.  
У Ейслі в нього не було друзів, в усякому разі таких, котрим він міг довірити маленьку дівчину. Доведеться їй відправитися до сімейної служби, не міг же він залишити її на вулиці. Може він міг би зробити анонімний дзвінок. Чи…  
\- Оз радий.  
\- Ага, - посміхнувся він до неї. – В мене є блискуча ідея. Доїдай, і ми забираймося звідси.

***

Вкритий нічною темрявою Люк склав плащ та розстелив біля стіни. Не пройшло і кількох хвилин, а Тессі заснула, і він відійшов трохи вбік. Тепер він буде чекати. Це був простий план, але успіх залежав не від нього.  
Коли він почув, як відчиняються двері, то вихопив бластера та висунувся з-за рогу. Світло з дверного отвору висвітлювало ганок. Приємний жіночий голос розпрощався, а у відповідь донісся нерозбірливий баритон. Люк опустив бластер, затамувавши подих при наближенні кроків.  
Коли він досягнув кінця будинку, чоловік вже обертався, якось відчувши загрозу, але Люк виявився швидшим. Він обхопив шию чоловіка, потягнувши назад у задушливому захваті та приставивши бластера до скроні.  
\- Ні звуку і не постраждаєш, - він змусив полоненого пройти за ріг і у глиб провулку. – Зараз я тебе відпущу. Якщо спробуєш втекти, пристрелю.  
\- Не дуже в’яжеться з «не постраждаєш», - сухо відгукнувся лейтенант Джовей. Будучи відпущеним, він повернувся до свого полонителя. – А, це знову наш улюблений втікач Люк Ларс Скайвокер Вейдер. Якщо ти плануєш використати мене у якості заручника, аби втекти з планети, сумніваюся, що це спрацює.   
\- Ні, - похитав Люк головою. – Мені потрібна ваша допомога.  
Джовей схрестив руки.  
\- З чого це мені тобі допомагати?  
\- В мене бластер, - помахав він ним загрозливо.  
Офіцер самовдоволено посміхнувся.  
\- Ти не вистрелиш.  
\- Я не хочу, - твердо відповів Люк, зітхнувши. – Але, якщо доведеться, то вистрелю.  
Декілька секунд темні очі Джовея вивчали його, його посмішка повільно розтанула.  
\- Бачу. Що ж, тоді гадаю тобі слід сказати, чого ти хочеш.  
\- Безпечний пропуск. Не для мене, - Люк відступив на крок та прибравши бластера вказав на маленький згорток на землі позаду себе. – Для неї. І я хочу знати, що з іншими дітьми все гаразд.  
Не відводячи від нього настороженого погляду Джовей підійшов до Тессі.  
\- Вона ще практично маля, - м’яко промовив він та подивився на Люка. – Ти Оз, чи не так? Як я й підозрював. І це одна з дітей, що втекли сьогодні.  
Він знизав плечима.  
\- Можете її взяти? До сімейної служби… або ж зробити аналіз крові та знайти її батьків?  
На деяку хвилину повисла тиша.  
\- Вона надто мала, аби потрапити у Сімейну службу, - мовив нарешті Джовей невпевнено. – Сумніваюся, що… в неї взагалі є батьки. Але мій брат та його дружина з радістю візьмуть її. Вони не можуть мати…  
Люк ковтнув.  
\- Де вони мешкають?  
\- Мій брат? – Джовей примовк, його щоки злегка потемніли від рум’янцю. – На Набу. Як її звуть?  
\- Тессі, - відповів він автоматично. – Набу? Моя мати була з Набу. Може ви чули щось про неї? Її звали…  
\- Я не був там вже багато років, - перебив лейтенант. – Вона прокидається. Привіт.   
Люк нахилився та підняв її.  
\- Тессі, це…  
\- Карас, - допоміг офіцер. – Карас Джовей. Привіт, Тессі, приємно познайомитися.  
Вона сунула великого пальця до роту.  
\- Тессі, тепер про тебе піклуватиметься Карас, - він передав її Джовею, додавши різко, - я мушу йти.  
\- Озе, не кидай! – залилася вона сльозами. – Озе, в-р-ятуй мене!  
Джовей притиснув її ближче до грудей, а Люк погладив по волоссю.  
\- Я не можу залишитися, мила. Але в Караса є для тебе гарний дім. З їжею, туалетом та справжнім ліжком. Так? – глянув він на офіцера.  
\- Так. Гадаю, моя подруга знайде для тебе на ніч гарне ліжко. Хочеш спати, Тессі?  
\- Ні!  
\- Ні? – посміхнувся Люк. – А хто ж то була за дівчинка, що спала на моєму плащі?  
\- Тессі! – вигукнула вона, радіючи собі з якихось невідомих причин.  
\- Тессі здібна дівчинка, - похвалив Джовей, і вона засяяла та широко позіхнула, її очі стулилися, і вона вронила голову йому на плече.   
Піднявши плащ, Люк струсив з нього пісок та накинув на плечі.  
\- Інші діти у Сімейній службі, - перевів на нього погляд імперець, - якщо ми не зможемо знайти їх батьків, їх віддадуть у гарні будинки, або притулки на інших планетах. Але тобі слід забиратися з Татуїну.  
\- Зараз, тільки махну своєю чарівною паличкою.  
\- Це не жарти, - гаркнув Джовей. – Петля навколо тебе затягується. Якщо не заберешся звідси у найближчі день-два, тобі не втекти.  
\- Чому ти це мені розповідаєш?- підозріло запитав він. – З чого це тебе хвилює, чи піймають мене та стратять?  
\- Стратять? – На подив лейтенант розсміявся. – Це навряд чи, враховуючи хто тебе шукає.  
\- Що це значить? – загадки – все, що він коли-небудь отримував, самі загадки замість відповідей! – Ви говорите про Вейдера? Він вбив джедаїв, і мене він теж вб’є.  
Люк Ларс Скайвокер… Вейдер.  
\- Це навряд чи, - відвернувся Джовей. – Я, мабуть, піду. Мене ще чекає серйозна розмова, перш ніж я зможу залишити Тессі. А потім ще треба повернутися до казарми.  
\- Заждіть! – Люк вхопив його за руку та знизив голос. – Будь ласка… чому ви мене не виказали? Хто мене шукає? Ви знаєте щось про моїх батьків? Я нічого не розумію.  
\- Що, насправді? – Джовей випрямився, навіть з дитиною на руках кожним сантиметром являючи підтягнутого імперського офіцера. – Я не казав, що не викажу тебе. Доповісти про цю зустріч – мій обов’язок. В усякому разі відредаговану версію, - додав він, поглянувши на Тессі. – Забирайся з планети. Якщо знову тебе побачу, я тебе заарештую. Зрозуміло?  
\- Зрозуміло, - відрізав Люк, хмурячись у слід Джовею. Розчарування дерло кігтями горлянку, він жадав відповідей.  
Але імп виявився не з балакучих. Вочевидь, доведеться йому шукати відповіді на свої питання ще десь.

***

В нього не було де ховатися, тож наступного дня Люк вирішив просто ігнорувати можливість бути схопленим. Забрівши до бару чужопланетників, він сів за стійку та кивнув Гранву.  
\- Як зазвичай? – перепитав альдераанін.  
Ай, грець з ним, чому б йому і не прогуляти свої гроші?  
\- Ні-а, пряного вина, - замовив він. – І не скупися з прянощами.  
Гранв підняв брову.  
\- Розжився грошенятами? Спершу покаж кредити.  
Люк кинув гроші на стійку.  
\- Граний хлопчик, - похвалив Гранв, і Люк зло вищирився.  
У кутку працював монітор, тож Люк подивився трохи, доки чекав. Імперські новини доповідали про пошуки флотом цих довбаних терористів, в даний час зосереджені у космосі поблизу… Татуїну.  
\- Лайно, - пробурмотів він собі під носа. – Сподіваюся Вейдер не з ними.  
Бармен штовхнув склянку стійкою, після чого нахилився та понизив голос.  
\- Тут тобі підвалило. Одній ящірці потрібно відремонтувати корабель. Ось там, біля стіни.  
\- Ящірці? – Люк прослідкував у напрямку кивку і побачив зеленошкірого гуманоїда, що сидів один, склавши руки та роздивляючись відвідувачів бару поверх довгого носу. – О. Як він на вигляд, має чим заплатити?  
\- І навіть більше.  
\- Добре. Дякую, буду тобі винен, - потягуючи вино, Люк зісковзнув з табурету та рушив в обхід до ящірчиного столу. Він був без поняття до якого виду належав чолов’яга, та жалкував, що так часто прогулював школу. Він роздивлявся потилицю істоти. Та була покрита лускою, та на маківці черепу росло волосся, наче з якогось отвору. Люку стало цікаво, чи не втягується воно?  
\- Ти бажаєш поговорити зі мною? – запитала ящірка ввічливо. – Чи просто мовчки милуєшся з вигляду представника більш вищої раси?  
Він не побачив жодних очей ззаду голови істоти, але це не означає, що їх там не було. Люк обійшов навколо столу, взявши стілець, та сів не чекаючи запрошення.  
\- Якого ремонту потребує твій корабель?  
\- Мій надсвітловий двигун щось мляво себе поводить. Його треба… - рука з довгими пальцями туманно помахала у повітрі, і золота парча відкинулася, відкривши зелене передпліччя, - дещо налагодити.  
Це мало бути доволі просто.  
\- Я це можу, але тобі доведеться розщедритися. Надсвітловий двигун тонкий пристрій.  
\- Та невже, - гуманоїд подивився на пряне вино, а потім знову перевів погляд на нього. – Я виявив, що люди часто перебільшують свої вміння, аби збільшити винагороду, що не помірна ні з їх знаннями, ні з витраченими зусиллями.  
Люк моргнув.  
\- Це таке питання?  
Істота злегка посміхнулася.  
\- Чому я повинен повірити, що ти спроможен усунути несправності мого корабля?  
Він знизав плечима, та його серце забилося швидше.  
\- Якщо ти мені не довіряєш, то й не наймай мене. Але я вправний у техніці. Можу полагодити будь що. І я не збираюся дурити тебе, чого не скажеш про деяких з цих невдах.  
Вираз обличчя залишався незмінним.  
\- Яка ціна?  
\- Лазерний меч у вікні магазина на Кривій вуличці, - Люк намагався, аби голос залишався рівним. – Я його хочу, плюс переліт з Татуїну.  
\- Ха! – істота була здивована. – Нівроку собі. Але, так, на лазерного меча згоден, якщо ціна виявиться розумною. А на переліт ні.  
\- Тоді угоди не буде. І тобі не знайти когось настільки ж вправного, що і я.  
Вузькі, подовжені очі задумливо пройшлися по ньому.  
\- Я ніколи не брав пасажирів. Може, я зможу висадити тебе у наступному порту… якщо буду задоволений тим, що ти здібний так, як розповідаєш, і якщо ти зможеш виконати додаткову наладку систем мого корабля.  
Опустивши погляд, Люк втупився у вино, роблячи вигляд, ніби розмірковує над пропозицією, але насправді намагаючись приховати свою радість.  
\- Гаразд, - відповів він нарешті, ніби то було складне рішення. – Придбай лазерного меча і зустрінемося тут.  
\- Дуже добре, - підвівся ящір. Він був дуже високий. – Коли я повернуся, тобі краще бути тверезим, або угоду скасовано, а меч мій.   
Люк невдоволено закотив очі.  
\- Я буду в порядку, - відмовив він різко. – Гей, - додав він у слід ящеру, - ти що в біса таке? І як тебе звуть?  
\- Лишень безмозка людина здатна не впізнати одного з найкращих мешканців галактики, - глумливо хмикнув ящір. – Я фоллініянин, - заявив він дзвінким від гордості голосом. – А звуть мене, дурна ти істото, Джаслін Ксенар з шляхетного дому Ксенарів.  
\- Як скажеш. А я… Оз.  
\- Оз, - ніс Джасліна зморщився, наче він відчув щось смердюче. – Маленьке ім’я, що і зі чханням легко сплутати.  
Якщо це була якась фоллініанська образа, Люка вона не зачепила. Він знизав плечима та повернувся до вина, проте уважно стежачи за худою, м’язистою рептилією, що по королівськи залишила бар. У «шляхетний рід» добре вірилося. Ксенар ходив та вдягався наче хтось, у кого купа кредитів.  
\- Класно, мабуть, - пробурмотів Люк.  
Підвівшись, він повернувся до стійки, де в один ковток допив вино.  
\- Ще, - звелів він Гранву.  
\- Не варто тобі так налягати.  
\- Ти мені не батько, - прогарчав він, - тож не лізь.  
Гранв підняв руки, признаючи поразку, і налив ще.  
Жалючий холод пробігся тілом, і Люк здригнувся. Можливо, варто було замовити гарячий напій, але ті були рідкістю у пустелі. То він захворів? Він ніколи не хворів!  
\- Зі спеціями було б краще, - невдоволено сповістив Люк.  
Не чекаючи відповіді, він підняв стакан. Та не встиг піднести до рота, той вилетів з рук та розбився о підлогу. Збентежений, Люк сидів так цілу мить з закляклими навколо вже відсутнього стакану пальцями. Краєчком він помітив, що весь бар затих, стало так холодно, ніби повітря перетворилося на кригу. Прокляття! Він не збирався використовувати Силу! Може та сама вирвалася. Може…  
Чорнота заповнила дзеркало позаду барної стійки, темна та таємнича наче ніч. А ще дивний звук, як двигун, що працював нерівно, з шипінням та… видихаючи і… вдихаючи. Наче… респіратор.  
Люк ковтнув.  
Дуже повільно він повернувся на стільці. Воно було чорне, гаразд. Велике і чорне, і…  
…ой-ой-ой.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Його погляд підіймався угору і угору… панелі, вимикачі, лампочки, непроглядно чорний…  
\- От лайно! – пробурмотів він, коли його погляд нарешті зупинився на шоломі, що був такий знайомий з частих пошуків у базі даних та випуску новин.  
Перед ним стояла величезна фігура Дарта Вейдера, упершись ногами у підлогу наче стовбурами, руки в боки, дивлячись на… Гранва.  
Люк зітхнув з полегшенням.  
\- Ти посмів, - прогуркотів глибокий голос, що звучав значно гучніше, ніж у голоновинах, - продавати цю отруту дітям?  
\- Е-е… п-пробачте, м-мілорде, такого більше не повториться…   
Люк здригнувся від раптової тиші і звуку розбитого у великій кількості скла.  
\- Дійсно не повториться, - мовив лорд ситхів з явною задоволеністю. Палець затягнутої у печатку руки вказав на Люка. – Ти йдеш зі мною.  
\- Хто, я? – перепитав він слабко, судорожно озираючись у пошуках іншої жертви. – Чи… ви мали на увазі… його? Чи може.. його?  
Вейдер рушив геть, його важкий плащ майорів позаду нього.  
Люк не ворухнувся. У низу шлунку виникло дивне, незвідане почуття. Крига танула, його трясло, він горів, як при короткому замиканні.  
У дверях Вейдер зупинився та обернувся.  
\- Ти глухий, хлопче?  
Його захопила хвиля праведного гніву. Батько йому Вейдер чи ні… а особливо якщо ні, величезному бовдуру не зійде з рук таке з ним поводження! Люк схрестив руки, ігноруючи відчуття поколювання.  
\- Ні, я не глухий, і я нікуди з тобою не піду!  
Баром у бурмотінні прокотилася хвиля страху.  
Вейдер на мить нерухомо завмер, певно здивований непокорою. А потім просто підняв палець, і Люк відчув, як здійнявся з табурету та пронісся приміщенням, опинившись обличчям до обличчя з нагрудником Вейдера.  
\- Ти… ти… - ошелешений, він намагався оволодіти голосом. – Не смій використовувати на мені ці фокуси з Силою! – закричав він, зло виблискуючи очима у беземоційну маску. – Ти ким ся маєш? Тобі це так просто не минеться… Я цього так не залишу! Не смій… м-м-м… - його голос зірвався, і він задихнувся, намагаючись прочистити раптом стисле горло.  
\- Досить, - Вейдер ухопив його за плече та витяг з бару.  
На вулиці Люк шипів та пручався все ще не в змозі розмовляти. Він видав кілька розлючених звуків, та був відпущений від отієї Сили, застосованої Вейдером. Після короткого кашлю Люк зміг говорити.  
\- Більше ніколи не смій зі мною такого робити! В чому справа? Куди ти мене тягнеш? Допоможіть! – закликав він людей на вулиці, хоча вони, здавалося, випарувалися, зникаючи за дверима з вражаючою спритністю. – Мене викрав збоченець, допоможі-і-і-іть!  
\- Закінчуй свої сміховинні рулади, або це доведеться зробити мені.  
\- Що таке рулади? – запитав Люк з цікавістю, миттєво відволікшись.  
Вейдер не звернув на нього уваги.  
Люк вирішив спробувати ввічливий спосіб.  
\- В мене рука болить. Не були б ви люб’язні відпустити?  
Ні відповіді, ні свободи. Доки він перебирав обмежені свої можливості, його дотягли до посадкового майданчику, де виявився імперський шатл, у трапу на варті стояли два штурмовики.  
Люк уперся у пісок, намагаючись спинити Темного Лорда.  
\- Куди це ти мене тягнеш, ти, ситхів вишкребку? Я нікуди з тобою не піду!  
Різким жестом Вейдер прикликав штурмовика з парою наручників. Зап’ястя Люка були скуті разом, і ситх не надто ніжно штовхнув його на сидіння.  
\- Твоя мова огидна, - заявив Вейдер. – Поведінка жахлива. Зовнішній вигляд межує з абсурдом. Одним словом, я забираю тебе туди, де тебе навчать поводитися належним чином.  
\- Школа? Я не бажаю…  
\- Твої бажання несуттєві! – Вейдер звернувся до солдатів. – Якщо він втече, поплатитеся життям. Утримуйте його, але не шкодьте. Якщо спричините йому шкоду, будете покарані. – Без подальших пояснень велетень розвернувся геть.  
\- Гей, ти куди йдеш? – окликнув Люк. – Не кидай мене так! Гей!.. – Раптово він змінив стратегію. – Зажди… будь ласка? Я лише хотів… дещо в тебе спитати. Будь ла-а-а-аска?  
Благаючий тон спрацював. Вейдер зупинився, завагавшись, та все ж обернувся.  
\- Що?  
\- Уммм… - Люк закотив очі у бік солдатів і кілька разів хитнув головою у їх напрямку, намагаючись передати Вейдеру тонкий натяк.  
\- Що? – повторив ситх, відіславши їх помахом руки.  
\- Е-е… - в нього малося багато питань, особливо про його батька і оце чудернацьке електричне відчуття, що з’являлося в нього, коли Вейдер був поруч, проте шанси дочекатися більш ніж кілька відповідей, перш ніж Вейдеру урветься терпець, були мізерні. – Ти… е-е, збираєшся мене вбити?  
\- Тільки якщо продовжуватимеш мене дратувати.  
Люк пирхнув і спробувати схрестити руки, та завадили наручники.  
\- Я серйозно!  
\- Я теж.  
Вони сердито зчепилися поглядами. Або ж, принаймні, Люк допускав, що Вейдер дивився на нього з люттю.  
\- Гм. Тож… чого ти від мене хочеш?  
\- Якщо виявишся придатним, - неспішно мовив темний лорд, - мій володар навчить тебе шляху Сили.  
Люку це не сподобалося.  
\- І хто твій володар? – може це ця Сила народжувала те тремтіння у його нервових закінченнях.  
\- Імператор Палпатін.  
Старий зморшкуватий король Страшко. Чудово, просто чудово. Краще вже і чекати годі. Раб злобного імператора, прямо як у кіно. У дуже-дуже поганому кіно.  
\- Що значить «придатним»?  
\- Маючий потенціал. Відповідаючий вимогам… і слухняний.  
\- Це я, містер Слухняність, - підморгнув він, вишкірившись та сподіваючись продемонструвати здорованю, який він сумирний і може обійтися без наручників. – Хочеш подивитися моє тату?  
\- Вибач?  
\- Моє тату. У мене СІД-винищувач на плечі, хочеш побачити? – Він невдало потягся до сорочки скутими руками. – Якщо знімеш наручники, я зможу показати.  
Вейдер промовчав.  
\- Гаразд, добре, отже не хочеш, - зітхнув він, розмірковуючи. – Що ж… тож чого це Старий Страшко має мене тренувати?  
У володаря ситхів вирвався дивний задушливий хрип.  
\- Не смій так неповажливо казати про імператора.  
\- Як скажеш. То чого це він буде мене тренувати?  
\- Не розумію твого невдоволення. Якщо він визнає тебе гідним навчання, тобі слід бути вдячним.  
Він голосно зітхнув.  
\- До тебе не дійшло. Я мав на увазі, чому це мусить бути він? Чому не ти?  
\- Я? – голос здавався спантеличеним, і Люк з деякою гордістю зрозумів, що вже вчиться читати емоції за маскою. – Чому ти хочеш, аби тебе навчав саме я?  
Або він, Люк Ларс Скайвокер Вейдер Лаз Лонеознер Оз, був не настільки проникливий, як вважав, або Темний Лорд був вкрай тупий.  
\- Хіба ти… - «Хіба ти не мій батько?» - хотів спитати він, але майже злякався відповіді. Добрі новини, погані новини… іноді було важко відрізнити. – Нічого, не має значення.  
\- Все має значення, юначе, - пророкотів глибокий голос після довгої паузи.  
\- Ти так вважаєш? – останні слова Вейдера, що здавалися майже ніжними, засмутили і навіть у чомусь розчарували його. – Я ні. Ніщо не має значення, ніщо не вічне. Через тебе в мене більше немає дому, та в будь-якому разі він був не такий вже і чудовий. Через тебе я не можу побачитися з друзями, а тепер і дітлахів забрали. Ти збираєшся забрати мене з цієї поганої планети, але лише аби… аби віддати цьому… рабовласнику, котрий, ймовірно, вб’є мене, бо ви на двох вбили всіх джедаїв – я про це читав, і Бен попереджав, що ти мене вб’єш, тож який сенс забирати мене з цієї каменюки? Я ніколи не займався тим, що мені до вподоби, завжди був хтось, хто змушував мене робити те, чого я не хочу, і такий самий, як і усі, і тепер у мене ці чудернацькі відчуття, і я не знаю чому!  
Вейдер схрестив руки.  
\- Твій виступ є незрілим, грубим та позбавленим логіки. Раджу тобі не розраховувати на кар’єру дипломата чи політика.  
\- Лайно! – крикнув він. – Не смій з мене кепкувати! Та хто ти такий? Гадаєш такий крутий, бо великий і можеш ображати людей! Ти лишень громило!  
\- Я громило, який зараз розпоряджається твоїм життям, - прогуркотів Вейдер загрозливо, - тож пропоную тобі слідкувати за словами.  
Люк прижмурився. «Ти мій батько?» Він сподівався Вейдер просто підтвердить чи спростує це без зайвих питань.  
\- Про які відчуття ти говориш?  
\- Га? – його думки сплуталися. Вейдер в нього щось питав?  
\- Ти згадав «чудернацькі» відчуття.  
\- А, - смутно здивований, що Темний Лорд ситхів бажав в нього щось дізнатися, він опустив погляд, намагаючись привести думки до ладу. – Ага… ну, кумедні відчуття, знаєш? Як раз… коли ти поруч. Ніби… - він простягнув руки. – Ніби я відчуваю нерви під шкірою всі разом. Вони не болять, вони просто… прокидаються. Це щось значить?  
\- Це Сила.  
\- Я ніколи раніше не відчував Силу так. – Вейдер ворухнувся, і Люк зіщулився. Але, що неймовірно, здоровань опустився на сидіння поруч з ним. «Ти мій батько?» - Я завжди міг робити всіляке різне, розумієш? І, гадаю, іноді я відчуваю щось, але не так і не таке. – Осмілівши, він запитав. – Ти теж це відчуваєш? Саме як я появився?  
Повисло довге мовчання, що здавалося нерозмірно до такого простого запитання.  
\- Так, - відповів нарешті Вейдер.  
\- А чому?  
\- Причини неважливі, - Вейдер підвівся. Вочевидь розмову було закінчено, але Люк не хотів, аби все так скінчилося.  
\- Тільки що ти казав, що має значення все.  
Його нагадування було проігноровано.  
Зітхнувши, признаючи поразку, він вирішився на прямий штурм.  
\- Ти Анакін Скайвокер?  
Відчуття поколювання змінилося чимось темним та гнітючим, більш лютим чим навіть піщана буря. З приміщення ніби висмоктало повітря, залишивши їх у жахаючому вакуумі. Люк здригнувся ніби від удару, з острахом дивлячись в маску, відчайдушно намагаючись зрозуміти, що він сказав не так, аби накликати це лячне відчуття.  
\- Якщо тобі більше нічого сказати, - холодно мовив Вейдер, - в мене ще є справи. – Темний Лорд махнув солдатам та відвернувся.  
\- Гей, зажди! – гукнув Люк услід, та цього разу його заклик залишився без уваги. – Добре, - пробурмотів він слід. – Поводься неначе якийсь тупак, мені байдуже.  
Без особливої надії він випробував наручники, але ті виявилися надійно міцні. Підійшли штурмовики, пильно спостерігаючи за ним, з лазерними гвинтівками наготові.  
\- Сподіваюся, вони встановлені на оглушення?  
Ніякої відповіді. Люк зітхнув. Мав бути спосіб втекти, йому лише треба його знайти. Та спочатку він повинен був вирішити, чи дійсно бажає втекти. Якби Вейдер хотів його вбити, то вже б це зробив. А коли Вейдер був дійсно його батьком… що ж, це вже зовсім інша справа, чи не так?  
Притулившись до стіни, він схрестив ноги у щиколотках, та позіхаючи, почав зважувати варіанти. Не те, що в нього дійсно був вибір. Якщо він втече… коли припустити, що йому це взагалі вдасться, то все одно залишиться у пастці на Татуїні з Вейдером та імами на хвості. Якщо ж він полетить… що ж, його чекатимуть пригоди і, можливо, досить тепленьке життя з батьком, припускаючи, що це саме Вейдер ним був. Закривши очі, він занурився у легку дрімоту, уявляючи палац, багато спідерів, битви з поганими хлопцями…

***

Вирваний зі сну звуками голосів, Люк смикнувся та витріщився на нове дійство. Ящір… як там його звали? Ага, Джаслін Ксенар, ось як… розмовляв із штурмовиками.  
\- …емісар принца Ксізора. Лорд Вейдер чекає на мене.  
Ксізор? Люк нахмурився. Джас нічого не згадував про те, що був офіційним представником найбільшої транспортної компанії у галактиці.  
\- Гей, ти що, дійсно…  
Солдати обернулися на його голос, та так само швидко Джас вихопив бластера з широкого рукава та застрелив їх. Заціпенілий від несподіванки Люк дивився широко розкритими очима.  
\- Годі ловити гав! – рявкнув Джас. – Нумо, доки Вейдер не повернувся.  
\- Що? – Люк підвівся, слідуючи за фоллініянином до дверей ангару. – Що відбувається?  
\- Я тебе рятую, - мовив Джаслін як ні в чому не бувало. – Подякуєш мені пізніше, коли ми опинимося поза зоною досяжності Вейдера. Не біжи та ніяким іншим чином не привертай до нас уваги.  
\- Я не збирався тікати, - пробурмотів він ображено. Джас смикнув з шиї Люка барвистого шарфа та обгорнув навколо скутих рук. – Ти й справді працюєш на Ксізора?  
\- Це було побрехенькою.  
\- Ти вбив солдатів?  
Вочевидь сьогодні то було його долею – залишатися без відповідей. Джас зірвався у швидкому темпі, і Люк автоматично послідкував за ним, жалкуючи, що не має часу як слід подумати. В голові билася одна єдина думка, що це може бути його єдиний шанс втекти від імператора. «Але… батько?» - згадав він з тугою і сторопів, знову відчувши поколювання. Та на цей раз у голові, майже як ніби…  
Майже як ніби Вейдер відповідав йому!  
«Юначе…»  
Це повинно бути було його уявою, і все ж… «Батьку!»  
\- Сюди! – прошепотів Джас, і вони увійшли до маленького ангару, де чекав незвичний корабель.  
Люк зупинився та витріщився у благоговінні. Це було пристойного розміру судно, охайне, з елегантними лініями та чисте, і воно явно було побудовано як для близьких так і для подорожей у глибокий космос.  
\- Нічого собі, - видихнув він.  
\- Притримай своє захоплення для іншого разу. Ми повинні злетіти та вийти у гіперпростір, доки Вейдер нас ще не вистежив.  
\- Чому ти це робиш? – запитав він, частково скаржачись. – Він не збирався заподіяти мені шкоду. Не думаю…  
Джас крутнувся до нього, парчеве пальто обгорнулося навколо його довгих ніг.  
\- Фоллініяни ненавидять Вейдера, - прошипів він. – Ми не зупинимося ні перед чим, аби йому дошкулити!  
\- Ох. Дошкулити, - повторив Люк. Кумедне слово, та значення було очевидним. Стривожений, він подумав, чи чув Джас щось з розмови між ним та його… можливо-батьком? – Тож, гм, ти рятуєш мене, бо?..  
\- Я тільки-но тобі відповів! – роздратовано відрізав Ксенар, штовхаючи Люка до трапу. – Всередину, хутко!  
\- Добре, добре, але… постривай! – зупинився він у паніці. – Мій рюкзак, я залишив свій рюкзак!  
\- У твоєму «рюкзаку» є щось таке, що важливіше за твоє життя?  
Йому навряд чи вдалося б пояснити, чому модель скайхупера була безумовно варта того, аби повернутися за нею. Хоча він і був впевнений, що його життю нічого б не загрожувало, але якщо Вейдер спіймає їх, Джаса буде покарано, може, навіть страчено, а Люк цього не бажав. Зрештою, чувак лише намагався йому допомогти… нехай Люк і не потребував тієї допомоги.  
З істинною відсутністю ентузіазму Люк дозволив Джасу посадити їх у корабель і не виказав жодного протесту, як вони злетіли. До біса, ще одна пригода.  
«Прощавай… татку», - сказав він Вейдеру, та цього разу відповіді не було, і йому подумалося, що він може більше ніколи і не побачить свого тюремника.  
І з деякою тривогою зрозумів, що ця можливість його засмучує.

***

Вони вийшли в гіперпростір, Люк навіть не встиг як слід роздивитися Татуїн з космосу. Лишень коротка мить, за яку розфарбована відтінками золота куля зависла у поступово темніючому синьому небі, і Джас наказав йому спуститися до пасажирської каюти. Він відчув раптову тугу… залишити домівку було його давньою мрією, скільки він себе пам’ятав, та тепер, коли це сталося…  
Коли жив з Ларсами, то він не любив ні дядька Оуена, ні тітку Беру, тож чого тепер йому затуманило очі? Він ненавидів свою слабкість!  
\- Прокляття! – вилаявся він під носа. – Прокляття, прокляття, прокляття!  
\- Йди сюди! – пролунав передавачем голос Джаса.  
Люк пробрався до просторої кабіни.  
\- Так, господарю? – процідив він, усаджуючись у крісло другого пілота.  
\- Не дуже вмощуйся, - попередив Джас, встаючи з місця пілота. – Якщо я зніму наручники, ти повинен дещо мені пообіцяти.  
\- Що значить «якщо»? – вибухнув він. – Ще й як знімеш!  
Фоллініянин схрестив руки і подивився на нього зверхньо.  
\- Як ти збираєшся їх знімати? В тебе… не знаю, може є ключ?  
На нього продовжували дивитися.  
\- Добре, добре, чого ти хочеш?  
\- Аби ти помився та почистив свій брудний одяг. Мій нюх вельми чутливий.  
\- А мій, що, ні? Гей, ти що, гадаєш, мені подобається так тхнути?  
Джас скривився в витончено снобістській, як на погляд Люка, манері.  
\- У моїй каюті є звуковий душ, а також дезінфікуючий пристрій для одягу. Пропоную тобі ними скористатися.  
\- Превелике спасибі, - наче в нього був вибір. Люк підняв зап’ястя. – А тепер зніми з мене це!  
\- Із задоволенням, - десь з об’ємних складок одягу Джас витяг сріблястий циліндр. Не встиг Люк и слова вимовити, той натиснув кнопку, і на огляд загудів довгий промінь світлового меча, ярко палаючи та сяючи, немов небо Татуїну, що вони щойно залишили позаду.  
\- Гей, ти дістав мого світлового меча! – тут його наздогнала ще одна думка. – Ти ж не збираєшся використати його на мені, адже так? Ти мені руку відрубаєш!  
\- Тільки якщо це буде потрібно. – Люк зблід і фоллініянин розсміявся, і Люк вперше зрозумів, що той був ненабагато старший за нього. – Жартую. Гадаю, в нас все вийде. Давай, поклади зап’ястя на… гм, просто простягни руки.  
\- Ні, - Люк притис кулаки до живота. – Нізащо, нічого не вийде. Наручники надто щільні і близько одне до одного.  
Джас зітхнув та вимкнув меча.  
\- Шкода, а так хотілося його випробувати.  
\- Він мій, - нагадав Люк.  
\- В обмін на ремонт.  
Люк спробував скласти руки, але ледве не вивернув зап’ястя.  
\- Судячи зі звуку двигунів з цією клятою посудиною все гаразд.  
\- Впевнений, ти щось та знайдеш. А поки що, йди прийми душ.  
\- І як накажеш мені це робити з наручниками на руках? – зітхнув він важко і роздратовано.  
\- Коли твій нюх такий розвинений, як ти стверджуєш, впевнений, ти знайдеш спосіб, - відпустивши його кивком, Джаслін повернувся до свого пульту та вивів на екран навігаційні карти.  
Люк висловив своє відношення голосно зітхаючи та важко тупаючи у напрямку пасажирської каюти. Зняти нижню частину одягу буде не важко, але, скинувши чоботи, він зупинився, уявивши себе в самій лишень сорочці. Опустившись на підлогу, він устромив погляд у наручники.  
\- Зніміться! – наказав він.  
Він не очікував жодного успіху, тож нічого і не сталося. «Батьку, - покликав він подумки. – Батьку? Де ти? Агов, ти мене чуєш? Батьку-у-у-у-у!»  
Ага, так воно і спрацювало. Він зло глянув на наручники. «Ну, просто використай силу, Люку, - звелів він собі. – Ага, як же». Закривши очі, він щосили зосередився. Нічого.  
«Ти прикладаєш занадто багато зусиль. Розслабся.»  
Він розплющив очі.  
\- Хто це сказав? Тату?  
Нічого, пшик, ніякої відповіді.  
\- Добре, гаразд. – Цього разу він зосередився на тому, аби розслабитися, змальовуючи подумки картинку наручників, механізму, що утримував їх замкненими, звільняючи запори і…  
Пролунав дзвінкий металічний дзинь.  
Він розплющив одне око і подивився. Наручники були на полу, відкриті навстіж.  
\- Вау! – пробурмотів Люк, вражений собою.  
Якщо він може це, то мабуть може і купу інших речей. Та зараз був не час для експериментів, особливо з цим дивним фоллініянином, який працював, чи не працював на Ксізора, і чий корабель потребував, чи не потребував ремонту… і коли так вже поміркувати, який то чи врятував, то чи не врятував, чи викрав його.  
Ну, добре. Він турбуватиметься про це пізніше. Щасливо насвистуючи, Люк скинув одяг у санітарному блоці та задоволений попрямував до душу.

***

Та його щастя значно поменшало, коли він вийшов і застав Джаса у каюті, читаючим люків датачіп.  
\- Гей! Ти що робиш? Ти де це взяв? – Він до біса добре розумів, де той його знайшов. – Це було в моєму чоботі! Я не дозволяв тобі копирсатися у моїх речах! – Сховавшись назад до санітарного блоку, він визирнув з-за двері. – Кинь мені мій одяг, га?  
\- Він ще не готовий, - спокійно відповів Джас. – Тож ти син джедая, і Вейдер не бажає тебе вбивати. Гадаю, він хоче тебе навчати, аби зробити такого ж ситха, як сам.  
Простягнувшись, Люк вхопив край простирадла та, стягнувши з ліжка, пов’язав навколо талії.  
\- Ти не маєш права копирсатися у чужих речах!  
\- А ти не маєш права красти чужі срібні ланцюжки, - байдужо відповів фоллініянин, вказуючи на підлогу, де Люк покидав скарби, що знайшов у шафці санвузлу.  
\- Ох. Е-е… Я просто подивитися.  
Джас глянув на нього піднявши брову.  
\- Добре, гаразд, - його обличчя запалало. – Вибач. Та все одно в чужих речах копирсатися неможна.  
\- Ти незнайомець, якого я узяв на борт свого корабля, і ти мене обікрав. Я маю повне право обшукати твої речі… і ці також.  
\- Я не хотів… я не… Ти поліз у мої речі до того, як я узяв твій ланцюжок!  
\- Це починає набридати, - Джас вийняв чіп з датападу та кинув на ліжко. – Тож ти джедай?  
Люк вхопив свій дорогоцінний датачіп та стис у кулаці.  
\- Ні. Не знаю. Може бути. Ні. Тобто, мене ніколи не вчили, і я нічого не вмію.  
\- Невже? – нахилившись, Джас підчепив наручники та покрутив їх на пальці.  
\- Вони просто… е-м, впали. Мабуть, були погано застібнуті. – Щось у скептичному погляді його спантеличувало. – Ох… навіть не знаю, як я їх зняв! Я тільки подумав, і вони впали.  
\- Носій Сили. Може джедай, а може ситх. Я помилився, вирішивши, що ти хочеш, аби тебе врятували? Можливо, ти бажав залишитися з Вейдером?  
Цей хлопець був доволі прямолінійний! Люк глитнув.  
\- Не знаю. Він просто схопив мене… Тобто, він же в мене не питав.  
\- А якби спитав?  
\- Гадаю… ні… мабуть. Я б побоявся імператора, - Люк здригнувся. – Мій одяг ще не готовий?  
Джас знизав плечима.  
\- Поговоримо пізніше, - сказав він та залишив каюту.  
Люк закусив губу. Він відчував себе ніяково, невпевнено… це було незвично. Він завжди був з тих, хто кидався у вир, а про наслідки турбувався потім. Тож тепер він був не в своїй тарілці, на незнаній території, у далекому просторі, маючи багато що обміркувати, і навіть гірше, він був голодний.  
Може, як він поїсть, то зможе мислити більш ясно.

***

Це дратувало, але й закінчивши їсти, він не позбавився ниючого почуття у животі. Вмостившись у зручному довгому кріслі, він подивився на фоллініянина, що був поглинений управлінням судном.  
\- В тебе нема трохи гліту?  
\- Вибач?  
\- Гліту. Спайсу. Чогось такого?  
Джас кинув презирливий погляд через плече.  
\- Звісно ні. Ти наркоман?  
\- Звісно ні! – обурився Люк, хоча багато раз хвилювався з цього приводу. – Вони просто допомагають мені розслабитися. Як щодо випити?  
\- Ні, дякую.  
\- Я не пропонував! Я питав. В тебе тут на кораблі є якесь питво?  
\- Нічого, що прийшлося б до смаку людині, - той повернув крісло навколо та подивився пильно. – Ти алкоголік?  
\- Годі питати в мене таке! – насупився він та на декілька хвилин ображено замовк, знаючи, що Джас на нього дивиться. – Чого фоллініяни ненавидять Вейдера? – різко запитав він.  
Джас все дивився, Люка той погляд почав нервувати. Або, може, то був чужий зовнішній вигляд, що бентежив його. У Ейслі він доволі часто бачив нелюдей, але з жодними не проводив так багато часу разом. Він був і захоплений, і збентежений водночас.  
\- Він… він показав себе людиною, в якої немає жодної совісті. – Джас повернувся назад до приладової панелі, здавалося абсолютно безцільно водячи довгими пальцями по кнопках.  
\- Розкажи.  
Довгий подих перетік у рішучий рух, і фоллініянин граційно підвівся та почав вимірювати кроками невеличкий простір.  
\- У атмосферу Файату, великого фоллініянського міста, було випущено заражену речовину. Вейдер знищив місто, аби запобігти зараженню решти планети. Чверть мільйона фоллініян було вбито. Така офіційна імперська версія.  
Люк ніяково посовався.  
\- А яка неофіційна?  
Темні очі звузилися та вп’ялися у нього.  
\- Вейдер вибрав Файат для розміщення лабораторії біологічної зброї. Величезне населене місто. А потім трапився «нещасний випадок, що призвів до викиду у атмосферу біологічно зараженої речовини», в усякому разі так стверджують імперці. Палпатін оголосив Вейдера героєм, який врятував решту Фолліну… згубивши населення цілого великого міста. Звісно, - тут Джас гірко посміхнувся, - не вибери він Файат у якості місця проведення своїх мерзенних експериментів, не було б ніякої необхідності у такому героїзмі. Яка прикрість, що лабораторію було побудовано не на Корусканті.  
В один з небагатьох разів в своєму житті Люк не знав, що сказати. Відчайдушно намагаючись упорядкувати думки та відділити Вейдера – злого лорда ситхів від Вейдера – його батька у лишень спроможного на такі жахливі речі злого володаря ситхів. Адже жодна шляхетна людина на таке не здатна. Батько не став би брати участь у експериментах з біологічною зброєю… і чи це не протизаконно? Батько не став би вбивати сотні тисяч істот… чоловіків, жінок… дітей.  
Та вочевидь не його батько. Це було саме так, як розповідали йому Бен та Оуен. Вейдер був злом… і його син успадкував такий самий потенціал. Анакін Скайвокер – великий джедай та герой був Дартом Вейдером – злим ситхом. Тож… ким це робило Люка?  
\- З тобою все гаразд? – пробилося до люкових думок раптове запитання фоллініянина.  
\- Е-е… так, - застопорився він, намагаючись зібратися з думками. – Я… я просто втомився. Нічого, коли я посплю? Я займуся твоїм… що там в тебе зламано… завтра.  
\- Звісно. Йди за мною.  
Він сліпо скорився, не дуже помічаючи маленьку пасажирську каюту, до якої відвів його Джас.  
\- Можеш лягти тут, - запропонував інший юнак, вказуючи на складену стопку білої тканини на ліжку.  
Люк узяв її, радий зосередитися на чомусь матеріальному, нехай лишень і на гладкій шовковистій тканині.  
\- Вау, м’яка, ніколи такої не бачив, дякую, я одягну її з… з… байдуже, я…  
\- Годі мимрити, - роздратовано мовив Джас. – Це одягають без нічого. Це для того, аби у ньому спати, аби людська шкіра не спаплюжила мої шовкові простирадла.  
\- Пішов ти! – крикнув Люк. – Якого біса з тобою таке? Тож ти зелений, велике діло, подумаєш! Годі поводитися зі мною наче з… з… лайном ситхових вишкребків!  
\- Добре відпочинь, - схилив голову не вражений його спалахом фоллініянин та вийшов, зачинивши невеличкі двері.  
Люк зло подивився услід, намагаючись вгамувати гнів. Не вдалося, і гнів переріс у агонію. Плюхнувшись на підлогу, він відкинувся на ліжко, стискаючи нічну сорочку у руках. Може Джас збрехав йому про те, що сталося на Фолліні?.. Та це навряд чи, надто легко таке перевірити. Ні, огидна правда в тому, що Вейдер… ні, Анакін Скайвокер у намаганні створити смертельну зброю учинив неймовірно злу річ. А потім лише обтяжив свою провину, вбивши безневинних жертв своїх експериментів. Не дивно, що Фоллін його ненавидить… усім слід! Чому вся галактика не піднялася на знак протесту після різанини? Прокляття, він навіть і не пам’ятає, аби бачив цю історію у новинах!  
Підвівшись, він роздягнувся та натягнув нічну сорочку через голову. Надто довгий для нього поділ впав до підлоги, і він втупився на хвилясту виробку, на кілька хвилин не в силах нічого зрозуміти. Потім, забравшись на вузьке ліжко, укрився покривалом з головою. Чи успадкував він це зло… або може Анакін Скайвокер Вейдер заразив його протягом їх короткої зустрічі? Він тоді втратив усяку волю, прагнучи познайомитися з батьком, незважаючи на супротив останнього. Він відкинув попередження своїх опікунів, бажаючи доторкнутися до Вейдера на емоційному рівні, потребуючи знати, чи відчуває той хоч щось…  
Тепер він був заражений. Чи може він був заражений ще з народження? Може дядько Оуен був правий весь цей час.  
\- Ситхів вишкребок, - прошепотів він, уперше розуміючи глибокий зміст старої лайки. Так його кликав лише Оуен собі під носа, коли гадав, що Люк не чує. Ситхів вишкребок… давнє зло, що передалося від батька до сина.  
\- Годі! – перевернувшись на живіт, він накрив голову подушкою. Треба було припинити думати. Він ніколи більше знову не побачиться з Вейдером, не матиме з ним ніяких справ… і може Вейдер і не був Анакіном… скоріше за все так і було. Люди повсякчас брешуть. Це просто була ще одна брехня. Лише ще одна…  
\- …Лише одна, - вмовляв мисливець спотвореним від перекладача на ньому голосом, - і я не чіпатиму решту з вас.  
\- Тессі, сховайся за мене, - наказала ватажниця, та дівчина, схоже, була занадто наляканою, аби либонь ворухнутися.  
Рептилоїд потягнувся до неї, і вона знову закричала, коли його кігті обшкрябали її руки.  
«Не втручайся у чужі проблеми, - попереджував Оуен, - окрім як твоїх сусідів. Твої сусіди потрібні тобі, Твої сусіди потрібні тобі, аби й самому вижити».  
Останнє чого йому хотілося, це втручатися у бійку, що могла привернути увагу імпів, подумав Люк похмуро, витягаючи світлового меча. Проте син джедая… або навіть ситха, не міг за так відпустити цього покидька. В тому було менше людського, ніж в тускенах, а Люку траплялось вбивати кількох з них. Фоллініяни не заслуговували на пощаду.  
\- Гей, ти, - тихо окликнув він, умикаючи клинок.  
Фоллініянин обернувся та, побачивши світлового меча, випустив дитину.  
\- Ні! Люку, не треба!  
Люк хитнувся з легкістю зносячи голову рептилоїду. Це не так вже відрізнялось від вбивства тускена, зазначив Люк відсторонено, хоча ця істота була більш схожою на людину, ніж тускен. Чи вбити людину складніше? Він припускав, що одного дня дізнається.  
Увагу його привернув стук, і він обернувся подивитися на голову монстра, як та вдарилася об стіну, зупиняючись. На ній був чорний шолом. Але ж на ній перед тим не було шолому, адже так? Цей виглядав майже ніби шолом Вейдера. Люк обережно підійшов та торкнувся кінчиком леза личини. Та вибухнула каскадом іскор. Коли дим розвіявся, він вирішив, що побачить першого свого вбитого фоллініянина. Але коли дим розвіявся…  
…він дивився у дзеркало.  
Люк підхопився зі здавленим криком, задихаючись. Минуло кілька секунд, перш ніж він повністю прокинувся та зрозумів, де знаходиться. Рівний гул двигунів… прилиплий до спітнілих грудей шовк сорочки… зоряна темрява простору поза крихітного ілюмінатору.  
Він відкинувся на спину, серце шалено калатало. «Хай тобі грець, батьку, - подумки прошепотів він, - аби тобі пусто було. Ну чого ти не міг бути кимось іншим? Кимось ще… окрім того, кім ти є».  
Змучений він знову провалився у сон.

***

Люк вибрався з технічного відсіку і поклав гідро-гайкового ключа назад до ящику інструментів.  
\- Готово, - оголосив він гучно. – Літатиме тепер як по маслу.  
\- Це безглуздя якесь, - висловив думку Джас. – Масло у якості мастила використовується лише тоді і де це потрібно для окремих частин обладнання. Хоча, теоретично, мій корабель не зможе літати, коли ці частини обладнання не були змазані, я вважаю, що зроблені тобою модифікації не…  
\- Це такий вираз, - відповів Люк терпляче, звикши вже після багатьох днів разом у заперті до буквального сприйняття фоллініянином усього. Він витер руки об штани та умостився у крісло другого пілота. – Знаєш, ми могли б стати піратами.  
\- Піратами? – не моргнувши оком перепитав Джас, вочевидь, теж звикши до незвичайних ідей свого компаньйона.  
\- Еге ж! Ми лишень трохи прикрасимо твій одяг, зробимо тебе трохи більш яскравим і будемо літати по всій галактиці куди тільки схочемо!  
\- Піратство припускає абордаж та грабунок кораблів.  
\- Ну той що, - відгукнувся Люк, змахнувши рукою. – Важливо, що ми зможемо мандрувати.  
\- Я вже мандрую, - відповів інший спокійно, - і ми домовлялися, що ти зійдеш у наступному порту в обмін на твою працю.  
\- І на світлового меча, - нагадав Люк вкрай розчарований. – Та мандрувати галактикою зі мною буде значно цікавіше.  
\- Я роблю це не заради цікавості. Це фоллініянський ритуал, який виконують аристократи та майбутні правителі – здійснюють паломництво до інших планет, аби вивчати тамтешніх жителів та нагадати собі про їх неповноцінність.  
Люк тяжко зітхнув та закинув ноги на край панелі управління.  
\- Ну і нудота.  
\- Навряд чи це можна вважати нудним.  
\- Ще й як можна! Ти літаєш у різні місця, чекаючи, що не знайдеш нічого чудового, тож ти не… чого тягнути! Гайда зі мною, - махнув він фоллініянину, - знайдемо щось нове і захоплююче: людей, різноманітні місця, їжу…  
\- Судячи з тієї малості, що я про тебе знаю, - перебив Джас, - скоріше за все ми знайдемо лише самі неприємності.  
\- І їх теж! – посміхнувся Люк та додав улесливим тоном. – Нуж бо, дозволь мені залишитися на борту. Буде весело. І ти зможеш більш близько спостерігати мою неповноцінність.  
Джас кашлянув, хоча прозвучало підозріло, наче він намагався приховати смішок.  
\- Дуже добре, як мені встояти перед такою можливістю. Але ми не будемо ставати піратами, лишень дослідниками.  
\- Гаразд, - погодився він радісно.  
\- І поки ти зі мною ніяких спайсу чи алкоголю.  
\- Так не чесно! – він насупився, але обличчя друга було непохитне. – Пхе, добре.  
\- Ти такий щирий, - відгукнувся Джас скептично.  
\- Який є. Тож, куди ми збираємося в першу чергу? Як щодо Набу? Це ж не так вже й далеко, так?  
\- Я там вже був.  
\- Але ж не зі мною!  
Фоллініянин зітхнув.  
\- Ти бажаєш відвідати планету своєї матері.  
Люк кивнув.  
\- Може я зможу відшукати родичів.  
\- Ах, і тоді ти забажаєш залишитися з ними! – мовив Джас радісно.  
Насупившись, Люк зважив можливості. Якщо він зайде родину матері, то можливо захоче залишитися на Набу, і тоді він не зможе летіти досліджувати галактику. Ще один вибір з проміж гарних та поганих новин, які, здавалося, так і сипалися останнім часом.  
\- Може, а може й ні.  
\- Принаймні ти не вагаєшся, - інший юнак з мить роздивлявся його. – Добре, отже Набу, і, можливо, я зможу здихатися твоєї присутності.  
\- Наче ти не будеш за мною сумувати! – поглузував Люк, спустивши ноги з панелі приладів. – А тепер гарний час навчити мене, як керувати цією штукою.  
Джас стривожився.  
\- Аби я міг допомогти. Щоб ти міг інколи відпочити. Я не буду літати швидко. Я буду обережний. Чесно, - він освітився найщирішою посмішкою.  
Фоллініянин, здавалося, засумнівався, але таки згодився.  
\- Добре. Навчу тебе кількома речам. Але без мене щоб нічого не робив.  
\- Навіть думки не було, - збрехав він та почав слухати інструкції.

***

Люк ніколи не бачив настільки гарну планету як Набу. Звісно, він ніколи і не бачив з космосу жодної планети, за винятком швидко промайнувшого Татуїну. І все ж він міг закластися, що Набу одна з найчарівніших планет у галактиці. Вона була вся у кольорах: в багатьох відтінках зеленого, золотого, білого та блакитного. Само собою, коли планета була такою прекрасною, то теж повинна була бути й його мати.  
\- Фоллін теж так виглядає? – з цікавістю запитав він в товариша.  
\- На ньому більше води та… ах!  
Корабель труснуло, і Люк смикнувся.  
\- Що це було? – Наче їх щось потягнуло від планети. – Що відбувається? Що таке?  
Джас спохмурнів та вилаявся собі під носа по фоллініянськи, клацнувши перемикачами, що вимикав головні двигуни.  
\- Що ти робиш? Чому ми…  
\- Вочевидь, - мовив Ксенар холодно, - нас захопили тяговим променем.  
\- З планети? Навіщо їм…  
\- Ні, не з планети, безмозкий хлопчисько! З іншого судна. Сам подивись.  
Схилившись до сканера, він побачив сигнал на екрані, що видавався значно більшим від їх невеличкого сигналу.  
\- Хто це? – запитав він, хоча тягнуче відчуття у животі давало недвозначну відповідь.  
\- Здогадайся.  
Вейдер. Люк був роздратований, наляканий, знервований… і трохи задоволений, що Дарт Вейдер кинувся його наздоганяти.  
\- Ти йому дуже потрібен, - Джас розвернув своє сидіння навкруги і зміряв поглядом. – Бажаєш битися, чи здатися?  
\- Битися з Вейдером? Сумніваюся, що ми переможемо. – У будь якому випадку, він був би не проти провести деякий час з батьком. Може, вони з Вейдером могли б разом пошукати когось з родичів його матері. Якщо звісно Вейдер це Анакін Скайвокер, з приводу чого він все ще був трохи у глухому куті.  
\- Ні, ми скоріше за все загинемо, - тон фоллініянина залишався холодним. – Що можливо краще за полон та тортури, чи ти так не вважаєш?  
\- Тортури? Він не стане мене катувати… е-м, нас. Я впевнений.  
\- Я чув розповіді про його методи. Мене він катуватиме. Що до тебе… - Джас знизав плечима, - кажуть Сила може і зламати і відродити. Мабуть, така твоя доля.  
\- Це огидно, - скривившись, він подивився у оглядовий екран на сірий корпус з’явившогося перед ними судна. – Я розумію, чому ти його ненавидиш, але ніхто не може бути зовсім поганим. Крім того, він не стане мене катувати… я всього лише дитина.  
\- У Файєті теж були діти, - тихо відповів Джас, та Люк зробив вигляд, що не чує.  
Інший корабель протягом кількох секунд перекрив йому весь огляд, і їх оповило темрявою, а потім вони опинилися у ангарі. Бігом з’явився загін одягнених у біле штурмовиків, і наскільки він міг бачити, повністю оточив їх маленький космічний корабель. На відміну від свого товариша Люк ніскілечки не хвилювався і знаходив все це доволі цікавим. Це було неначе у голо… ну, за винятком того, що відбувалося насправді, звісно, але він не міг повірити, що його можливо-батько дозволить, аби з ним сталося щось погане.  
Головний люк затрясся від стуку. Джес нагородив його похмурим поглядом та натиснув кнопку, аби відімкнути люк. У корабель увійшли п’ять штурмовиків, націливши на них гвинтівки, та офіцер.  
\- Джаслін Ксенар, - оголосив офіцер, - цей корабель конфісковано, ви взяті під варту за звинуваченням у викраденні дитини. Заберіть його. – Двоє штурмовиків надягли на Джаса наручники та вивели з судна. Провівши їх поглядом, офіцер додав. – Люк Скайвокер, ходімо зі мною.  
\- Ти кого це назвав дитиною? – пробурмотів він під носа, та потім: «Люк Скайвокер?!» Це було уперше, аби хтось звернувся до нього за справжнім ім’ям! Замріявшись на секунду, він пішов за чоловіком, позабувши про все, але коли вони вийшли з корабля у великий ангар, він знову згадав про своє положення. Він теж був ув’язненим? Ні, це було неможливо. На нього не вдягли наручників, а його батьком був Дарт Вейдер, ніхто б не посмів його заарештовувати.  
Доки вони йшли, схвильований та збуджений Люк базікав, видивляючись все навкруги.  
\- Оце дійсно великий ангар! А інші ангари на цьому кораблі є? А що це за корабель? Він дійсно великий, так? А ви капітан? А лорд Вейдер тут? Це він капітан? – чоловік не відповідав, та Люк боявся припинять говорити на випадок, коли офіцер скаже щось, чого йому не хотілося б почути. – Як вас звуть? А на кораблі є лазерні гармати та торпеди? Можна подивитися кабіну, чи місток, чи як воно там у вас зветься?  
В чоловіка заходили жовна.  
\- Я полонений, чи гість? – поспішно додав Люк. – Мені теж доведеться носити форму? Я голодний. Ще не пора снідати? Чи вже час обіду? А у космосі ви так само відміряєте час, як ми на планетах? Якщо на різних планетах свій різний час, як ви…  
Офіцер здійняв руку та зупинився, зустрівши люків погляд з чимось, схожим на веселість в очах, хоча обличчя його залишалося абсолютно офіційним та серйозним. Люк завмер у очікуванні, сподіваючись, що його тремтіння залишиться не поміченим.  
\- Я капітан Пієт. Це імперський зореліт Спустошувач – флагман флоту лорда Вейдера. Озброєння цього судна є державною таємницею. Коли годуватимуть, тобі повідомлять. Зараз п'ятнадцять нуль-нуль. Імперські судна притримуються корускантського часу. Ще щось?  
Він кліпнув очима.  
\- Ммм… я полонений?  
\- Це ще належить з’ясувати, - відповів капітан Пієтт, потягнувшись через його плече, аби натиснути кнопку на стіні. Відчинилися двері. – А доти, це твої апартаменти. Вони будуть заперті, і ти не зможеш їх залишити.  
Люк зазирнув у тьмяно освітлену кімнату і зробив кілька обережних кроків усередину. Виглядало не дуже вже й погано. Він трохи розслабився.  
\- В вас є діти, адже так?  
Питання було проігноровано.  
\- Будь ласка, поводься у каюті тихо і не псуй імперської власності.  
\- За кого ви мене маєте? – закотив він очі безглуздості такої поради. – А лорд Вейдер прийде?  
\- Можливо, вам слід здрімнути. Всього доброго.  
\- Здрімнути?! – Двері зачинилися, відрізаючи від капітана його і його обурене бурмотіння.

***

Все ж таки він заснув, хоча ніколи і не визнає того ні перед ким, особливо перед його батьком, якому слід зрозуміти, що він був практично вже дорослим і занадто для того, аби водити його за ручку. На щастя прокинувся він на самоті, без когось «мудрішого», та з’ясував, що в освіжувачі звичайний звуковий душ замість водяного, як він на то сподівався. Прийняти повноцінний водяний душ було однією з мрій його життя. Швиденько помившись, він знову відчув себе чистим, та було ніяково зазирнути у відділення для сну та побачити новий одяг на ліжку. Адже зараз у каюті нікого не було, але ж…  
\- Привіт? Є хто-небудь?  
Жодної відповіді. Тож він вирішив, що показатися буде безпечно. Він кинувся до кімнати, схопив одяг та поспішив назад у санвузол. Де одягся, розчарований, що йому дали нудного сірого комбінезона замість франтівської форми. З обох боків на стегнах було по кишені, хоч в нього і не було що туди покласти, а ще ремінь з відділеннями, хоча в нього і не було, що на того чіпляти.  
Стривожений і роздратований, він обнишпорив невеличке приміщення, витративши десь з десять секунд, аби обійти його все. Він зазирнув у вбудовані порожні полиці і спробував залізти під ліжко, та воно виявилося привареним до підлоги. Тут повинні бути підслуховуючи пристрої, вірно?  
\- Гей? Мені нудно. Можна мені вийти? Ще не час обідати? Коли лорд Вейдер прийде мене провідати? Що трапилося з моїм другом Джасом?  
Він зачекав, але не отримав жодної відповіді. Може тут навіть і гучномовця не було. А що, коли надзвичайна ситуація, і треба буде евакуювати корабель, а про нього забудуть та залишать вмирати?  
\- Гееееей!  
Нічого. Треба було щось сказати, що гарантовано викликало б відповідь.  
\- Вейдер – дурнуватий засранець і всі імпи – лайно банти! – після чого зачекав та додав ще. – Не забудьте, я тут. І мені нічого робити! Тут навіть голобачення немає!  
Роздратований він спробував відчинити двері, але вони все ще залишались заблоковані. Може Сила на них спрацює. Люк закрив очі і зосередився на відкритті двері. Нічого не сталося. Розчарований, він кілька разів пхнув їх, але досяг успіху лишень у заподіянні шкоди своїй нозі. Він тяжко зітхнув та сів на край ліжка. Може його батько збирався дати йому тут згнити? Або не випускати, доки не доставлять до імператора, який, ймовірно, піддасть його тортурам.  
Він влігся на спину, закинувши руки за голову, та уп’явся у сіру стелю. Сіре, сіре, сіре, все було сіре та нудне. Все його життя висіло на волосині, а його було зачинено у сірій каюті без новин та їжі. Не маючи, чого робити, він стулив очі та знову задрімав.

***

Розбудив його якийсь брязкіт, він різко сів. У каюті знаходився солдат, що поставив тацю на невеличкий металевий стіл.  
\- Це вечеря? – нетерпляче спитав Люк, роблячи вигляд, що не спав і що присутність чоловіка не стала для нього несподіванкою.  
\- Так.  
\- Дякую! – поквапився він до столу. – Ти не знаєш, що відбувається? Чи де мій друг? Чи коли Дарт Вейдер прийде до мене? Чи коли мене звідси випустять? Хоч щось?  
Солдат зміряв його поглядом з голови до п’ят. Люк відповів тим же. Чоловік був наче доволі молодий, але виглядав втомленим.  
\- Я обов’язково нагадаю лордові Вейдеру додати тебе до його розкладу, - відповів він саркастично та розвернувся до виходу.  
Насупившись, Люк стиснув та упер кулаки у боки.  
\- Ти знаєш хто я? – запитав він.  
\- Не знаю і не бажаю знати, - відповів солдат та вийшов у двері. Ті закрилися з різким клацанням, і Люк зрозумів, що його знову зачинили. Принаймні, тепер в нього була їжа. А якщо Вейдер годує його, це означає, вбивати його не збираються… адже так?  
Знявши кришку, він подивився на тарілку. Нічого йому знайомого. Слід припустити, решта галактики їла інше, ніж на Татуїні. Він скуштував на пробу блідий шматок чогось, що, вочевидь, було якимось м’ясом. В того виявився дивний присмак. Може, воно було отруєним… може, Вейдер вирішив його вбити повільно та болісно? Прокляття, він би зараз усе віддав за великий бантабургер.  
Жовті шматочки виявилися овочами, зовсім несмачними, що не стало несподіванкою. Він відкрив напій. Той був білим. Він зробив ковток.  
\- Молоко? – вигукнув він. – Що тут треба зробити хлопцю, аби отримати справжнє питво? – молоко, наче він дитина. – Гидота.  
Але вибір був між цим, чи голодною смертю, тож він прикінчив все, навіть молоко. Він все чекав, чи не повернеться солдат забрати тацю. Як так, що у каюті не було навіть головізора? Чи хоча б комп’ютера – погратися у ігри? Що, трясця його матері, військові робили у вільний час? Він не мав жодного уявлення, проте він знав, що робили ув’язнені: вони втікали!  
Коли його ймовірно-батько не може потурбуватися та провідати його, він просто втече. Вейдер гадав, ніби він дитина… що ж, нехай здивується! Може, Люк Скайвокер і був збентежений та розгублений, але Оз мав вуличну чуйку. Оз багато місяців опікувався юрбою дітей. Оз був розумником, він знайде Джаса, і разом вони втечуть. Тоді Вейдер пошкодує!  
Думка підняла йому настрій. Він потяг ремінь з талії та уважно роздивився. Там малася маленька металева застібка, що могла статися у нагоді. Після кількох ривків та викручувань вона відірвалася. Люк підтяг стільця до центру каюти та заліз на нього. До стелі йому дотягтися не вдалося, тож він взяв стіл. Із самовдоволеною посмішкою він скористався пластиною застібки, аби викрутити гвинти решітки, що затуляла вентиляційний отвір. Це виявилося нелегкою працею, але через декілька хвилин він зміг зняти решітку. Та вислизнула в нього з рук, впавши з гучним гуркотом. Він зачекав трохи, але ніхто не увійшов перевірити, тож він ухопився за край отвору і підтягнувся. Як він і підозрював, повітропровід виявився досить широким, аби з легкістю пролізти. Він міг проповзти ним, а коли пощастить, то знайти гауптвахту.  
Рятувальна місія йшла гладко протягом декількох хвилин. Повітропровід зробив кілька різких поворотів, але він був доволі впевнений, що коли буде треба, знайде шлях назад. Тут малося кілька технічних затулок, не цільних, а сіткою, тож вони пропускали достатньо світла, аби можна було бачити.  
Хід звузився, змушуючи його пригнутися нижче та скористатися ліктями та проповзти по-пластунському. Він виліз до ще однієї суцільної стінки і продерся за поворот. І раптом спинився.  
Його ремінь за щось зачепився.  
Люк покрутив стегнами, але ремінь не звільнявся. Він спробував просунутися назад, та виявив, що не може рушити зовсім. Він знову спробував пролізти уперед. Але марно.  
Що ж, він просто зніме ремінь. Але він не міг просунути руки, щоб його розстібнути. Він спробував перевернутися на бік. Плечі уперлись у верхню частину повітропроводу. Нічого страшного, він просто у такій позі проштовхне руки нижче та…  
Не спрацювало. Тепер його руки також застрягли. Він лежав нерухомо, розмірковуючи над варіантами. Він міг відгризти руку та звільнитися. Він міг чекати, доки хтось помітить його зникнення і почне його шукати. Але вони не знатимуть де саме він у повітропроводі. Він міг погукати на допомогу… але ж, що коли він у коморі, чи якомусь місці, де ніхто не буває? Він може загинути з голоду. Та перш ніж це відбудеться, йому треба до туалету.  
\- Фууух, - пробурмотів він. Ну, гаразд, він мусить позабути про свою гордість. – Допоможі-і-і-і-іть! – заволав він, намагаючись гуркати кулаками та п’ятами по повітропроводу. – Витягніть мене звідси!  
Це було принизливо, та він продовжував кликати на допомогу. Дитині пустелі не місце на кораблі, навіть Озу, і особливо не в системі обігріву. Хто ж знав, що вони такі малі та з такою кількістю гострих кутів, аби застрягти? Це не його провина, і його ймовірно-батько не міг звинуватити його у цьому!  
Після нескінченних хвилин стукання він почув голоси, потім брязкання і скрегіт. Кількома хвилинами пізніше десь позаду нього пролунав голос.  
\- Люку Скайвокере! Повертайся та вилазь звідти негайно!  
О, наче це так просто!  
\- Не можу, я застряг! – «Ти, бовдуре», - додав він подумки. – Чи гадаєте, я б вже не виліз, якби міг?!  
Повисла тиша.   
\- Ви ж мене тут не залишите, так? – покликав Люк ще через кілька хвилин суцільного мовчання.  
Ніхто не відповів. Зітхнувши, він притулився щокою до прохолодного металу днища. Він починав відчувати клаустрофобію та трохи панікувати. Що як Вейдер вирішив залишити його тут? Він помре повільною та жахливою смертю, а його скелет залишиться грюкати у вентиляції назавжди. Може, його привід стане переслідувати корабель.  
Зненацька він почув гучний гул і з одного з боків з’явилися іскри, потім з іншого. Перш ніж він встиг опам’ятатися, вентиляційна шахта відчинилася яскравому світлу, і він впав. Скрегіт металу, тріск тканини... і власний гуркіт болісного приземлення на палубу.  
\- Ай! – поскаржився він, намагаючись прийти до тями після раптового шоку. Обережно порухався. Здавалося, нічого не зламано. – Боляче! – піднявши погляд, він побачив, що його оточено офіцерами та штурмовиками. Жоден не здавався співчуваючим його можливим травмам, і він ковтнув.  
\- Відведіть його до камери, - мовив сердито знайомий глибокий голос.  
Відкинувши голову назад, він побачив перевернуту фігуру батька, що йшов геть, вішаючи до поясу світлового меча.  
\- Гей, зажди! – перевернувшись та скочивши на ноги, він побачив, як Вейдер зник далі по коридору. – Зажди!  
\- Ти зіпсував імперську власність, - промовив хтось різко. – Подивись на ці руйнування.  
Обернувшись, він побачив дуже суворого капітана Пієтта, що вказував на гладкі вирізи, залишені на стелі світловим мечем. Нічогенька діра, то так.  
\- Я не винен, то він зробив! – заголосив Люк виправдовуючись, вказавши у напрямку, куди зник його покійний ймовірно-батько темний лорд.  
Пієтт його виправдання проігнорував.  
\- Відведіть його до камери, - звелів він штурмовикам.  
Люка було відконвойовано. Доки вони йшли до камери, він зрозумів, що, мабуть, повинен вибачитися перед капітаном. Та було запізно.

***

Може Джаса було замкнено поруч, та після кількох секунд криків Люк вирішив, що за межами камери його не чутно. Тут не було вікон, а двері, схоже, були герметичні. Він витратить увесь кисень та помре тут. Люк сів на жорсткий краєчок того, що ніяк не могло бути ліжком, та підтяг колені до підборіддя, обійнявши ноги та зітхаючи. Утримувати такий рівень супротиву та непокори… робити вигляд, ніби все байдуже, коли насправді йому хотілося отримати можливість познайомитися з батьком, було утомливою справою. Нехай навіть його батьком був Дарт Вейдер. Може був.  
З того самого дня, коли він вперше прочитав ім’я «Анакін Скайвокер», його не полишали сумніви, чи був Вейдер йому батьком, чи ні? Іноді ідея жахала, але в іншому захоплювала подих. Уявити тільки, правити галактикою разом з темним лордом! Вони могли б здихатися Палпатіна та зробити галактику набагато кращою. Дика казка, карколомна пригода, вона б могла стати його життям. Але виявилося, що реальність ніскілечки не була схожою на його мрії. Справжній Вейдер не був ні злим ситхом, ні люблячим татком. Справжній Вейдер навіть не намагався зрозуміти його, і звісно вже не відчував до нього ні любові, ні поваги. Що до того, що Люк Скайвокер відчував до Вейдера… що ж, нічого доброго. Страх, невпевненість, розчарування… Щоправда, було те дзинькаюче відчуття, та Вейдер сказав, що це через Силу, а не через те, що вони батько та син. Чи значило це, що Вейдер не його батько? Тоді залишався тільки Анакін Скайвокер… який був мертвий.  
Якби йому було років з дванадцять, він би засмутився до сліз, та йому шістнадцять, він практично дорослий, і час йому вже поводитися відповідно. Чоловіки не плачуть, хоча він і не знав, що чоловікам заведено робити в ситуаціях, схожих на цю. Не питати ж про таке в свого ймовірно-батька. Він був готовий закладатися, що Дарт Вейдер не плакав ніколи в житті.  
Він розгойдувався туди й сюди, наспівуючи під носа у спробі відігнати думки. Не дуже це, схоже, спрацьовувало, бо і до того у голову лізло всяке про різноманітні і жахливі речі, що могли тут на нього чекати. Катування від рук імператора… чи ще гірше і майже немислимо, від рук його ймовірно-батька. Може Вейдеру він навіть не подобається, не кажучи вже про те, аби…  
На Татуїні було не так вже й погано. Слід йому було лишатися на фермі. Ага, нічого крім нудьги, він, мабуть, зненавидів би таке життя, але принаймні воно в нього б було. А зараз невідомо, що на нього чекає.  
Без усілякого попередження, без жодного поколювання чи холоду, чи іншого якого передчуття двері камери розчинилися навстіж. Люк кинув переляканий погляд на чорну фігуру, а потім притис лоба до колін і заплющив очі.  
\- Просто вбий вже мене швидко, - прошепотів він.  
\- Годі мелодрами, на мене вони не діють, - мовив Вейдер.  
Нічого не відповівши, він тим не менше повернув голову і відкрив одне око, перевірити полу чорного плаща, аби подивитися, чи не постукує носок чобота. Чобіт не постукував.  
\- Чого ти сподівався досягти таким дурним вчинком?   
\- Нічого, - пробурмотів він похмуро і знову заплющив око.  
\- Чого ти сподівався досягти?  
Повторювати кожне питання – це така звичка у імпів?   
\- Я же сказав: нічого!  
Його зап’ястя стисли у залізній хватці і посмиком підняли на ноги.  
\- Звертайся до мене з повагою і відповідай правдиво. Чого ти сподівався досягти?  
Голосно зітхнувши, Люк спробував дивитися куди завгодно, аби не в гору. Він обрав зосередитися на безлічі перемикачів на грудях Вейдера. Може, йому варто вимкнути декілька і подивитися, що станеться.  
\- Я сподівався знайти Джаса і втекти.  
\- Ти не можеш втекти з цього корабля. Це абсурдна ідея.  
\- Як скажеш, - знизав плечима Люк, його зап’ястя відпустили.  
\- Фоллініянин тебе викрав.  
\- Він гадав, що рятує мене. Від тебе.  
\- Він віз тебе до Ксізора.  
\- Він лишень сказав, що працює на «Ксізор Транспорт». Він це вигадав.  
\- Ти вельми наївний.  
\- А ти дурний громило! І до тебе ніяк не дійде! – він відступив назад та зло подивився у непроникну маску. Піднявши руку, він постукав по чорному шолому. – Тук-тук, є хто вдо…  
Не встиг він закінчити, його притисло до стіни… високо, вище за голову Вейдера. Стальні пальці зімкнулися на його горлянці, не даючи ні вимовити хоча б слово, ні дихати. Крізь туман він розумів, що хоч який би наляканий він колись не був, він ніколи до цієї миті не відчував страх по справжньому. Це був… кінець!  
\- Стережись, хлопчисько, - пророкотів Вейдер різко з явним застереженням та не загрозою. – Ніхто не сміє ставитися до мене з неповагою. Навіть ти.  
Під повіками танцювали темні плями, і він відчував, як вислизає свідомість. А потім його відпустили і тримали прямо, доки він судорожно ковтав дорогоцінне повітря. Пройшли секунди… може хвилини, він не знав скільки… перш ніж йому вдалося оговтатися достатньо, аби говорити. Відчуваючи запаморочення та легку нудоту, він важко навалився на затягнуту в шкіру руку, що його тримала, та випалив перше, що спало на думку.  
\- Навіть я? – він подивився вверх крізь вії, що блищали від непролитих сліз. – Це означає, що я особливий. Це означає – я твій син! Чому ти не можеш просто сказати цього?  
\- Ти живий… поки що, - лорд ситхів перестав його підтримувати та схрестив руки, залишивши Люка невпевнено триматися на ногах. – Це говорить про твою важливість.  
\- Гадаю, - зітхнув Люк, опадаючи на жорстке ліжко, - шістнадцять років тому я не був таким вже важливим, чи так?  
У темній фігурі не промайнуло жодного натяку на реакцію, проте Люк відчув щось, чого не міг описати, майже як вітерець в голові. Воно йшло від Вейдера, у цьому не було сумнівів, але він не розумів, що воно означає.  
\- Ти мене не хотів, чи що? Чому ти покинув мене на Татуїні? Чому я ріс без батьків?  
Вітерець перетворився на потужний вітер. Неначе надто потужний, аби встояти, бо Вейдер відвернувся і відійшов на кілька кроків.  
\- Забудь даремні мрії минулого та зосередься на майбутньому.  
\- Ти це до мене, чи до себе говориш? – запитав він проникливо.  
Вейдер різко розвернувся та погрозив пальцем.  
\- Не раджу з мене кепкувати, дитино, бо гірко пожалкуєш.  
\- Ага, звісно, - закотив Люк очі. – Давай подивимося, ти вбив людей, що мене виростили, знищив мою домівку, забрав мене від дітей, який я захищав, заарештував хлопця, що намагався мене врятувати, кілька разів душив мене… Я щось пропустив? Що ще ти можеш мені зробити, окрім як вбити? Бен завжди попереджав, що саме це ти й зробиш, тож ніякої несподіванки.  
\- Хто цей «Бен»? – навіть через вокодер голос здавався роздратованим.  
\- Бен Кенобі – старий…  
\- Кенобі?!  
Що ж, це ім’я безумовно здорованя зачепило.  
\- Твій приятель? – запитав Люк глузливо.  
\- Де він?  
\- Помер. – Зацікавлений Люк роздивлявся ситха. Він не бачив жодних зовнішніх змін, але пульсація у його голові стала сильнішою, нагадуючи бурю, люту, шалену піщану бурю, чи… невідомо ще яку. Було схоже, ніби лише сама присутність Вейдера дозволяла стати ближчим до Сили. Він був не в змозі розібрати, що відчуває… але тільки уявити, якщо дозволити Вейдеру його навчати! Він би навчився всьому.  
\- Коли я був маленький, він сказав, що ти мій батько і що ти мене вб’єш. Чи обернеш до зла. Гадаю, ви обидва дійсно ненавиділи один одного?  
\- Він був моїм другом… і забрав у мене все. – Це був шепіт, зривистий і пронизаний невисловленими спогадами.  
\- На кшталт того, як ти вчинив зі мною, - м’яко зауважив Люк.  
Йому було цікаво, чи досяг удар цілі. Вейдер помітно здригнувся, і Люк зрадів. «Хочу, аби тобі було боляче, - злорадно мовив він подумки. – Хочу тобі помститися. Хочу робити тобі боляче ще й ще… доки ти… доки…»  
\- Доки що?  
Він зло глянув на темного лорда.  
\- Тримайся подалі від моєї голови! – «Якщо ти мій батько, то повинен знати, що сказати! Ти повинен… повинен… відчувати до мене щось.»  
\- Ти вимагаєш того, чого я не в змозі дати, - мовив Вейдер, і Люк не знав, відповідає той на попередження, чи на думки. У будь якому випадку, відповідь йому не подобалася.  
\- Байдуже, - зневажливо кинув він. – Ти збираєшся залишити мене тут?  
\- Я збираюсь тебе залишити, - шолом злегка схилився.  
Щось у голосі Вейдера змушувало його тремтіти. Той був настільки… власницьким. Люк не знав, чи він наляканий, чи задоволений.  
\- Ти відпустиш Джаса?  
\- З чого це мені таке робити?  
\- Бо я тебе прошу, - пробурмотів Люк. – Він не зробив мені нічого поганого. Тільки спершу забери в нього мого світлового меча, добре?  
\- Твого світлового меча.  
\- Що? – рявкнув він. – То твій? Я не тупий, я знаю, що його виставили, аби мене заманити. Добре, ти мене спіймав. Тепер я хочу світлового меча.  
\- Розумію, - Вейдер знову схрестив руки, мабуть, то його улюблена поза. – Ще щось, що я можу для тебе зробити?  
\- Так, коли ти вже про те згадав. – Люк випрямився та дзеркально відобразив його позу, теж склавши руки. – Я хочу свій рюкзак, який залишив у Ейслі. Він у тебе?  
\- Брудний одяг і контрабанда.  
\- І мій скайхупер! – додав він, обурений таким описом його речей. – Його зробив мій найкращій друг, і я хочу отримати його назад!  
\- Яке розчарування. А я сподівався, що ця модель – демонстрація твого таланту.  
\- Я тобі покажу свій талант, ось зачекай мені! - почервонів він, захоплений зненацька.  
\- Чекатиму з нетерпінням, юначе, - з драматично здійнявшимся плащем темний лорд повернувся до виходу. Двері негайно відчинилися перед ним.  
\- Зачекай! – покликав Люк, запанікувавши. – Я хочу свій хупер! І відпусти Джаса! І я не хочу тут лишатися. Можна мені іншу кімнату? Обіцяю нічого не трощити… клянуся!  
\- Залишаю рішення на вас, - махнув Вейдер комусь та рушив далі.  
\- Слухаюсь, мілорде.  
Коли увійшов капітан Пієтт та став дуже прямо, заклавши руки за спину, Люк лишень зітхнув.  
\- В тебе є якесь прохання?  
\- Насправді навіть кілька, - він блиснув командирові корабля кращою своєю усмішкою. – Справжню кімнату? Обіцяю більше ніякого майна не псувати. І вибачте, що пошкодив ваш корабель…ц е було випадково, чесно! Я лише хотів… ммм… пороздивлятися тут навкруги. Чи може… добре, я хотів втекти, - додав він на не дуже позитивну реакцію Пієтта. – Дурна ідея, га?  
\- Безумовно не надто розумна.   
\- Так, - йому цей чолов’яга починав подобатися. – І це все, чого я хочу, лише кімнату замість камери. Інше, чого я хочу, в нього… наприклад, мій рюкзак та моя модель скайхупера. О… якщо тільки ви в змозі звільнити мого друга? Він мене не викрадав, він гадав, що рятує мене від Вейдера. Досить логічне припущення, як гадаєте?  
Схилена голова свідчила, що так, дійсно, вельми логічно.  
Багатообіцяюче.  
\- Якщо я тут надовго, може, мені можна у каюту головізор? І трохи їжі? І якесь діло? Я можу лагодити всяке різне, я розуміюсь на техніці. Насправді, - продовжував він, надихає мий своїм захопленням, - я хотів завербуватися у якості механіка… та вони сказали, що я занадто молодий, та це було давно. – Замовкши він подивився у незворушне обличчя. – Чи гадаєте, Вейдер мене вб’є?  
\- Гадаю… - здійняв брову Пієтт, - ми зможемо знайти для тебе іншу каюту. Якщо ти мені урочисто пообіцяєш не нищити більше імперської власності.  
\- Клянуся! – гаряче схопився Люк. – Що завгодно, аби тільки звідси вибратися! І мені б не хотілося бути вбитим, якщо ваша ласка.  
Краєчок губ капітана смикнувся у посмішці.  
\- Може тобі було б слід більш ретельно добирати слова?..  
\- Що ви маєте на увазі? – тупо подивився на нього Люк.  
Пієтт не відповів, вельми дратівлива та груба звичка дорослих, а натомість махнув чоловіку у формі з низькими знаками розрізнення. Після коротких вказівок чоловік смикнув головою, вказуючи, що Люк повинен йти за ним.  
\- Дякую, кепе! – він відсалютував Пієттові двома пальцями та рушив за чоловіком.  
\- І, сержанте, - гукнув капітан, наче щойно згадавши, - відведіть його спершу до перукаря.  
До перукаря? Він перелякався до нестями, не міг навіть слова проти вимовити. Наче його життя і без того не було суцільним жахіттям, тепер вони збиралися зробити йому одну з цих військових зачісок. Але… може це значило, що вони приймуть його на службу! Може Вейдер дозволить йому стати звичайним солдатом.  
Звичайним?  
Ні… так не годиться.

***

До настання ранку пройшла ціла вічність, та тому, що він ніяк не міг заснути. Корабель наповнювали різні незнайомі звуки. Його каюта була у суцільній темряві за винятком слабкого світла з вентиляційного отвору у стелі, освітлення з якого вистачало лишень на тіні у кутах. Люк прокинувся зненацька і кілька хвилин лежав, важко дихаючи після жахливого нічного страхіття, від якого вже кілька разів просинався цією ніччю. Він не пам’ятав нічого з них, окрім того, що там було дуже темно, він не міг бачити і був наляканий… чимось. Може він марив про Вейдера, в тому не було б нічого дивного. У наслідок тривожної ночі він був виснажений та більш втомлений, ніж учора. І мозок його теж був втомлений від усього, що звалилося на нього. Він ніяк не сподівався, що Вейдер дозволить йому корпатися у галактичній базі даних. А може то слід було завдячувати капітанові Пієтту.  
У кожному разі він знайшов дещо нове про Анакіна Скайвокера, що той був героїчним джедаєм та прихильником «правильної» форми правління… а саме імперії, що нічого дивного. Але найбільшим подарунком стала знахідка про матір, Падму Амідалу, чи Наберрію, чи ще як. Вона була сенатором та королевою, його мати була королевою! Це викликало багато змішаних почуттів. Проте нічого дивного, що Анакін Скайвокер Вейдер упадав за королевою, тому як Вейдер був просто дивовижний. Та Люк відчував себе незручно від того, що виявився сином королеви… він точно ні виглядом, ні поведінкою не скидався на принца. Недивно, що Вейдер був розчарований у ньому. Тітка Беру кілька разів сварила його з однією приказкою. Дослівно він не пам’ятав, та для цієї ситуації його інтерпретація була тою, що коли б з нього став кращий син, то Вейдер став би до нього кращим батьком. Варто було спробувати. Він стане ліпшим за кращого, він стане ідеальним… чи то дійсно складно?  
«Привіт, я лорд Вейдер, а це мій ідеальний син Люк».  
Але… якщо Вейдер не бажав сина? Коли на те пішло, ніде в базі даних не зазначалося, що Падма була одруженою… чи мала дитину. Тож це було секретом, може навіть стидким. Він припустив, що, коли дядько Оуен кликав його ситховим байстрюком, то мав це на увазі буквально.  
Він трохи посовався, звісивши ноги з краю ліжка та торкнувшись підлоги. Підвівшись на ліктях, він на мить перепочив і обережно сів. На ліжку коївся безлад, простирадла заплуталися та скрутилися в німому свідченні його нічних кошмарів. Люк встав і потягнувся, позіхаючи. Коли вже він збирався стати ідеальним, пора вже було починати. Потираючи очі, він поплентався до санвузлу.  
Звуковий душ ненабагато покращив його самопочуття. Він розчесав волосся, поглядаючи у дзеркало. Швиденько одягшись, комбінезон все ще викликав невдоволення, він глибоко вдихнув та примусив себе перевірити своє відображення.  
Його волосся було… ну, не надто коротке, але ледве досягало коміру. Тим не менш, різні яскраві кольори, що так і не зійшли з кінчиків, були обрізані, тож тепер він виглядав більш цивілізовано. Він розпрямився, розуміючи, що став набагато більш досконалим. За винятком цих… тіней? Ні… це що таке?  
Нахилившись уперед, він ширше відгорнув комір. Його горло було чорним з фіолетовим та синім. Дотик змусив здригнутися. То не бруд, то були синці. Від хватки його батька.  
Перед очами попливло, і він зробив кілька глибоких вдихів, аби очистити зір. Він стане кращим сином, а Вейдер буде кращим батьком. До тоді ж він не міг дозволити комусь побачити відмітини. Він застібнув ґудзики до самого верху та підняв комір. Лишень край синців ледь виглядали. Ніхто не дізнається, що його батько…  
Хвилинку! Ніхто ж не знав, що він син Вейдера. Усі вважали, ніби він джедай, у такому випадку синці можна було вважати прийнятними, навіть вбачати знаком хоробрості, що він пережив сутичку з темним лордом. І все ж… він залишив комір застебнутим.  
Почувся звук відчинившихся дверей.  
\- Тут що, ніхто не навчений стукати? – пробурчав він та вийшов до кімнати. Там стояв капітан Пієтт, і Люк на подив був радий його бачити. – Ви прийшли мене провідати?  
\- Я прийшов супроводити тебе до лазарету, - відповів Пієтт, не поспішаючи повертати посмішку, хоча, схоже, йому довелося докласти чималих зусиль, аби стримати губи від того.  
\- Я не хворий! – спробував Люк знову, цього разу з найширшою та найдружелюбнішою зі своїх посмішок. – Лишень голодний!  
\- В тебе візьмуть аналіз крові та проведуть загальне обстеження, а потім зможеш поїсти. Готовий?  
\- А що, я повинен бути готовий? – зауважив він, слідуючи за офіцером у коридор. – То ви відповідальний за мене? А чому не хтось інший, лейтенант, наприклад, чи ще хтось?  
\- Вочевидь, - відповів Пієтт незворушно, зупинившись перед ліфтом, - вигулювати тебе більш пріоритетно, ніж командування кораблем.  
\- Ох, - скривився Люк, - вибачте.  
\- Це не твоя провина, - відрізав чоловік, а потім додав так сердито та тихо, що Люк зрозумів, що той розмовляє сам до себе, - не тоді, коли адмірал на борту.  
Прибув ліфт, і вони увійшли, провівши швидку подорож у мовчанні. Прибувши на іншу палубу, Люк опинився у ідентичному нудному і невиразному коридорі. Не дуже багато цікавого, на що можна було б подивитися, тож він розважався тим, що крокував у ногу з капітаном та робив вигляд ніби теж офіцер. Це зайняло його на добрих десять секунд.  
\- А Вейдер вам подобається?  
\- Лорд Вейдер – командувач імперським флотом, - Пієтт нагородив його застережливим поглядом.  
Що ж, не схоже, аби капітан мав намір ділитися плітками на кшталт, чи є в його татка подружка, і чи ця уявна подружка потерпить майже дорослого сина.  
\- А що вам відомо про мене? – спитав він з цікавістю.  
\- Тебе звуть Люк Скайвокер, і лорд Вейдер наказав тебе схопити.  
\- І це все? – Швах. Тож мабуть йому не слід було розповідати Пієттові, що Вейдер його батько. – Він не казав, навіщо я йому?  
\- А ти хіба не знаєш? – Пієтт не здавався надто зацікавленим. Насправді, він, здавалося, мріяв здихатися свого підопічного перед дверима лазарету.  
Люк бух трохи ображений такою відмовою.  
\- Ну, - невинно мовив він, як вони до лазарету, - гадаю, через це. – Простягши руку, він скористався одним з небагатьох вмінь у Силі, з яким, як правило, міг впоратися. Датапад пролетів йому у руки через каюту. Він посміхнувся. – Гадаєте через це?  
Роздратований сивий чоловік у медичному халаті вихопив в нього деку.  
\- Я бажаю, доки буду проводити огляд, аби він знаходився під вартою.  
\- Я поводитимуся добре! – пообіцяв Люк, обернувшись від лікаря до свого нового приятеля Пієтта. Та прямо зараз капітан здавався не надто дружнім. – Чесно. Не треба варти.  
\- Я виставлю за дверима солдатів, - повідомив докторові Пієтт та суворо подивився на Люка. – Будь ласка не використовуй більше джедайських трюків, або я буду змушений стримувати тебе силою.  
\- Не буду. У будь якому разі я знаю лише кілька маленьких трюків. Я самоучка, - додав він з гордістю.  
\- Починайте ваше обстеження, лікарю, - схрестив руки Пієтт.  
У доктора не було беджу, тож Люк вирішив кликати його «доком».  
\- Гей, доку, що ви збираєтесь зі мною робити? Я боюся лоскоту, тож будьте обережні.  
\- На кушетку та зніми сорочку, - сіро-сталеві очі були сама байдужість.  
Люк зіщулився під цим поглядом.  
\- Ммм… нащо? – спитав він, тягнучи час. Якщо доктор побачить синці, виникнуть питання.  
\- Капітане, - роздратовано гукнув Док.  
\- Роби, що доктор просить, - звелів Пієтт.  
\- Він не просить, - зауважив Люк. Та вони все продовжували дивитися на нього, тож він заліз на кушетку і почав наскільки в змозі був повільно розстібати форму, сподіваючись, що вони втомляться чекати та вирішать перейти до чогось іншого.  
Як і багато інших його бажань, це теж не виповнилося. Сорочка повисла на талії, і він опустив погляд, не бажаючи бачити їх реакцію.  
\- Бачу, ти познайомився з лордом ситхів, - мовив док, неприємно посміюючись.  
\- Докторе, - присадив Пієтт, копіюючи роздратований вираз лікаря.  
\- Капітане, обстеження пройде набагато швидше, якщо ви не перериватимете. Пропоную вам зачекати зовні.  
\- Дуже добре, - Пієтт завагався, коли Люк послав йому переляканий погляд. – Не бійся, нічого з тобою не трапиться.  
\- Я не боюся! – завзято збрехав він.  
\- Йдіть вже, - махнув доктор Пієттові, - не вб’ю я його.   
\- Це обнадіює, - пробурмотів Люк, мріючи, аби Пієтт залишився. – Я не стану заперечувати, якщо забажаєте залишитись. Чесно.  
Капітан підійшов до дверей, але зупинився, та все ж таки обернувся і залишився у лазареті, схрестивши руки і спостерігаючи за ним. Люк відчув себе краще. Лікар пробурчав щось нерозбірливе.  
Як виявилося, хвилювався Люк даремно. Йому ніколи не проводили медичне обстеження, але все пройшло швидко і безболісно. Навіть аналіз крові не болів, неможливо було не помітити різницю між технікою альдераанського кровососа та цим лікарем.  
\- Ти відносно здоровий, - нарешті оголосив лікар. – Вейдер буде без тями від твого зразка крові.  
Люк не мав поняття, що це повинно значити.  
\- Чому?  
\- Впевнений, перш ніж тебе вбити, він пояснить, - м’яко відповів док. – Можеш надягти сорочку.  
Він швиденько сунув руки в рукави та доки звивався, спромігся все перекрутити.  
\- Я лишень підліток, він не стане мене вбивати! Не може того бути.  
\- Вб’є, або триматиме в ув’язненні. У будь якому випадку кінцевий результат такий самий. І не дозволяй спіймати себе мисливцям за головами.  
\- Яким таким мисливцям за головами? – скрикнув Люк.  
\- Докторе, годі! – строго наказав Пієтт. – Якщо ви вже закінчили, я забираю Люка.  
\- Ще трохи, - док дав Люку невеличкий пакет. – Прикладай один з цих пластирів на груди перед сном. Дивись, аби використав всі.  
\- Нащо? – перевернув він пакет, спантеличений.  
\- Виведення спайсу спричиняє нічні кошмари. Це полегшить симптоми. Тепер геть з мого лазарету, - відмахнувся від них док.  
Люк по п’ятах вибіг за Пієттом, ледве утримуючись від питань, доки вони не опинились у коридорі.  
\- Ви що, шпигували за мною вночі? Тож в мене кошмари… подумати велике діло! Мені не потрібні ці пластирі! – він був розлючений, роздратований та ображений. – Я не наркоман! Він брехун! – Він намагався опанувати емоції, та спроба була приречена на невдачу. – Що за мисливці за головами? Про що він торочив? Мене та Джаса спіймав Вейдер, а не якісь мисливці за головами! Ненавиджу це все!  
Капітан зітхнув.  
\- Люк, прошу, заспокойся. Доктор мав на увазі фоллініянця, та в нас немає ніяких доказів, що він мисливець за головами.  
\- Як що до частини з підгляданням? – запитав він з підозрою.  
\- Так, у каюті за тобою наглядають, - визнав капітан, здавалося, він бажав додати ще щось, але передумав.  
\- Мені це не до вподоби, - категорично відрізав Люк. – І в мене немає ломки. За такі слова вашого лікаря слід наказати.  
\- Він лише тлумачив твій аналіз крові, - спокійно зазначив Пієтт.  
Швах! Так принизливо! Спайс, передбачалося, був для розслабляння, лишень заради розваги.  
\- Всі так роблять, - пробурмотів він. – Це не… не наркоманія. – «Отямся. Ти знаєш, що це шкідливо, - насварив він себе. – Не бажаєш признавати, але знаєш».  
Він раптово зупинився.  
\- Що таке?  
\- Він йде, - це було ніби стояти в пустелі, відчуваючи підошвами чоботів, як гуготить піщана буря. Її неможна було побачити, чи почути, чи унюхати, та він знав, що вона наближається. Зараз в нього було таке ж відчуття, лишень гуготіння відчувалося не у ногах, а у серці. – Вейдер.  
\- Спробуй бути більш обачним, ніж був, - порадив Пієтт.  
\- Саме мій намір, - і він подумки повторив мантру: ідеальний син, ідеальний син, ідеальний син. Ідеальний наркозалежний син.  
Об’єкт його добрих намірів навис над ним ще більший та чорніший, ніж завжди.  
\- Добридень, сер, - мовив він ввічливо до ситха, отримавши у відповідь лишень механічне дихання. Вейдер простяг руку.  
\- Ось результати, мілорде, - відповів Пієтт, віддаючи медичний датапад.  
Вейдер швидко продивився, а потім датапад зник, ймовірно у кишені, хоча Люк насилу міг повірити, що гладка форма мала взагалі якісь кишені.  
\- Дякую, капітане, ви вільні. Юначе, ходімо зі мною.  
\- Слухаюся, мілорде, - чітко кивнув Пієтт та злегка посміхнувся Люку, - до побачення, Люку.  
Темний лорд вже відвернувся, і Люку довелося поквапитися, аби наздогнати та йти врівень з ним.  
\- Ти це чув? Він назвав мене «Люк».  
\- Йому буде оголошено сувору догану.  
\- Що? – він невпевнено покосився на свого ймовірно-сера. Це Вейдер серйозно, чи це в нього є почуття гумору? – Я лише мав на увазі, що ти теж можеш кликати мене так. Замість «Скайвокере», чи «юначе». Якщо бажаєш, звісно… - зійшов нанівець його голос.  
Він починав зникати до відсутності у Вейдера чуйності. Це його дратувало, та він нагадав собі, що ідеальному сину не годиться жалітися.  
\- Може, вам стане трошечки часу, щоб ми могли поговорити? Трошечки? Будь ласка? Сер?  
Чорний шолом повернувся, та блискучі ділянки очей уп’ялися у нього. Неначе тебе роздивлялася величезна комаха-мутант з фільму жахів.  
\- Зараз цілком влучно. Ходімо, - мовив Вейдер після кількох секунд огляду.  
\- Чудово! – погодився він радісно, та відразу згадати, що більша частина того, про що бажав поговорити з Вейдером не з приємного. – Отже… лікар сказав, що мій друг Джас мисливець за головами.  
З-за маски долинуло щось дуже схоже на пирхання.  
\- Лікарю слід вкоротити язика. Твій викрадач… котрий зовсім тобі не друг, дурний юнак, що вирішив здобути прихильність Ксізора, дошкуливши мені.  
Дошкулити! Знов це чудове слівце. Фоллініяни безумовно насолоджувалися дошкулянням Вейдерові.  
\- Що ти збираєшся… - ідеальний син. – Тобто… будь ласка, сер, що з ним тепер буде? Ви ж його не скривдите, так? Він мені нічого не зробив.  
\- Його корабель було конфісковано, а сам він на шляху до Фолліну, де на його прибуття чекає його батько, безсумнівно вельми невдоволений втратою судна, не менш, ніж сином.  
Невисловленим промайнуло: як я своїм, але Люк вирішив, що то лишень його уява. Він перейшов на рись, аби не відставати від вейдерових довгих кроків, та коли вони увійшли до ліфту, вже задихався від поспіху.  
\- Ми тепер полетимо на Набу?  
\- Ні.  
Тож годі відшукати сім’ю матері.  
\- Ми летимо на Корускант?  
\- Ні, - голова повернулася, і жучині очі вп’ялися у нього. – Ти стидовисько. Я не збираюся представляти тебе моєму господареві, доки ти не готовий.  
Люк проковтнув своє обурення.  
\- Що ви маєте на увазі під «готовий»? – обережно запитав він.  
\- Коли навчишся гідним манерам та поведінці.  
Добре. Очевидно, час переглянути план ідеального сина. Тож він подумав про те цілих дві секунди, а потім відкинув ідею. Бути ідеальним все одно надто клопітно.  
\- Ага, як прямо, так зразу, - прокоментував він саркастично, коли ліфт зупинився, і вони опинилися ще в одному невиразному сірому коридорі. – Я зможу спати і без пластирів! І без того прокидатися важко. В космосі ж немає сонця! Як мені накажеш прокидатися?  
\- У космосі безліч сонць.  
Він глумливо пирхнув.  
\- Ти зрозумів, що я мав на увазі! Лайно, довго ж ми ідемо. Коли ми вже дістанемося? Куди ми йдемо?  
\- Ми прийшли, - Вейдер зупинився перед зачиненими дверима, натискаючи кнопку, та увійшов всередину.  
Люк увійшов слідом, трохи схвильований, що той чогось був не надто дратівливим. Що довше він зможе відтягувати подорож до Корусканту, то краще.  
\- Куди прийшли? Що це? Лайно банти, це що за штукенція? – він відразу ж попрямував до величезної металевої кулі в кінці нудного приміщення. – Я б міг поміститися усередині! Та навіть десять мене могли б поміститися усередині!  
\- Тримайся від неї подалі, - прогарчав Вейдер. – Це моя камера для медитацій, і я забороняю тобі її чіпати.   
\- Ну, звиняй вже! Я і не збирався робити дірку в великій чорній кульці вашої світлості! – Ось. Це повинно переконати здорованя, що знадобиться дуже-дуже довгий час, перш ніж він буде готовий предстати перед королем Страшко. Десь ціла вічність.   
Якось, якимось чином Люк опинився у повітрі. Відчуття було не з приємних, просто… тривожним. Він хотів навчитися такому! Він проплив до невеличкого столу і зі стуком приземлився на стілець.  
\- Сядь! – наказав Вейдер.  
\- Гей, агов, ти сліпий? Я вже сиджу! Добре, що сидіння м’яке, інакше б усю дупу відбив! – він поставив лікті на стіл і вказав на сусідній стілець. – Давай, сідай. Потеревенимо.  
\- Ти, - гримнув Вейдер, - нахабо! – Темний лорд заходив взад і вперед. – Ти ганьбиш ім’я Скайвокерів. Мені глибоко соромно за тебе. Ти…  
\- Тобі соромно за мене? – перебив він, схопившись на ноги. Стілець з гучним стуком впав на піл. – Після всього, що ти накоїв? Джас розповів мені про те фоллініянське місто, як ти вбив всіх, навіть дітей! Тобі слід соромитися себе, а не мене! – Він схрестив руки на грудях та зло блиснув очима. – Що, гадаєш, відчуваю я, маючи батька, якого соромлюсь?  
Послідувала мить заціпеніння, яка супроводжувалася чимось, підозріло схожим на заїкання. Якщо Дарт Вейдер здатен був заїкатися.  
\- Я… Ти… Я… Ти злодюжка і п’яниця! – Вейдер припечатав медичний датапад об стіл. – Ти наркоман! Ти втратив розум? Спайс це отрута!  
\- Не змінюй теми! І я не наркоман, я не вживав спайс вже цілу вічність! – Навіть коли звинувачення й були правдиві, вони все одно ранили. – Тож я не ідеальний, а чого ти чекав? Я твій син! Ніхто навіть і не чекав ніколи нічого крім… крім… зла, - закінчив він, раптово вражений істиною, над якою він раніше не дуже й замислювався. – Ніхто не чекає від мене нічого хорошого.  
\- Ти безсумнівно виправдовуєш їх очікування, - розгнівався Вейдер. – Як ти спромігся так довго прожити… можу припустити це лишень тому, що твоя доля сильніша від твого прагнення до самознищення.  
Ага, доля з великої літери «Д».  
\- Що це за доля така? – знову спалахнув він гнівом. – Піти твоїми стопами? Стати вбивцею? Не дивно, що я тебе розчарував, адже я всього-на-всього злодюжка та наркоман! – він смикнув стільця, тримаючись за нього кілька секунд, а потім напружено навалився на стіл та вхопився руками за голову. – Давай, уперед, вбий мене. Я ніколи не буду ні до чого придатний. Я навіть не можу бути злим як треба! Я невдаха, - важко зітхнувши, він закрив очі, повністю спустошений і в очікуванні, що Вейдер зараз звинуватить його у театральності.  
Натомість темний лорд узяв стілець навпроти та всівся дуже прямо, склавши долоні у рукавицях на столі.  
\- Сподіваюся, що в тебе є якісь чесноти, - мовив він черство. – Ти хоробрий… часом безглуздо. Ти піклувався та захищав дітей на Татуїні.  
\- Ти вбивав дітей, - нагадав Люк, піднявши голову, - тож чого це добре, що я їх захищав?  
Послідувала відмашка.  
\- За цим випадком приховано набагато більше, ніж ти розумієш. Стався витік зараженої…  
\- Бла-бла-бла, цю частину я вже чув, - він опустив погляд на власні долоні. Ті здавалися значно меншими за вейдерові. Такими точно не задушиш. – Нащо ти побудував там фабрику? Нащо ти взагалі проводив біологічні експерименти?  
Вейдер зітхнув, через вокодер звук вийшов голоснішим.  
\- Це був мій обов’язок.   
\- Твій обов’язок, - повторив він. – То ти вважаєш, що невинний?  
У тиші, що настала слідом, було чутно глухий гул двигунів судна, які зливалися з тяжким диханням. Шолом схилився уперед.  
\- Я ніяк не невинний, Люку, - врешті-решт вимовив Вейдер втомлено. – Можливо, ніколи таким й не був. І, напевно, ти теж.   
Люк здригнувся. Дивне почуття розтікалося в ньому. Він відчував себе, наче… більше не був на одинці зі своїми лячними думками, хоча нехай до цієї миті і не розумів, що був на самоті. Йому хотілося б сказати це вголос, аби Вейдер знав, що він відчуває, але…  
\- Я теж так почуваюся.  
\- Годі читати мої думки, - скинув Люк голову.  
\- Я й не читаю, - це у голосі Вейдера натяк на посмішку? – Лишень почуття, які ти випромінюєш надто сильно… чи, можливо, то мої почуття, які ти отримав та відобразив назад.  
\- Що? Я що, якась антена Сили? – він удав, ніби хмуриться. – Чудово, я на хвилі Дарта Вейдера, - веселощі зникли також швидко, що й з’явилися. – Це значить, я стану таким же злим, що й ти? Звісно, якщо ти мене не вб’єш.   
\- Я не збираюся тебе вбивати, - темний лорд був дещо роздратований. – Чому ти так зациклений на цій думці?  
\- Я вже розповідав, що всі казали, що саме так і буде! Злий, чи мертвий і жодних варіантів!  
\- Всі? Хто «всі»?  
\- Я вже казав! – гаркнув він. – Ти що, не слухаєш? Оуен, Беру та Бен!  
\- Усього три людини. Це навряд чи «всі».  
\- Ну то й що, - пробурмотів він похмуро, схрестивши руки та не бажаючи дивитися на… ну, на свого батька, визнавав Вейдер це, чи ні.  
\- Звертайся до мене з повагою!  
\- Та будь ласка!  
Вейдер підвівся.  
\- Звертайся до мене з повагою, або зіткнешся з наслідками.  
Люк закотив очі та зітхнув.  
\- Ось ти знову зі своїми загрозами. Якщо ти не збираєшся мене вбивати чи навертати на зло, які ще можуть бути наслідки?  
\- Юначе, ти не знаєш з кого ти кепкуєш!  
\- Ага, так і є, не знаю, бо ти мені не кажеш! – Люк зло посміхнувся, задоволений, що ще більше вивів ситха з рівноваги. – Якщо вже зайшла мова… то ти знав мого батька? Анакіна Скайвокера? Лицаря-джедая? Нічого не пригадуєш?  
\- Юначе, - з дивовижною для когось таких розмірів швидкістю Вейдер обійшов навколо столу та вхопивши Люка за й без того тугий комір, підняв зі стільця. – Ти рішуче зміниш свою поведінку і зробиш це негайно, або пошкодуєш!  
Хай йому, він висів у повітрі!  
\- Постав мене негайно! Це тобі треба слідкувати за своєю поведінкою, а не мені! – його сіпання виявилися безплідними, тож він спробував вдарити по якійсь з кнопок у Вейдера на грудях. – Відпусти мене! І я бажаю бачити твоє обличчя, коли ти кричиш на мене! Зніми цю дурну маску!  
\- Я не можу! – проричав ситх, несподівано відпустивши комір Люка, що юнак аж впав на підлогу, та повернувся спиною, явно тремтячи від гніву та…  
…та ще чогось. Люк нахмурився та піднявся на ноги.  
\- Чому ні?  
Кулаки стислись, але крізь чорний плащ проглядало ще щось.  
\- Вона… дихає замість мене, - врешті-решт прошипів Вейдер так тихо, що ледве чутно.  
\- Дихає, - повторив Люк, це пояснювало сумнозвісне шипіння Вейдера, яке вони так часто імітували дітлахами в школі. Вони гадали, що це через те, що він був якимось інопланетним монстром, а Люк не міг нічого заперечити.  
\- Мене було поранено. Мої… легені більше не працюють. – Тремтіння вдалося опанувати, та пальці все ще залишалися міцно стиснутими.  
\- Не працюють? – приголомшений, але зацікавлений він продовжив тиснути. – Як це сталося?  
Рука злетіла у жесті відвертого безсилля.  
\- Це сталося… і це все, що тобі слід знати. Все інше не твоє діло.  
У голові майнуло зображення – біль, лють, жахливі крики… палаючий вогонь, що він бачив раніше… у своїх снах? Він мотнув головою.  
\- Це означає… те, що казав Бен, правда? Що ти більш машина, ніж людина.  
В Вейдера з горла вирвався якийсь звук та раптово увірвався, ніби утятий регулятором дихання.  
\- Тоді Обі-Ван забув, що робить людину людиною, - мовив він з гіркотою.  
Люк онімів ошелешений. Звісно, він був злий на Вейдера за… за… ну, за все. Та він не бажав насправді завдати йому болі жахливими спогадами. Він лишень хотів розворушити здорованя так, аби отримати реакцію. Що ж, він свого домігся.  
\- Мені шкода, - прошепотів Люк.  
\- Мені не потрібна твоя жалість! – гримнув Вейдер, розвернувшись до нього.  
\- Тоді, що тобі потрібно? – безрозсудно наважився Люк, відступаючи від розлюченого велетня.  
Важко дихаючи, темний лорд цілу хвилину стояв мовчки, вгамовуючи свій темперамент. Коли він знову заговорив голос його був напруженим, проте рівним.  
\- Я виділив тобі каюту поруч з моєю. Там ти знайдеш свою нову форму, і я очікую, що ти будеш носити її щоденно. Твій зовнішній вигляд буде залишатися чистим та акуратним. Ти будеш слухатися мене в усьому. Натомість я навчу тебе тому, що тобі потрібно знати, аби вижити у подальшому.  
Ставити зараз запитання було відверто не дуже гарною ідеєю.  
\- Так, сер, - відповів він тимчасово приборканий.  
\- Можеш йти. Твоя каюта праворуч. Я підійду найближчим часом, і я очікую, що ти будеш готовий.  
«Готовий до чого?» - майнула думка, проте він вирішив, що мудріше не питати. Люк повільно підійшов до дверей, але завагався, перш ніж їх відчинити.  
\- Дарт Вейдер… - спромігся він на шепіт, не наважуючись дивитися на чоловіка, - …хто ти?  
Коли б не звук дихання, він вирішив би, що Вейдер зник. Та кількома подихами пізніше глибокий голос позаду нарешті відповів.  
\- Я твій батько.

***

Він весь змок, а руки та ноги тряслися. Люк ледве добрався до своєї нової каюти, після чого коліна його підкосилися, і він притулився до стіни біля дверей, зісковзнувши та згорбившись на підлозі. Він розгойдувався, обхопивши себе руками та відчайдушно ковтаючи ротом повітря.  
Я твій батько.  
Нарешті. Три слова. Він це знав! Він завжди знав. Чому ж ці почуті слова так вразили його? Я твій батько, твій батько, твій батько… лунали вони знову й знову у його голові, наче у Жебрачому каньйоні.  
…батько-батько-батько…  
На рукавах звідкись з’явилися темні плями. І ще. Коли він почув схлип, то зрозумів, що це, повинно бути, він. У сльозах, наче немовля. Він був дорослий, він не міг, не мав так рознюнюватися. Він обіймав себе сильніше й сильніше, ніби міг примусити сльози зупинитися. Недавня розмова ніяк не полишала його. Його батько був розчарований у ньому, вони обидва казали жахливі речі, не цього він бажав, він лише бажав батька… звичайного батька. Що накажете йому робити з Дартом Вейдером?  
І що тепер Дарту Вейдеру робити з ним? Вони навіть не подобалися один одному! Вони не були схожі, в них не було нічого спільного. Його батько був могутньою людиною, а він – нікчемним хлопчиськом. Мабуть існувала якась жахлива зла сила, що керувала галактикою, така, яка вважала, що це весело спершу розлучити їх, а потім звести разом наче невідповідні, нічим не схожі шматочки пазлу.  
Надто складно, аби думати над цим. Він не міг думати. Було просто… боляче. Боляче всередині і зовні. Наближався його батько, і слід було надягти нову форму, він мав бути готовий до приходу батька, але він не міг поворухнутися.  
Не надто добре, Скайвокере! Треба рухатися. Треба бути готовим, аби батько не розчарувався у ньому ще більше. Але ноги його не зрушили з місця. Навіть коли він почув, як відчинилися двері у каюту, вони все одно залишилися, де були. Темрява неначе шторм застила зір. Чорні чоботи, край блискучого чорного плаща, що вихряв наче пісок. Він мав хоч щось сказати…  
\- Я н-не г-готов-вий…  
\- Ти дуже дивна дитина, - перервав глибокий голос.  
Краще від такого йому не стало. Він затрусився ще сильніше.  
\- Я н-не д-дитин-на!  
\- Поводишся ти відповідно. Тим не менш, гадаю, тут нічому дивуватися, - мовив Вейдер, і Люк навіть не мав уявлення, як розуміти його тон.  
Чорнота кружляла, огортаючи його, наче ковдра, а потім умостилося йому на голову. Під пахва вчепилися кігті, і його підняли на ноги.  
\- Ти так захворієш, - чорна рукавиця лягла йому на руку та кудись повела. – Заспокойся. Зосередь Силу, щоб заспокоїтися.  
\- Я н-не з-зн-наю й-як! – його насильно всадили на подушку, і Вейдер пройшовся перед ним, опущений погляд Люка бачив лишень чоботи та ширяючий плащ.  
\- Звісно ти знаєш як! – відрізав Вейдер. – Обі-Ван повинен був навчити тебе хоч чомусь!  
\- Хто-гик! – голосно гикнув він, змусивши зніяковіти ще більше, ніж було.  
\- Кенобі.  
Точно, Обі-Ван – саме так Вейдер називав Бена.  
\- Він н-нічому мене не… вчив, - його дитячі ридання поволі стихали, дякувати зіркам. Він шмигнув носом, гикнув та чхнув і схопив хустку витерти очі. А потім добряче висякався. Двічі.  
Вейдер зітхнув.  
Люк зрозумів, що заміна хустці була чорною.  
\- Вибач, - подивився він угору та винувато посміхнувся батькові крізь сльози, кілька разів скрутивши край плаща, перш ніж розгладити та відпустити. Його завжди вражало скільки ж того у носі.  
\- Ти левітував об’єкт під час медичного огляду, - до полегшення Люка, Вейдер вочевидь збирався проігнорувати ту обставину, що частини його плаща злиплися.  
\- Я сам навчився, - він знову гикнув. – Всяким різним штукенціям які, як я прочитав, вміли робити джедаї та ситхи. Я можу рухати невеличкі речі, і я можу стрибати з дахів. А Сила може зупинити гикавку?  
\- Затримай дихання.  
\- Це ніколи… гик… не допомагає!  
\- Цього разу допоможе, - твердо запевнив Вейдер. – Глибоко вдихни.  
Після чергового гикання, він протяжливо та голосно вдихнув повітря. Долоня Вейдера затиснула йому рота, а затягнуті в шкіру пальці носа. Люк забився, припускаючи, що це помста за катастрофу з плащем.  
\- Годі соватися.  
Соватися? Він не совався! Коли він вже гадав, що не витримає без повітря, рука зникла. Люк роззявив рота, ковтаючи повітря.  
\- Нащо ти це зробив!  
\- Твоя гикавка зникла, - самовдоволено заявив темний лорд.  
Люк схрестив руки і скептично почекав. Нічого не сталося. Може Вейдер не помилився? Кепський спосіб вилікувати гикавку, тим не менш. Темному лордові не завадило б повчитися, як бути батьком.  
\- Я встановив правила, якім ти повинен слідувати. І вони не підлягають обговоренню.  
Люк стримав і зітхання і їдку відповідь. Це була його друга натура – відстрілювати репліки назад до людей, але Вейдер не був якоюсь людиною. Вейдер був його батьком, і це те, що батько повинен був робити – вказувати синові, що робити.  
\- Добре.  
\- Ти звертатимешся до мене з повагою. Перед іншими ти звертатимешся до мене «мілорде», «сер», або ж «пан».  
\- Можу я наодинці кликати тебе «батько»? – перервав Люк.  
Вейдер на мить завагався.  
\- Якщо побажаєш. Тим не менш, ніхто не повинен дізнатися про наші стосунки.  
\- О, - прошепотів він розчарований. Заборона відразу породила кілька запитань. – Я не сперечаюся, але… що люди подумають про те, хто я такий? Тут нас ніхто не почує? Хіба за моєю каютою не стежать?  
\- В цій каюті спостереження не ведеться. Я надаю тобі деякі привілеї, недоторканність особистого життя серед них.  
\- Правда? Здорово! – посміхнувся він. – Які в мене ще привілеї?  
Схоже було на те, що ситх знову зітхнув, але важко було сказати напевно.  
\- Буде вважатися, що ти мій учень. Дуже шкода, що пролунало ім’я «Скайвокер». Аби пом’якшити наслідки цієї помилки, я буду звертатися до тебе лише як до Люка. Ті, хто не обізнаний із фамілією «Скайвокер», незабаром все позабудуть, чи буде знайдено інше вирішення.  
Люк нахмурився. Тож капітан Пієтт звертався до нього за ім’ям не тому, що Люк йому подобався, а тому, що йому було так наказано.  
\- Що поганого у «Скайвокері»?  
Настала коротка пауза, а потім Вейдер сів поряд. Диванні подушки прогнулися, і Люк трохи схилився.  
\- Деяким людям відома моя колишня особистість. Для тебе небезпечно бути знаним, як мій син.  
\- Ох, - в нього нарешті був батько, але він все одно не міг нікому розповісти. Це тривожило, проте він не збирався дозволяти цьому псувати радість, яку відчував від чудової розмови з його батьком. Якщо тільки він не помилявся, а він рідко коли помилявся, його сталевий старий почав розм’якати. Був вірний спосіб дізнатися. Обережно, дуже повільно Люк почав схилятися у бік. Лишень трохи. Він продовжував хилитися, як крениться нестійка споруда, доки його голова не лягла Вейдорові на плече.  
Ось. Так було набагато краще. Плащ під щокою виявився дійсно м’яким. Шкода, що його батько не міг того відчути. Чи йому постійно треба носити ці обладунки та підкладки? Навіть рукавиці? Люк не міг здолати цікавості, чи залишилось хоч щось від тіла його батька? Може той став дроїдом за виключенням мозку? Проте… в нього був голос, тож щось від нього мало лишитися.  
\- Як щодо моїх інших привілеїв? – натиснув він.  
Вейдер напружився від дотику і тепер намагався підтягти край плаща ближче, наче бажав закутатися в нього. Люк придушив смішок, коли незаймано чиста рукавиця торкнулася… ну, залишків з його носу. Вейдер хмикнув, витер пальці о чисту частину плаща та встав. Люк встиг сіпнутися та всістися прямо, аби не впасти.  
\- Піду переодягну плаща. Вдягни свою форму. Коли я повернусь, ми відправимося на місток. Це привілей і, - додав Вейдер суворо у дверях, - екзамен на твою поведінку. Провалиш його, чи якийсь інший, опишешся у своїй каюті на невизначений термін.  
«Суворо», - мовчки зазначив він.  
\- Так, пане, - натомість відповів він у голос, заробивши погляд, що, як підозрював, був ще який колючий. Та він посміхався, відчуваючи більшу безтурботність, ніж… ну, взагалі колись.  
В нього нарешті був батько, і він був впевнений, що вони порозуміються.  
Може.

***

«Форма» виявилася зовсім непоганою. Насправді в чорному і коричневому він здавався доволі дорослим, свого роду міні-Вейдер, але симпатичніше. Шкода, на кораблі не було нікого, аби помилуватися ним. Не те щоб йому були потрібні дівчата, аби милуватися ним, але це б стало приємним різноманіттям.  
Хоч його відображення у дзеркалі і не виглядало впевненим, скоріше стурбованим. Він спробував змінити вираз обличчя, що скінчилося ледве прийнятним «чесно, я в порядку» виглядом. Відвернувшись від свого незадовільного віддзеркалення, він витер спітнілі долоні об штани. В нього малося стільки питань про його майбутнє, що він не знав, з якого почати. Але ж батько заборонив йому патякати.  
Згаданий батько увійшов до його каюти навіть без стуку, тож Люк залишив санвузол та вийшов на зустріч, сподіваючись, що виглядає прийнятно. Вейдер поставив на стіл коробку і знайомий рюкзак.  
\- Мої речі! Ти їх приніс! – вигукнув Люк, позабувши про свої побоювання та кидаючись відкривати речмішок. Звідти виплеснулися барвисті тканини. – Ти не відібрав мій одяг!  
\- Я не злодій.  
Його радість трохи потускніла, і він докірливо глянув на батька.  
\- І я теж. Принаймні зараз вже ні.  
\- Радий це чути, - Вейдер спостерігав, як він розгорнув модель скайхупера. – Я здивований, що твій друг виявився готовий розлучитися з роботою такої якості.  
\- Ага, Фіксер майстер на всі руки, - він обережно оглянув корабель, пересвідчуючись, що той у порядку. – Це був подарунок на прощання. Щось, аби пам’ятати про нього.  
\- А, - Вейдер схрестив руки. – Припускаю тоді, що цей «Фіксер» і є Лаз Лонеознер, той, хто нелегально дав тобі свої документи?  
Добре, що Вейдер не міг побачити, як шалено закалатало від страху його серце!  
\- Е-е… ні, він нічого мені не давав, я їх вкрав.  
\- І модель теж?  
\- Ні! Я б не став в нього красти! Е-е… тобто, крім певних речей… тільки його посвідчення…  
Шолом трохи нахилився. Ситх заговорив знову, і голос його звучав майже поблажливо.  
\- Мабуть, Фіксер дійсно гарний друг, коли так ризикував заради тебе.  
\- Мій найкращій друг, - мовив він сумно, здуваючи піщинку татуїнського піску з крила та ставлячи модель на стіл. – Майже все моє життя.  
\- Так довго? – Вейдер підійшов ближче та обперся о край столу. Затягнута у рукавицю рука протягнулась до обличчя Люка. Він здригнувся, та потім змусив себе стояти спокійно. Пальці ширше розкрили комір та зависли над синцями. Через деяку мить рука опустилася.  
Тиша розтягнулася на кілька секунд, доки не досягла межі від терпимої до незручної. Люк ковтнув.  
\- Моя, г-м, форма гарно на мені виглядає?  
Вейдер кивнув.  
Люк завозився з коміром.  
\- Тож… я ж не офіцер, чи ще хтось, так? Тобто, це ж не справжня форма, бо ж на ній нема погонів.  
\- Це схоже на те, що я носив як був молодим лицарем-джедаєм та воїном-ситхом.  
\- О. А плаща немає? Гадаю, я міг би вдягнути свій старий, - він порився у рюкзаку.  
\- Категорично ні. У будь якому випадку, враховуючи твої стосунки з плащами, підозрюю, що витрати на пральню збанкрутують імперську скарбницю.  
\- Дуже смішно, - він опустив погляд, намагаючись підібрати слова, що передали б його занепокоєння, не розлютивши темного лорда, який для різноманіття, схоже, перебував у доброму гуморі. Та не міг знайти жодного.  
\- Юначе, - заговорив Вейдер після кількох секунд мовчання, - ти задав мені питання, і я відповів. Тепер я маю теж саме питання до тебе.  
Він кинув у батька насторожений погляд.  
\- Яке?  
\- Хто ти?  
\- Що ти маєш на увазі?  
\- Що ти мав на увазі, коли запитував в мене?  
\- У такому випадку… - Люк самовдоволено посміхнувся. – Я твій син. Ти диви, як тобі пощастило.  
\- Мій син з безліччю личин. Я вимагаю пояснити, яка з них справжній Люк. – Шолом схилився у бік, і Вейдер здійняв три пальці. – Люк Ларс, злодюжка, не вартий мого часу, - один палець зігнувся. – Люк Скайвокер з іншого боку…  
\- В тебе теж багато різних імен! – викрикнув він, захищаючись і аби уникнути й подальшого глузування. – Подумаєш, яке діло! І ти пропустив «Люка Вейдера», я був ним усе своє життя. Звісно, то було великою таємницею, яку я не міг розповісти, тож я ніколи по-справжньому і не був Люком Вейдером, адже так? А тепер я не можу бути Люком Скайвокером, бо це небезпечне ім’я. Може, мені варто прикипіти до Оза і все? Він кмітливий, крутий та небезпечний і вже точно ніяк не Люк. – спалах пронісся його думками та зник майже так само швидко, залишаючи у замішанні, що й завжди.  
\- Оз, - пробурмотів темний лорд задумливо. – Цікава особа, я міг би його використати.  
\- То ти бажаєш, аби я був Озом? – розчарування перепліталося з замішанням. Раптово він відчув нудоту.  
\- Поки що мені не потрібен ще один злочинець на утриманні у імперії, - Вейдер помовчав і продовжив вже тихшим, більш замисленим тоном. – Ти повинен зрозуміти свою значимість. Якщо твоя поведінка продовжить залишатися такою ж недоречною та безглуздою, як зараз, для імператора та мене ти будеш непотрібним. Тобі не вистачає розуміння та мети, і це є неприйнятним.  
\- Тоді я не знаю, як мене звуть, - пробурмотів Люк, оглядаючи каюту у пошуку чогось, аби змінити тему.  
\- Імена лише етикетки, - відповів ситх зневажливо. – Я хочу знати, хто ти є.  
Натиск слів Вейдера спустошив його, він присів на краєчок столу поруч, але не дуже близько, оскільки, здавалося, близькість змушувала його тата нервувати.  
\- Я не знаю, - то було його мимовільною відповіддю, але коли він зупинився подумати на хвилинку, то зрозумів, що це правда, а правда надто складна, аби мату справу з нею прямо зараз, тож він обурився. – В тебе для мене є правила, і я повинен їм підкорятися, але я не знаю, хто я! Як я повинен дізнатися, коли ти постійно кажеш мені, що робити? І якщо імена такі до біса неважливі, чого ж в тебе більше за одне?  
Шолом злегка нахилився, і його батько зітхнув.  
\- Дитино, я не ігнорував твого існування, протягом цих місяців я дозволив тобі свободу у Мос-Ейслі. Я багато дізнався про тебе. Твої вчителі згадують тебе розумним, проте неслухняним, твої оцінки погані, бо ти прогулював багато зайнять…  
\- Я не…  
Вейдер підняв руку, наказуючи мовчати.  
\- Це не звинувачення, сину, лише спостереження.  
Сину! Серце Люка підскочило.  
\- Добре, - пробурмотів він, придушуючи раптове бажання обійняти лорда ситхів.  
\- Ти породив велику відданість в деяких з друзів, але розчарування і страх у інших. Твої втечі від військових, посланих спіймати тебе, не можуть всі бути списані на нерозвинені здібності до Сили, твоя вроджена кмітливість теж відіграла свою роль. Ти наївний, проте досвідчений. Обачний, та водночас надто довірливий. Ти достатньо дорослий, аби піклуватися про купку сиріт, але серед дорослих… - Вейдер здивував його нерішучістю.  
\- Що? – знервовано запитав Люк, коли темний лорд так і не продовжив.  
\- Ти поводишся або як карикатура на безвідповідального дорослого, що зловживає алкоголем та незаконними речовинами, або ти поводишся надзвичайно молодше своїх років. Твої дії можуть бути й шляхетні, й осудливі. У моїй присутності ти волієш радше ховатися за інфантильною маскою, ніж показати справжню сутність.  
Вражений натиском описів, він не був впевнений, чи робили йому комплімент, чи насміхалися. Але останнє…  
\- Що таке «інфантильний»? – запитав він невпевнено.  
\- Дитячий. І незрілий, - Вейдер схрестив руки, проте цього разу, схоже, це не було ознакою незадоволення. – Ти носиш багато масок.  
\- Багато масок й багато імен, який батько, такий і син! – пожартував Люк, почуваючи незручність від того, який серйозний напрямок приймає розмова. – Та це не моя маска, я такий і є!  
\- Якщо я цьому повірю, то викинуся у повітряний шлюз, - серйозно відповів Вейдер та похитав головою. – Люку, твоя особистість не прив’язана до твоїх імен. – Вона тут, - пальці у чорній шкірі торкнулися середини його грудей.  
\- Та невже? Чи означає це, що ти всередині все такий же, як і колись? – він передражнив жест, намагаючись цього разу не натиснути якоїсь кнопки, та заглянув у маску, що приховувала обличчя батька. – Такий, як був, коли носив ім’я Анакіна Скайвокера?  
У каюті щось гримнуло, а Вейдер відкинув його руку назад. Він був злий. Люк відчував в ньому лють. Хоча ситха пронизав не лише самий гнів, було ще багато емоцій, серед іншого як й раніше замішання. Біль, сум, самотність… почуття, що здавалися володарю ситхів непритаманними. Але Люк не в змозі був провести межу між почуттями своїми та почуттями свого батька, тож можливо то були його смуток і страхи, а не вейдерові.  
\- Ти теж носиш маску, - прошепотів він слова, що йшли радше від серця, ніж від розуму. – Різниця лише в тому, що твою бачать всі. А мою ні. Вони вважають маску справжнім мною. Тільки… ти мене й бачиш. Так само, як я бачу тебе.   
Темний лорд раптово підвівся і пройшов до протилежного кінця каюти. На одну мить Люк вирішив, що той йде. Та перед дверима Вейдер зупинився та обернувся, заклавши пальці за пояс.  
\- Ми говоримо про тебе. Твоє виховання було невідповідним. Тобі не було дозволено виказувати своє справжнє «я», навчитися тому, що маєш особистість понад бутності сином Вейдера. Гадаю, тому в тебе й немає мети. – Його батько замовк, вивчаючи його з секунду. – Я маю намір навчити тебе правилам поведінки, але не правилам, які б диктували, ким тобі бути. В тебе необмежений потенціал, але ти не мав керівної руки, аби цей потенціал розкрити. Насправді прикра відсутність керівництва змусила тебе звернути зі шляху до своєї долі.  
Люк енергійно закивав.  
\- Так, який дошкул, оце дійсно.  
Темний лорд видав дивний, придушений звук, ніби прочищав горло.  
\- Так… Люк, аби вижити, ти мусиш змінитися. Я здатен скерувати тебе, але я не маю батьківського досвіду і сподіваюся на твою співпрацю. Якщо тобі щось буде потрібно, кажи мені, я це виконаю, у межах розумного, звісно.  
Забагато, схоже, цих «меж» Люк скоса подивився на нього.  
\- Мені потрібно, аби мене перестали душити. Гадаєш це у межах розумного?  
Нервуюче мовчання нависло знову.  
\- Я постараюся, - нарешті відповів Вейдер, - і натомість знайду інший вихід гніву.  
\- Сподіваюсь, ти не маєш на увазі іншу людину, - він був занепокоєний. – Може ти радше стукнеш двері?  
\- Або ти міг би спробувати бути більш слухняним і утриматися від навмисного мене дратування.  
\- Я ніколи навмисно… Ну, добре, гадаю, я можу спробувати.  
\- Дякую, - сухо відповів батько. – Я розумію, що прошу майже неможливого.  
\- Добре, що ти це розумієш, - оголосив Люк урочисто. Його батько все ще стояв біля дверей, тож він оглядівся навколо, шукаючи причину, аби затримати того. Його погляд впав на позабуту принесену Вейдером коробку. – Гей, що це?  
\- Початок твого навчання, - темний лорд підійшов і вони обидва заглянули у коробку, повну дата чипів.  
\- Це багато записів, - мовив Люк з сумнівом. – Аби їх вивчити може знадобитися не один місяць.  
\- Один і вісім десятих року. Один запис у тиждень. Якщо повільніше, часу займе більше.  
Він мовчки узяв кілька чипів та подивився назви.  
\- Історія галактичної цивілізації? – він взяв ще. – Вони всі називаються однаково.  
\- У галактиці багато цивілізацій, - мовив Вейдер з чимось підозріло схожим на веселощі у голосі. – Тим не менш, це дослідження саме по собі не дасть тобі всебічної освіти. Тут є записи з поглибленого рівня вивчення математики, географії, політики…  
\- Я не люблю математику, - поскаржився він.  
\- Якщо ти бажаєш стати пілотом, то повинен знати, як програмувати точки переходу, чи не так?  
\- Для цього є навігаційні комп’ютери!  
\- А що, коли твій комп’ютер зламається?  
Він голосно зітхнув.  
\- Хіба я не можу скористатися Силою?  
\- Ні. Крім того, - продовжував Вейдер у тому ж грайливому тоні, ніби насолоджуючись, - тут є записи з фізики, біології, психології, тактичної…  
\- «Новітня імперія Палпатіна: Велика надія»? – недовірливо зачитав він у голос, показуючи датачіп. – Ти мабуть жартуєш! Я постарію та помру раніше, ніж доберуся до середини! Це ж нудьга неймовірна! Хіба не можна, аби все це мені оповів вчитель?  
\- Це імперське судно, а не школа. Ти вчитимешся відповідально, а я особисто буду екзаменувати твоє розуміння зазначених тем, опитуючи після кожного з чипів. Це значна частина мого часу, тож я очікую, що ти будеш підготовлений. Можеш вибрати, яку з дисциплін вчити першою.  
\- Подумати тільки, і я ще завжди бажав мати батька! – пробурмотів він під носа.  
\- Невже? – запитав після паузи Вейдер.  
Щось у тоні змінилося, і Люк помітив.  
\- Ага… щось таке. Добре, якщо тобі так подобається катувати мене усім цим, так вже й бути. Але, агов, ми так і будемо стирчати тут? Я гадав, ми збиралися на місток!  
\- Так і є. І ти продемонструєш мені твою здатність слідувати моїм правилам. Ти будеш йти поруч…  
\- Гаразд!  
\- …проте на шанобливій відстані.  
\- Як мені…  
\- Ти звертатимешся до мене належним чином…  
\- Це коли ми на містку?  
\- Завжди, - незворушно продовжував Вейдер. – Ти не станеш розмовляти ні до кого, якщо тебе тільки не запитають. Ти не станеш надокучати команді з розпитами. Згода?  
\- Гадаю, так, - він посміхнувся. – Можна мені покерувати кораблем?  
\- Ти колись керував хоч якимсь? – парирував Вейдер.  
\- Не дуже вправно, - зізнався він. – Давно, доки кілька років тому не розбив хупер, а іншого Оуен мені купувати не став.  
\- Я навчу тебе пілотуванню.  
\- Справді? – двері відчинилися, і він зупинився, дивлячись на Вейдера з подивом. Шолом злегка схилився.  
\- Це необхідність. Проте не сьогодні, і ми почнемо з набагато менших кораблів, ніж Зоряний руйнівник.  
\- Добре. Дякую… батьку, - додав він сором’язливо. Його батько збирався одного дня навчити його водити корабель… а колись може навіть саме цей корабель. Він стане пілотом, пілотом-винищувачем, як у відеоіграх! Одного дня він може навіть буде героєм.  
Бути героєм не так вже й погано.


	3. Chapter 3

***

\- Гадаю, пройшло непогано, - весело мовив Люк. – За винятком… знаєш, тієї невеличкої обставини. І за винятком бурчання у моєму животі. – Його батько промовчав. – Я не винен! Я не снідав!  
\- Хто ж тоді винен, коли не ти?  
Вони увійшли у ліфт, мабуть, прямуючи до їх кают.  
\- Е-м… мені ніхто його не приніс.  
\- У твоїй каюті є система автоматичного харчування. Навчись нею користатися та годі звинувачувати інших у своїй ліні.  
\- Слухаюся, сер. – Чи можливо взагалі задовольнити Дарта Вейдера? Якщо так, то в нього ніяк не виходило, і невдача змушувала нервувати. Він прочистив горло. – І… та інша подія… це була випадковість.  
\- Я напишу це на твоїй могилі: «Люк Скайвокер. Загинув у шістнадцять через випадковість».  
\- Це не смішно! – огризнувся він з жаром. – Ти сам звелів мені не докучати розпитами! Звідки мені було знати, що одна маленька кнопочка затопить увесь місток знезаражувальною піною? На ній не було написано «небезпечно» і взагалі нічого!  
\- Череп та кістки зупинили б тебе від того, аби натиснути її?  
\- Не розумію, чому ти вважаєш, що це жарт, - насупився Люк, притулившись до стінки ліфта.  
\- Мені анітрохи не весело, - зараз на нього дивився лорд Вейдер, а не його батько. Личина шолому була абсолютно непроникною та лякаючою. – Навчений екіпаж надягнув аварійні маски, ти ж був без захисту. Якщо б не швидкі дії капітана Пієтта, ти міг загинути.  
Ага, і це також. Це його батько повинен був рятувати його, а не кеп! Люк похмуро поглянув на батька.   
\- Чи тобі не байдуже, - звинуватив він.  
Ліфт плавно зупинився. Вейдер вийшов у коридор, Люк слідував за ним по п’ятах.   
\- Зажди! Що за поспіх? Корабель нікуди не улетить!  
\- Не знаю навіть, як відповісти на таку безглузду заяву. Звісно, корабель кудись та летить, - ситх раптово зупинився та обернувся до Люка. – Ти що робиш?  
Той зробив крок назад.  
\- Нічого! – автоматично заперечив він, відчуваючи себе винуватим, навіть нехай був майже впевненим, що на даний час невинний в жодному з порушень.  
\- Ти знову мнеш мого плаща.  
Звичайно, коли він подивився униз, то побачив, що його пальці учепилися у край шовковистої чорної тканини та жмакали її, точнісінько як на містку, коли він намагався залишатися «поруч, проте на шанобливій відстані», а Вейдер продовжував йти далі.  
\- Якщо ти знав, що я роблю, тоді навіщо питав?  
Не стало сюрпризом, що його запитання було проігноровано. Також не стало сюрпризом, що прогулянка з Вейдером закінчилася зупинкою прямо перед каютою Люка.  
\- Мені треба вчитися? – незважаючи на потуги здаватися байдужим, голос його зірвався до скиглення.  
\- Ні. Аудіопад у мене, тож ти не зможеш вчитися, - темний лорд натиснув на дверну панель, але усередину заходити не став. – Я бажаю, аби наступні кілька днів ти провів у роздумах, ні на що не відволікаючись. – Окрім, - підняв Вейдер руку, попереджуючи люків протест, - їжі.  
\- У роздумах про що?  
Чорнильно-чорний шолом нахилився.  
\- Про твоє минулу і твоє майбутнє, - тихо відповів батько. – Я хочу, аби ти розглянув та проаналізував свої дії у житті до сьогодні. Подумай, де тобі слід було поступити інакше і навчися з цього. Виріши, як повинно розвиватися твоє майбутнє і яка поведінка необхідна, аби досягнути бажаної мети. Коли закінчиш, ми поговоримо.  
\- Як я…  
Двері зачинилися. Люк вдарив панель, але та виявилася заблокованою з зовні. Просто думати? Кілька днів? Він же з нудьги помре. Вейдер був самим недолугим батьком у галактиці, і він сумнівався, що знайдеться хтось, хто зміг би з цим посперечатися.  
Люк зняв черевики та поплентався до столу з’ясовувати, яка саме панель була для автоматичного харчування і як вона працює. Якщо йому вже треба провести час у роздумах, то не на порожній шлунок, щоб мати сили. Тарілка чіпсів зараз не завадила б, та він з роздратуванням виявив, що оце «меню» складалося лишень з так званого «здорового» асортименту.  
\- Дуже дякую, татусю! – пробурмотів він з сарказмом, сподіваючись, що Вейдер казав правду, коли завіряв, що спостереження за Люком не ведеться.   
Наситившись пластівцями, фруктами та молоком – єдиним його вибором напоїв – абсолютно несправедливо, Люк плюхнувся на ліжко і зціпив пальці за головою.  
\- І як мені думати? Розмовляти легше, адже так? – спитав він відсутнього Вейдера.  
Він був вражений блискучою ідеєю. Слова Вейдера були настільки передбачувані, Люк міг би бути у діалозі за обох. – Що за чудова думка, Люку, - мовив він глибоким голосом. – Ти чудовий син.  
\- Дякую, тату. Тож… про що ти хотів поговорити?  
\- Про мою улюблену тему – про тебе, звісно!  
\- Я обожнюю говорити про мене. – Про що там Вейдер інструктував його розмовляти? – Е-е… моє минуле, вірно? Що я міг зробити інакше. – Він вперся поглядом у сіру стелю, зважуючи. – Ну, навіть не знаю, щоб це могло бути. Тобто… всі очікували, що я стану поганим.  
\- І хто саме, - запитав він єхидним голосом Вейдера, - ці вс-і-і-і?  
\- Мені обов’язково повторювати знову і знову? – зітхнув Люк. – Оуен, Беру і Бен!  
\- Це навряд чи «всі».  
Добре, гаразд. Тож його вчителі не знали, що він був сином Вейдера… і його друзі також. І усі мешканці Анчорхіда та Мос-Ейслі.  
\- Хто ще знав окрім цих трьох? Безсумнівно, мій дорогоцінний сину, ти не засновуєш хід свого життя на думці усього трьох людей?  
Люк сів. Трохи бентежило, наскільки сильно він міг звучати, як його батько.  
\- Ти мені навіть не потрібен, аби поговорити з тобою!  
\- Годі тягнути. Хтось ще знав. Хто?  
Звісно, лише один.  
\- Я, - визнав він тихо. – Я знав. Я той, хто не чекав від себе нічого. Я той, хто був впевнений, що стану поганим. Так ти казав, вірно? – На мить він позабув, що один, та чекав відповіді.  
Але всі відповіді знаходилися в його власній голові.  
\- Так, добре, саме це я й кажу. Оуен, Беру і Бен може й навісили мені ярлика, але це я створив «сина Вейдера»… то й що? Подумаєш. Я повинен відчувати себе винуватим? Чи це повинно стати якимось грандіозним… одкровенням, коли я раптом «побачив світло» та вирішив змінити своє життя? Ха!  
Пирхнувши, він закрив очі. Його батько надавав смутних вказівок щодо медитації, але вони були оманливі та неясні. Те, що він вже дізнався про себе, викликало замішання, тож, якщо маєш сумніви…  
Забудь та поспи.

***

Сон має дарувати полегшення, проте точно не цього разу. Він крутився та вертівся, увесь мокрий, з калатаючим серцем, біжучи у темряві далі від полум’я, що лизало п’яти, кричачи, коли невидимі руки перекрили йому повітря і він загубився у найтемнішому місці від усіх, в яких коли-небудь бував, він не міг бачити, чи чути, чи дихати, планету трусило, трусило…  
\- Прокидайся! – різко вимовив глибокий бас, і Люк смикнувся, підскакуючи.  
Спантеличений він протер очі і моргнув, його важке дихання луною віддавало калатанню у грудях.  
\- Що?  
\- Тобі наснилося страхіття, - Дарт Вейдер сидів на краю ліжка. – Тобі було сказано використовувати на ніч пластир, чому ти цього не зробив?  
\- Ще не ніч! І я не спав, просто дрімав, - він кинув погляд на чорну фігуру, намагаючись оцінити ступінь гніву батька. – Крім того, ці пластирі для наркоманів, а я не наркоман.  
\- Звісно ні, - шокував його Вейдер, хоча цього разу на приємний манер. – Тим не менш, це лише завдячуючи Силі. Звичайна людина вже б була.  
Оце новина. Тож, якщо він не може стати наркоманом, є, ймовірно, стільки різних…  
\- Ні, - різко відрізав ситх. – Сила лише запобігає фізичній наркозалежності. Психологічна залежність все одно залишається ймовірною… і така залежність буде заважати твоєму доступу до Сили.  
Ага, ну… він так чи інакше не дуже то й хотів той спайс. Тепер життя його було значно цікавішим, перчинки йому і без того вистачало.  
\- Звідкіля ти знав, що мені наснився кошмар?  
\- Я відчуваю твої сильні почуття, - Вейдер встав та підійшов до столу, оглядаючи порожні контейнери з під його обіду.  
У голові щось блимнуло, привертаючи люкову увагу.  
\- Гей! Тож ти щось казав раніше про… мммм… я не дуже звернув увагу.  
\- І чому я не здивований?  
Його щоки запалали.  
\- Ти багато що кажеш, я не можу слухати все!  
\- Ти звинувачуєш мене у власній неувазі?  
Люк важко зітхнув.  
\- Ти даси мені добратися до суті? Ти казав, що, можливо, я відчуваю не свої почуття, що можливо, я відображаю твої. – Шолом злегка нахилився, заохочуючи продовжувати. – Тож, як мені зрозуміти, чиї почуття я відчуваю?  
\- З подальшим досвідом зрозумієш. І якщо будеш чесним сам із собою, то легко побачиш різницю.  
\- Добре, - зважив він, - раніше, коли ти казав це… я відчував радість, що більше не сам, бо ти зі мною. Тож, якщо я віддзеркалюю твої почуття, значить, ти відчував теж саме. І отже ти був самотній без мене, і я тобі подобаюся, і ти радий, що я тут!  
\- Таки це і значить? – сухо запитав Вейдер, але без жодного натяку на незручність в голосі.  
\- Ага, - зазначив він самовдоволено. – Збираєшся заперечувати, що я правий… батьку?  
Настала черга Вейдера зітхати.  
\- Як тобі вдається бути таким вундеркіндом?  
\- Це краще, ніж бути інфантильним… чи не так? – відповів він не зовсім впевнений, що над ним знову не глузують.  
\- Гадаю, твоїм першим навчальним чіпом повинен стати мовний словник, - його батько зробив паузу. – Вундеркінд означає не за віком розвинений. Часом ти буваєш дуже проникливим.  
\- О, - посміхнувся він задоволений. – Я думав…  
\- Кажи. – Це був наказ, чи заохочення?  
\- Я думав, що ти вважаєш, що я… тупий. – Почервонів він, розуміючи, як дурнувато воно прозвучало. – Я хотів сказати…  
Повисла довша ніж зазвичай пауза. Люк нарахував шість хриплих вдихів, коли його батько, нарешті, заговорив.  
\- Я жалкую, якщо створив в тебе таке враження. Ти далеко не «тупий». Ти, тим не менш, неосвічений… прикра обставина, яку ми виправимо.  
\- Так, пане.  
Пауза у два хрипи.  
\- Що до навчання зі мною, гадаю, ти станеш відмінним викликом моєму терпінню.  
\- Та невже? – злобно посміхнувся він. – Бажаєш парі? Хто з нас переможе?  
\- Я не знав, що це змагання.  
Його усмішка стала ширшою. Якого біса. В нього мався трюк, що завжди заставляв дядька Оуена казитися, і той майже гарантовано мав довести до кипіння й його татуся.   
\- Я не знав, що це змагання.  
\- Що, вибач?  
\- Що, вибач? – луною відізвався Люк.  
Вейдер зітхнув. Люк зітхнув.  
Та Вейдер більш нічого не казав. Десять хрипів. Двадцять хрипів. Тридцять хрипів. Сорок.  
\- Ти нічого не збираєшся сказати? – випалив Люк не в силах довше витримувати мовчання.  
\- Ти нічого не збираєшся сказати? – повторив Дарт Вейдер зловісним розміреним тоном.  
Люк задихнувся.  
\- О, ні. Не смій.  
\- О, ні. Не смій.  
\- Не роби цього, - підвівся він, уперши руки у боки.  
\- Не роби цього.  
\- Припини-и-и-и-и!  
\- Припини.  
Загнаний у кут, Люк затис рота та сердито палахнув поглядом.  
Вейдер розвів руками. Коли ця маска вміла посміхатися, то вона безумовно посміхалася зараз. Рука у чорній рукавиці простяглася, і навчальний чіп влетів в неї. Інша рука зникла під чорним плащем та дістала невеличкий аудіопад. Обох було запропоновано Люку, який неохоче прийняв їх.  
Його батько пішов… він не просто вийшов, він промаршував, наче пишався собою! Якимось чином Вейдер отримав, що хотів, а саме, аби Люк заткнувся та вчився, і Люк не дуже розумів, як саме це сталося.  
Може, мався чіп «Тато Вейдер – курс для початківців»?

***

Життя, витрачене на навчання – змарноване життя.  
\- Я вмираю з нудьги, - оголосив Люк на випадок, якщо Вейдер збрехав, що його не прослуховують. Тепер, коли він закінчив мовний чіп, він потребував ще якоїсь дії. А його мозок потребував перерви від усіх цих нових слів.  
Розминаючись, він пройшовся каютою, та сунувши руки в кишені, став перед стіною, нахиляючись, доки не вперся лобом о гладку поверхню, що відділяла його каюти від батькових.  
\- Люк батькові, - пробурмотів він, зосереджуючись на відправці мозкових хвиль через стіну. – Відчини мої двері та звільни мене.  
Повернувши голову, він подивився на двері. Сьогодні він спробував таке вже з десяток разів, але все ще залишався під замком. Може вдасться зняти панель та перемонтувати так, аби він міг втекти? Але після інциденту з застряганням у стелі не варто було випробовувати вдачу із батьком та капітаном Пієттом. Без особливої надії він підійшов до дверей та натиснув кнопку відкриття.  
Ті відчинилися.  
\- Чудово! – він вилетів у коридор, але зупинився і помчав назад до свого столу, де вхопив аудіопад та знову кинувся геть.  
Швидше за все йому не буде дозволено все тут оглянути… і нехай, він і не бажав нічого оглядати, він бажав провести час з батьком. Тож він опинився біля дверей Вейдера, та трохи завагавшись, зібрався таки постукати. Як він майже й очікував, двері відчинилися раніше, ніш кулак встиг по ним грюкнути.  
\- Привіт, - радісно оголосив він. – Як пройшов день? Я тільки те й робив, що вчився! Увесь сукупний словник закінчив!  
Лорд Вейдер сидів за великим письмовим столом перед розкиданими датападами. Шолом повернувся до нього.  
\- Що?  
\- Е-м… чіп зі словником. Із мовою я вже закінчив.  
\- Там більше, ніж один чіп, - зітхнув його батько.  
\- О, - його гарний настрій випарувався, та він відразу ж знову піднісся духом. – Ну, я своєчасно здихався решти тиражу. Я лише хотів поцікавитися, чи не бажаєш ти зі мною погуляти? Чи, коли тобі більше подобається, якесь стимулююче спілкування.  
Вейдер захрипів, неначе закашлявся.  
\- Що?  
Ой-ой-ой. Татусик не в гарному гуморі.  
\- Е-м… ну, знаєш… трохи прогулянок, трохи розмов. Мені нудно, – у разі, коли це не заділо потрібні струни, він жваво додав, - і самотньо.  
\- Я зайнятий, - після лячної паузи відповів його батько, - і не можу задовольнити жодне з твоїх бажань. Пропоную тобі повторити чіп, що ти закінчив. Зверни увагу на інші значення слів. Також, не слід використовувати усі слова, що вивчив, користуйся ними помірно. І правильно.   
\- Мені не перемогти! – здійняв Люк руки вгору та без запрошення плюхнувся на диван. – Ти бажаєш, аби я тримався близько, але не надто близько. Ти хочеш, аби я вчив нові слова, але аби я їх не використовував. Суцільні оксимони!  
\- Оксиморони! – гаркнув Вейдер. – Суцільні оксиморони!  
\- Радий, що ти згоден, - серйозно кивнув Люк та розплився у широченній посмішці. –Я знаю, просто смикав тебе за вуса.  
\- Смикав мене за вуса, - повторив темний лорд недовірливо, тягучим тоном. – Тож, - додав він через мить, - ти змінив своє бажання не бути задушеним.  
\- Що?! Ні! – схопився Люк, енергійно захитавши головою. – Ні! Зовсім ні!  
\- В обмін на цю милість ти давав обіцянку. Пам’ятаєш яку саме?  
Ну… не зовсім.  
\- Е-е… не сперечатися з тобою? Я і не сперечався, лише… жартував. – І коли це не бути задушеним почало прирівнюватися до «милості»?  
\- Ніколи не жартуй над ситхом, - коротко відрізав Вейдер. – Коли пообіцяєш не шуміти, можеш продовжити своє навчання тут.  
\- Добре, обіцяю! – задоволений Люк сунув навушники у вуха та натиснув кнопку. Диван був малий, хоча він на силу уявляв Вейдера розваленим на ньому. У будь якому разі той був незручним, тож він пересів, схрестивши ноги. Через кілька хвилин його ноги затерпли, тож він ковзнув униз та закинув ногу на спинку. У такій позі він пробув з півхвилини, але спинка виявилася занадто високою, аби вдалося розслабитися. Тож він потягнувся, голосно позіхнув, схрестив щиколотки і закрив очі, ліниво розмірковуючи, чи подужає не задрімати під гул електронного голосую Може, якщо наспівувати веселу мелодію…  
\- Сядь за стола.  
Люк смикнувся.  
\- Га? – він підняв голову та побачив, що батько вказує на протилежний край свого величезного столу. – Класно! Спасибі.  
Цей край був занадто далеко від його батька, тож він ухопив важкого стільця. Той заскрипів, будучи протягнутий по полу та поставлений навпроти ситха. – Над чим ти працюєш?  
\- Ти обіцяв мовчати, - відповів Вейдер, не підіймаючи голови.  
\- Не шуміти, а не мовчати, - виправив Люк, дзеркальні лінзи подивилися на нього. У їх поверхні було видно його відображення. – Вибач. Я сидітиму мовчки.  
Він зробив вигляд, ніби слухає запис, але потайки дивився за батьком, який натискав кнопки датападів, переходячи від одного до іншого. Це було вельми вражаючим. Він, мабуть, робив щось важливе, може, перекидав війська, наче на галактичній шаховій дошці.  
Він дійсно дуже сильно бажав, аби батько показав, чим займається. «Може, ти можеш навчити мене. Може я зможу допомогти!»  
\- Думай тихіше.  
Що зробити?  
\- Я не знаю як.  
Вейдер проігнорував його. Люк спробував бути тихішим, але це виявилося неможливим.  
\- Можна мені чогось перекусити? Ситим я буду значно тихіше.  
\- Можеш робити, що заманеться. У своїй каюті.   
\- Ох, - він радше буде голодним поруч з батьком, ніж їстиме на самоті. – Нічого, я залишусь тут і не їстиму.  
\- Ні. У свою каюту. Зараз.  
\- Але…  
Вейдер підняв руку, попереджуючи протести.  
\- Ти дав обіцянку. Я давав тобі кілька шансів, але ти жодним не скористався. Ти втратив можливість бути тут. Йди.  
\- Ні! – він дійсно не хотів йти. – Обіцяю, я…  
\- Я тобі не вірю. Йди. Якщо мені доведеться повторити ще раз, ти пошкодуєш.  
\- Так не чесно! Тобі просто подобається бути злобним! – звинуватив Люк.  
\- Нарешті, - проричав Вейдер, вказуючи пальцем, - ти починаєш мене розуміти!  
Люк закотив очі і встав.  
\- Добре! Ти вже чимало покепкував з мене, я йду! – він рушив до дверей. – Наступного разу, коли забажаєш стимулюючого спілкування – хай щастить знайти хоча б когось, хто заговорить з тобою! Одне я можу сказати тобі напевно – це буду не я!  
Єдине, що було не так з його виходом, що двері не грюкнуть.

***

Кількома годинами по тому він все ще перебував у поганому настрої. Гучні нарікання на несправедливість батька закінчилися, проте він все ще плекав темні думки і анітрохи не турбувався «думати тихше», щоб воно не означало.  
Тож не стало несподіванкою, коли двері відчинилися, пропускаючи масивну чорну фігуру Дарта Вейдера, явно з припасеними повчаннями та критикою.  
\- Ти скінчив дутися?  
\- Ні, - скорчив Люк гримасу. Він схрестив руки, готовий залишатися у впертому стані праведної образи, доки Вейдер не вибачиться.  
Тримай кишеню ширше. Вейдер більш нічого не сказав, лишень сам схрестив руки. Вони міряли один одного поглядами. Люк намагався не блимати, але в шоломомордого була перевага.  
\- Що? – виплюнув Люк.  
Жодної відповіді.  
\- Ой, годі! Ти ж не чекаєш, аби я вибачився, так?  
Шолом злегка схилився.  
\- За що тобі вибачатися?  
\- Саме так! – у повислій тиші він помітив, що смикає пальцями рукава, тож опустив руки та сунув у кишені. – Я не був такий вже шумний! – додав він на захист. – Гаразд, може я не був такий вже супертихий, але це не злочин! Вибач! Ти з усього робиш трагедію.  
Нічого, жодної відповіді, ані слова!  
\- Ти так і будеш мовчати? – зажадав Люк відповіді, роздратований мовчанням. – Я сказав, вибачаюся!  
\- За що саме ти вибачаєшся?  
\- Я вибачаюсь, що не втік! – гаркнув він. – Лайно! Я б краще залишився на Татуїні, ніж тут із тобою!  
\- Це можна влаштувати! – прогуркотів темний лорд, викликавши в Люка каламутне відчуття у лунці. Здавалося, батько дійсно розлютився.  
\- Я пожартував, - пробурмотів він неохоче. – Мені шкода, що я шумів, я буду поводитися тихо.  
Ситх похитав головою.  
\- Ти не розумієш, - гнів зник з його голосу, але тепер в ньому відчувалося розчарування, що було у тисячу разів гірше.  
Люк моргнув, швидко міркуючи.  
\- Я порушив обіцянку. Я розумію. Мені прикро. Я лише… я не думав, що це було обіцянкою… радше… сподіванням.  
Дивний глибокий звук змусив його здригнутися. Це що, був сміх? Він невпевнено посміхнувся батькові.  
Вейдер підійшов до столу, майже ніби пливучи. Люк пильно спостерігав, тренуючись бути тихим, та чекав, що батько скаже.   
\- Дати слово – справа честі. Зрештою, все, що є у людини, це її честь, - його батько трохи помовчав. – Кожен робить помилки. І не завжди вдається втримати слово, але важливо берегти свою честь. Якщо вже доведеться порушити обіцянку, то лишень за самих надзвичайних обставин, з важливої причини.  
Люк незграбно переступив з ноги на ногу.  
\- Ти хочеш сказати, що я втратив свою честь, бо вів себе не досить тихо?  
Послідував різкий змах руки у чорній рукавиці.  
\- Обіцянка це занадто важливо, аби роздаватися так легко. Перш ніж дати слово, зваж, чи дійсно ти маєш намір і можливість його виконати.  
В нього було таке відчуття, що за цим повчанням ховалося більше, ніж Вейдер казав. Мабуть, решту татусик лишив, аби він сам з’ясував. Люк кивнув.  
\- Гаразд, - і оскільки цього здалося недостатнім, додав, - я про це подумаю.  
\- Добре. Тепер ти закінчив дутися?  
Люк посміхнувся.  
\- Ммм… я не впевнений.  
\- Дуже шкода. Я гадав, ти б зрадів екскурсії зі мною, але, мабуть, іншим разом, - ситх розвернувся, збираючись піти.  
\- Зажди! Що за екскурсія?  
\- Коротка прогулянка у моєму особистому шатлі. Було помічено космічних спрайтів. Мені здалося, що досвід зустрічі з ними міг бути б для тебе цікавим та інформативним. Однак…  
\- Нічого собі, космічні спрайти! – Люк й гадки не мав, що це воно таке, але не бажав демонструвати своєї неосвіченості. – Я згоден! – він поспішив до батька. – Мені ж не треба вести себе тихо протягом цієї екскурсії, так?  
\- Ні, не треба, - підтвердив Вейдер.   
\- Добре, - Люк вийшов за ним у коридор. - І хоча ти й не спитав, тебе вибачено.  
\- Зрозуміло. За?..  
\- За примхливість, - весело відповів він. І оскільки батько його, здавалося, був у доброму гуморі… і тому що пробачив він не до кінця, Люк вирішив зазначити дещо, що спало на думку. – Знаєш, ти сьогодні вранці зробив кілька помилок.  
\- Невже. Впевнений ти просвітиш мене що до суті цих помилок.  
\- Саме так. По-перше, - підняв він пальця, доки вони чекали на ліфт, - ти назвав мене у ліфті Лю… на ім’я і по-друге, - підняв він другого пальця, - ти дав мені аудіопад після того, як звелів мені натомість медитувати.  
\- Ти правий, - погодився Вейдер, і Люк самовдоволено посміхнувся. Однак зухвала його посмішка згасла, варто було батьку продовжити. – Після нашої екскурсії залишок вечору можеш провести, медитуючи.  
\- Лайно, - буркнув він собі під носа хоча на серці йому було радісно. – Знову повівся!

***

\- Мене долає спокуса, - мовив Вейдер, - зв’язати тобі руки.  
Люк блиснув невдоволеним поглядом.  
\- Я нічого не торкатимуся… обіцяю. – Добре, панель керування шатлом була прямісінько перед очима, практично благаючи натиснути кнопку, тож може батько прочитав його думки… але ж він пообіцяв, і після цілої дошкульної лекції на цю тему, він не збирався порушувати обіцянку. Але, якщо Вейдер не довіряє йому…  
\- Дуже добре.  
Здивований, він моргнув та посміхнувся, а потім уп’явся зором у відкритий космос, наче і не помітив, що батько йому довіряє. Його пальці занепокоєно почали вистукувати по підлокітнику крісла, тож він змушений був з силою вчепитися за крайки. Не хвилюйся, хай тобі грець!  
\- Що це? – запитав він, намагаючись відволіктися.  
\- Що саме?  
\- Ці блимаючи штукенції. Схоже на піщану бурю. Але ж у космосі немає вітру, так?  
\- Це космічні спрайти.  
\- Оці штуки? – перепитав він розчарований. – Але ж… вони нічого такого. Просто миготіння.  
\- Чого ж ти очікував?  
\- Ну… знаєш… - Люк ніяково засовався. Він ненавидів виглядати дурником. – Ти сказав «спрайти», тож я подумав спрайти… ну, знаєш… голі маленькі дівчатка з крильцями.  
Вейдер видав дуже голосний звук, змусивши Люка підстрибнути. Потім він зрозумів, що це повинно бути сміх. На секунду він був засоромлений, але вирішив, що коли зміг змусити свого старого звеселіти, воно того варте.  
\- У мене є тату голого маленького спрайта на моєму… е-м…  
\- Ні, немає. У тебе лише одне татуювання, і його буде видалено.  
Веселість у голосі Вейдера так його відволікла, що він ледве не пропустив загрозу.  
\- О, та невже? – вернувся він швидко до тями. – Моє тату залишиться зі мною! Це вираження моєї особистої свободи. Насправді, я збираюся зробити ще одне, винищувача іксокрила.  
\- Невдалий вибір. Я б волів, аби ти зупинився на СІДі.  
\- Що такого з іксокрилом, - пробурмотів Люк, збентежений раптовою згідливістю батька. – Я ж невинен… тобто, - поспішно виправився він, згадавши чергову лекцію, - я згоден, що нажаль іксокрил став основною бойовою машиною повстанців, але це не применшує його загальних… е-м… літних переваг.  
\- Зауваження приймається, - мовив Вейдер, чиє здивування не сховалося від відчуттів Люка. – Тим не менш, вважаю, що одне татуювання є цілком достатнім вираженням свободи будь якого парубка.  
\- Гаразд, - погодився він швиденько, перш ніж батько встигне знов змінити думку. – Коли ти не дозволяєш мені зробити ще одне тату, я зроблю пірсинг. Може на язиці.  
\- Лише якщо до пірсингу у комплекті додається замок.  
Люк закотив очі та відвернувся у бік, намагаючись приховати від батька посмішку. Голоновини ніколи не показували цієї сторони Дарта Вейдера, дотепності та гумору. Чого ще він не знав про свого предка?  
Його спроба залишатися серйозним виявилася безнадійною. І він розреготався, і над жартом батька, і над своєю безмежною радістю.  
\- Ти знаходиш моє зауваження смішним?  
\- Я не над тобою сміюся, - поспішно відповів він, знаючи, як швидко в його батька міг мінятися настрій. – Я сміюся разом з тобою.  
\- Я не сміюся.  
\- Е-м, - Люк вирішив, що Вейдер не здавався навіть трохи переконливим. – Яка прикра обставина.  
Ситх зітхнув.  
\- Ти бажаєш дізнатися щось про спрайтів, чи ні?  
\- Звісно, - весело відгукнувся Люк. – Я вчитимуся усьому, чого б ти не побажав мене навчити, татку.  
\- Достатньо вже погано, що ти думаєш це безглузде слово, - роздратовано відмовив батько. – Не вимовляй його.  
\- Добре-добре! – Він голосно та драматично пере зітхнув батька. – Уперед, розповідай мені про спрайтів. Гей, може я сплутав їх з янголами! А ангели голі дівчатка з крилами? Ти коли-небудь хоч одного бачив?  
Він помітив, що коли його батьку було потрібно багато часу, аби відповісти на просте запитання, це означало, що запитання було не таке вже й просте, як здавалося Люку. Чи відповідь. Він вже збирався сказати батьку не перейматися, що це неважливо, просто нехай розповість про спрайтів, та Вейдер все ж відповів.  
\- Колись. Або принаймні мені так здавалося. Вона була найкрасивішою жінкою у всесвіті. Але вона не була янголом, вона була всього лише людиною з усіма недоліками та слабостями нашого виду. Вона мріяла про неможливе… і не бажала задовольнятися меншим.  
Люк сидів мовчки, сподіваючись почути більше, але згодом стало зрозуміло, що батько полинув у спогади.  
\- Що з нею сталося? – підказав Люк.  
Вейдер стрепенувся усім тілом, умощуючись у пілотському кріслі.  
\- Я ризикнув усім, аби врятувати її, але вона зрадила мене, і я її вбив. Або… гадав, що вбив. Тепер я навіть не знаю, чи насправді вона мене зрадила. Гадаю, мені ніколи не дізнатися, - додав він майже пошепки.  
\- О, - Люк перевів погляд на швидко зникаючих спрайтів. Тяжкість батькового настрою була задушливою. Вона заполонила кабіну, гнітюча та густа. Не дивно, з усіма цими темними думками. Як міг його батько вбити когось, кого бажав врятувати?  
\- Можна я політаю? – запитав він, бажаючи розвіяти атмосферу.  
\- Що?  
\- Можна мені покерувати шатлом? Ти казав, що навчиш мене. Зараз влучний час, адже так? – видавив він з себе посмішку до нього невиразній масці. – Будь ласка?  
Вейдер відвернувся.  
\- Поклади руки на важелі керування.  
\- Ти дозволиш мені політати? – справді, Люк і гадки не мав, що просте «будь ласка» так добре спрацює!  
\- Я виконаю деякі прості маневри. Поклади руку на важіль другого пілоту та на пульт. Вони повторюватимуть мої дії. Відчуй, як судно реагує на різні дії та рухи.  
Це не було справжнім польотом, але з часів його старого хуперу, найближчім до цього. Час, здавалося, промайнув непомітно, спершу батько виконував прості маневри, а потім перейшов до більш майстерних: вертіння, від якого шлунок Люка залишився десь у задній частині кабіни, пікірування, від яких він сміявся, а Вейдер гмукнув, і інші трюки від яких калатало серце, і які включали в себе гонки задом, а потім несучись уперед.  
\- Вау! – видихнув він, коли шатл знову загальмував. – Це було щось!  
\- Задовільно, - самовдоволено відповів батько, - як на шатл. Винищувачі набагато більше маневрені та швидкі.  
\- Справді? Я гадав, що це було неймовірно! – Люк простягнув руки вгору, радісно вдаряючи кулаками у повітря.  
\- Поклади руки назад на важелі, - м’яко звелів Вейдер, - пілот ніколи не полишає керування судном.  
\- Я не пілот, - заперечив він, хоча і повернув руку на важіль, а іншу поклав на панель з кнопками, насолоджуючись силою, що вирувала під ними.  
\- Ні, пілот, - так тихо, що знадобилася секунда, аби почути, мовив батько.  
\- Справді! – він відсмикнув руки, але квапливо поклав назад. – Ні! Ти наді мною смієшся!  
Дві затягнуті у чорне долоні лягли на підлокітники кресла.  
Люк ковтнув слину. Невпевнено він штовхнув важіль вправо, змушуючи корабель різко пірнути.  
\- Тпру!  
\- Цей шатл не реагує на голосові команди.  
\- Дуже смішно!  
\- Згадай, чого навчився, як відчувалося керування, коли я пілотував, - голос Вейдера став тихшим, м’якшим, гіпнотизуючим. – Не думай про те, що слід зробити. Заплющ очі… заплющ їх, Люку.. а тепер просто стань частиною судна. Воно слухатиметься твого найменшого бажання… м’якше… так, саме так, добре. Стань кораблем… побач, що бачить він… відчуй астероїди, космічні уламки, будь що, що може опинитися на твоєму шляху… уникай цього, або відштовхни геть. Не лякайся, я з тобою… ти відчуваєш мою присутність… ти відчуваєш шатл… і ти відчуваєш себе, окремий, але цілий з усім, що навколо. Молодець.  
Він хотів розплющити очі, але він майже міг бачити й з заплющеними. Він відчував речі навколо, незнайомі речі, живі, проте він їх не боявся. І не лише тому, що батько був поруч. Вся ця невідомість не була страшною… вона навіть не була такою вже невідомою. Це були речі всередині нього, що завжди були там, чекаючи на цю мить. Чекаючи, аби він прокинувся.  
\- Добре. Тепер відкрий очі.  
Було важко пристосуватися до реальності, що раптом стала одномірною. Люк кілька разів моргнув, намагаючись прокинутися. Вдалині виднівся великий корабель.  
\- Де ми?  
\- Ти літав близько години та повернув нас назад до Руйнівника. Посадку я візьму на себе. Відпочивай.  
\- Я втомився, - поскаржився він. – Що це було?  
\- З часом подібний досвід перестане тебе втомлювати, і ти здобудеш більше розуміння та контролю. А «це» була Сила. Ти з’єднався з нею, як… - Вейдер зітхнув.  
\- Так? – пробурмотів Люк.  
\- Як і належить обдарованому. Як я. – У голосі батька безумовно чулася гордість. – В тебе вийшло дуже добре, сину. Тепер відпочивай. Я подбаю про решту.  
\- Добре, - позіхнув він. – Це й справді величезний корабель. І ти на ньому бос.  
\- Так. Спи.  
Сил на відповідь в нього не залишилося.

***

Єдина гарна річ в тому, аби мешкати на кораблі, це що він був поруч з батьком. В усьому іншому це було вельми нудно. Він застряг всередині, не маючи можливості зайнятися чимось цікавим чи веселим. Йому не вистачало свіжого повітря, прогулянок землею, пагорбів, сонячного світла, ночі, нових людей, старих друзів і однолітків в цілому. Вивчення сили нехай і разом з батьком не заміняло друзів. Після кількох місяців Вейдер надав йому трохи більше свободи. Останнім «привілеєм» був дозвіл користатися офіцерською кімнатою відпочинку.  
\- Чи не чи, - пробурмотів Люк, стоячи у дверях просторого залу та роздивляючись перспективи.  
Кілька днів тому він досяг неминучого висновку: офіцери нудні. Чи може вони, як і він нудьгують, бо застрягли на судні. Вони багато читали, або розмовляли в приватному порядку, за його появи замовкаючи та ввічливо посміхаючись, хоч і з побоюванням. Завжди можна було застати ту чи іншу гру, але азартну, чого його батько йому не дозволяв.  
Сьогодні нічим не відрізнялося від будь якого іншого дня. Робити йому було нічого, а батько зачинився у каюті, відрізаний від зовнішнього світу, мабуть медитуючи чи ще щось таке ж безглузде. З сумовитим зітханням Люк залишив зону відпочинку та попрямував назад до своєї каюти. Очікуючи на ліфта, він помітив, що панель кнопки виклику розбовтана, та почав витягувати її зі стіни. Може він зможе полагодити…  
\- Відійди. Відійди.  
Він підняв очі до записаного голосу. Кожного разу, що він чого-небудь торкався, з динаміків лунав цей клятий голос! Він таки був впевнений, що десь на кораблі якийсь прапорщик спостерігав за кожним його рухом і насолоджувався, натискаючи кнопку та вмикаючи сварливе попередження.  
\- Колись я тебе знайду! – голосно погрозив він стелі.  
Два офіцери, що проходили повз, обернулися на нього, але відразу ж відвели погляд.  
Насуплений він влетів до ліфту. Сьогодні з усіх днів він заслужив трохи розважитися. Це був його день народження! Йому нарешті виповнилося сімнадцять, і ось він не більше, ніж полонений на імперському зорельоті. Коли б не його батько…  
Не міг його батько забути про його день народження, адже так? Зажди… він хоча б знав, що сьогодні люків день народження?  
\- Ручаюся, що ні! – Це пояснювало мовчання. Ну, може, якщо трохи натякнути, батько організує торта і придумає щось круте у подарунок… може власний шатл... чи краще світлового меча! Час вже батькові дозволити йому тренуватися зі справжнім мечем натомість палки.  
Вийшовши з ліфта, він звернув праворуч до кают Дарта Вейдера. Двері не відчинилися перед ним, як робили зазвичай. «Батьку від сина, - надіслав він. – Я маю сказати тобі дещо дуже важливе».  
Нічого. Люк прихилився лобом до дверей та стукнувся кілька разів, не дуже сильно. «Ти медитуєш? Впусти мене, я тихо почекаю, доки не закінчиш». Тепер він це вмів – поводитися тихо. Це зайняло багато практики, і трохи нагадувань від батька, але Люк вважав це великим своїм здобутком. «Будь ласка?»  
Вдача! Він обережно ступив усередину і озирнувся навкруги. Було темніше, ніж зазвичай, насправді майже жодного вогника. У дальньому кінці було відкрито оглядовий екран, і Люк підійшов та встав навпроти, дивлячись у зоряний простір. Вони, ймовірно, знов вистежували повстанців, що значило ще одну битву, за якою він міг лише спостерігати, рішенням його батька, у безпеці цього самого місця. Не те, що він дуже хотів воювати проти повстанців, він все ще не вирішив чи він за, чи проти них. Але коли його батько вилітав у СІДі, Люк відчайдушно бажав бути поруч просто про всяк випадок. Якщо його батьку судилося загинути, Люк хотів бути з ним. Ну… бажано б він врятував їх обох якимось героїчним вчинком, але якщо ні, то радше померти, ніж повернутися до свого старого життя. Чи ще гірше, стане рабом старого Страшка.  
Він відхилився назад та визирнув за кут. Медитаційна камера була зачинена. Колись йому хотілося потрапити туди і закритися, аби подивитися, як воно там, проте батько змусив його пообіцяти цього не робити, що майже унеможливлювало спробу. Обіцянки, честь, нескінченне навчання, тренування в Силі, поводитися тихо… батько вимагав від нього багато, але поки нічого такого, з чим Люк не зміг би впоратися.  
Він вирішив скористатися спокійним часом, щоб визначити ті кілька планет, що можна було розгледіти, та пригадати, що він про них вивчив. Цивілізації, промисловість, сільське господарство, спортивні команди… Це зайняло його на кілька хвилин, доки він не почув свист відчиненої камери. Він повправлявся у терпінні та залишився на місці, зчепивши руки за спиною та не обертаючись, доки не почув дихання батька.   
\- Привіт, - мовив він, обережно посміхаючись, бо відчував деяку напруженість в своєму старому. – Я невчасно?  
\- Невчасно? – повторив Вейдер, і Люк здригнувся різкості.  
\- Е-м… так. Я можу зайти пізніше. Трохи згодом, тобто, бо ж сьогодні…  
\- Сьогодні? – обірвав ситх. – Цього дня, що я ненавиджу більше за всі інші останні сімнадцять років? Чого ти вирішив, що ти невчасно?  
Приголомшений Люк витріщився на батька. З відкритим ротом та відвислою щелепою він розумів, що мабуть виглядає дурнувато, проте не міг вимовити ані слова.  
\- Е-е…  
\- Кожного року цей ненависний день нагадує мені про найгіршу мить в моєму житті… неначе я потребую нагадувань! – Вейдер почав ходити взад-вперед, більшість його слів злилися у бурмотіння, яке Люк не міг розібрати. Хоча дещо було занадто ясно. - …Падме… жахіття…  
Ох. Все ставало зрозуміло.  
\- Я не хотів її вбивати, - прошепотів Люк нещасно. – Я не винен, що народився.  
Ще трохи бурмотіння а потім Вейдер розвернувся та зупинився біля нього.  
\- Про що ти це базікаєш?  
\- Про мою мати! – гаркнув він у відповідь зі зростаючим гнівом. – Вона померла, народжуючи мене, адже так? Це тому ти на мене злий?  
\- Ти несеш нісенітницю.  
Найбільше він ненавидів, коли батько казав йому це, а особливо в такому презирливому тоні.  
\- Це мій день народження! – крикнув він. – Це мій день народження, і я вбив свою мати, і саме тому ти ненавидиш цей день!  
Вейдер сіпнувся.  
\- Твій день народження? – Він похитав головою. – Зрозуміло. Так, звісно. Падме повинна була прожити достатньо, аби народити тебе. – Шолом схилився. – Але це не ти її вбив, юначе. А я.  
Люк кілька разів глибоко вдихнув.  
\- Що ти маєш на увазі?  
Темний лорд підійшов до ілюмінатору. На шоломі відбилося світло тисячі зірок.  
\- Обі-Ван повинно бути підтримував її життя достатньо довго, аби народити. Потім він вкрав тебе. Це багато чого пояснює – В батька вирвалося довге, переривисте зітхання. – Мій майстер не збрехав мені, чого я боявся. Я вбив мою кохану.  
\- Що? – Він зіщулився на стільці, витріщаючись на фігуру у плащі. – Чому?  
\- Вона була моїм янголом, - прошепотів Вейдер неначе до себе. – Я любив її понад усіх.  
…вона не була янголом, вона була лише людиною… Я ризикнув усім, аби врятувати її, та вона зрадила мене, і я її вбив…  
Здавалося, ніби навколо скінчилося повітря. Люк намагався вдихнути, щоб хоч щось видавити з себе.  
\- Тоді, гадаю, це добре, що ти мене не любиш. Може, я проживу ще трохи довше.  
Тиша повисла так надовго, що він подумав, що, може, Вейдер не почув його. Що було б на краще, казати таке, мабуть, було дурістю. Але, нарешті, його батько обернувся.  
\- Я надто оберігав тебе, тепер я це бачу. Ти не знаєш мене володарем ситхів. Ти не розумієш и не враховуєш дій, на котрі я здатен. Ти не поважаєш моєї темної могутності. Ти не поважаєш мене.   
\- Авжеж поважаю, - поспішно мовив він. – Вибач, я лише хотів…  
Рука у печатці здійнялася, вимагаючи тиші.  
\- Нам слід познайомитися краще. Я розповім тобі дещо з того, що зробив за своє життя, аби в майбутньому це не стало для тебе несподіванкою, - тихо зауважив Вейдер.  
\- Я дійсно не хотів…  
\- Твої «хотілки» мене не хвилюють. Сядь, - скомандував він із Силою у голосі, коли Люк почав підводитися. – Ти слухатимеш. Ти вчитимешся з мого шляху Темною стороною. Коли я скінчу, ти знатимеш мене краще ніж будь хто, окрім мого майстра. Тоді ти зрозумієш свій власний шлях і своє майбутнє у імперії.  
В нього звело живіт. Він мав погане передчуття, що те, що він почує, буде жахливим, на кшталт бойні на Фолліні.  
\- Батьку, ти не…  
\- Тихо. Я не збираюся повторювати. – Дарт Вейдер витяг стільця і сів навпроти, їх коліна майже торкалися, тож Люк змушений був дивитися у без емоційну маску. – Мій шлях до справжньої могутності почався з Татуїну, коли я був приблизно твого віку… 

***

Він почувався хворим… ні, старим. Люк подивився на зоряний простір. Він часто бачив, як Вейдер стоїть тут, і припускав, що починає несвідомо наслідувати батька.  
Думка його стривожила, і він повернувся до зірок спиною, зсутулившись напроти ілюмінатору. Як далеко зайде він у наслідуванні, перш ніж його хибний вибір почне віддзеркалювати батьківський? Лишень Сила знає, у свої сімнадцять він вже встиг зробити не один хибний вибір… але жоден не мав таких наслідків, що вибір, зроблений Анакіном Скайуокером у тому ж віці.  
Чи мав? Він опинився тут, під опікою Вейдера, призначений піти по його стопах. Чому йому сподіватися, що все вийде інакше?  
«Свобода волі», - прошепотіла його совість.  
\- Вибір, - погодився він уголос. – Моє майбутнє визначає зроблений мною вибір… а не якісь дурнуваті пророцтва чи «доля», на які я не маю впливу.  
Він кинув стривожений погляд на зачинену камеру для медитацій. Закінчивши довге виголошення своїх злих вчинків, майже ніби очищався та перекладав тягар на сина, а тоді відступив до камери без жодного пояснення, залишивши Люка роздумувати наодинці.  
Коли б батьків синопсис власного життя можна було б викласти кількома словами, Люк зупинився б на «одержимість» та «любов». Нестача любові та всепоглинаюча її сила. В його батька було дуже небагато співчуття до більшості істот, проте власницька та егоцентрична любов до декількох. Це поєднання робило життя небезпечним для нього та усіх, хто стикався з ним.  
Любов та одержимість – не ті риси, що, як здавалося Люку, він поділяв зі своїм батьком, і, може, саме нестача інтенсивності почуттів врятує його. О, він вмів любити, проте його любов була спокійнішою, рівнішою. Незважаючи на звірства, про які дізнався сьогодні, він все ще любив батька. Дарта Вейдера. Він любив Дарта Вейдера, людину, якої боялася вся галактика. Дивно, та він не відчував страху. Сьогодні він почув про вбивства, що скоїв його батько – жахливі своєю жорстокістю вчинки, також і проти дітей, огидні вчинки, від яких наверталися сльози, але натомість аби боятися чи ненавидіти батька, йому було сумно за нього. Його батьку потрібен був хтось, аби піклуватися про нього та вчити різниці між правильним та поганим. І не було нікого, хто б міг це зробити, окрім Люка Скайвокера, тож…  
\- Лайно. Мені треба виправитися.  
Що ж, добре. Він може бути героєм, добрим, правильним та справедливим. Він гаряче сподівався, що заразом не стане нудним. Люк наблизився до медитаційної камери та сів на піл поруч з нею, рішуче налаштований дочекатися, коли Вейдер скінчить хандрити. Хоч справжнім його бажанням було втекти. Втекти на планету, подихати свіжим повітрям, знову бути вільним, робити, що хоче, нехай і щось дурне, як катання з дюни…  
\- Отже. Ти бажаєш втекти від мене.  
Люк Витріщився.  
\- Як ти вийшов, що я не чув? – обернувся він, роздивляючись темного лорда. Під поверхнею все ще каламутив гнів… ах, тому він і не почув, як відчинилася камера, його розум було охоплено емоціями батька. Гнівом і… страхом. Так, Дарт Вейдер був наляканий. Наляканий втратити знову.  
\- Не зовсім, - відповів він, ретельно оцінюючи мінливий настрій батька. – Я б не відмовився побувати ще десь, окрім судна. На планеті. З повітрям та землею. Щось на зразок відпустки.  
Вейдер відкинувся у кріслі. Яскраві вогні відображалися на шоломі та обладунках. Може, ось, чим він займався у камері, начищав та полірував?  
\- Тепер ти боїшся мене.  
Люк схилив голову. Вейдер не міг читати його так само добре, як він міг читати батька.   
\- Ні. – не погодився він м’яким тоном. – Гадаю, мав би, але ні. – В повітрі відчувалася напруга, ніби батько чекав на… на що? Відмови від нього, яку він бачив неминучою? – Ти мій батько.  
Пальці у чорному стиснулися навколо підлокітників крісла. Люк відчув, як серце гукнуло у ребра. Він ковтнув.  
\- Те, що ти зробив… про що розповів мені… це огидно. Я не розумію, як ти можеш вбивати з такою легкістю, особливо дітей. Але… - до свого жаху він відчув, як на очі навертаються сльози. Він змахнув їх рукавом сорочки. – Але ти все одно мій батько, - задихнувся він на простих словах, - і я люблю тебе.  
У насталій тиші Вейдер зробив слабкий запрошувальний жест. Люк стрімко опинився на підлозі, притулившись до ноги батька. Затягнута в рукавицю долоня важко лягла йому на маківку.  
\- Що мені з тобою робити? – задумливо спитав батько зрештою.  
\- В тебе є вибір? – посміхнувся Люк, радий залишитися так, як вони були зараз.  
\- Сховати тебе, вбити тебе, віддати тебе Палпатіну.   
Ой.  
\- Якщо це єдиний вибір, я б віддав перевагу першому.  
Вейдер пропозицію проігнорував.  
\- Можуть бути лише два ситхи. Вчитель та учень.  
\- То я можу бути твоїм учнем! Ні, зачекай! – він передумав. – Я не хочу бути ситхом, чи хочу?  
\- Я учень, - важко мовив Вейдер. – Палпатін мій майстер, Дарт Сідіус.  
Люк зітхнув.  
\- Чого в вас, хлопці, стільки імен? Анакін Скайвокер було цілком собі гарне ім’я, не слід було його змінювати.  
\- Ти уникаєш теми.  
\- Якої теми? – він підтягнув ноги до грудей та охопив їх руками. – Ти маєш на увазі, що мені не має ніякої можливості стати ситхом? Добре, все одно я не хочу ним ставати. Я можу бути твоїм… помічником, чи ще кимось. Я добре вчитимуся. – Жорстокі слова Вейдера з позаминулого тижня знову сплили у пам’яті. – Якщо я буду достатньо розумним, зможу я стати тобі корисним?  
\- Ти мій син. Ти безцінний для мене.  
\- О, - сховав він задоволену посмішку в рукаві. – Тож, я можу бути твоїм помічником. Чи… ти дійсно мав це на увазі, коли казав, що можеш віддати мене Старезному Страшку? Я не хочу бути рабом.  
\- То так ти мене бачиш, його рабом? – голос став небезпечно низьким.  
\- Ти завжди робиш те, що він тобі каже? – відповів він.  
\- Зазвичай, бо він правий.  
\- Але не завжди? – зазирнув він у маску батька. – Він знає про мене?  
\- Впевнений, що так, хоча я нічого йому не розповідав.  
Він знову відкинувся назад, не бажаючи втрачати такий рідкісний момент фізичної та емоційної близькості. – Одного дня він викликає тебе на Корускант, так? Що ти тоді зробиш зі мною?  
\- В цьому, дитино, і проблема.  
Нарешті все прояснялося.  
\- Ти не хочеш брати мене до нього. – Батько не відповів. – Чому ні? Тобто, це добре, я й не хочу, але… чому ні?  
Вейдер нерівно зітхнув, трохи поколивавшись.  
\- Ти все, що в мене є. Я не збираюся тебе втрачати.  
\- Зрозумів, - саркастично відповів Люк, хоча і був глибоко зворушений, - а я на секунду подумав, що це заради мене, але н-і-і-і-і-і, завжди тільки ти!  
Лорд ситхів різко встав.  
\- Геть! – гримнув він, вказуючи на двері. – Йди вчитися! Стань корисним! Знайди якесь діло! Геть!  
\- Добре, - бормочучи під ніс, підвівся Люк. – Скажи йому правду та дивись, що буде. Який нервовий. Чому не можна… Гей! – мовив він голосніше. – Це ж мій день народження, пам’ятаєш? Ти винен мені подарунка. – Він ігнорував той факт, що Дарт Вейдер впер руки в боки у тій своїй улюбленій позі, що наводила на всіх жах. – Як щодо справжнього уроку на світлових мечах? Чи польоту? Чи торту? Торт це чудово… - голос його затих, але здаватися він відмовлявся. Тож він скопіював позу Вейдера. – Я твій син, ти любиш мене, навіть якщо не бажаєш зізнаватися… тож що до принаймні «з днем народженням, сину»?  
Великі руки опустилися, і Вейдер похитав головою, але не у відмові.  
\- Дуже добре. Урок польотів, у сьомій вечора.  
\- Чудово! – він повільно позадкував до дверей. – Торт теж міг би статися б в нагоді.  
\- Статися в нагоді? – перепитав батько.  
\- Я потроху розширюю словниковий запас.  
\- Мудре рішення.  
\- Ага. Побачимося. – тільки-но він опинився у дверях, як спішно дав драла,.  
Гумор був найпростішим способом впоратися з татом, але суворих фактів це не змінювало. Якимось чином він мав укласти у голові і Дарта Вейдера і Анакіна Скайвокера, і як герой міг перетворитися в дещо зовсім інше.  
Це трапилося з його батьком, Люк не бажав, аби це трапилося і з ним.

***

Загін СІДів у посадковому відсіку вишикувався у лінію, оточений механіками, що порпалися під та над ними. Дарт Вейдер стояв у центрі бурхливої діяльності, склавши руки на грудях та, ймовірно, наганяючи на всіх серцевий напад однією присутністю.  
Люк дорогою пнув загубленого величезного болта, наче м’яча, та зупинився поряд з батьком, притримавши болта під п’ятою.   
\- Ми чекаємо якихось неприємностей? – запитав він. – Чи просто сподіваємося?  
\- Я завжди в очікуванні неприємностей, - подивився на нього татусь з гори. – Підтримувати бойові кораблі у відмінному стані, готовими до негайного вильоту, це імператив.  
\- Так сер! – він вже розрізняв лекції на слух. – Обов’язково пам’ятатиму, коли зроблюся головним.  
\- Добре, - сухо зазначив Вейдер. – Давай закріпимо важливість цього уроку. Бери цей СІД, - вказав він, - і слідуй за мною.  
\- Хто, я? – перепитав він тупо, відчуваючи, як вилазять очі. Свій власний корабель? Тобто… - Але його батько вже направлявся до іншого СІДу. Люк поспішив слідом, залазячи у посудину, що вибрав йому батько. Батько навчив його основам управління, але він жодного разу не літав сам. Вейдер мабуть почувається по справжньому винуватим, що забув про його день народження, коли дозволив йому це.  
Він виводив СІД з доку, його серце вистрибувало з грудей. Дивно, проте космос здавався набагато меншим, ніж коли він та його батько літали більшим кораблем. Цього було досить, аби нерви дзвеніли від напруги, та він спромігся не вдаритися о стінки стикувального доку, добре, його СІД був карликом в порівнянні з воротами доку, та все одно було лячно, і безпечно вилетів у відкритий космос, де міг слідувати за СІДом батька. Спочатку маневри його були трохи незграбні, проте через кілька хвилин він відчув корабель та почав експериментувати, виробляючі віражі та піке на шляху за батьком та подалі від Руйнівника.  
\- Куди ми летимо? – запитав він через міжбортовий ком.  
\- Ми нікуди не летимо. Ми рухаємося осторонь корабля, аби ти міг попрактикуватися.  
\- Ніби б я врізався у Руйнівник, - піддражнив він. – Ти зовсім вже в мене не віриш.  
\- Я вірю в Силу, юначе, в тому числі в Силу в тобі.  
\- Ох. – Він припустив, що це було глибоко значущим, коли вже батько казав про Силу, ніби про релігію, але важко було знайти в собі благочестя щодо доброчесних слів від людини, яка скоїла те, що скоїв його батько. Тим не менш, незважаючи на вчинки, Вейдер був другою людиною у всесвіті, тож Люк гадав, що в того мався значний простір для маневру, коли це торкалося будь-яких помилок, що він міг зробити. Не те щоб він колись вчинить щось таке ж, як вбивство малих…  
Його корабель труснуло та повело.  
\- Гей! Що таке?!  
\- Будь уважним. Тебе атакують. – Після чого батько вистрелив ще одну навчальну чергу.  
Люк відреагував миттєво, проте не досить швидко, аби повністю уникнути влучання.  
\- Ти повинен був мене попередити!  
\- Вороги не стануть попереджати… як і друзі. Ти повинен завжди бути готовим захистити себе. Ти озброєний. Стріляй в мене.  
\- Озброєний? Але ж не справжньою… - Він смикнув важіль і зірвався геть від ще одного спалаху з батькових гармат. То ти бажаєш грати жорстко? Добре ж, тоді тримайся!  
Не загубити інший СІД з полю зору виявилося тією ще справою. Його батько був приголомшливим пілотом. Маленький винищувач Вейдера маневрував, як Люк досі ніколи не бачив, навіть у голоіграх. Люк захоплював СІД у приціл, та той зникав, перш ніж він встигав вистрілити.   
\- Та замри ти! – крикнув він після кількох хвилин, коли він все більше і більше дратувався. І на диво його батько підкорився. СІД вишикувався перед рамкою. Він затримав подих, натиснув на гашетку, і… умовний лазер нешкідливо вибухнув у просторі, де мав бути СІД.  
Люк пригадав кожне прокляття, що тільки знав.  
\- Слідкуй за язиком, - осмикнув батько по кому.  
\- Слідкувати за язиком?! – вау, його батько певно облажався у пріоритетах. – Ти певно облажався у пріоритетах, - гукнув він, приводячи у дії чудову ідею, що тільки-но осяйнула його. – Ти винищив джедаїв, ти різав дітей, ти вбивав…  
\- Як ти смієш! – гаркнув Вейдер, і Люк скористався можливістю вистрілити.  
\- Попався, - самовдоволено заявив він, спостерігаючи вихляння іншого СІДу.  
\- Поздоровляю. Перемога хитрістю все одно перемога. Звісно, ти знову втратив честь.  
\- Що? – зло спалахнув він та вистрілив знову, але цього разу батько виявився швидше. Корабель Вейдера перекинувся, злетів над Люком та впав йому на хвіст, стріляючи зарядами, які Люк не зміг уникнути. Осуд його батька був відволікаючим маневром. Це було нечесно! Як міг батько критикувати його, після того, що накоїв? – Я не шахраював, - пробурмотів він з такою невеличкою впевненістю, що не переконав навіть себе.  
\- Ти… - його батько перервався, коли без попередження перед ними з нізвідки впали два краплевидні кораблі. Чи то повстанці, чи пірати? Доки Люк загіпнотизовано витріщався, з їх підкрилків зірвалися блискучі ракети, промайнувши поруч з ним, що аж здригнувся його СІД.  
\- Повертайся на корабель! – різко гаркнув Вейдер.  
\- Я не полишу тебе самого! – він витягнув шию, озираючись на стрімких нападників. – Це були лише попереджувальні вистріли! Хто вони такі?  
\- Повертайся на корабель! – СІД батька пірнув поперед нього. – Це наказ!  
\- Я не…  
\- В тебе немає зброї! – заревів Вейдер і вистрілив у порушників, доводячи, що з озброєння в нього не лише навчальні лазери.  
Люк не міг змусити себе підкоритися. Крім того від Руйнівника відірвався розсип СІДів, проносячись повз нього та прямуючи у бік нападників. Не сказати, аби від них була якась користь. Два яскраві спалахи з’явилися один за одним, і обидва судна були знищені майстерністю його батька.  
СІДи роїлися наче мошки, деякі повернулися до посадкового доку, а решта почали патрулювати у бойовій формації, ніби чекали подальших атак. Люк пролетів слідом за батьком на корабель, стривожено зрозумівши, що його всього трясе хоч і від хвилювання, а не від страху. Він виконав академічно бездоганну посадку, зістрибнув з СІДу та постояв, аби упевнитися, що в нього не трясуться коліна, і поспішив до батька.  
\- Наступного разу, - посміхнувся Люк, зачекавши, коли батько скінчить розмовляти з командиром, - я вимагаю справжніх гармат! Я теж хочу битися! Це було жахливо… ти був приголомшливий!  
Лорд ситхів пильно подивився на нього, і Люк міг поклястися, що маска спохмурніла.  
\- Сьогодні ти ще раз переконався як легко… і як приємно вбивати, - прошипів голос. – Ми не такі вже різні, хлопче.  
Люк вражений дивився вслід летячому у драматичному вихорі півночі батькові. Спиною пробіглися мурахи. Він ненавидів, коли Вейдер змушував бачити в ньому своє відображення. Він був уродженим сином Вейдера, і за останній рік вважав, що заслужив те звання. Але воно більше не здавалося таким вже злим. Вони з батьком були багато в чому схожі в почуттях і здібностях, гарних і поганих. Питання лише в тому, що й як вони використовували. Не було ніякої перепони, аби батько не міг змінити погляди і вирішити стати добрим. Змінитися було ніколи не пізно. Біггз не раз повторював йому це, і Люк лишень тепер дійсно оцінив важливість тих слів.  
То був важливий урок, і він був сповнений рішучості навчити йому батька. Питання лише в тому як? Його батько носив у собі чималу провину, проте її захищали та стримували стіни зневаги і гніву, які не пробити маленькими уколами та гумором. Та як зруйнувати їх повністю і проникнути глибоко у батька, аби допомогти йому змінитися? Чи це взагалі можливо?  
І як йому змінювати батька, коли той все не припиняв усіляке на кшталт махлювання?  
\- Тобі сподобався твій перший бій зблизька, Люку?  
Він відвернувся від видовища батька, який лаяв адмірала.  
\- Гей, кепе, - привітав він з відтінком занепокоєння. – Ага, мабуть… Я не брав участі у бою.  
\- Можливо наступного разу, як лорд Вейдер візьме тебе на тренування, ти будеш озброєний. – Пієтт здавався злегка спантеличеним, наче не міг вирішити чи слід давати Люку зброю, чи ні.  
\- Мабуть, - йому привиділося, як він випадково розносить батька ущент. – Може. Хто це були, не знаєте?  
\- Лорд Вейдер підозрює, що пірати, - Пієтт нахмурився. – Кого б чи що вони не сподівалися пограбувати, впевнений, вони чимало перелякалися, вийшовши з гіперпростіру та побачивши Руйнівник.  
Вони пройшлися ангаром, Люк майже не звертав уваги, в той час, як капітан проводив візуальну інспекцію винищувачів. Йому було цікаво, чи знає Пієтт, що Вейдер його батько? Було б чудово мати когось, аби поговорити про… ах, проте ж сумнівно, аби офіцер чесно висловлювався про його батька. Всі були надто налякані. Всі, окрім нього.  
\- Чи ви не могли б дозволити мені тут працювати? – запитав він зненацька. – Я дуже гарно вмію лагодити усіляке різне, чесно, і клянуся, я нічого не зіпсую.  
Пієтт просто уставився поверх його голови. Люк перем’явся з ноги на ногу.  
\- Я хочу… бути корисним. Я тут вже з місяць без діла.  
\- Без діла? – повторив глибокий голос.  
Здригнувшись, він обернувся, натикаючись на лорда Вейдера.  
\- Ти, - темний лорд вказав на Люка, - йди за мною. Я дам тобі, що робити.  
Люк зітхнув, дивлячись услід батьку. Пієтт співчутливо посміхнувся йому, на зразок прощальної посмішки засудженому дорогою до страти.  
\- Може ми й зможемо знайти тобі якусь справу… якщо лорд Вейдер дозволить.  
\- Було б чудово. – Люк попрямував за татусем у коридор і слідом мовчки аж до таткової тренувальної каюти.  
\- Нащо ми тут? – запитав він попри очевидне – його батько збирався дати йому урок на світлових мечах, як він просив. Певно батько відчував себе винуватим більше, ніж Люк усвідомлював.  
Вейдер не відповів – завжди нервуюча ознака, а натомість махнув у бік шафи, що слухняно відчинилася, являючи світлові мечі.  
\- Візьми. Не так, - забуранився батько, коли Люк пішов було до шафи. – Використай Силу.  
Він закрив очі, зосередившись, як вчили. Неначе йому снився сон, він простяг руку, випроставши пальці. Меч завібрував, але не зрушив з місця. Він спробував ще раз, зосередившись дужче. До його полегшення той піднявся у повітря та поплив назустріч.  
І за півметра від його простягнутої руки з гуркотом впав на підлогу.  
\- Вибач, - знервовано вибачився він, нагинаючись, аби підійняти. – Хотів би я бути таким ж вправним, як і ти. – Може трохи лестощів пом’якшить здорованя. – Моя телепортація трохи так собі. Гей, це ж мій меч з Татуїну! – Люк увімкнув його. Клинок гучно загудів, надсилаючи хвилі вібрації його руками. – Лайно, він важче, ніж виглядає. – Люк підняв його в обидві руки і замахнувся, виписуючи вісімки. – Круто! А де навчальний дроїд?  
\- Прямо перед тобою. – Дарт Вейдер увімкнув свій вогняно-червоний меч.  
Люк ковтнув.  
\- Ти, е-м… хочеш, аби я практикувався з тобою? – Фехтування з Вейдером і коли той вдоволений вельми лячно, але коли той роздратований… - Може це не дуже вдала ідея, як для мого першого разу? Я можу випадково…  
\- Блок.  
Червоний меч злетів, і Люк інстинктивно підставив власний клинок, хитнувшись від сили удару. Другого удару не було, тож він опустив меча.  
\- Справді, гадаю, мені слід потренуватися з дроїдом, як вважаєш? Я б не хотів…  
\- Блок.  
Три потужні удари, один за одним у швидкій черзі. Перший він зумів парирувати і ухилився від двох інших.  
\- Тату, що ти?...  
\- Тобі не вистачає дисципліни. Годі базікати та відбивайся, як годиться.  
Ох, швах. Удари продовжилися, штовхаючи його колами по всій кімнаті. Жодного разу не небезпечні, та Вейдер був агресивний, штовхаючи його, кидаючи виклик та гірше – Вейдер починав сердитися, Люк це відчував у глибині душі.  
Який дурень зловтішався, що не боїться Дарта Вейдера? Який бовдур думав, ніби знає, як приборкати Вейдера? Лайно!  
Це був саме той безмозкий бовдур, що зараз задихався та ледь стояв на ногах.  
\- Годі! Гаразд, я здаюся! Добре! Все! Припини!  
\- Тобі багато ще чому слід навчитися. Тож чому я повинен слухатися тебе, коли ти не слухаєшся мене? – наступний удар був найсильніший, і він відсахнувся, ледь втримавши меча.  
То ось що воно було! Його карають лише тому, що він не схотів полишати батька гинути у бою!  
\- Мерзотник! – крикнув він, його власний гнів спалахнув, проганяючи страх. Сплеск адреналіну надав йому сил, і він люто полоснув батько. Удар відкинув руку батька, і він завагався, нажаханий, затримавши подих, коли батько зашипів з болю. Та тут клинок Вейдера хитнувся так швидко, що став сліпучим спалахом, і його світловий меч полетів у бік. Вимкнувся та покотився по полу. Але що то було навколо рукояті?  
Люк перевів погляд на руку. Світлового меча у ній не було… і самої руки теж. Була манжета, трохи крові і…  
Він завив від болю і шоку, притискаючи культю до грудей. Широко розкривши очі він тупо втупився у нерухому фігуру у плащі. Нічого не розуміючи. У запамороченні. Не в змозі вдихнути.  
\- Б…батьку?  
Червоний клинок зник, і темна фігура добряче вилаялася, дещо Люк ніколи не чув та сподівався запам’ятати.   
\- Не лайся, - пробурмотів він автоматично.  
\- Шуш, - сильна рука узяла його за плече та потягнула з каюти.  
Культя почала пульсувати.  
\- Де моя рука? – задрижав Люк. Притулившись до стінки ліфта, він закрив очі, але від руху його занудило, тож він знову їх відкрив, стримуючись, аби не зблювати. Що тільки-но трапилося? Він спробував обернутися до Вейдера, але ліфт зупинився, і його потягли, перш ніж він встиг зосередитися.  
Свій шлях вони завершили у лазареті.  
\- Ну-ну, - занадто весело мовив док, - що в нас тут? Ампутація? Ви принесли відтяту кінцівку, мілорде?  
Не кажучи ні слова, Вейдер простяг лікарю руку. «Моя рука», - витріщився на неї Люк. Воне виглядала неживою. Не рухалася. Пальці були скрючені, неначе досі тримали світлового меча.  
\- Це ж моя рука, - промовив він вголос, перевівши погляд на манжету, ніби чекав побачити її там.  
Док повертів руку, роздивляючись її з цікавістю, у той час, як Вейдер підштовхнув Люка, всаджуючи на ліжко. Долоня Вейдера тиснула на його плече, ніби Люк збирався кудись улетіти.  
\- Я не вмію літати, - пробурмотів він.  
\- Знаю, - відповів Вейдер стиха. – Ну, докторе? – його голос раптово змінився, стаючи голоснішим та нетерплячим.  
\- Вражаюче. Звісно, як вам добре відомо, мілорде, ампутовані світловим мечем кінцівки відновити неможливо. – Док продовжував патякати, проте Люк не чув. Він залишиться одноруким до кінця життя. Може, йому слід радіти, що батько не замахнувся нижче та не відтяв ногу. Як те з ним зробив Кенобі. - …займе немало часу, аби зробити таку підходящого розміру. Люку, чому б тобі не розслабитися…  
Не пам’ятаючи як, але він раптом зрозумів, що лежить. Він позіхнув. Якось не знаходилося причин залишатися при свідомості, тож він…  
…зовсім не спав. Люк знову позіхнув і потягнувся, зціпляючи пальці, та…  
Руки? Він відкрив очі та втупився на витягнуті кінцівки. Ага, в нього було дві руки! Що за жахіття йому наснилося! Він міг заприсягтися, що все було насправді, але ж…  
\- Як ти себе відчуваєш?  
Він опустив руки на груди та повернув голову на подушці. Біля його ліжка сидів Док.  
\- Що ви тут робите?  
\- Де ж мені ще бути?  
\- Е-м… - це була не його каюта. – Де я… Ох. – У лазареті. Тож йому не наснилося. – Він відрубав мені руку.  
\- Світлові мечі не рубають, а відсікають.  
\- Яка різниця, - скривився він, сідаючи. На секунду Люк відчув запаморочення, але потім все пройшло. – Ви пришили мою руку назад. – Він кілька разів зігнув пальці. Дивне відчуття. Чуже. – Що з нею не так?  
\- Це протез. – Док простягнув руку… справжню? …та взявся за люкові пальці. Він узяв голку та вколов тричі, перш ніж Люк встиг висмикнути руку. – Ти відчув?  
\- Так! Годі мене колоти. – В його батька були кінцівки-протези. Люк і не знав, що вони здаються такими справжніми. Може його батько під бронею виглядав не так вже погано. Він повертів рукою. На долоні навіть були лінії… але не його. – Як думаєте, воно засмагне?  
\- Ні.  
Люк потер долоні. Вони обидві стали теплішими.  
\- Здається, гарно працює.  
\- Звісно, гарно. Я відмінний хірург. – Лікар уважно подивився йому у обличчя. – Якщо підростеш, доведеться її замінити.  
\- Ох, - йому постало видовище нього самого, такого ж великого, як батько, з маленькою рукою.  
Обладнання лазарету тихо гуділо, нагадуючи світлового меча. Тут не було що більше обговорювати щодо його руки, принаймні не з доком.  
\- Дякую, що полагодили.  
\- Нема за що. Тепер пора тобі звільнити цю кушетку для когось, кому вона потрібна. Ти й так вже надовго тут затримався. – Док відчинив невеличку шафцю позаду.  
\- Справді? – він зліз з ліжка, нарешті помічаючи, що вдягнений у просту зелену сорочку і такі ж просторі штани. – Як довго я тут пробув?  
\- Дев’ять днів, - відповів лікар коротко, кинувши йому його одяг.  
Люк узяв туніку та першою справою подивився на закривавлену манжету, а потім на Дока.  
\- Чому? Щось не так?  
\- Мене не питай, я лише доктор. У мене немає голосу щодо того, що відбувається у лазареті – все за наказом лорда Вейдера.  
Одного разу цей сарказм накличе на Дока лихо. Хоча, як на Люка, спрацьовувало непогано.  
\- Добре, все одно дякую! – крикнув він лікарю услід.  
Похапцем Люк натягнув одяг. Дев’ять днів! Час розшукати батька та дізнатися, що відбувається. Він затримався та подивився у дзеркало, пригладжуючи зачіску новою руко. Що за плутанина… і що за пам’ятний, жахливий, нещасливий, гнітючий, проливаючий світло на таємниці день народження це був. Єдина частина, що хоч трохи здавалася справедливою, що тепер кожного року, коли батько буде скиглити про найгірший день свого життя, то заразом згадуватиме, що ще й відрубав своєму сину руку.  
\- Наступного року, - пробурчав він своєму відображенню, - просто замов торта.

***

Його навчальні чіпи були розтрощені та розкидані всією підлогою каюти, разом з рештками комп’ютера, стола і стільця. Масивна фігура Дарта Вейдера чекала на нього серед уламків, схрестивши руки. Від темного лорда не відчувалося хвиль гніву, тож Люк прийшов до висновку, що руйнування сталося десь у попередні дев’ять днів. Міг би і прибратися, подумав він, сподіваючись, що повідомлення досягне батька.  
Вейдер просто продовжував дивитися на нього.  
\- Я знаю, чому ти був такий злий, - нарешті мовив Люк, відкинувши декілька початків розмови, всі з яких містили звинувачення на кшталт «нащо ти відрубав мені руку».  
\- Ти припускаєш, що я навмисно скалічив тебе? Це не так.  
\- Знаю, - він потер чуже зап’ястя. – Але, коли щось трапляється тому що ти злишся, чи це дійсно нещасний випадок?  
Його батько зволів проігнорувати питання.  
\- Якщо я й злився, то через те, що був стурбований. Ти не послухався мене. Тебе могли вбити.  
Пірати, чи ти? Він знизав плечима.  
\- І це теж, гадаю.   
Мовчання затягнулося, аж доки Вейдер не вимушений був запитати:  
\- Що ще?  
Його нова долоня була захоплюючою. Люк вдав, що поглинений її вивченням.  
\- Через ті речі, що ти розповів мені, про які не хотів розповідати.  
\- Ти несеш нісенітницю.  
\- Годі це мені казати! – крикнув він роздратований. – Ти добре розумієш, що я маю на увазі! Тепер мені відомо про тебе саме погане, то й що? Ти гадав, я більше не буду тебе любити?  
Він чекав якоїсь грубої відмови, що справа не в любові, але натомість Вейдер зітхнув і опустив руки.  
\- Можливо. Але в нас є більш нагальні проблеми, ніж обговорення почуттів.  
Ну, перше, почуття не були проблемою, а друге…  
\- Які ще проблеми?  
\- Імператор послав за тобою.  
Слова були різкі, тон похмурий. Люк відчув, як щось ніби полишило його, ніби його дух витікає з нього… або забивається подалі. Він закрив та відкрив рота кілька разів, перш ніж зміг говорити.  
\- Послав за мною?  
Вейдер кивнув.  
\- Тільки за тобою. Без мене. Мене не буде, аби тебе захистити.  
Він ковтнув та облизав раптово пересохлі губи.  
\- Він збирається… вбити мене?  
Його батько повільно підійшов до ліжка – єдиної не поламаної меблі, і важко сів.  
\- Можливо. Проте скоріше за все він побажає вивчити тебе, аби ти мене вбив та посів моє місце.  
Люк сіпнув головою.  
\- Я такого не зроблю! Він мене не змусить!  
\- Він може змусити тебе захотіти. – Шолом повернувся до нього. – Я увів його в оману, тримаючи тебе без тями та кажучи йому, що тобі потрібен час, аби видужати після травми. Тим не менш, я не збираюся тебе втрачати, тому існує лише одна альтернатива.  
\- Ми можемо сховатися разом, - запропонував Люк, відтягуючи момент, коли вимушений буде почути неминучі слова про розставання. – Лише ми двоє. Ми можемо відправитися жити на кордон зовнішніх світів, де він не здогадається нас шукати.  
\- Одного дня я пошкодую про все те, що втратив, вийду з себе та вб’ю тебе, як вбив твою матір.  
Хоча і наляканий, він розумів, що майбутньої розлуки батько боїться ще більше. Але страх Вейдера був темнішим, глибшим, був частиною його сутності. І він ніколи не звільниться, якщо ніколи не набереться сміливості подивитися йому в обличчя.  
\- Що тоді? – м’яко спитав Люк, передбачаючи відповідь наперед. – Ти збираєшся сховати мене?  
\- Тебе не сховати, сину. Він зможе відчути тебе. Твоє світло палає надто яскраво. – Вейдер підвівся, зненацька охоплений дією. – Я склав твої речі. – Старий рюкзак Люка пролетів повітрям, ледве не збивши його з ніг.  
\- Якщо ти не в змозі мене сховати, то куди я піду?  
\- Накази, які я отримав і яким я повністю підкоряюсь, стверджують, що ти відправляєшся на Корускант. Одначе, твій корабель та його пілот стануть новими членами повстанського альянсу.  
\- Що? Ти жартуєш?  
\- Я не схильний до жартів.  
\- Це своїм офіцерам розповідай! Я знаю, що це жарт. З чого тобі хотіти, аби я…  
\- Як би важко тобі не було повірити, - перервав Вейдер м’яко, жестом запрошуючи Люка слідувати з каюти до коридору. – Але в мене є план.  
\- І ти зі мною ним поділишся?  
Вейдер трохи схилив голову у застереженні.  
\- Ти відправляєшся на Корускант, юначе, і я більше не потерплю суперечок.  
Люк закотив очі.  
\- Слухаюся, майстре.  
«Нам слід було обговорити більше, перш ніж виходити на прослуховує мий простір, - відзначив він. – Гей! Ти мене чуєш?»  
«Чую. У майбутньому ми зможемо і далі спілкуватися таким чином… якщо в змозі будеш зосередитися.»  
«Я вмію зосереджуватися, і дуже добре!» - заявив він похмуро, відразу ж вражений думкою, що його чекає розлука з батьком.  
\- Ти поклав мого хупера?  
\- Ні. Там, куди ти відправляєшся, іграшки тобі не знадобляться.  
\- Це не іграшка. – «Тож ти хочеш залишити його з сентиментальних причин!»  
\- Невже. – Вейдер направив його до невеличкої ніши головного ангару, де чекав глянсовий продовгуватий корабель.  
\- Вау, це що таке? Він чудовий.  
\- Це модифікований набуанський зоряний винищувач.  
\- О. – Це нагадало йому про матір, але він притримав думки при собі. Його батько теж замовк.  
Вони зупинилися біля трапу.  
\- Якось все швидко, - поскаржився Люк, несподівано давлячись словами. – Дякую тобі за… все. За винятком того, що відрубав мені руку. Можливо ще побачимося, якщо імператор вирішить мене вчити  
\- Так, - погодився небагатослівний чолов’яга.   
Люк кивнув.  
\- Добре… що ж… мабуть, мені вже час. – «Що далі? Хто мене підбере? Це і є твій план? Що мені робити, коли я опинюся у Альянсі? Ми можемо обійнятися?»  
\- Корабель пілотуватиме один з наших найкращих офіцерів з безпеки, - загрозливо відмовив Вейдер, - тож не намагайся утнути чогось дурного.  
Чи це значило…  
Темний лорд подивився позад нього та мовив голосніше.  
\- Він готовий. – Після чого знову подивився на Люка. – Ти був гарним учнем. Тепер йди.  
\- Ось так? – розлютився він, приплив горя здолав обережність.  
\- Служити імператору – велика честь. Тепер йди.  
Не встиг він відповісти, як відчув м’яку пелену навколо себе. Вона була теплою та сяючою, сповненою сонцем та… любов’ю.   
Він злегка посміхнувся та повернув почуття, як тільки міг, сподіваючись, що батько відчує.  
\- Добре, - мовив він тихо, розвертаючись, та поспішив трапом, насторожено роздивляючись пілота.  
\- Ласкаво просимо на борт, - привітав лейтенант Карас Джовей без жодного сліду упізнавання на обличчі. Люк завмер.  
\- Що ти тут робиш? – запитав він у лейтенанта Джовея, стримавшись, аби не сказати ще чогось.  
Добре, його залишили блукати у темряві, і йому не подобалося. В його батька був план, і з якоїсь причини частиною нього був імперський офіцер з Мос-Ейслі. І вони знаходилися у людному місці, де їх розмова могла бути підслухана, тож він не міг навіть спитати! Люк зробив поворот кругом та затупав вниз по трапу до батька.  
\- Я передумав, я не хочу летіти.  
\- Імператор робить тобі честь, викликаючи до себе, - виголосив Вейдер.  
Ага, звісно. Люк зітхнув. Ці розмови подумки були справою з нелегких. В нього вже голова боліла.  
\- Я радше залишуся тут та вчитимуся усілякому різному. Ти ж не хочеш, аби я нехтував освітою, так?  
\- Навчальні записи у тебе в рюкзаку.  
\- О. – Це пояснювало надмірну вагу. Лайно. Він скинув рюкзак з плеча на палубу. – Я не хочу летіти, - повторив він, намагаючись не хникати. Чого він взагалі старався? Його батько не стане співчувати, лише висварить.  
«І я теж не хочу, аби ти летів, - пролунали думки Вейдера у Люка в голові. – Але ти мусиш заради безпеки нас обох».  
\- Ти полетиш і викажеш належну дяку за цю честь.  
\- Так, сер. – Ти сумуватимеш за мною! Потреба у обіймах відізвалася майже фізичною біллю. – Я ще повернуся… сюди? До тебе?  
Обидві чорні рукавиці піднялися до його обличчя, і Люк здригнувся. Тільки б не задушив…  
Руки лягли на щоки, тримаючи його голову ніби щось тендітне, наче яйце. Що, звісно, і було б, коли б ці руки вирішили стиснутися.  
\- Не осором мене, - наказав темний лорд.  
«Із ворогами? - Люк подався обличчям до ласки, намагаючись висловити своє збентеження та страхи. - Ти хочеш, аби я з ними воював? Чи шпигував за ними? Я не розумію.»  
\- Продовжуй вчитися, - спокійно відмовив Вейдер. – Тримай розум відкритим, будь готовий сприймати нові ідеї, але з мудрістю та обережністю. Імператор в змозі багато чому тебе навчити.  
Він кивнув, очікуючи на думки від батька, але нічого не отримав.  
\- Пам’ятай, - руки відпустили обличчя, - твій світловий меч – твоє життя. Завжди тримай його при собі.  
\- Але я не дуже знаю, як ним користуватися.  
\- Коли виникне необхідність, коли припече, ти навчишся.  
«Слухай, що я кажу, хлопче».  
\- Добре. – Здивований, він в останнє вдивився у маску. – Будь обережний. Без мене за тобою тепер нікому наглядати.  
\- Дякую. – Глибокий голос забарвила іскра доброго гумору, разом з чимось лагідним. – Тепер, без твого захисту, я старатимуся не ризикувати.  
\- Тоді гаразд. – Він позадкував до трапу.   
«Ми ж ще зможемо розмовляти як зараз, адже так?»  
Шолом нахилився.   
«Зі збільшенням відстані це ставатиме складнішим та потребуватиме більшої концентрації. Слова можуть здаватися не такими чіткими, як зараз, проте я відчуватиму твої емоції. Якщо ти потребуватимеш мене, то зможеш до мене дотягтися.»  
\- Гаразд, - невпевнено повторив Люк, не в захваті від розлуки, що з кожним кроком все наближалася. Що ж, годі! Він розвернувся та покрокував угору трапом неначе солдат, зайшовши на судно він послав назад єдине питання: «А зараз ти мене чуєш?»  
Їх зв’язком пронеслося мислене зітхання, і Люк посміхнувся задоволений.


	4. Chapter 4

***

«Татку? А зараз ти мене чуєш?»  
«Не називай мене так. Я тебе чую. Годі вже питати.»  
Люк витяг шию, озираючись назад на Руйнівник, що віддалявся все більше.  
\- Я передумав.  
Джовей навіть не обернувся.  
\- Гмм? – пробурмотів він, не дуже приділяючи увагу, більш захоплений порханням своїх пальців панеллю керування судном.  
\- Я не хочу летіти, - заявив Люк. – поверни мене на корабель.  
Джовей не відреагував.  
Люк зітхнув та вмостився у кріслі другого пілота.  
«Тату? Ти мене чуєш? Та-а-а-ату!»  
«Що?»  
«Я передумав. Я хочу залишитися з тобою.»  
«Це неможливо.»  
«Але…»  
«Я зайнятий. Годі заважати безглуздими забаганками.»  
Він закотив очі. Чудово!  
\- Мій батько сказав, аби ти розвертав корабель та повертався назад.  
\- Дивно, я щось цього не чув.  
\- Звісно не чув! Але я чув. Подумки.  
\- Гарна спроба, хлопче, - посміхнувся Джовей. – Бачу втеча з пильної каменюки анітрохи тебе не змінила.  
\- Багато ти розумієш, - похмуро пробурмотів Люк.  
Це все було нечесно. Він та батько не мали часу впізнати одне одного. Вони не мали ще розставатися! Люку спало на думку, що коли вони зустрілися, батько вже знав про нього саме погане, але не зупинився і навчив його як стати краще. Тепер він сам знав найгірше про Вейдера, принаймні, він сподівався, що то було найгірше, але не міг залишитися, аби допомогти батькові.  
\- Мені справді дуже й дуже треба повернутися.  
\- Люку, - розвернувся молодий лейтенант у кріслі. – Твій батько відсилає тебе заради твоєї ж безпеки. Тобі це самому добре відомо.  
Ага, ну…  
\- Хто ти взагалі такий? – з викликом запитав він. – Ти ж не офіцер з призиву, адже так?  
\- Більше ні. Мене підвищили, - посмішка Джовея стала самовдоволеною, - до капітана розвідки.  
\- За що? Ти дав мені втекти!  
\- Невже! Але ж ось ти. – Посмішка офіцера стала ще ширшою. – Може, я отримав підвищення, бо я такий талановитий, розумний та красивий.  
\- О, годі! В мене вже голова пухне, - пробурмотів Люк. – То ми дійсно летимо до Повстанського альянсу?  
\- Ага.  
\- Тож… мій батько відсилає мене до ворогів? – Він ніяк не міг збагнути. – Чому?  
\- Не знаю, - знизав плечима Джовей. – Може вони не вороги.  
\- Не роби цього, я і без того нічого не розумію! – Не вперше він побажав, аби міг прочитати думки батька та дізнатися, що відбувається насправді. – Що мені там робити?  
\- Гадки не маю. Я з тобою не збираюся. Чомусь мені здається, що Альянс не дуже мені зрадіє, коли дізнається, що я агент імперії.  
\- Що? – Ну, чудово! – Але ж… я не… лайно! Мій батько казав, що ти будеш мене супроводжувати! – «Та-ааату! Ти мене чуєш?»  
«Годі кликати.»  
\- Люку… Озе. Якщо ти зміг вижити на вулицях Мос-Ейслі, то виживеш де завгодно. Все з тобою буде добре.  
Слова повинні були його обнадіяти, проте він зовсім не відчував заспокоєння.  
\- Гадаєш, я повинен стати шпигуном?  
\- Не знаю, - терпляче відповів Джовей. – Твій батько хіба нічого тобі не розповів?  
\- Він сказав, що в нього є план з великої літери «П», - похмуро повідомив Люк, - але мене він в нього не посвячував. Він лишень повідомив, що нас захоплять та доставлять до Альянсу.  
\- То це був його намір.  
\- Був? – Люк повільно повернув голову та пильно подивився на чоловіка. – Ти хіба не слідуєш його плану? – запитав він підозріло. «Ой-ой. Тату, ти мене чуєш?»  
«Припини.»  
«Але…»  
«Замовкни!»  
\- Наші викрадачі повинні з’явитися, - мовив Джовей натомість відповіді, - просто зараз. – Вони замерли у тиші на кілька секунд, та ось зазвучав сигнал попередження. – Як раз вчасно.  
Люк пригнічено роздивлявся два судна, що прямували до них з обох боків.  
\- І просто зараз… ось так. – Джовей натиснув кнопку, і космос перетворився на пляму. Вони зірвалися у гіперпростір, і Люка притисло до спинки крісла. Офіцер перевірив прилади, потім розслабився та закинув руки за голову. – Невеликі зміни у плані лорда Вейдера.  
\- Ти мене викрадаєш? – Люк був в шоці від зухвалості офіцера.  
\- Я б не насмілився. Я лише вибрав інший маршрут, результат буде той же самий, ти опинишся у повстанців. - Джовей нахмурився, в вочевидь не схвалюючи, та з зітханням продовжив. – Я вирішив, що те, що невідомо Вейдорові, невідомо і імператорові.  
\- Ти натякаєш, що мій батько мене б зрадив? – Він почав підійматися, готуючись захищати батькову честь.  
\- Ні. Заспокойся. – Капітан повернувся навколо та нахилився уперед, поклавши руки на коліна. – Що я мав на увазі, що у Палпатіна усюди є шпигуни та жучки. Я не збираюся ставати тим, хто загубить сина темного лорда. Тож я придумав варіацію до початкового плану. Я не просто так розвідник, хлопче. Розум та краса, це про мене.  
\- Знаєш, ти бува насправді дратуєш, - зауважив Люк, відразу ж подумавши, чи не так само він дратував батька? – Е-м. Тож, розвідка, то ти небезпечний?  
\- Безумовно, - посміхнувся Джовей. – Не для тебе, звісно.  
\- Як тобі пощастило.  
\- Ні, - продовжив новоявлений капітан з очевидним для Люка сарказмом, - за для тебе я готовий покласти життя.  
\- Справді? – сторопів Люк. – Ти серйозно? Ти ж жартуєш, так?  
Посмішка трохи померкла та стала задумливою, та, може, трохи сумною.  
\- Ні, я не жартую.  
\- Ох. – Люк схрестив руки та насупився. – Мені це все не подобається, - заявив він. – Нам слід було дотримуватися батькового плану.  
«Люку? Люку, де ти? Що сталося?»  
«О, звісно, тепер ти бажаєш поговорити! Що ж, не звертай уваги, я більше не бажаю з тобою розмовляти!»  
\- Твій батько! – у Джовея вирвався смішок. – Мені досі важко уявити. Тим не менш… ти голодний?  
\- Ха, старий добрий трюк відволікання їжею! – Люк неохоче розпрямив руки. – Може. Що в тебе є? І куди ми летимо?  
\- На зустріч з альтернативним транспортувальником.   
\- І де це тоді?  
\- Багато знати – не завжди добре.  
\- І ти ще стверджуєш, що розвідник, - покепкував він. - Не забудь тільки згадати про те, коли мій батько спитає, що ти робиш.  
«Люку…»  
«Годі перебивати!»  
«Люку?»  
«Відчепися. – Потім, побоюючись, що був надто різким, Люк додав. – Поговоримо пізніше, після того, як я дізнаюся, що відбувається.»  
\- Як там Тессі? – запитав він, спіймавши коробку, що кинув йому Джовей. Зірвавши кришку, він збентежено розглядав ретельно розмолоту та незрозумілу «їжу». – Е-м. Здається, я не голодний.  
\- То збережи на потім. Коли ти вже відкрив, це буде твій наступний обід. Ніколи не марнуй поживних речовин, якщо не знаєш, коли доведеться їсти в наступне.  
Люк закатав очі. Джовей був неначе його батько. Читання лекцій – ще одна з тих дратівливих звичок усіх дорослих.  
\- Ти мене чув? Я запитав, як там Тессі?  
\- З нею все добре. Лишень коли тільки прилетіла на Набу, попервах їй снилися кошмари. – Джовей подивився на нього. – Щось про чудовисько, що хоче її з’їсти.   
\- Ріллавініанський мисливець, - кивнув Люк.  
Джовей розвернув крісла навколо.  
\- Вона казала, ти вбив монстра та врятував її.  
Люк скромно знизав плечима.  
\- Вона за мною сумує?  
\- Більше ні. – Капітан посміхнувся його збентеженому обличчю. – Відчуття часу в дитини інше ніж у дорослих. Вона забула багато того, що сталося на Татуїні. Вона щаслива з моїм братом та його дружиною, і в неї багато друзів серед сусідів.  
\- Добре. – Це було дріб’язково з його боку, проте він трохи ревнував до Тессі. Він спішно приховав небажані емоції глибше. – Я за неї радий.  
Схоже теми для бесіди скінчилися. Люк ретельно пошукав та витяг датапад зі свого рюкзака і увіткнув у вуха навушники. Чому б не провести час у дорозі за навчанням. Він не бажав підводити татка.  
Тож Люк відкинувся на спинку крісла та заплющив очі під буркотіння запису: «Структура імперського уряду. Частина друга: Безпека та розвідка».  
Чудово.

***

Люк вимкнув датапад та витяг навушники з вух.  
\- Де ми?  
Джовей зробив здивований вигляд.  
\- Ти поводився так тихо, що я забув, що ти тут. Що трапилося? Музика скінчилася?  
\- Я слухав навчальний запис, - відповів він крижаним тоном. – Не всі підлітки тільки те й роблять, що слухають музику.  
\- Невже? А я тільки тим і займався. Я, здається, вивчив тисячі пісень, побував на десятках концертів. Я навіть ходив на зустріч до Грідл Мот, коли вони були…  
Люк відвернувся від невмотивовано веселого агента. Як на розвідника Джовей був надто вже балакучий. Насправді…  
\- Гей, - перебив він, - ти уникаєш мого запитання. Де ми?  
\- У гіперпросторі, хлопче, - посміхнувся офіцер.  
\- Це я знаю! Де саме у гіперпросторі?  
Джовей нахилив голову, фокусуючи зелене око на Люку.  
\- У гіпері ти ніде, доки кудись не прилетиш.  
\- Припини вже! – Лайно, це було саме того роду речі, що він казав батькові, коли хотів роздратувати. – Куди ми летимо?!  
Чоловік засміявся, задоволений його розчаруванням.  
\- Нехай це стане сюрпризом.  
\- Це Набу? – припустив Люк. – Ми летимо на Набу!  
\- Ні, – різко охолодив Джовей. – Думай, Люку. Тебе хоче імператор. Невже я відвезу тебе на свою рідну планету та наражу її на небезпеку?  
\- Звісно ні. – Він схрестив руки на грудях, не знаючи, чи був більше невдоволений одповіддю чи власною наївністю. – Давай наразимо на небезпеку якусь іншу планету. – він майже відчув націлений на нього колючий погляд.  
\- Ми пробудемо там не так довго, аби для когось це становило загрозу. Чому б тобі не подрімати?  
Як з докучливою дитиною.  
\- Я вивчав імперський протокол безпеки, - мовив він, намагаючись перехопити контроль над розмовою, - і там дещо, чого я не розумію. Можливо, ти зможеш мені відповісти?  
\- Давай, уперед, - офіцер повернувся з кріслом та заклав руки за голову.  
Люк закатав очі, та не дозволив відвернути його цією легковажністю.  
\- Не скажеш мені, - запитав він солодко, - чого це розвіднику бути лояльним до Дарта Вейдера та вирішити кинути виклик імператорові? Виглядає доволі ризикованим кроком… може, навіть, зрадою.  
Невимушена поза відразу ж змінилася напруженістю, хоча Джовей навіть не поворухнувся.  
\- Впевнений в агента вагомі причини.  
\- І які це причини, як гадаєш? – подався Люк назустріч. – Гіпотетично, звісно.  
\- Звісно. – Джовей кинув на нього роздратований погляд. – Гіпотетично розвідник може відчувати свого роду особисту відданість Вейдерові з причини… г-м, наприклад, він завербований до повстанців син Вейдера.  
\- Я не розвідник! І ми розмовляємо за тебе, а не за мене! – Батько ж відіслав його не для того, аби займатися шпигунством, адже так? Але що ще це могло бути, син Вейдера неначе гадюка пригрітий у серці Повстанського альянсу?  
\- Ми розмовляємо про гіпотетичного розвідника, - нагадав Джовей. Він з кілька секунд мовчки роздивлявся Люка, а потім вираз його обличчя став м’якше. – Коли я був ще дитиною, твій батько врятував мені життя.  
Чого б він не очікував, але точно вже не цього. Люк зісковзнув до краю сидіння, уперши погляд у офіцера-розвідника.  
\- Що трапилося? Розкажи мені про все.  
\- Мені було шість і я полюбляв лазити по деревах, - пригадав Джовей зі смішком. – Я вліз на дерево… на Набу найкращі сосни для лазіння ніж будь де… ну, я чув на Кашііку величезні дерева, але…  
\- Може вже повернешся до розповіді про мого батька?!  
\- Взагалі-то це розповідь про мене.  
Якщо він ще коли-небудь побачить батька, Люк поклявся ніколи більше не дражнити та не насміхатися над ним.  
\- Просто розповідай вже. Будь ласка?  
\- Звісно. Коротше, я висів майже на самому верху, не втримався та впав. Твій батько стрибнув… Там було метрів сто, я впевнений! …і зловив мене на півшляху до землі. Він так і приземлився, тримаючи мене, та поставив цілого та неушкодженого, і я став його до кінця своїх днів. Або ж так пообіцяли мої батьки. І я дотримуюся обіцянки.  
\- Тобто, ти наче його раб? – ахнув Люк з жаху.  
\- Звідкіля ти такого набрався? Зірки, звісно, ні. Після того, як він залишив Набу, я не бачив його аж до самого вступу до армії, а потім… потім він став зовсім іншим. – Джовей відвернув голову та вдивився у темряву, через яку вони летіли. – Не впевнений, як я зміг його впізнати. Це було якесь відчуття, і я покликав… ні, не покликав, лишень подумав: «Анакін Скайвокер». Гадаю, він був здивований більше за мене. – Різко зітхнувши, офіцер знову перевів погляд на Люка. – Я пообіцяв йому свою відданість, а він у свою чергу трохи посприяв моїй кар’єрі. Бачиш, нічого цікавого, чи зловісного. Насправді досить буденна історія.  
Занадто буденна, розмірковував Люк. В голові його кружляли питання, тож він спробував розібратися в них.  
\- Тож… ти знав його, коли він ще був Анакіном? До Вейдера?  
Джовей кивнув.  
Люк завагався, та все ж насмілився запитати пошепки.  
\- Яким він був?  
\- Він був… яскравим. Дуже живим, завжди рухливим… навіть коли залишався на місці, коли розумієш, про що я. – Він трохи посміхнувся. – Блакитні очі, як в тебе. Високий, жилавий… моторний. Настрій в нього мінявся в мить. Він багато сміявся… і не боявся нічого.  
Більше ні, з сумом подумав Люк.  
\- Хотів би я його знати.  
\- Ти знаєш його зараз, - вказав Джовей чудним тоном.  
\- Так. Проте зараз він зовсім інший. – Слова пролунали наче зрадою. Люк ковтнув. – Та я все одно його люблю.  
\- Добре. Ми от-от вийдемо з гіперпростору. Дивись та вчись.  
\- Гаразд. – Він завагався. – Тож… твоя вірність моєму батькові це особисте? Ніякої політики?  
Здивування Джовея виказали лише стурбовані пальці над панеллю керування.  
\- Гадаю, ми вже достатньо це обговорили.  
\- Ти подвійний агент? – запитав Люк раптово. Агент імперської служби безпеки, який вдає, що шпигує за альянсом, але насправді шпигує за імперією та докладає… Дартові Вейдерові? Ні, це якось безглуздо.  
\- Ти дивишся забагато фільмів. Будь уважним до того, що я роблю.  
Типове відношення дорослого. Звісно, він дивився добряче фільмів, та це не означає, що він підпав під їх вплив. У будь якому випадку, він насолоджувався космічною пригодою більше, ніж шпигунськими фільмами. Не сказати, аби це було для Джовея важливим, звинувачення було лишень способом його заткнути.  
\- Добре, - пробурмотів він, вирішивши, що коли офіцер не бажає розмовляти, Люк з рівним успіхом міг «дивитися та вчитися». – То ти збираєшся сказати, де ми?  
Джовей кивнув на екран. Раптово розмиття зірок скінчилося, і вони виринули біля великої планети, Люку незнайомої.  
\- Я такої не знаю, - пробурмотів він.  
\- Корелія.  
\- Круто! – З усіх планет, які б він міг вибрати, ця була б першою у списку. Ну, може не зовсім першою, але першою після Набу, Корусканта та Альдераану. Що ми тут будемо робити? Я хотів побачити старий піратський базар і…  
\- Ми пробудемо не так довго, аби тобі потрапити у неприємності, - попередив Джовей. – Це лише коротка зупинка. Я не спущу з тебе очей.  
Люк голосно зітхнув.  
\- Жодних розваг, - поскаржився він.  
\- Так буде і надалі, - суворо мовив агент, та потім розсміявся. – Не бажаєш виконати посадку?  
\- Так!  
\- Якщо щось трапиться, я буду поруч, - і це «поруч» таки було саме поруч, бо той залишився у кріслі пілота, а руки так і тримав над управлінням.  
\- Я впораюся, я зможу! – пробурмотів Люк сварливо.  
\- То роби.  
\- І зроблю!  
І зробив.

***

Бар «Баронська корона» окрім дурнуватої назви був нічим не схожий на забігайлівки Мос-Ейслі, але вже ні з якої багатої фантазії його неможна було назвати «елегантним». Місцевий гурт також грав найогиднішу та найжахливішу музику з усіх, що Люк коли-небудь чув. Величезний темний простір підсвічували лишень різнокольорові ліхтарі, що миготіли стелею, підлогою та стінами. Люк завертівся по колу, чманіючи під неослабним натиском світла та темряви, що зміняли одне одного кожні кілька мілісекунд. Джовей схопив його за руку та повів слідом за собою до столика біля стіни.  
Люк кинув рюкзак на диванчик та примостився поруч. Він витріщився на стіл. Той також сяяв вогниками, від чого його ледве не нудило.  
\- Вибери колір.  
\- Що? – простогнав він.  
\- Вибери колір та просто дивися на нього. Це тобі допоможе.  
Сама дурнувата нісенітниця, що він коли-небудь чув, та йому не було чого втрачати… за винятком жахливого обіду, що він з’їв у польоті.  
\- Блакитний. – Він витріщився на блакитну пляму на столі. Та миготіла малюнком мінливих плямок і кіл. Через кілька секунд Люк відчув, як шлунок почав заспокоюватися. Ще кілька секунд, і він набрався досить хоробрості, аби озирнутися. Вогні більше так не заважали. Насправді вони здавалися приголомшливими.  
\- Чудове місце!  
\- Радий, що тобі сподобалося, малюче, - мовив незнайомий голос, а власник голосу всівся поруч.  
Незнайомець виявився дуже знайомим… а коли навпроти за стіл сів величезний вукі, Люк відразу ж їх упізнав.  
\- Гей, ти ж…  
Вукі перервав заливчастим гарчанням.  
\- Так, Чуі, ти правий, - відповів чоловік. – Це пацан з Ейслі. Оз, вірно?  
\- Звідкіля ти знаєш моє ім’я?  
\- Ха, власники таверн досі розповідають історії про тебе та банду дітлахів, що ганяли імпів. – Чоловік оцінюючи поглянув на нього. – Ті історії більші за тебе.  
Люк сердито поглянув у відповідь та вже було відкрив рота для відповіді, але тут втрутився Джовей.  
\- Хане Соло і Чубака, знайомтеся, Лаз Лонеознер, він же Оз.  
Соло простяг йому руку, а після зосередився на Джовеї.  
\- Тож, Карас, що за справа?  
\- Доставка.  
\- Вантаж?  
\- Лише хлопець… і жодних питань.  
\- Так? – Соло сьорбнув елю та подався уперед. – Що таке, якісь неприємності?  
\- Скажімо так, - знизив голос Джовей, - йому небажано зустрічатися з імперцями.  
\- Ну, звичайна справа, чи не так? Все залежить від ціни.  
Карас Джовей кивнув.  
\- П'ятнадцять тисяч. П'ять зараз, а десять, коли дістанетесь Дантуїну.  
\- Дантуїн? – вигукнув Люк. – Що…  
\- Тссс! – попередили обидва чоловіки, а Вукі додав ще низьке ричання.  
\- Вибачте, - пробурмотів Люк. – Але чому туди? Я про нього вивчав! На планеті немає нічого, окрім декількох племен кочівників!  
\- Там є люди, які про нього подбають, Хане, - звернувся до Соло Джовей.  
\- Які люди? – перепитав Люк. – Кочівники?  
\- Доки мені платять, то мені байдуже, де його висадити.  
\- Зате мені не байдуже! – голосно оповістив Люк, роздратований, що ці троє його ігнорують.  
\- П'ять тисяч. – Джовей протяг руку над столом, з-під його рукава з'явилися гроші.  
Чубака поклав руки на стола, і кредити зникли у довгій шерсті.  
\- Таке відчуття, ніби мене продали, - поскаржився Люк.  
\- Решта грошей?  
\- Доставиш його у цілості і схоронності до людини на ім’я Уілард. Він тобі заплатить.  
\- Привіт? Я все ще тут, - нагадав їм Люк. Він потягся до найближчого питва, та Соло шльопнув його по руці.  
Вукі вислизнув з кабінки, а за ним і Джовей.  
\- Бережи себе, Озе, - тихо мовив агент, розпатлавши йому волосся. – Спробуй не наражатися на неприємності.  
\- Ти не летиш? – запитав він нажаханий.  
Джовей похитав головою, злегка посміхаючись, та відсалютував Соло. – Тепер він увесь твій, Хан. Щасти тобі. – Він повернувся та, продираючись крізь натовп бару, більше не озирнувся.  
\- Ходімо, в нас немає часу стирчати тут усю ніч, - грубо кинув Соло. Він встав, опорожнив рештки свого питва та припечатав порожньою кружкою об стіл. – Чуї, як тільки-но прийдемо, розігрівай двигун. Легкі п'ятнадцять кусків, трохи підремонтуємося та візьмемося за наступне дільце від Джабби. Ходімо, - додав він нетерпляче.  
\- Я саме чекав на тебе! – вигукнув Люк, захищаючись. – Ти такий грубий!  
\- Звикай. – Соло зробив кілька кроків і зупинився. – Тримайся ближче, малюче.  
\- Нічого зі мною не зробиться. – Ніби він не здатен подбати про себе!  
Соло недовірливо подивився на нього.  
\- Я хвилююся за свої десять кусків, а не за тебе.  
\- Добре! – перекричав він музику, що грала тільки голосніше. – Добре, просто чудово! – і звертався він вже до порожнього місця.  
Зітхнувши, Люк закинув на плечі рюкзак і пішов, орієнтуючись за темною головою, що трималася позаду величезного вукі. Що далі?  
«Гей, тату? Ти мене чуєш?»  
Нічого.  
«Мабуть, ні. Поговоримо пізніше… якось… сподіваюся.»  
Дантуїн. Можна було поуявляти, що чекає його на цій пустельній планеті. Татуїн… Дантуїн… у нього з’явилося погане передчуття.

***

\- Скільки нам летіти, містере Соло?  
\- Достатньо, і для тебе – капітан Соло.  
\- Справді? – він нахилився, намагаючись заглянути між Соло та вукі, але так вже й багато там було що роздивлятися. Космос та зірки. – Капітан чого? Ти імперець?  
\- Ні! – обернувся до нього Соло, червоніючи обличчям. – Слухай, хлопче, я капітан цього судна, бо це моє судно, і якщо я кажу, що я капітан, то я капітан.  
\- Вибач, я лише спитав! – ображений Люк схрестив руки та всівся на своє місце. Вукі щось прогарчав та фиркнув на кінці. – Не можу не погодитися.   
Обидва повернулися та витріщилися на нього.  
\- Що?  
Соло похитав головою.  
\- Нічого. Чуі, якісь ідеї стосовно цієї невеличкої проблеми?  
Люк почекав, доки гарчання добіжить кінця, і тільки потім спитав.  
\- Що за проблема? І чому нам так довго летіти до Дантуїну? Це не потребує стільки часу. Я знаю де Дантуїн, я все про нього вивчив.  
\- Юний геній, - прокоментував собі під носа Соло. – Гіпердвигун барахлить. Ось проблема і причина, малюче.  
\- Мене звуть Лю… Оз, годі кликати мене «малюче»! – Він гадав, що корабель нагадував купу мотлоху, і, вочевидь, його перша оцінка була вірною. Віковічний Сокіл гарна назва… питання лишень, чи до чого те віковічний?  
\- Лююю-Оз? Мило. Я гадав це вимовляється «Лаз», як лазер.  
\- Так і є. – Він прикусив губу, намагаючись залишатися ввічливим. – Просто звіть мене Озом. Добре. – Якщо це опудало буде і надалі таким грубим, він точно забуде свою обіцянку Таткові Вейдеру поводитися добре.  
\- Гаразд, малюче.  
Вукі загарчав на Соло, щось про те, аби бути ввічливіше з маленьким.  
\- Дякую, - подякував йому Люк. – Можна мені звати тебе Чуї?  
На мить повисла тиша, а потім обидва повернулися до нього.  
\- Ти зрозумів, що він сказав? – запитав Соло.  
\- Е-е… не все.  
Чуї гавкнув та дружньо загарчав, повідомляючи, що буде радий, аби Люк звертався до нього за ім’ям.  
\- Кльово. Чуї. – Люк посміхнувся, і Чуї скуйовдив йому волосся величезною лапою.  
\- То де ти навчився? – з підозрою запитав Соло. – Ти бував на Кашііці?  
\- Ні, але я чув, там величезні дерева! – відповів Люк з ентузіазмом. – Щоправда, я ніколи не бачив дерев, окрім, коли ми йшли до «Баронської корони», але Джо… Карас казав, що по ним добре лазити.  
Чуї пустився у плутаний переказ історії, за якою Люк не завжди встигав, але в ній йшлося про видирання та життя на деревах, що сягали хмар. Соло кілька секунд буркотів щось про себе, а потім перебив:  
\- Добре, годі базікати, в нас ще купа роботи.  
\- Я можу допомогти?  
\- Ні. Іди поспи.  
Люк відчував більше невдоволення, ніж злість.  
\- Типова доросла відмазка! Ти просто хочеш мене здихатися!  
\- Вірно. Тільки-но я отримаю десять кусків, і бувай, молодший.  
\- Це…  
\- І що це ти мав на увазі під «дорослою відмазкою»? – огризнувся Соло. – Ти теж дорослий.  
\- Ні! – Люк обурений скочив на ноги. Його голова зустрілася зі стелею кабіни, і він впав назад у крісло. – Ой!  
\- Ти в порядку? – запитав кореліянин похмуро, у той час, як Чуї занепокоєно загарчав.  
\- Ну, - Люк потер вдарену голову та подивився на пальці, - крові немає, тож, гадаю, жити буду.  
\- Добре. Не хочу втрачати десять тисяч. А тепер йди поспи.  
\- Я не хочу спати, - збрехав Люк.  
Чуї кілька разів фукнув та підвівся.  
\- Добре, - приречено мовив Люк, слідуючи за вукі з кабіни. – Ти справді високий. Цей корабель має бути більшим, аби тобі не дуже доводилося нахилятися. А в вукі кораблі більші? Ну, дурість, звісно більше. Ти давно знайомий з капітаном Соло?  
Не відповівши той вказав йому на маленьку каюту. В перебірку було вмонтовано кілька ліжок.  
\- Дякую, Чуї, - ввічливо подякував Люк, вукі поплескав його по плечу та пішов. Чуї був набагато ввічливішим від цього Соло. Він жалкував, що Джовей полишив його. І чому на Дантуїн його не міг відвезти Джовей?  
Він зняв черевики та розім’явся. Якщо Джовей зустрівся з його батьком на Набу, то може він і мати його знав. Чому йому не спало на думку спитати? Роздратований на себе Люк перекотився на живіт і утнувся обличчям у подушку. Його життя надто швидко летіло уперед, іноді він думав, що не встигає за всіма змінами. Він скинув голову та подивився у бік зачиненої двері, Соло помилявся, коли заявляв, що Люк дорослий. Сьогодні Люк Скайвокер відчував себе тим самим, що завжди, тож це було неможливо. Дорослий діяв би більш зріло, думав краще та розумніше… адже так? Якщо тільки краще вже було нікуди, і такий, як він є, він буде тепер завжди.  
Зі стогоном Люк натяг подушку на голову і майже миттєво відчув сонливість. У приємній імлі він уявляв себе на дереві, на самій верхівці, він чіплявся за гіляки, проте гілки почали хитатися туди і сюди, все швидше та швидше. Гостре листя порізало пальці і Люк відпустив, зісковзуючи, зісковзуючи, а потім пірнаючи у синє небо, падаючи…  
Він приземлився у руки батька.  
\- Тату! Ти мене спіймав!  
\- Неодмінно. – Дарт Вейдер поставив його на траву. Та була м’якою та шерехатою неначе пісок. Вейдер був без шолому, та Люк одначе не міг бачити його обличчя. – Люк, де ти?  
Він озирнувся навколо.  
\- Гадаю, на Набу.  
\- Ні, - зітхнув Вейдер. – Де ти зараз?  
Ох. Він подивився вгору і вгору на свого батька. Позаду фігури сяяло сонце, не даючи розгледіти риси.  
\- Гадаю, я сплю. На кораблі.  
\- І куди ти летиш?  
\- Е-е… кудись на Дантуїн. Я не знаю, що там.  
\- Добре, - кивнув Вейдер.  
\- Що в цьому доброго? – запитав він, перевертаючись. Відкривши очі, він побачив сірий дюрасталь палуби. Зітхнувши, він вдарив плоску подушку. В нього було багато запитань, його мозок кипів, тепер він не засне. Через кілька хвилин він підведеться, піде у кабіну та ще раз запропонує допомогу. Але поки ковдра була важкою, теплою та затишною. Тож він побуде так ще кілька хвилинок…  
Люк провалився у сон.

***

\- Нічого собі, - видихнув тихенько Люк, нагинаючись між пілотами, аби краще роздивитися. – Це трава?  
\- Звісно трава, - посміхнувся Соло. – Що, ніколи не бачив трави, пустельний хлопчик?  
Люк похитав головою, приголомшений до заніміння. Вона була блакитною! Вітер гнав хвилі, роблячи її схожою на оксамит. Відсутність межі між чистим небом та фіолетово-синьою травою здавалася неймовірною. Він ледве міг дочекатися, аби зійти з корабля та торкнутися землі, аби відчути яке воно на дотик.  
Вони летіли на невеликій висоті.  
\- Звідки ти знаєш, куди нам треба? Це ціла планета… як ти збираєшся відшукати цього Вілларда? Звідкіля тобі відомо, куди…  
\- Довірся мені, Озе, я знаю, що роблю. Карас дав мені координати.  
\- О. То звідки ти знаєш Джо… Караса?  
\- То його звуть Джо, га? – коротко розсміявся Соло. – Одного разу він врятував наші відбивні і виявився вдалим знайомство. Підкинув нам кілька вигідних дільць.  
\- О. – Вочевидь Соло не знав, ким Джвоей був насправді. – Е-м… що ти там сказав, він врятував?  
\- А, зберіг нам трохи нервів. Так Чуї?  
Вукі погодився.  
\- Ні, - наполягав Люк, - ти сказав щось інше.  
\- Я сказав, він врятував нам відбивні, малюче. В тебе вата у вухах?  
\- Вата? – Цей Соло не лише противний, а ще й дивний! – Нащо мені… О, проїхали. То що таке відбивна?  
Чуї надав яскравий опис смачного м’яса кореліянських каартобразів.  
\- Добре… - кивнув Люк, - тож Карас врятував твій вантаж цього м’яса?  
\- Це такий вираз. Малюче, в мене немає часу давати тобі уроки.  
\- Лайно! – відкинувся назад Люк, насупившись. – Ми вже прилетіли?  
\- Так. Вже… прилетіли. – Соло кивнув у бік поляни удалині. – Чуї, набери підтверджувальний код.  
\- Підтвер… - Люк різко закрив рота, перед його зором з’явився комплекс з будівель. Споруди виглядали не дуже старими. Хоча й велике, це було не місто. Ні, це було… - Повстанський Альянс! Так? Це вони?  
Соло озирнувся через плече, немов вивчаючи Люка з голови до ніг, а потім спробував зазирнути йому за спину.  
\- Що? – перепитав Люк.  
\- Шукаю де в тебе вимикач.  
Люк обурено фиркнув та доплентав назад до свого місця.  
\- Добре. Я мовчатиму.  
\- І коли почнеш?  
Вукі засміявся з, як мабуть на Соло, дотепного жарту. Люк закотив очі. Батьку, у що ти мене вплутав?  
Він спромігся вести себе тихо, доки їх приголомшливо потворний корабель сідав на тверду поверхню на деякій відстані від менших будівель, проте в межах кількох метрів від ангарів. В будівлях було темно, але він роздивився низку невеликих винищувачів… іксокрили! Може хтось тут зможе зробити йому тату іксокрила, яке він хотів?  
\- У мене є тату СІД-винищувача.  
\- Не-е-еймовірно, - протягнув Соло.  
\- Я лишень… О, проїхали! – Він щільно стиснув губи, пообіцявши не відкривати рота, якщо тільки в нього чогось не спитають.  
Мовчки він допоміг Соло та Чуї розвантажити з судна кілька ящиків. Як вони закінчили, до Соло підійшов старий. Люк почав відступати, та Чуї схопив його за руку.  
\- Я хотів лише помацати траву, - занив він, - лишень на кілька хвилин,будь ласочка? Я нікуди не втечу, чесно.   
Вукі кивнув та відпустив його, і Люк поспішив геть, доки Соло не помітив. Він зупинився на краю посадкової смуги. Зі схвильованою усмішкою він торкнувся трави носком чобота, а потім стрибнув уперед, приземляючись на карачки. Він запустив пальці у живий килим, здивований гладенькою текстурою. Люк влігся на спину та роздивлявся блакитне небо, що було ясним та яскравим, ніби як над Татуїном.  
Зітхнувши, він змусив себе підвестися. Трава виявилася не такою захопливою, як він її уявляв. Були ще чудові на вигляд дерева вище на пагорбі позаду, тож він пішов. Він міг вдертися на дерево, але набагато важливіше він бажав подивитися, що з іншого схилу пагорбу. Щось йому підказувало, що він повинен подивитися на що там воно…  
\- Озе! Негайно сюди!  
\- Лайно! – пробурмотів він під носа, ще раз подивившись на пагорба, та потопав до Соло. – Ти мені не батько, ти не маєш права наказувати мені, що робити!  
\- Охо-хо. – Соло повернувся до літнього чоловіка. – Він весь твій. Давай гроші.  
\- Він такий грубий, - поскаржився Люк до незнайомця, що відраховував пачку кредитів. – Це ви Віллард?  
\- Капітан Віллард, - спокійно виправив чоловік.  
\- Добре. То чого ви так багато за мене платите?  
\- Він би сторгувався за десятину, - запропонував Соло, зриваючи сміх у Чубаки.  
\- Гроші від Караса, - відповів Віллард. – Соло, сподіваюся на ще один такий рейс як скоріше. Цього разу ти привіз небагато.  
\- За багато ти не заплатив, - протягнув корелліанин. – Чуї, ми злітаємо. Озе… хай щастить.  
\- Е-м… дякую, - відповів він невпевнено. Люди безперечно з’являлися та зникали з його життя вельми швидко. Було б непогано, затримайся хтось на деякий час. Як, може, його батько. І коли вже згадувати про батька, ті десять тисяч вочевидь були від Вейдера! Ніяк не могло бути в Джовея стільки грошей. І що це з Джовеєм? Його чи всі знали? Розвідники повинні бути непомітними, проте Карас Джовей, здавалося, був надзвичайно добре відомий в самих різних колах: серед імперців, повстанців і контрабандистів.  
З іншого боку тепер і Оз був знайом всім цим колам. Задоволений з ймовірно своєю новоявленою знаменитістю, Люк помахав своєму супроводові. У відповідь помахав лишень Вукі.  
\- Покажи свій ідентифікаційний чіп.  
\- Ох, - Люк порився у рюкзаку и дістав посвідчення Фіксера. – Ось.  
\- Лаз Лонеознер, - прочитав Віллард, перевіривши чіп кишеньковим сканером. – Що ж, тепер я бачу, чому ти волієш називатися Озом.  
\- Ага, - мовив він з сумом. Люк Скайвокер було набагато кращім ім’ям. Як би в нього існував вибір, ось ким би він був. Але він повинен був залишатися Озом, принаймні, доки батько його не забере.  
Коли припускати, що батько бажав його повернення.  
\- Тямиш що-небудь у технічному обслуговуванні кораблів?  
Технічному обслуговуванні? Люк зітхнув.  
\- Так, я добре знаюся на техніці. І літати я теж вмію.  
\- Гммм. Поки що розмістимо тебе у механіків.  
\- Чудово, - відповів він без всілякого захоплення. «Та-а-а-ату! Ти мене чуєш?»  
Все його життя у цьому: жодної відповіді. Розчарований Люк пішов за капітаном Віллардом до будівель, кидаючи швидкий погляд назад, на пагорб з одним деревцем на тлі яскравого неба.

***

\- Ти збираєшся вступити добровольцем? – глибоко у зморшках обличчя капітана Вілларда стало серйозним.  
\- Добровольцем? – тупо перепитав Люк.  
\- Якщо бажаєш стати пілотом, ти повинен бути членом Альянсу.  
Він опустив очі долу.  
\- Я про це ще не думав, - чесно відповів Люк.  
\- То починай, - різко відмовив Віллард. – Ти тут лише тому, що Карас попросив про послугу і…  
\- І заплатив купу грошей.  
Чоловік зупинився.  
\- Альянсу потрібні гроші. Революція неможлива без продовольства та зброї. Жити будеш тут. У зелених казармах.  
\- Що? – але Віллард мовчки залишив його, і Люк подивився на будівлю перед собою. Це був великий розбірний блок, що здавалося міг впасти, дмухни достатньо потужний вітер, і його було пофарбовано у сірий. Він ніде не побачив жодного зеленого, аж доколи не помітив малесеньку смужку на дверях.  
Призупинившись ззовні на хвилинку, він зважив, як увійти. Там його, мабуть, чекала зона відпочинку в оточенні менших кімнат, призначених для одного. Коли він увійде як Оз, йому доведеться поводитися самовпевнено, зарозуміло та легковажно… але він втомився від Оза. Озом було бути напружливо, він знову жадав бути просто Люком Скайвокером. Чи навіть Люком Ларсом. З секунду він так і сяк грався з ідеєю застрибнути всередину з «привіт, я Люк Вейдер!», і ймовірна реакція від інших змусила посміхнутися.  
Хай йому. Нехай він і змушений назватися Озом, проте це не значить, що і поводитися він зобов’язаний, як Оз. Він тепер був іншою людиною. Знав це хтось, чи ні, він був сином лорда Вейдера, він знався на Силі, на початковому рівні, і його майбутнє було повно можливостей. Навіть якщо деякий час йому доведеться побути механіком, рано чи пізно йому судилося стати героєм. Тож можна починати тренуватися у хоробрості. Розправивши плечі, він підняв рюкзак і рішуче покрокував до дверей.  
Перше, що вразило його, темрява. Друге – бруд, у повітрі кружляв пил, неначе спрайти у світлі сонця. Третє, що він помітив… сморід. Стійкий запах поту та старих носків у суміші з мастилом, паливом та димом. Добре, то це кімната відпочинку, біля дверей стояв невеличкий стіл, за яким п’ятеро чоловіків курили наркопалички і грали з шестикутними фішками. Решта глухого приміщення містила ряди ліжок лишень трохи більших за дитячі. Деякі пустували, на деяких були люди у нижній білизні, яку вочевидь не прали з… ні, він не міг більше на це дивитися!  
\- Зачини кляті двері! – роздратовано крикнув хтось. Бурмочучи вибачення, Люк позадкував назад на світло, хапаючи ротом свіже повітря.  
\- О, ні, ні-ні-ні, - бурмотів він до себе. – Який жах! Я ніколи у такому не жив і тепер не збираюся. – Нарешті він зміг оцінити, що за гарну домівку тримала тітка Беру. Гарну та чисту.  
Він озирнувся навколо. Тут знаходилися й інші будівлі, що виглядали так само, як та, що він тільки-но залишив. Всередині вони теж, мабуть, були однакові. Повинно ж щось бути, де він зможе оселитися, не може не бути. О, його каюта на Руйнівнику! Полон у імперському флоті ніколи не здавався таким привабливим. І ця купка немитих головорізів гадала, що вони зможуть здолати імперію? Люк пирхнув. Жодного шансу!  
\- Я можу чимось допомогти?  
Люк повернувся та побачив десь тридцятирічного чоловіка, що роздивлявся його з серйозним, але дружелюбним виразом на обличчі.  
\- Я шукаю, де зупинитися. Капітан Віллард запропонував мені тут, але…  
\- То ти тоді не пілот, - чоловік здавався розчарованим.  
\- Пілот! Але поки що… ні. – Було б простіше сказати «так» та бути призначеним до частини льотчиків, казарми котрих повинні були бути кращими за ці. Принаймні, він би виспався ніч, перш ніж його б вигнали. Але батько казав, що брехати то не дуже гарно, тож Люк не бажав починати не з тієї ноги. – Я не можу там залишатися. Там… жахливо.  
\- Ти мабуть з Набу, - розсміявся чоловік.  
Очі в Люка розширилися від подиву.  
\- Ну, н-ні, - відповів він, запинаючись. – З чого ви таке вирішили?  
\- Бо вони принцеси всесвіту. Вони навіть королеву обирають. – посміхнувся світлоголовий офіцер дурнуватому виразу на обличчі Люка. – То звідки ти?  
\- З Татуїну. – Щоб сказав цей хлопець, коли б дізнався, що мати Люка колись була однією з тих королев Набу?  
\- Справді? – чоловік виглядав здивованим. – Я гадав, вам, хлопцям з зовнішніх світів, що завгодно до снаги.  
\- Татуїн дуже чистий, - не витримав Люк, настовбурчившись від образи. – Пісок все очищує. А ці… ці люди огидні. Вони не миються!  
Чоловік закашлявся, безуспішно намагаючись приховати сміх.  
\- Ну, мій юний принце, давай подивимося, чи зможемо знайти тобі щось чистіше, де оселитися. Мені відомо кілька куточків. Як тебе звуть.  
\- Оз. – Він стримав зітхання. – Насправді Лаз Лонеознер, але звіть мене Оз.  
\- Приємно з тобою познайомитися, Озе. Мене звуть Гарвей Драйс, для деяких просто «Бос». – Він простяг руку, і Люк твердо її потис.  
\- Бос? То ви тут головний?  
\- Ні, лише над ескадрилью. Я командир Червоної групи.  
\- Пілот-винищувач! – вигукнув Люк.  
Вони рушили далі.  
\- То ти хочеш стати пілотом-винищувачем?  
Люк відкрив рота радісно погодитися, та своєчасно прикусив язика. Батько б не зрадів, що його син воює проти імперського флоту, адже так? Люк зітхнув.  
\- Ні, мабуть. Може, пілотом… вантажного судна чи… ще чогось… гадаю.  
\- Розумію. Бути льотчиком-винищувачем справа небезпечна. Рано чи пізно, а доведеться загинути.  
\- Я не боюся! – поспішив запевнити Люк.  
\- А дарма. – Бос зупинився та подивився йому у очі. – І якщо ти не дурень, то варто було б. Ти вибрав небезпечну сторону, за яку битися. Нас мало і ми поступаємося у зброї. Наша найбільша сила – наші переконання і наша рішучість.  
\- То ви гадаєте, що імпи боягузи і не вірять у те, що роблять?  
\- Якщо ти тут не для того, аби скинути імперію, то чому ти тут? – подивився Драйс йому у обличчя.  
\- Я не казав, що не хочу скинути… Ну, я тут, і все, добре? Я просто тут. – Я тут, бо мене послав батько, і я не знаю чому. – Я не впевнений чому, я лише знаю, що маю бути тут.  
\- Тобі скільки років? – продовжував роздивлятися його старий. – П'ятнадцять, шістнадцять?  
Він подивився долу під ноги та трохи човгнув.  
\- Ммм… мені нещодавно виповнилося сімнадцять, - пробурмотів він.  
\- Що? Не чую.  
\- Сімнадцять! – гаркнув він. – Мені сімнадцять!  
\- Бачу. Ти здаєшся значно молодшим.  
\- Я з зовнішніх світів, - відповів Люк саркастично. – Ми дорослішаємо повільніше.  
\- Ха, - схилив Дрейс голову. – То які твої політичні переконання?  
\- Це що допит? – він пішов далі, і Бос приєднався слідом, вказуючи направо. Вони йшли вузькою ґрунтовою дорогою, що вела до пагорбу. – Татуїн далеко від імперії. Вони зазвичай нас не чіпають. Планетою правлять хатти, і імпи їм не заважають. Імпи ніколи мене не чіпали. За винятком, звісно, - додав він, - що вони вбили моїх тітку та дядька, які мене виростили, і ганялися за мною, доки я не втік з планети.  
\- Невже. І чому ж вони тебе переслідували?  
Коли-небудь він таки навчиться думати, перш ніж щось казати. Він швиденько спробував придумати пояснення, що містило б більше правди, ніж брехні.  
\- Не знаю. Може тому, що я знав, що це вони вбили моїх тітку та дядька, і це б стало поганою рекламою, коли б я комусь розповів.  
Дрейс скептично поглянув на нього. Люк затаїв подих, зрозумівши, що описував не життя Фіксера, а своє. Тепер залишалося лишень сподіватися, що вони не перевіряли, хто такий Лаз Лонеознер.  
\- Ну… ще вони переслідували мене, бо я був ватажком банди вуличних безхатченків і робив набіги на імпівські склади з їжею.  
Він знову так вчинив! Думай, що кажеш, Люку. Запам’ятає він колись цю інструкцію, чи ні?  
\- Захопливо, - протягнув Дрейс. – То як ти вибрався з Татуїну?  
Коли вже так, то можна і розповісти і решту правди. На кшталт того.  
\- Я взявся за роботу з ремонту корабля і виміняв свої таланти на білет з планети.  
\- Зрозуміло. І чий корабель ти лагодив?  
\- Ви задаєте чимало запитань. – Він зміряв чоловіка суворим поглядом, як зробив би Оз. – Це був фоллініянський, юнак. Він подорожував наче, аби подивитися інші планети та переконатися, як люди нижчі за фоллініян.  
Нарешті Дрейс здавалося вдовольнився та посміхнувся.  
\- Я зустрічав фоллініянина точнісінько з такими ж намірами.  
Люк з ентузіазмом закивав, відчуваючи полегшення, що має щось спільне з цим підозрілим чоловіком.  
\- Ага, цей хлопець був ще яким зарозумілим. Але свого роду милим. У такому собі дратівливому роді, розумієте?  
\- Безумовно, - мовив Бос сухо, змусивши Люка з підозрою подивитися на нього. Він гарно поводився, певно Бос не натякав на нього!  
Не встиг він запитати, як вони досягли підйому на пагорб, і Люк зупинився. Перед ним відкрився вид на маленьке сіре містечко. Там вирувало життя: люди, машини, дроїди…  
\- Яке велике! – вигукнув він. – Тут, мабуть, вся повстанська армія!  
\- М-м-м. Нам сюди, - Бос направив його до відчинених дверей у невеличкий будинок. Всередині стояли чотири столи, але за ними сиділа лише одна людина – капітан Віллард.  
Старший офіцер підняв погляд і втомлено зітхнув.  
\- Ти тільки прибув. Як ти встиг вже потрапити у неприємності?  
\- Я не…  
\- Я знайшов його, коли він тинявся табором, - перервав Бос.  
\- Я не…  
\- Я призначив тебе до зеленого, - зазначив Віллард.  
\- Там…  
\- Йому там не сподобалося, - знизав плечима Бос, зводячи очі догори. – Надто брудно.  
\- Набу? – запитав Віллард.  
\- Ні! Ви тут зовсім…  
\- Він з Татуїну.  
Віллард здійняв брови.  
\- Я гадав…  
\- Ні, ми на Татуїні не замазури! – вигукнув Люк. – У вас у всіх якісь дурні упередження. Швах!  
\- Сядь, - зітхнув Віллард.  
Люк скинув рюкзак з плеча.  
\- Подивимося, що тут в тебе, - перехопив його в нього Бос.  
\- Гей..  
\- Його прислав друг, - втрутився Віллард. – Він в порядку.  
\- Все одно краще подивимося, про всяк випадок, - посміхнувся Бос. – Хоча, гадаю, імперський шпигун не став би так впадати в очі.  
\- Шпигун? – невпевнено перепитав Люк. – Хто, я? – Але… що, коли саме ним він і був?  
\- Освітні чіпи. Тобі на користь, - прокоментував Бос, роздивляючись вміст. – Барвистий одяг. Не знав, що Татуїн такий… веселий. Отакоє, що це?  
\- Що б не було, воно моє, - холодно попередив Люк. – Ці речі все, що в мене є. І мені не подобається… - Ох, швах! Бос нарив його світлового меча.  
\- Хіба це не один з тих джедайських лазерних мечів? – запитав він, зважуючи ефес у руці.  
\- Саме з тих, - підтвердив Віллард. – Озе? Де ти це взяв?  
\- У лавці лахмітника у Мос-Ейслі. – Він занепокоєно спостерігав, як Бос широко розмахнувся. – Обережніше з цим.  
\- Я такі вже бачив, то з якого боку гаряче знаю. – Світловолосий офіцер відвів меча у бік та натиснув вимикач.  
Нічого не сталося.  
Він спробував знову.  
\- Не працює. Мабуть кристал зіпсовано. Недивно після стількох років. – Бос повернув меча у рюкзак. – Проте сувенір непоганий.  
Люк промовчав, хоча і хвилювався. Його меч був зламаний! Батько звелів оберігати і тримати його при собі. Батько казав, що світловий меч це твоє життя! Що ж трапилося? Ніхто до нього не торкався ще з… як Дарт Вейдер поклав йому його до рюкзака.  
«Завжди тримай його при собі…» «Але я не знаю, як ним користуватися…» «Коли виникне необхідність, коли припече, ти навчишся.»  
Добре.  
\- Ага, я теж так вирішив, непоганий сувенір, хоча й зламаний.  
\- Це поки тебе з ним не спіймали імпи, - спокійно мовив Віллард.  
\- Що, правда? – зустрів він чужий погляд байдуже та безтурботно.  
\- То що ж нам з тобою робити? – запитав Віллард.  
\- Я гарний механік, я можу полагодити будь що. Я не брешу, так і є. І я вмію літати.  
\- Але не на винищувачах, - уточнив Бос.  
Люк похитав головою. Нехай вважають його боягузом. Краще так, ніж ризикувати зустрітися в бою з батьком.  
\- Я його беру, - після деякої паузи нарешті заявив Бос. – Червоній групі особистий механік міг би статися в нагоді.  
Віллард кивнув.  
\- Якщо спрацюєтесь, поділитесь з іншими групами.  
\- Е-м, капітане…  
Віллард придушив протест Боса одним лише поглядом, нагадавши тим Люку Татка Вейдера.  
\- Гаразд. – покірно зітхнув Бос. – Ходімо, малюче.  
\- Оз.  
\- Оз, - посміхнувся йому Бос. – Ходімо, оселимо тебе у гарній, чистій казармі.  
\- Казарма? – Люку привиділася будівля, з якої він втік. – Я хочу власну кімнату!  
Позаду Віллард вдавився смішком їм услід.  
\- В тебе буде власна загородка, - завірив Бос, - як у всіх пілотів. Ось тільки санвузол спільний.  
Люк заплющив очі. Що ж, це війна. Треба йти на жертви. І коли вже доведеться ділити санвузол…  
Він Люк Вейдер-Скайвокер… інкогніто. Він зможе все!  
\- А обов’язково? – запитав він, лишень аби упевнитися.  
\- Це війна. Доводиться йти на жертви… навіть якщо це значить ділитися душем, - говорить Бос, залишивши Люка стояти та дивитися йому у слід.  
«Я маю бути обережнішим з Силою!»

***

Люк сидів на своєму ліжку, роблячи вигляд, ніби порпається у своєму рюкзаку. Насправді ж він слухав балаканину пілотів, намагаючись краще їх пізнати, перш ніж приєднуватися. Коротке знайомство від Боса: «Це Оз, наш новий механік», - навряд чи викликало взаємні почуття. Він намагався зрозуміти, чи пілоти вважають себе вищими істотами, чи або ж вони приймуть його за свого.  
Ну, існував лише один спосіб дізнатися. Заховавши рюкзака надійно під ліжком, він вийшов до зали відпочинку. Оце вже інша справа! Велика, комфортабельна кімната зі столами, аби їсти, чи грати і м’якими кріслами. Тут навіть мався невеличкий зараз вимкнений головізор.  
Хоча, мабуть, Люк міг дати кілька очок уперед, проте вирішив не втручатися у партію у сабак, а попрямував до двох чоловіків, що сиділи у кутку.  
\- Привіт, - сказав він, коли вони перервали розмову.  
\- Ти механік?.. – подивився на нього юнак з каштановим волоссям.  
\- Оз, - представився Люк.  
\- Коротке ім’я. Ведж Антілес. – Пілот ані підвівся, ані простяг руки. – А це Джек Поркінс…  
Огрядний молодий чоловік ввічливо йому посміхнувся.  
\- Лаз Лонеознер, - ніяково відповів Люк. – Але звіть мене Озом.  
Антілес махнув на стілець, і Люк сприйняв це за запрошення сідати.  
\- Тож. Механік.  
Люк кивнув.  
\- Я і літати вмію. Але не на іксокрилах.  
\- Ти вмієш літати? – стрепенувся Поркінс. – Чудово, нам потрібні пілоти!  
\- Нам потрібен механік, - нагадав йому Антілес. – Мав колись справу з іксокрилами?  
\- Ні, тільки з… - Він лишень не сказав, що тільки з СІД-винищувачами, - меншими апаратами. Але я вправний, я можу полагодити що завгодно.  
\- І ми можемо навчити тебе літати на іксокрилі, - вставив Поркінс. – Ти ж рекрут, так? Чи цивіл?  
\- Е-м… я цивільний. Доречи, - згадав Люк, - не знаєте, скільки мені платитимуть?  
\- Як і всім, - реготнув Ведж. – Отримуватимеш дах над головою та харчі. І оскільки ти не військовий, тобі навіть форми не належить, тож тримай свій одяг чистим.  
\- Ми можемо дістати йому комбінезона. Ситхове лайно, Антілесе, ну ви кореліяни й жлоби!  
\- Тому ми й багаті, - з жалем, що свідчив, що грошей в нього немає зовсім, відповів Ведж. – Ти звідки, Озе?  
\- З Татуїну.  
\- Г-м. В нас небагато народу з зовнішніх світів.  
Розмова зійшла на нівець, і Люку захотілося дізнатися, чи завжди тут так нудно? Може, йому вдасться їх трохи розворушити.  
\- То чого ви воюєте з імперією, якщо вам не платять?  
Позаду нього грюкнули двері, і увійшов Бос. Люк очікував, що усі встануть, та цього не трапилося, тож він теж не став підводитися.  
\- Імперія – зло. Тому ми й воюємо, - заявив Поркінс.  
Наша пісня гарна й нова, починаймо її знову.  
\- Як ціла імперія може бути злом? Це мільярди живих істот… у тому числі й ми. – Він відчував присутність позаду і знав, що Бос маячив над ним.  
\- Уряд імперії, - уточнив Ведж. – Вони там на Татуїні що, зовсім нічому не вчать?  
Ця упередженість, ніби мешканці зовнішніх світів дурні починала йому набридати!  
\- Звісно вчать! – гаркнув він – Але ми зрідка що бачимо з імперії, тому я і питаю! Чи це злочин?  
\- А він образливий, хлопці, краще стережіться. – посміхнувся Бос.  
Навпроти Поркінса всівся рудий чоловік.  
\- Майже двадцять років тому імператор влаштував переворот та розпустив республіку, аби встановити форму правління, яка спирається на терор і катування, і поширити її на всю галактику. Владу імператора підтримують мофи та Вейдер за допомогою мільйонів штурмовиків.  
\- Ну, тоді, - обережно запитав Люк, - чи не краще просто здихатися імператора, замість того, щоб битися з мільйонами солдатів? Може штурмовикам імператор теж не подобається? Тобто… мофи, ймовірно, за нього, бо тому вони й мають владу, але напевно Вейдеру він теж не до вподоби.   
\- Бачу, хлопчина добре підніматиме бойовий дух, - розірвав Поркінс тишу, що повисла на мить.  
\- Я лише запитав! – схрестив він руки на грудях. – Я лише хочу знати, що думають інші.  
\- Нічого страшного, - з розумінням заспокоїв Ведж. – Ми з тебе не кепкуємо. Просто важко відповісти комусь, хто не відчув імперію зсередини.  
\- Це не зовсім так, - задумливо втрутився Бос. – Озе, ти казав мені, твоїх опікунів вбили штурмовики, і зо ти втік від них з Татуїну.  
\- Це було щось на зразок поліцейської акції, - знизав Люк плечима. – Це ж не політика.  
\- Звісно політика, - заперечив Ведж. – Таке відбувається знову і знову по всій галактиці. Ферми та підприємства конфіскуються, руйнуються домівки, сім’ї розлучають і вбивають.  
Він сподівався, його батько нічого такого не робив.  
\- В цьому немає сенсу. Якщо Палпатін все це знищить, йому не залишиться імперії, якою правити. – Вся трійця злегка посміхнулася, наче звеселялися з дитини, але Люк гадав, що має рацію. – Я все одно кажу, що треба здихатися імператора. Це саме він все контролює.  
\- Звісно, - пробурмотів Поркінс, - ми просто прилетимо до палацу та пристрелимо його.  
\- І Палпатіна і Вейдера, - розмірковував Бос. – Відтяти голову змії, і решта загине сама.  
\- До речі… - Ведж підвівся та взяв коробку, роздаючи між ними чотирма електронний дартс. – То що? – Він штовхнув відчинені двері, відкриваючі грубо намальовані портрети імператора та Вейдера з іншого боку. Прицілившись, він кинув дротика. Той спалахнув яскраво-оранжевим й видав дзижкучій звук, поціливши люкова батька у нагрудну пластину.  
Люк здригнувся та відклав дартс у бік.  
\- Коли ми їстемо? – запитав він, сподіваючись їх відволікти.  
Не вийшло. Вони виявилися захоплені своєю грою і незабаром супроводжували принизливими вигуками кожний кидок. Зітхнувши, Люк вислизнув та вийшов на вулицю. «Тату?» - запитав він без особливої надії, відповіді не було.  
Він подивився навколо. Ніхто не звертав на нього уваги, тож він залишив позаду будівлі та попрямував до так спокусливо виглядаючого пагорба. Час подивитися, що було з іншого боку.

***

Там не було нічого. Люк з відразою фиркнув і розчаровано опустився на траву. Він не розумів, ні чого він забажав піднятися на пагорб, ні чого він зупинився там, де є, у широкій долині, оточеній крутими схилами. Проте… було щось знайоме в цьому місці, неначе він бував тут раніше. Це було… добре.  
Він ліг у траву. Вона була м’якою, зігрітою сонцем, що світило помірним теплом. Це зовсім було не схожим на Татуїн. Дивно, як зрідка він згадував про Татуїн. Жодного разу не пожалів за домом…  
Люк моргнув та приклав долоню до лоба, аби захистити очі. У той момент, коли він подумав про «дім», на думку йому спала не садиба Ларсів, а його каюта на Руйнівнику… і Дарт Вейдер, що стояв та дивився на нього, уперши руки в боки та посміхаючись під маскою.  
Він шмигнув носом, кілька разів моргнув та всівся. Рішуче відсунувши думки про батька подалі, Люк зосередився на тому, що було навколо. Тут було гарно, але відчувалося й ще щось окрім принад пейзажу… здавалося ніби… Що ж, він ніяк не міг зрозуміти що ж саме.  
Підвівшись, Люк рушив далі до дивної частини лісу. Тепер він відчував підозрілість, неначе хтось причаївся за деревами, чекаючи на…  
\- Аах! – вигукнув він, коли перед ним раптово з’явилася примарна фігура.  
\- Хто ти? Що ти тут робиш? – запитала фігура сердито, і Люк побачив, що то була всього на всього дівчиська у білій сукні.  
\- Ти до сраки мене налякала! – звинуватив він.  
\- Як ти смієш так зі мною розмовляти?! – фиркнула та.  
Люк прижмурився, вивчаючи її. Вона була десь його віку, трохи нижча, з дурнуватою зачіскою.  
\- Ти що тут робиш?  
\- Це ти що тут робиш?  
\- Маю повне право, - схрестив він руки та сердито подивився у відповідь. – Я в армії!  
\- І я теж!  
\- Ох, прошу! – посміявся він. – Ти ж дівчина! Що за дівчина… А-а. – Що ж, чому й ні? У Мос-Ейслі такі дівчата були не рідкість. – То ти така дівчина.  
Вона ахнула і ледве не вбила його поглядом.  
\- Гадки не маю, про що ти тут базікаєш, - холодно відповіла вона, - але я сенатор і не терпітиму такого поводження від якогось… якогось… селюка!  
\- Ти кого це обізвала селюком, сестричко? – обурився Люк. – Ти мене навіть не знаєш! Тобі нічого про мене не відомо! І ти та й ще сенатор, та годі! Тобі ж не більше дванадцяти!  
\- Ах! Ах! – вона була така зла, що навіть не могла слова вимовити, і Люк відверто їй посміхався.  
\- То як тебе звуть? – запитав він. – Я Оз. Я тільки сьогодні прилетів.  
\- Хмф, - вона досі злилася, проте, в вочевидь, гарні манери брали гору над роздратуванням.  
\- Лея Органа, - нарешті відповіла вона.  
\- Гарне ім’я. – відповів Люк на знак миру. – То ти звідки?  
Лея трохи пом’ялася, ніби вгамовуючи злість. В цьому вона нагадувала Люку батька.  
\- З Альдераану.  
\- Класно. А я з Татуїну.  
\- Не дивно, - закотила вона очі, - що в тебе ніяких манер.  
\- Знаєш, - відрізав Люк, - я ніколи в житті не зустрічав стільки нечемних людей, скільки зустрів тут. Ви усі упереджені та зверхні! Оце Альянс! Щось я не вражений.  
Ці звинувачення здобули якусь дію, бо вона виглядала присоромленою.  
\- Ти правий, - визнала вона з невеличким зітханням. – Вибач, Озе. Тож, що ти тут робиш? Сюди мало хто ходить. Я вважала це своєю схованкою.  
\- Ох. Вибач, що вдерся, - озирнувся Люк навколо. – Навіть не знаю. Мені просто… сподобалося відчуття тут. Знаю, звучить безглуздо.  
\- Ні, я розумію, я теж це відчуваю, - подивилася вона на нього з легким подивом. – Я просто не зустрічала ще когось, хто б відчував те саме.  
\- А, - йому спало на думку, що ось він розмовляє з гарною дівчиною і анітрохи не нервує. А ще вона його анітрохи не приваблювало, і це вельми дратувало.  
Вони з хвилинку постояли у тиші. Волосся у Люка на потилиці встало дибки і він зіщулився, проте зовсім не від сирого вітерцю. Він озирнувся через плече. Нічого.  
Лея знову схрестила руки, але цього разу радше з холоду ніж від злості. Їх погляди зустрілися.  
\- Гадаю, нам краще вже вертатися, - ніяково мовив Люк.  
Лея кивнула. Вони пішли, та через кілька кроків вже все збільшуючи швидкість з кроку на рись. Люк схопив її за руку і побіг. Коли вони знову опинилися на сонячному, відкритому лузі, то зупинилися та озирнулися.  
\- Це було моторошно, - пробурмотів Люк, не в змозі зрозуміти, що ж його так налякало.  
\- Холодно, - тихо додала Лея. – Нібито… щось було не так. Погано.  
Він кивнув, погоджуючись.  
\- Ти таке колись відчувала?  
\- Ні, - похитала вона голово. – Траплялося, мені було трохи незручно у лісі, але нічого такого, як цього разу  
Чудово. Може то він привабив якусь ситхську фігню? Можливо, навколо кружляли злі духи і тепер переслідуватимуть їх до бази?   
\- Дякую, що швидко витяг нас звідти.  
Це був з її боку такий невеличкий жест дружби.  
\- Я врятував наші відбивні, - вихвалився він грайливо.  
Вона засміялася та погодилася з поклоном та посмішкою.  
\- Мені треба вертатися, - повідомила Лея, коли вони досягли околиць табору.  
\- Мені також. Було приємно познайомитися, - відповів Люк, вирішивши показати, що у ввічливості Татуїн не гірший за інших у галактиці.  
\- І з тобою теж, Озе, - відповіла вона посмішкою, і йому відчувся гострий біль жалю, що він вимушений брехати їй за своє ім’я. – До побачення.  
Він вдивлявся їй услід, доки вона не зникла, та зітхнув. Це було не так вже погано, як коли він змушений був полишити батька, та все одно… відчувалася якась втрата.  
Годі себе жаліти, вилаяв він себе та додав вже вголос:  
\- Піду-ка пошукаю їдальню. Ситна вечеря – і все буде гаразд!  
Проживання та харчування. Це напевно вже значило, що вони будуть його годувати.

***

Ну що ж, так, його нагодували, проте їжа не вражала, вона була навіть гіршою за їжу з імперського флоту… за винятком стиглих фруктів, тільки-но зібраних і соковитих. Люк вирішив, що міг би вижити і на самих лише фруктах, а сух-пайок облишити.  
Після обіду займатися, схоже, було особливо нічим, тож він повернувся до своєї маленької кімнатки та зачинив двері. Може, якщо вдасться подрімати, то зможе знову поговорити з батьком. В минулий раз спрацювало.  
\- Люк викликає батька, - пробурмотів він, заплющуючи очі і роблячи вигляд, ніби спить. – Привіт, татку, нуж бо! Агоу!  
Через кілька хвилин очікувань він здався. Люк не був втомленим, тож заснути було важко. І він відправився тинятися табором, насолоджуючись свіжим чистим повітрям та прохолодою. Тільки починало сутеніти, на горизонті було видно два місяці, що тільки починали сходження потемнілим блакитним небом. Вони здавалися самотніми там самі самісінькі, чекаючи доки ніч розкриє їх зоряних компаньйонів.  
\- Гарно, так?  
Він озирнувся. Лея Органа.  
\- Мабуть. У Татуїна два сонця. Ці місяці нагадують мені домівку… ну, за винятком, що це місяці, а не сонця, що тут прохолодно натомість спеки, трава натомість пустелі, повно людей натомість…  
\- Я зрозуміла, - добродушно перервала Лея. – Гм… Озе, зазвичай я не така нечемна, як сьогодні. Щось у тому місці вивело мене з себе. Гадаю, тому й ти теж був грубий.  
\- Ні, - не погодився він радісно. – Зі мною, що бачиш, те й маєш. – За винятком всієї брехні про те, хто він є.  
Вона видала смішний пхирк.  
\- Я намагалася надати тобі можливість виправдатися за твою поведінку.  
\- І хто тебе просив? Я й сам здатен вигадати собі виправдання, та все одно дякую.  
\- Добре, - звела Лея очі до неба. – Я лишень прийшла сказати, що була рада зустрітися з тобою. Я скоро відлітаю.  
Він відчув хвилю невдоволення. Люди з’являлися та майже відразу ж зникали з його життя. Чи був взагалі сенс з кимось знайомитися? Люк змусив себе заспокоїтися.  
\- То куди ти направляєшся?  
\- Назад до сенату, - відповіла вона спокійно, але за зачервонілими щоками йому стало зрозуміло, що це не вся правда.  
\- Не роби нічого такого, чого б не зробив я, - напучував він коротко, відвертаючись невдоволений, що вона летіла, та ображений, що не була з ним чесною.  
Ти диви, хто згадав за чесність!  
\- Принцесо! – покликав голос. Люк обернувся та побачив незнайомого офіцера, що йшов до них.  
\- Принцесо? – повторив Люк. Чудово. То вона була альдераанською принцесою, про яку він чув. Виходило, що він образив когось важливого. Ох, що ж, чудова практика для майбутньої зустрічі з Палпі.  
Без подальших слів Лея залишила його, і він дивився услід, як вона спускається пагорбом привітати офіцера. Її зад гарно розхитувався з боку у бік, і він не розумів, чого це його не заводить. Може він був, як то казала тітонька Беру, «пізньою квіткою».  
\- Як би я подорослішав раніше, - пробурмотів він.  
Що робити, що робити. Вочевидь він не був зобов’язаний з’являтися сьогодні увечері на роботу, тож полишив табір і вбіг на «свій» пагорб. Досягши вершини, Люк скористався тим, що навкруги нікого, аби потренуватися у Силі, підстрибуючи та хапаючись за гілки верхівок, деручись вище та вище і зістрибуючи вниз та виробляючи кола знову і знову. Скоро він виконав все, що тільки зміг вигадати. А після сів роздивлятися вогні бази. Звідси все виглядало тихим та гарним.  
\- Ха! Так само люди, певно, думають і про Лею! – він засміявся з своєї дотепності. Лежачи в траві, він розслабився у затишному незрозумілому теплі, що вкутувало його незважаючи на прохолодне повітря і… фуу, трава була мокрою. Нехай, він закрив очі і поринув у приємну дрімоту.  
\- Радий тебе знову бачити, - холодно привітав Дарт Вейдер.  
\- Привіт, тату, - ліниво повернув голову Люк. – Де ти був? Я кілька разів намагався докликатися, але марно.  
\- На такій відстані, аби встановити контакт, слід бути у стані медитації… чи у тому стані, що як на тебе зійде за медитацію, спати.  
\- Ти казав, що сарказм це не ввічливо, - нагадав Люк батькові. – Гей! – сів він раптово. – А Джовей твій син?  
\- Що? – маска Дарта Вейдера зникла, і розпливчастий образ сплив перед ним. – Скільки мені по-твоєму років?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Аби бути джовеєвим батьком я маю бути набагато старшим.  
\- Не нервуй ти так, - порадив він м’яко. – Він просто сказав дещо, що мене трохи збентежило. То… значить, ні?  
\- Ні. – Повернувся Вейдер, важко дихаючи.  
\- Добре. Просто перевіряю. – Вдоволений відповіддю, Люк розслабився та широко позіхнув.  
\- Якщо міцно заснеш, говорити ми не зможемо.  
\- О, - Люк моргнув кілька разів, намагаючись залишатися у напівдрімоті.  
\- Ходімо, прогуляймося.  
Люк підвівся та подивився униз на себе, що досі лежав у траві з заплющеними очима.  
\- Е-м…  
\- Залиш своє тіло тут, - махнув йому Вейдер. – Ми за ним повернемося.  
\- Це добре. – Він попрямував за батьком. – Бо ж не хотілося б, аби його з’їли дикі тварини. – Що коли хтось його… мене знайде? Вони не вирішать, що я мертвий?  
\- Ні, Люку, вони вирішать, що ти спиш. Звідки тобі спала на думку така дурниця?  
\- Звідкілясь з відти. – Вони вийшли на маленьку прогалину. Чорний обладунок Вейдера то з’являвся, то бляк, то він сам іноді здавався іншою людиною. – То ми тепер… ніби як духи? Чи привиди?  
\- Ні. Ми медитуємо.  
\- Нічого собі. Гуляти та медитувати одночасно. Класно. – Люк притих, просто насолоджуючись товариством батька. Але бажання побазікати було надто великим, і більше кількох секунд мовчання він не витримав. – Я зустрів дівчину.  
\- Невже? – Вейдер зупинився, здаючись задоволеним, його маска замерехтіла та зникла. – Що за дівчина?  
\- Звичайна така. Дві руки, дві ноги, дві… ну, зрозуміло.  
\- Зрозуміло, - засміявся з нього молодий чоловік. – Вона тобі подобається? Як її звуть?  
\- Лея Органа, і гадаю, вона прин…  
\- Ха! – вигукнув Дарт Вейдер переможно. – Так і знав! Принцеса не лише просто підтримує повстання проти імперії, вона його учасниця! Тепер я можу зібрати потрібні для її арешту докази.  
\- Ні! – запротестував Люк. – Я не шпигун! Ти не маєш права користуватися тим, що я тут… це шахрайство! Це не чесно!  
\- Не будь смішним.  
\- Гей! – повис Люк у Вейдера на руці. – Якщо ти її через це заарештуєш, я більше ніколи не стану з тобою розмовляти. Я серйозно.  
\- Звісно, ти будеш зі мною розмовляти, ти не в змозі зупинити себе від балаканини, - самовдоволено зазначив батько.  
Люк стиснув губи і вирішив використати іншу тактику.  
\- Ти повинен мене хоч скільки поважати. Що ти за батько, якщо зрадив мою довіру?  
Дарт Вейдер подивився на нього зверху вниз. Люк подивився у відповідь. Так вони стояли кілька секунд.  
\- Добре, - врешті погодився неохоче Вейдер.  
\- То й добре, - кивнув Люк, і вони знову попрямували далі до невеликої прогалини, що він знайшов раніше. – Що це за місце? – запитав він, впевнений, що батько зрозуміє.  
\- Тисячі років тому це був анклав джедаїв. Тут навчалося багато великих джедаїв, у тому числі й володар ситхів Екзар Кун.  
\- О, - з якоїсь невідомої причини він був трохи розчарований. – Знаєш, там за деревами є темне місце, яке Лея теж відчула. Це було… лячно. Може, цей Кун з’явився за мною.  
Або ж батько не вважав, що він потребував підбадьорювань, або ж просто проігнорував його останні слова.  
\- Лея Органа чутлива до Сили? – запитав Вейдер дивним тоном.  
Люк знизав плечима.   
\- Звідки мені знати? Це було просто неприємне місце, яке нам обом не сподобалося. Ходімо іншим шляхом.  
\- Краще повернемося до твого тіла.  
\- Так скоро? Та ми ж цілу вічність не розмовляли.  
\- Чимало днів. Тим не менш, - розвернув його батько навколо, - до тебе йдуть люди, і краще тобі прокинутися, перш ніж вони наблизяться.  
\- Чому? Інакше що трапиться? Гей! – вигукнув він, пригадавши. – Мій меч зламався! Як мені його полагодити?  
Батько проігнорував його. Люк починав розуміти, що коли його татусь щось ігнорував, це або щось важливе, або він не бажав відповідати з якоїсь іншої причини. Може йому було соромно, що дав Люку несправного світлового меча. Чи може він хотів, аби Люк сам того полагодив.  
\- Я ще багато про що хочу з тобою поговорити. Я сумую за тобою. І… - Він не знав способу сказати татові, що злий на нього, бо то не так, ну, не зовсім. Просто було важко прийняти, чому він тут, натомість аби бути з батьком.  
\- Люк, - зупинився батько навпроти люкова розслабленого тіла. – Ти маєш практикуватися у медитації… не засинаючи при цьому. Коли досягнеш більшої майстерності, ми зможемо зв’язуватися один з одним частіше, і більш частіше спілкування стане необхідним як наслідок цього прогресу. Пильнуй людей навколо та власну безпеку. Мені не подобається, що ти тут, з повстанцями.  
\- Ти сам мене сюди відіслав, - сердито нагадав Люк батькові.  
\- При всій своїй небезпеці зараз Альянс значно безпечніше місце для тебе, ніж імперія. – Вейдер подивився на пілотів, що прямували до них. – Повертайся до свого тіла.  
\- Як я маю?.. – Люк відкрив очі і сів. Батька ніде не було, але були Ведж та Поркінс. – Привіт. Просто трохи задрімав, - пояснив він знервовано.  
\- Бос послав нас тебе знайти, - повідомив Ведж. – Тут вночі чимало диких тварин. Це небезпечно.  
\- Так і знав, - пробурмотів Люк, сподіваючись, що батько відчує його мовчазне звинувачення. «Доки ми там вешталися, вони могли з’їсти моє тіло!»  
\- Бос послав Веджа, - уточнив Поркінс, - а Ведж злякався йти сам.  
\- Я не злякався, - заперечив Ведж. – Я просто вирішив, що тобі не завадить зарядка.  
\- О так, саме те, чого мені завжди не вистачало, зарядки. Дякую, друже.  
Люк приєднався до них і попрямував до бази, озираючись через плече, доки ті все сварилися.  
Тата не було. Він важко зітхнув, з прикрістю та полегшенням водночас. На нього озирнулися, і Люк мав міркувати швидко.  
\- А в мене є тату, - повідомив він. – Хочете подивитися?  
\- Ні, - відмовився Ведж.  
\- Звісно, - відповів Поркінс.  
\- Ні, - повторив Ведж з рішучістю.  
\- Це СІД-винищувач, - спокушав Люк.  
\- СІД-винищувач? – Перепитав Поркінс з сумнівом. – Може тобі не слід його нікому показувати?  
\- Я хотів ще іксокрила на іншій руці, але мені не вистачило кредитів.  
\- Шкода, що ти не зробив його першим, - пробурчав Ведж. – Не показуй цього Босу. Бо він ще й здере. – Він помовчав, роздивляючись Люка. – Тобі дійсно слід бути у ліжку, знаєш. Ми рано встаємо.  
\- О, прошу! – закотив Люк очі з абсурдної пропозиції. Йти спати у цей час, наче він маля! – Я не зможу й заснути так рано. Крім того, я не жайворонок, я буду працювати у пізню зміну.  
\- Ну, щасти, - засміявся Поркінс, навіть серйозний Ведж посміхнувся.  
Люк мовчав всю дорогу до казарми, доки вони не розійшлися, кожен по своїх справах. Ведж схоже був десь його віку, але такий похмурий і… дорослий. Якщо саме це значило подорослішати, Люк поклявся ніколи не дозволити тому статися з ним. Стати нудним було одним з його великих побоювань. Не сказати звісно, аби Ведж був нудним… ну, але ж хто б повірив, що він такий серйозний.  
Люк сів на край койки і вивудив з рюкзаку світлового меча. Він натиснув кнопку, але нічого не сталося, той був зламаний. Люк сподівався, що зможе його полагодити, та може поки було не варто? Що, коли хтось його поцупить? Він не знав цих людей, вони могли бути й злодіями. Вони ж не були друзями… Що за сенс був з ними дружити? Усе одно вони скоро зникнуть. Загинуть у бою, або він полетить, бо батько вирішить, що він мусить жити з вукі, чи ще якусь дурню. Люк нахмурився та подумки насупився на батька, проте відразу ж перестав на випадок, якщо це транслювалося через силу. «Насправді я на тебе не серджусь», - надіслав він думку попри те, що начебто таки сердився.  
Світло вимкнулося. Люк посидів с хвилинку, вражаючись мовчки з дурості армії, що вирішила, що вояки повинні о десятій лягати у ліжка, ніби вони і не дорослі і не можуть вирішувати за себе.  
\- О, заждіть, - пробурмотів Люк, - я ж не дорослий і ніколи ним не буду. Треба це пам’ятати.   
Він залишився сидіти на ліжку, пообіцявши собі не перетворюватися на чоловіка і не лягати спати. Та через кілька хвилин його повело у бік, і він впав на дивовижно м’яку подушку. Він не збирався спати, але міг дозволити собі трохи відпочити, перш ніж лягати.  
Наступне, що він знав, його засліплює світло, а казармою розносився голосний дзвін. Почувши стук у двері, Люк розплющив одне око.  
\- Прокинься та співай, татуйований хлопчик, - крикнув Поркінс щасливо. – Час початку зміни! Не кажи, що тебе не попереджували!  
\- Жахливо, - пробурчав Люк, сідаючи через силу. Йому навіть не платили за такі знущання! Безперечно в галактиці було щось не так, і схоже повстанці були частиною проблеми.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Закинувши ноги на край низенького столу, Люк зсутулився у кріслі та заплющив очі, слухаючи «Падіння сенату». Це здавалося підходящою темою для вивчення, враховуючи, що він кілька тижнів ховався з групою, що бажала відновити республіку та сенат. Звичайно в аудіозапису не знайшлося нічого хорошого про республіку, але він підозрював, що всі навчальні датапади були затверджені Палпі і їм не варто було вірити. Певно в них містилася якась правда, але Люк намагався збалансувати її з тим, що почув від своїх нових товаришів.  
Відкривши очі, він вивчав людей, що відпочивали в залі для відпочинку. Червоний загін був більший, ніж йому здалося спочатку. Пілоти з’являлися та йшли на відрядження: охороняти десантні кораблі, полювати на імпів, навіть супроводжувати вантажні судна. Молодий пілот, з яким Люк був недовго знайомий, і який йому подобався, не повернувся зі свого останнього завдання, і Люк був здивований відсутністю суму з боку інших пілотів. Ні розмов, ні спогадів, ні «шкода, що його немає», лишень тиша, що повисла на кілька годин, і більше алкоголю, ніж зазвичай увечері.   
Йому б не хотілося померти неоплаканим. Принаймні його батько буде сумувати за ним. Можливо.  
\- Гей! Якого…  
Люк озирнувся та побачив біля відчинених дверцят комори Поркінса, що тримав електронний дартс та невдоволено обводив поглядом присутніх.  
\- Що сталося? – відірвався Ведж від своєї зукоду-головоломки.  
\- Дивіться! – вхопив Поркінс двері та повертів їх туди-сюди. – Вейдер зник! Хто взяв мого постера з Вейдером?  
\- Я поклав його собі під подушку, аби я міг бачити його у снах вночі… - тихо… і чесно відповів Люк, заробивши порцію смішків від двох інших, а на додачу пару пирхків від пілотів десь у казармі.  
\- Любий лорде Вейдеру, - задекламував Ведж, наслідуючи пронизливому підлітковому голосу. – Мене звуть Оз і я ваш найбільший шанувальник. Можна мені ваш автограф? Чи часточку статку? Я обов’язково розповім іншим хлопчикам, що за чудова ви людина десь глибоко-глибоко, дуже глибоко всередині.  
Люк почервонів від загального реву, та потім вишкірився:  
\- Побачимо, як ви посмієтесь, коли він мені відповість і поділиться часткою спадку! В решті решт, скільки ще в нього знайдеться шанувальників?  
\- Декілька знайдеться, в імперському таборі, гадаю, - озвався голос позаду нього. Гарвен Дрейс приєднався до компанії та підтяг стільця до Люка. – Що вивчаєш, Озе?  
Люк вимкнув запис та показав.  
\- Це про падіння сенату, - відповів він послужливо на той випадок, якщо Бос не вмів читати. – Корумповані сенатори прагнули лише до вигоди власних планет, не нехтуючи хабарництвом та шантажем, одержимі владою джедаї вирішили захопити галактику, бла-бла-бла.  
\- Що за лайно вони дають читати дітям! – похитав головою Бос. – Навіть не розумію, як ви хоч чому-небудь навчаєтесь.  
\- Тож корумпованих сенаторів не існувало? – невинно запитав Люк.  
\- Звісно вони існували, кілька, як і у будь-якій структурі настільки ж величезній, що й сенат. Але їх було набагато менше, ніж чесних істот, відданих добробуту галактики та всім представникам розумного життя. На відміну від імперців, чия ворожість по відношенню до…  
\- Ото ти його завів, - пробурмотів Поркінс. – Розкажи йому про джедаїв, Босе.  
За швидко придушеним сміхом Люк зрозумів, що це було улюбленою темою Гавена.  
\- Що такого гарного було в цих джедаях? – запитав він, розігруючи байдужість. – Вони й справді намагалися захопити сенат та контролювати галактику, як тут розповідається?  
\- Ні! – вибухнув Бос до великого задоволення декількох пілотів, що відсахнулися, щосили намагаючись приховати сміх. – Джедаї були дивовижними бійцями та кожного дня ризикували своїми життями. Те, як вони володіли світловими мечами, було вражаюче! Вони були надзвичайними пілотами. Ніхто не вмів так літати, як джедаї, і вони вміли літати на чому завгодно. Я був знайомий з одним… ну, знав його здалеку… Він був найкращим пілотом з усіх, хто коли-небудь жив, принаймні за наших часів. Я бачив, як він здійснив посадку на Корусканті з кораблем, що розвалювався від вибухів та втрачав секції шматок за шматком. Але якось йому вдалося сісти та врятувати життя канцлеру Палпатіну, який був на борту… Як виявилося, то було життя не варте порятунку. Проте… Вони кликали його героєм без страху. – Запал Гарвена стих. – Впевнений, він і помер так… без страху. Яка втрата.  
\- Анакін Скайвокер, - промовив Люк тихо.  
\- Так. – Бос скинувся с подивом у погляді. – Це на твоєму запису?  
\- Ні. Я просто… чув оповіді.  
\- Гм. – Гравен підвівся. – З завтра починаєш працювати з іксокрилами.  
\- Що? – випрямився Люк, моргаючи.  
\- Давно пора! – виголосив Поркінс.  
\- Вітаємо! – окликнув Ведж.  
\- Е-м, дякую, - пробурмотів Люк. Звісно, іксокрили це більш захопливо, ніж транспортники та наземні засоби пересування, але ж йому тепер працювати над чимось, що може збити його батька. Чи капітана Пієтта.  
\- І якщо захочеш… але я не наполягаю, - зазначив Бос тоном, що свідчив про зворотнє, - гадаю, ти вже готовий випробувати симулятор винищувача.  
\- Ми ще зробимо з тебе літуна, - пообіцяв Ведж ані трохи не допомагаючи.  
\- Тату-хлопчина з Тату-їну стане летючим хлопчиною, - проголосив Поркінс. – Це слід відсвяткувати. Тягніть питво… сік, звісно, - додав він, посміхаючись Гарвену.  
\- Я вам не мати, - відповів Бос, несхвально похитавши головою. – Якщо зможете пити, а вранці бути як скельце, уперед. Але не ти, Озе, ти надто молодий. Ти також, Ведже.  
\- Ти ж казав, що ти нам не мати, - запротестував Люк, хоча насправді це його не дуже хвилювало. Пияцтво нагадувало про Татуїн, а він міг прожити і без спогадів про те життя.  
\- Був би я вашою матір’ю, ви б всі в мене пили молоко, - пригрозив пілот.  
«Мій тато змушує мене пити молоко», - подумав Люк з тугою. В нього все краще виходили всі ці розмови подумки, але цього було недостатньо. Він бажав проводити з батьком час насправді, вживу та особисто! Про що він все казав, а Дарт Вейдер продовжував ігнорувати.  
\- Мені подобається молоко.  
\- Малюк Оз хоче своє молочко! – проспівав Поркінс.  
\- Часом ти бува така дитина, - зазначив Люк зверхньо. – Раджу тобі поводитися відповідно до твого віку. Тобі ж десь… п’ятдесят, так?  
\- Ха-ха-ха, дуже кумедно, - добродушно відповів Поркінс. – Вже майже час у ліжечко, малюче Озе. Тобі слід лягати, аби побачити у снах твого героя та відпочити перед новою важливою роботою.  
Люк закотив очі.  
\- Хто його герой? – поцікавився Бос.  
\- Він спить з моїм постером з Вейдером під подушкою.  
\- Не сумніваюся, - зітхнув Гарвен. – І я ще гадав, що від тебе буде клопіт, - промовив він до Люка.  
\- Ні, Оз – гарний хлопчина, - відізвався Джек через залу.  
Ох, чудово. Люк Ларс Скайвокер Вейдер – приклад для інших.  
\- Я йду спати, - буркнув він. – Добраніч.  
\- Добраніч.  
\- Йо.  
\- Добраніч, малюче Оз. Солодких снів про твого героя!  
\- Ніяких снів, - озирнувся він та нагородив Поркінса самим злим поглядом, яким тільки був здатен. – Я збираюся медитувати, - повідомив Люк лячним тоном, - і спробувати зв’язатися з ним через Силу.  
У насталій тиші він зайшов у свою комірчину та щільно зачинив за собою двері.

***

\- Що ти такого зробив, аби отримати підвищення? – вишкірився Йорд Сларі. – Чи краще спитати «кому»?  
Люк і хотів би не звертати уваги на приятеля механіка, та це було неможливо. Йорд був старший за нього, жорсткіший та цинічний. А ще зліший, бо був гарним механіком, що застряг з наземною технікою вже більше року і без жодного шансу на підвищення через свій характер.  
\- Я сумлінно працюю і тримаю рота на замку, - пробурмотів Люк, підіймаючись з дробини та нагинаючись над моторним відсіком винищувача. Якби можна було повністю сховатися всередині, Люк не вагаючись стрибнув би, аби тільки не спілкуватися з Йордом.  
\- Ти такий гарнюник. Маленький принц Боса, містер Досконалість.  
\- Це саме я, сама досконалість. – До гайкового ключа було не дотягтися, але за невеличкою допомогою Сили той ковзнув з батареї йому у руку. Найкраще у роботі з винищувачами те, що він знаходився достатньо високо, аби з землі не бачили, що саме він робить.  
\- Перекуримо, - запропонував Йорд.  
Люк зітхнув. Йорд не відповідав його уявленням про приємне товариство, але він весь ранок працював в не найліпших умовах, тож відволіктися не завадить.  
\- Добре.  
Як би не Йорд, Люк міг би зістрибнути за допомогою Сили, аби пом’якшити приземлення. Замість цього йому прийшлося злазити дробиною. Йорд вже попрямував до всюдихідів, що стояли уздовж дальньої стіни ангару, тож Люку нічого не залишалося, окрім як наздоганяти.  
Йорд розвалився на прохолодній підлозі, притулившись до всюдихіда.  
\- Курити будеш?  
\- Ні, - Люк потягся кілька разів, розім’явши руки та присів навпочіпки навпроти, напружено спостерігаючи, як інший механік запалив цигарку. – Тут заборонено палити спайс.  
\- І хто мене зупинить? Ти? – Йорд відкинув довге волосся. – Тобі варто розслабитися, повеселитися. Чи ти завжди така принцесочка?  
Люк всівся, не впевнений, як відповісти. Звісно, він був сином королеви та лорда, лорда ситхів щоправда, але ж, агоу, все одно лорда, але його ніколи не називали принцесочкою чи принцом, доки він не потрапив сюди. Здавалося минуло багато років з того часу, як його життя оберталося навколо спайсу, крадіжок і якомога більше створюваного всюди хаосу. Тепер… ну, він був зайнятий, в нього не було часу на забавки.  
Що з іншого боку здавалося дещо жалюгідним.  
\- Та ладно, затягнися, - запропонував Йорд цигарку спайсу.  
\- Ні, - відмовив Люк та все одно взяв і підвівся. – Якщо тебе за цим спіймають, то виженуть звідси. – Від знайомого запаху в голові трохи запаморочилося. На мить він завагався…  
Ні, батько його вб’є! В будь-якому разі, спайс це більше не для нього. Ніхто більше не звинуватить його, що він наркоман! Люк кинув цигарку на підлогу та підняв ногу розчавити її.  
Хтось відштовхнув його.  
\- Занадто пізно, - гаркнув капітан Нарра. – Ви обидва, за мною.  
Ото ж лайно. Люк нагородив Йорда злим поглядом.  
\- Гей, це не моє! Я просто сидів тут, займався своїми справами. Це Оза!  
\- Неправда! – Люк ледве не втратив дар мови від люті. – Капітане, це не моє!  
\- То вона з’явилася сама по собі, так? – Нарра загасив цигарку о стіну, а недопалок стис у руці. – За мною.  
Чудово, просто чудово. Якщо його виженуть, куди йому йти? Було вельми зрозуміло, що батько не бажав його повернення на Руйнівник. Може прийшов час Озу знову піклуватися про себе власними силами, і до біса всіх інших… його батька, цей дурний Альянс, всіх.  
Але поки що він пішов за Наррою до штаб-квартири, пригнічений і більш ніж схвильований.

***

Вони з Йордом просиділи в тиші в кутку капітанського кабінету здавалося цілу вічність. Нарра не звертав на них уваги, зайнятий комом та комп’ютерами. Розчавлений недопалок цигарки лежав з краю столу. Люк кілька разів помічав погляд Йорда та гадав, чи той думає про те ж саме: схопити її та з’їсти, та тим позбутися доказів.  
Люк зітхнув.  
\- Як довго нам ще тут сидіти? – в своєму голосі йому почулася зухвалість, що звучала дуже знайомою. – Коли збираєтеся нас вигнати, то просто виженіть вже і все. – Тоді він зможе повернутися до батька і до пекла із острахом про Палпі.  
\- Тихо, або чекатимете на гауптвахті.  
\- Чи не дивина, - пожартував Люк, не в силах зупинитися.  
Нарра уперся у нього поглядом, що нагадав Люку його батька, нехай він ніколи і не бачив насправді вираз вейдерова обличчя. Люк відвернувся та витріщився у вікно, рахуючи мертвих комарів на підвіконні.  
Двері відчинилися, і увійшли Бос та Ведж, що здавалися похмурими та… ось швах, розчарованими!  
Капітан Нарра підвівся та приєднався до цих двох, утворивши стінку між дверима та механіками.  
\- Наш Альянс залежить від добровольців, - почав він. – Вони серце та душа нашої справи, клей, що не дає нашій коаліції розпастися. Без добровольців, тих, хто вступає в наші лави, та тих, хто служить на менш формальних посадах, ми б не змогли існувати. Це постійні важкі зусилля з годування, одягання та забезпечення всіх житлом, тому ми можемо утримувати лише тих добровольців, які щирі у своїй прихильності до нашої справи. З багатьох причин… більшість яких повинні бути зрозумілими і без пояснень, ми не можемо миритися з вживанням наркотиків, або надмірним споживанням алкоголю.  
\- Бла-бла-бла, - протягнув Йорд, позіхаючи.  
Люк скривився. Коли це саме так він звертався до батька, то не дивно, що Вейдер не бажав бачити його поруч. Ідея досконалого сина себе не виправдовувала, але може згодиться й ідея трохи кращого сина.  
\- Так, сер, - згодився Люк тихо.  
\- Підлиза, - пробурмотів Йорд.  
\- Озе, - підійшов Бос, - це твоя цигарка?  
\- Ні, сер.  
\- Ти вживав спайс, як опинився тут?  
\- Ні, сер. – Люк зітхнув. Він вів себе, як і описував Йорд, як принцеса. Було досить очевидно, що він втрачає свою індивідуальність. Чи гірше, дорослішає.  
\- Добре, - Гарвен кивнув Наррі, який підійшов та відчинив двері. Люк побачив ззовні двох офіцерів безпеки.  
\- Йорде, це не перше твоє порушення, - почав Нарра. – Ми не раз давали тобі шанс, та вочевидь уроку ти не засвоїв. Оскільки тобі відома наша дислокація, ми не можемо дозволити тобі полетіти. Доки ми знаходимося на Дантуїні, тебе утримуватимуть на гауптвахті. Як тільки ми змінимо місце, тебе переправлять до найближчої жилої планети.   
\- Ви не можете так вчинити, - запротестував Йорд.  
\- Вже зміг, - за жестом Нарри охоронці наділи на Йорда, що все продовжував сперечатися та лаятися, кайданки та потягли його геть.  
Двері захлопнулися, і в кімнаті настала тиша Люк знервовано посміхнувся чоловікам. Ведж та Бос сіли, отже ще нічого не скінчено. Чого ще вони від нього хотіли? О, будь ласка, лишень не жахливі нотації, як Йорду!  
\- Е-м… дякую, що повірили мені.   
\- Наступного разу вибирай друзів краще, - тихо порадив Ведж, і Люк втримався від репліки, яка напрошувалася сама, що цього він не вибирав.  
Капітан Нарра повернувся за свій стіл.  
\- Довіра важлива для Альянсу. – Він взяв датапад та уважно вивчив. – Лаз Лонеознер… «Оз» це твоє прізвисько?  
Люк кивнув, з неясної причини відчуваючи напруження.  
\- Невже, - продовжував Нарра. – То коли ти припинив відкликатися на «Фіксера»?  
Знадобився певний час, аби зрозуміти питання. Люк відкрив рота та спробував щось придумати, але все, що спадало на думку, то лише: ой-ой-ой.  
\- О… - зімкнувши губи, Люк посміхнувся та сунув руки в кишені, - та коли це було.  
Нарра ввічливо посміхнувся у відповідь, але погляд його залишився крижаним.  
\- І коли ж саме це було?  
Це не добре.  
\- Е-е… я став «Озом» після того, як вбили моїх опікунів, і коли я, е-е… - Правда і нічого крім правди! - …ховався від імпів.  
\- Тож до того тебе звали «Фіксер»? – запитав Бос з позаду.  
Люк обернувся до нього. Сам факт, що вони задавали такі питання, свідчив, що відповідь їм вже відома.  
\- Ну… не зовсім. Я ніби…позичив його.  
\- Це пояснює розбіжності у перевірці твоїх даних, - мовив м’яко Нарра з за його плеча.  
Люк знову розвернувся, відступаючи до стіни, аби бачити усіх і позбутися відчуття, що він у пастці.  
\- Мабуть, - відповів він з обережністю, не дуже-то бажаючи детально почути про розбіжності.  
\- Але ти Лаз Лонеознер? – додав капітан.  
Люк посміхнувся до нього кволою посмішкою. Він ненавидів такі прямі запитання. На них було важче брехати.  
\- Е-е… саме це сказано у моєму посвідченні, так?  
Ведж закашлявся та опустив погляд. Люк сподівався… хоча й недуже, що то був сміх, адже тоді неприємності у Люка не такі вже великі.  
\- Саме це й сказано, - скептично погодився Нарра. – На щастя задля мого спокою є дехто, хто знає Лаза Лонеознера і зможе розвіяти сумніви.  
\- Неймовірно! – сховав Люк за веселою посмішкою раптовий спалах хвилювання. – Сумніви то такий клопіт.  
\- Ведже, - зітхнув Нарра, - будь такий ласкавий?..  
Люк подивився, як пілот вийшов.  
\- То, хто це? – на думку йому спало, що може це Фіксер! Може Фіксер втік, аби приєднатися до Альянсу? Це було б чудово, вони б знову були разом!  
\- Нещодавно приєднавшийся до нас пілот.  
\- А. – Фіксер вмів пілотувати, але недостатньо добре, аби бути прийнятим у справжні пілоти. Люк нахмурився.  
\- Сподіваюся, ти не розчаруєш мене, Озе, - тихо зазначив Бос. – У тебе є майбутнє з нами. Я дуже не хочу, аби воно виявилося зруйновано через якусь дрібницю.  
\- Наприклад, через шпигунство, - додав Нарра.  
Очі Люка широко розкрилися.  
\- Шпигунство? – перепитав він недовірливо. – Я не шпигун! – здається.  
\- Нарешті, - звернувся Нарра до Боса, - пряме твердження. Сподіваємося ще й чесне.  
\- Я надто юний, аби бути шпигуном, - зауважив Люк люб’язно. – І я не дуже вмію брехати.  
Нарра, не відповідаючи, схилив голову над датопадом. Люк подивився на Гарвена, але той пильно вивчав свої долоні. Обидва мовчали, тож Люк вирішив, що, можливо, йому теж варто припинити балаканину, і він уп’явся поглядом у носки своїх черевиків.  
Так вони просиділи у тиші кілька хвилин, коли двері, нарешті, відчинилися.  
\- Ми повернулися, - об’явив Ведж очевидне. – Це…  
\- Люку?! – почувся недовірливий голос.  
Люк відхилився у бік, аби роздивитися новоприбулого.  
\- Бігзе?! – Бігз Дарклайтер – остання людина, від кого він очікував би дезертирства від імпів! – Я гадав, ти в Академії!  
\- Я й був, але…  
\- Ти знаєш цього хлопчиська? – втрутився Нарра. – Він Лаз Лонеознер, чи ні?  
\- Кого це ви назвали хлопчиськом? – обурився Люк.  
Спершу Бігз дивиться на Нарру, потім на Люка, потім знову на капітана.  
\- Це Люк Ларс, він кращий друг Фіксера… Лаза Лонеознера. Люк, що відбувається? Чому ти звеш себе Фіксером?  
\- Озом, - виправив Люк.  
\- Що?  
\- Лоне-Оз-нер, дійшло? – посміхнувся Люк. – Ну, я ж не міг звати себе Лаз Лонеознер, чи не так? Ні, ну, справді!  
\- В нього чіп-посвідчення на Лонеознера, - повідомив Бос.  
\- Люк! – обурився Бігз. – Ти вкрав посвідчення Фіксера?  
На кінчику язику, якого Люк ледве не відкусив, аби залишатися мовчки, вертілося заперечення.  
\- Так, - неохоче відповів він, бо не хотів накликати на Фіксера неприємностей.  
\- Ха. Скоріше він тобі сам його віддав.  
\- Навіщо тоді питати, якщо сам і відповідаєш? – закотив очі Люк.  
\- Як би мені не хотілося переривати це возз’єднання, - втрутився капітан Нарра, таки перериваючи, - Дарклайтере, ти ручаєшся за цього Люка?...  
\- Ларса, - закінчив Бігз. – Так, сер. Він був моїм сусідом на Татуїні. Він ще просто хлопча.  
\- Ще трохи зневаги – саме те, чого мені не вистачало, - пробурмотів Люк. – Уперед, розповідай все, не соромся.  
\- Ларсе, - ще раз перервав Нарра, - сканування твого тіла виявило металеву руку. Це протез?  
\- Ні, я таким народився, - весело пожартував Люк, заробивши похмурий погляд від Нарри та спішно задушене хихикання від Веджа. – Так, це протез. Я втратив руку за нещасного випадку на фермі.  
\- Що за нещасний випадок? – здивувався Бігз. – Коли? Я ніколи не чув.  
\- Це було вже після того, як ти поїхав, - пробурмотів Люк, невдоволено дивлячись на свого недоречного друга.  
\- Як це трапилося?  
\- Просто трапилося, гаразд? – гаркнув Люк. – Нащо це тобі?  
\- Бо якщо це фальшивий протез, - відповів Бос, перш ніж Бігз не ляпнув щось дурне, - в ньому може міститися маячок, або детонатор.  
\- Добре. Добре! – розлючений Люк відкрив панель обслуговування правої руки. – Ось! Задоволені! Може ще штани зняти?!  
\- Вибач, - присоромився Бігз. – Це Оуен… - він замовк тільки-но Люк повернувся, готовий кинутися у бійку. – Добре-добре, вибач!  
«Ні, це був не Оуен! – Хотів він гаркнути. – Це був мій батько! Мій батько відрубав мені руку! Тепер задоволені!»  
Люк сунув руку Босу під ніс та сердито глянув, заохочуючи того насмілитися сказати хоч ще щось.  
\- Це чудово, Озе… Люку. Можеш вже забрати руку від мого обличчя. Ти розумієш, що ми повинні були впевнитися.  
\- Якщо ви мені не довіряєте, то так і скажіть! – заявив він, захищаючись.  
На секунду йому здалося, що Бос та Нарра можуть саме так і сказати, але після деяких коливань, момент пройшов.  
\- Ви обидва вільні. Ні… всі вільні. В мене ще купа роботи, - Нарра відіслав їх жестом та потім окликнув у спину. – Ларсе! Щоб я більше не чув від тебе жодної брехні.  
Люк Ларс Скайвокер Вейдер зітхнув.  
\- Може, мені з вами тоді взагалі не розмовляти?  
Бос ухопив його за руку та потяг на вулицю.  
\- Ти зовсім не розумієш, коли варто зупинитися, чи як?  
\- Ти будеш здивований, - відповів Люк загадково.  
\- Ходімо кудись, поговоримо, - запропонував Бігз. – Розповім тобі, що зі мною трапилося. І я хочу почути про тебе. Повірити не можу, що ти пілот! Навіть не можу повірити, що ти тут! Я чув, що Ларсов було вбито, і що ти втік! Що в біса сталося?  
Він відключився від питань Бігза, бо ним, здавалося, не було кінця-краю. Може йому вдасться піти та просто поспати, а прокинутися, коли все вирішиться. Він знову зможе стати Люком Ларсом та забути все це фіаско зі Скайвокером-Вейдером. Життя стало би набагато простішим.

***

Як виявилося, життя було набагато простішим раніше, до цього вечора, коли роботу було зроблено, і його возз’єднання з Бігзом було перервано появою капітана Нарри. Люк вже втомився від нього.  
\- Що цього разу? – пробурчав він.  
\- Сєр! – схопився Бігз на ноги, жваво віддаючи салют. Люк зітхнув та обмінявся поглядом з Веджем.  
\- Вільно, пілоте. Ти більше не з імперцями, - м’яко докорив Нарра.  
\- Так, сер, вибачте, сер! – Бігз стояв струнко, наче на параді, склавши руки по швах.  
\- Сядь, - відрізав Нарра та повернувся до Люка. – До тебе гість.  
\- Гість? – перепитав Люк тупо. Він не уявляв, хто б міг до нього прийти… окрім батька, але це було вельми малоймовірно, і чого б це капітану виконувати обов’язки швейцараю – Це, е-е… добре.  
Може повернулася принцеса Лея.  
\- Гадаю, «цікаво» більш вірне слово. – Нарра штовхнув двері. – Чи «дуже підозріло». Приведіть його.  
Увійшли кілька офіцерів безпеки, штовхаючи перед собою забитого та дуже знайомого чоловіка у кайданках.  
\- Джовей! – ахнув Люк.  
Імперський лейтенант упер в нього сердитий погляд. Люк закрив рота, але запізно.  
\- Тож, - пролунав голос, - ти знаєш, хто такий Карас насправді. – Один з офіцерів безпеки посунувся, пропускаючи капітана Вілларда. – Лейтенант імперського флоту Карас Джовей. – Сивий чоловік пильно роздивлявся його. – Ти Люк Ларс? Надто ти юний як на той безлад, що спричинив.  
\- Дякую, це в мене талант. – Люк посміхнувся, але Віллард, схоже, не вразився.  
\- Обшукайте його кімнату.  
Троє офіцерів безпеки рушили до його комірки.  
\- Ви не знайдете нічого цікавого, - гукнув Люк, додаючи у голос усю переконливість Сили, яку тільки міг. Він відчув на собі погляд та озирнувшись натрапив на Гарвена. В Боса був вигляд… ну, наче він знав, що це сила, коли чув. Це було неможливо! Люк відвернувся.  
\- Ми не знайшли нічого цікавого, - заявили офіцери хором, на щастя хоча б не в унісон.  
Ні світлового меча, ні постеру Дарта Вейдера, а його ідентифікаційний чіп досі безпечно покоївся у таємному відділені у чоботі. Більше шукати було нічого, лишень кольоровий одяг та повний рюкзак навчальних датападів.  
Люк зітхнув. Він під підозрою, Джовея заарештовано, як імперського шпигуна… ким він може й був! Ось пощастило, гірше й нікуди. Куди вже б?  
\- Люку Ларсе, тебе заарештовано за підозрою в шпигунстві, - повідомив капітан Віллард.

***

\- Тримайте їх окремо, - наказав Нарра, коли вони дісталися хатини, тимчасово відведеної під гауптвахту.  
\- Я не шпигун, - проскиглив Люк вже шосте до пілотів, що йшли слідом по його дорозі до в’язниці. – Чесно!  
\- Капітане… - почали разом обидва Бігз і Ведж, та отримали відсіч.  
\- Це мені вирішувати, - похмуро обірвав Нарра, жестом велівши конвоїрам завести Люка та Джовея всередину. Двері грюкнули, відсікаючи вечірнє світло та галас суперечки і залишивши їх наодинці з охоронцями.  
\- Ув’язнені мають утримуватися у одній кімнаті, - впевнено заявив Люк, задіявши увесь свій талант до Сили.  
\- Дзуськи, - охоронець штовхнув його у крихітну камеру, а Джовея пхнули у таку ж саму далі по коридору.  
\- Щоб тебе. – Змирившись, він схилився над ліжком та уважно придивився. Потім тицьнув пальцем. Це була всього-на-всього масивна дошка з не дуже чистою скатаною ковдрою і підозріло сірою подушкою. – Тут брудно! – повідомив голосно Люк. – Це неприйнятно!  
Він почув, як зачинилися зовнішні двері.  
\- Джовею?  
\- Так.  
\- Який сенс у тому, аби тримати нас окремо, коли ми все одно можемо розмовляти?  
\- Нащо ти мене питаєш?  
\- Це було риторичне запитання, не варто так казитися. Гадаю, за нами спостерігають, - він замовк на хвилинку. – Як гадаєш, нас нагодують?  
\- Відверто кажучи, хлопче, це останнє, що мене турбує.  
Ну, для Люка їжа була справою важливою, але він гадав, що розуміє Джовея.  
\- То чого ти взагалі тут?  
\- Я прилетів тебе забрати, Патякалка! – гаркнув Джовей. – І тепер мене можуть стратити!  
\- Патякалка?! – вигукнув Люк обурено. – Не треба мене звинувачувати, тебе схопили ще до того, як я назвав тебе Джовеєм! – тут не посперечаєшся. – Чому ти прилетів за мною?   
\- А ти як гадаєш?  
Люк підійшов до крихітного прорізу віконця. Підвіконня було брудне. Люк схрестив руки.  
\- Ти випробовуєш моє терпіння.  
З іншої камери донісся несподіваний смішок.  
\- Гарний вокал, погана гра. Тим не менш, сім з плюсом.  
Люк зітхнув і притулився лобом до ґрат, та відразу ж відсахнувся, обтрушуючи волосся.  
\- Може просто відповіси? Будь ласка?   
\- Твій… опікун, - понизив голоса Джовей, що Люку довелося напружено прислухатися, аби розчути, - хвилюється за тебе. Він хотів тебе побачити.  
Хвилюється? Дарт Вейдер хвилюється?  
\- Ха.  
Це вражало. То його батько був такий схвильований, що не міг розмовляти з Люком подумки, але бажав побачити його особисто?  
Але, коли трохи поміркувати, це скоріше лякало, ніж вражало. Лишень сама ідея, що Вейдер схвильований…  
\- Як вони дізналися, що ти імп?  
\- Не знаю. – Джовей здавався роздратованим, наче відповідь на це питання була важливіша за звинувачення у шпигунстві.  
Люк завмер посеред камери, не бажаючи ані притулитися до стіни, ані сісти на те жахливе ліжко.  
\- Ти шпигун? – запитав він пошепки. Або Джовей його почув, або передбачив запитання.  
\- Не більший, ніж ти.  
\- Але я не шпигун! – Люк обійняв себе. Тут не опалювали, і лишень далі коридором горіло слабке світло. – На чиєму ти боці? – І знову жодної відповіді. – Чому мені ніхто ніколи не відповість чесно? Я вже втомився від всієї цієї брехні.  
\- Не тобі патякати про чесність. – Пролунало пирхканя з джовейової камери. – Коли ти сам в останнє відповідав комусь чесно?  
Нещасний та змерзлий Люк ходив колами по камері, що ледве дозволяла зробити три кроки в будь-якому з напрямків.  
\- Раджу тобі заспокоїтися. Ми тут на всю ніч… щонайменше.  
Як би він був на десять років молодший, то заплакав.  
\- Я змерз.  
\- В тебе немає ковдри? – принаймні Джовей здавався хоч трохи стурбованим.  
\- Я не стану торкатися цієї мерзенної речі! – заявив Люк. – На ній певно… воші! Чи гірше!  
\- Що трапилося з безпритульним хлопчиськом з Мос-Ейслі?  
\- Я ніколи не був безпритульним! І я був чистий, наскільки це можливо, враховуючи обставини. – Люк підійшов ближче до дверей. – Ти бачився з сам-розумієш-ким?  
\- Ні. Він надіслав повідомлення.  
\- У думках? – Чи міг його батько спілкуватися з Джовеєм таким чином? Люк це зовсім не сподобалося. Він нахмурився.  
\- Що? Звісно, ні. По кому. – Джовей вилаявся під носа. – Повірити не можу, - пробурмотів він. – Щоб йому.  
\- Вибач, що тебе… заарештували. – Почувся шурхіт. – Здається… тут щури.  
Джовей голосно зітхнув.  
\- Це я, вкладаюся спати та укриваюся ковдрою. Пропоную тобі подолати твою огиду до бруду та вчинити те ж саме, чи на тебе чекає довга ніч.  
\- Отже це буде довга ніч, - пробурчав Люк.  
Він простояв у тиші з, як схоже, багато годин, гадаючи, чи зможе заснути стоячи. Потім Джовей почав хропіти, і він зрозумів, що так нізащо не засне. «Тату? – покликав він подумки. – Нам треба поговорити».

***

Навколо нього розтікся космічний простір, чорний та нескінченний, припорошений цяточками, що підморгували йому. Люк помахав ногами, нагинаючись, аби роздивитися мерехтливі кільця, на яких сидів. Він озирнувся до гігантської планети.  
\- Оце кльово. Дякую, що зустрівся зі мною тут.  
\- Це твоє творіння, не моє, - легко відповів батько, й сам дриґаючи ногами, що цього разу, як відзначив заінтригований Люк, не були одягнені в чорну шкіряну броню. Батько був одягнений в пересічний наряд з простої сорочки, штанів та дуже хороші чоботи.  
Люк підняв зацікавлений погляд.  
\- В тебе обличчя як кульбабка, - поскаржився він.  
Вейдер хмикнув.  
\- Твоя мати кликала це завірюхаас. На честь певних на диво дурнуватих істот, що мешкають на Набу, - додав він, відповідаючи на питання в очах Люка.  
\- О, - щось ніякого сенсу, та Люку було байдуже. Він захопив жменю матеріалу, з якого було зроблено найбільше кільце, та просипав крізь долоню. – Якби ми дійсно були тут, то ми б змогли на цьому посидіти? – запитав він нерішуче, сподіваючись, що питання не таке дурне.  
Його батько торкнувся речовини.  
\- Не дуже однорідна, схоже. Що це на твою думку?  
\- Каміння. Лід. Може, космічне сміття, шматки колишніх планет і все таке інше?  
\- Вірно, - кивнув Вейдер. – Не схоже, аби це могло витримати нашу вагу.  
Люк відчув себе не таким дурним, що спитав.  
\- Ні, - погодився він. Вони мовчать так кілька хвилин, доки Люк не в змозі вже далі ігнорувати причину, чому він ініціював цю зустріч. – Я в біді.  
\- Так, дійсно, - погодився його батько, та потім все зіпсував, - хоча на даний момент я більше турбуюся за Джовея, аніж за тебе.  
А оце вже боляче. Люк відвернувся, не довіряючи своєму голосу, що той не зірветься. Він кілька разів зморгнув.  
\- З тобою все буде гаразд.  
\- Якщо… - Люк зробив глибокий вдих, аби заспокоїтися. – Якщо мене тільки не стратять, як шпигуна.  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Ти справді віриш, що я дозволю такому трапитися? – запитав батько з незвичною м’якістю.  
Люк знизав плечима, але відчув заспокоєння.  
\- Мабуть, ні.  
\- Джовей в більшій небезпеці. Останнім часом шпигуни Альянсу надзвичайно успішні, боюся, вони дізнаються, що він капітан відділу розвідки.  
\- О. Я зовсім забув, - зізнався Люк. – Тож… ти дозволиш, аби його стратили?  
\- Ти завжди такий сварливий? – зітхнув його батько.  
\- Я не сварливий! – він зробив замітку перевірити словник на це слово, але гадав, що це близько до «нестерпний». – Мені просто цікаво, що він… наскільки він для тебе важливий.  
\- Чому це тебе хвилює?  
\- І зовсім не хвилює! – Хоча, звісно, хвилює, але він не готовий був це визнавати. – Хто він тобі?  
\- Він вже тобі розповів, - спокійно та незворушно у порівнянні з люковим збентеженням відмовив батько. – Може поговоримо про те, що тебе дійсно хвилює?  
\- Уважно слухаю, - пробурмотів Люк ображено. Вейдер знову зітхнув.  
\- Повстанцям відомо, що ти не шпигун.  
\- Тоді чого вони мене заарештували?  
Батько здійняв руку, що не в рукавиці.  
\- Ти обіцяв слухати, а не розмовляти.  
Люк закатав очі.  
\- Добре. Давай.  
\- Я впевнений, вони добре бачать, що ти надто відкритий та нестриманий для хитрощів, тож…  
\- Це така образа?  
\- Слухати! – гаркнув батько, навіть без маски Дарт Вейдер.  
\- Добре-добре. Не заводься.  
\- Поки що вони схильні повірити в твою невинність. Коли будеш з ними розмовляти, скористайся Силою, аби пробудити щирість. Це…  
\- В останнє, коли я спробував скористатися Силою для переконання, це не спрацювало. – Його батько завмер та невдоволено подивився на нього. – О, та годі! Це важливо! Ти кажеш мені зробити те, що не працює.  
Батько підняв очі у гору, вочевидь у пошуках терпіння… наче воно там було, у глибинах космосу. Вперше Люк бачив на нечіткому, примарному обличчі, що очі в того блакитні.  
\- Не слід переконувати когось зробити щось проти його волі. Ти маєш говорити правду. За допомогою Сили твої слова стануть навіть більш могутніми.  
\- Добре. – Він обережно подивився на батька, вагаючись, чи дозволено буде поставити ще одне питання, аби його старий не сказився. – Гм… то, може, мені варто використати Силу, аби сказати, що Джовей також не шпигун?  
\- Ти віриш, що він не шпигун?  
Люк не вагався.  
\- Він сказав мені, що він не шпигун. Я йому вірю.  
\- Ти надто довірливий.  
\- А не варто? – гаркнув Люк роздратований, що замість того, аби підбадьорити, батько… свариться.  
\- Я не дозволю, аби з тобою щось сталося, сину, - поклав батько руку йому на плече. – Повір. І якщо я зможу врятувати Джовея, я його врятую. Але якщо обставини змусять мене вибирати, я оберу тебе. Завжди.  
\- Добре, - Люк відчув, що очі трохи зволожніли, тож він кілька разив зморгнув.  
\- Тим не менш, - продовжував Вейдер, і Люк сподівався, що він не збирався зіпсувати сказаних втішних слів. – Впевнений, ти зможеш вибратися з цього скрутного становища без моєї допомоги. Ти розумний та невинний.  
\- Так і є, - посміхнувся Люк, радіючи, що батько в нього вірив. – Я тебе не підведу.  
\- Знаю, - Вейдер помовчав. – Я також знаю, що коли б сказав, що знав, що ти мене не підведеш, це тебе б роздратувало.  
Люк скривився. Бувало батько розумів його надто добре.  
\- Тобі час вертатися.  
Люк не став питати чому. Натомість лише ще раз посміхнувся.  
\- Давай якось ще посидимо разом, - він нахилився та подивився униз. – А зістрибнути можна?  
\- Уперед, - посміявся Вейдер. – Розправ крила та лети, сину мій.  
Слова викликали дивне приємне тремтіння по всьому тілу. Він пом’якшав, подивившись на батька. Йому майже вдалося роздивитися його лице… майже. Може, одного дня батько покаже йому себе справжнього.  
\- Бувай, - мовив Люк тихо та відштовхнувся від кільця.

***

Крізь грати дверей почали просочуватися перші натяк на світанок, і Люк піднявся з навпочіпок, на яких просидів останні кілька годин, закривши очі та намагаючись вдати, ніби зовсім і не зачинений у крихітній, темній коробці, з якої може ніколи й не втекти. Він застогнав, нахиляючись, аби розім’яти спину та водночас потерти коліна.  
\- Я вже надто старий для такого.  
У камері мався накритий горщик у кутку, і Люк, закривши очі, аби тільки не бачити, який той брудний, примусив себе ним скористатися. На жаль закрити свій ніс від запаху він не міг, тож затримав подих і швиденько зробив справу, після чого протер рукавами грати на дверях. Краще вже бачити світло, ніж мати чистий одяг. Ніч в цьому жахливому ув’язненні – досвід, якого б він ніколи не бажав повторювати.  
\- Джовею? Ти спиш?  
Нічого. Може Джовей помер.  
\- Джовею! – стривожено покликав він голосніше. – Ти в порядку? Ти тут?  
Приглушений стогін був йому відповіддю.  
\- Тобі боляче?  
Лишень удруге з їх знайомства від того почувся потік винахідливої лайки. Словниковий запас у Джовея виявився більшим, ніж Люк міг мріяти.  
\- Я спав! – пробурмотів імп, коли закінчилися епітети. – Якого біса тобі треба!  
\- Я тільки хотів переконатися, що з тобою все гаразд, - відповів Люк соромливо. – Вибач. Я не злякався, нічого такого.  
Джовей зітхнув.  
\- Вибач, що нагримав на тебе. Ти хоч трохи виспався?  
\- Ні. – Медитація була нічим не гірша за сон… чи так переконував батько. Люк не дуже вірив.  
\- Тобі слід поспати, - насварив Джовей. – Тобі знадобиться вся твоя дотепність.  
\- Моя дотепність завжди зі мною. – Люк потягся з боку у бік. – Як гадаєш, нас скоро годуватимуть?  
\- Ти тільки про їжу і думаєш, так? – почулося ще одне зітхання. – Припускаю це краще за альтернативу.  
\- Яку альтернативу, померти з голоду?  
\- Ні, Люку. Наше скрутне становище.  
\- Ох, це, - він просунув носа крізь грати та притиснувся обличчям, майже змігши побачити Джовей у камері. – Сподіваюся, вони повірили нам, що ми не шпигуни.  
\- Сподіваюся, - луною відізвався Джовей, але не дуже оптимістично.  
Поступово світлішало. Люк просунув руки крізь пруття. Не дуже далеко, але він знав, що коли ще постаратися ще трішечки, він зможе…  
У пам’яті сплили спогади повітропроводів корабля, і він сховав руки назад через решітку. Люк вчепився пальцями в холодний дюрасталь та уперся лобом у руки. Після розмови з батьком він почувався доволі добре, але у холодній дійсності в’язниці його впевненість танула.  
Він хотів запитати тата, чи зможуть вони просто залишитися тут… не на кільцях уявної планети, але у власних головах. Там з батьком було набагато краще, ніж в реальності.  
\- Реальність відстій!  
\- Ненавиджу цей гурт, - простогнав Джовей. – Музика в них справжнє сміття.  
\- Що? Який гурт? «Реальність відстій» є такий гурт? Музичний гурт?  
\- Не звертай уваги, - відгукнувся Джовей поблажливим тоном дорослого.  
Люк відкрив рота посперечатися, але був зупинений скрипом дверей.  
\- Хтось йде.  
\- Може то сніданок, - піддражнив Джовей, і Люк вимушено посміхнувся.  
Доки не побачив, що то не сніданок, а якийсь незнайомий чоловік у формі Альянсу. Той подивився на Люка з нечитабельним виразом на обличчі, тільки з ворожістю в сірих очах.  
Люк зустрів його прохолодним поглядом.  
\- Хто ви? – запитав він хоробро.  
\- Лейтенант Нікран, - оголосив чоловік, змусивши звучати слова більш важливо, ніж ті були насправді. – Я відповідаю за безпеку на цій базі.  
Серце Люка знервовано тьохнуло, але він не бажав виказувати, що наляканий.  
\- Що ж, ви не дуже то добре справляєтеся з обов’язками, - відізвався Люк, - бо я себе в безпеці не відчуваю!  
\- Люку! – простогнав Джовей.  
В чоловіка заходили жовна. Він відчинив камеру Люка.  
\- Ходімо зі мною, - різко звелів він, застібуючи кайданки у Люка на зап’ястях.  
\- Сподіваюся, ви ведете мене снідати.  
\- Люку, замовкни! – крикнув Джовей роздратовано. – Ви… лейтенанте… куди ви його ведете?  
\- Не твоя справа, шпигуне!  
Люк кинув стурбований погляд через плече, та Нікран повів його геть. Може, йому зав’яжуть очі та стратять. Може розстріляють. Може відрубають голову. Може…  
Заждіть хвилинку! Він може скористатися Силою! Вони не зможуть з ним нічого зробити. Крім того, батько цього не дозволить.  
Відчувши себе краще… навіть трохи зухваліше, оскільки вибрався з в’язниці, Люк прокрокував поруч з головою служби безпеки. Його вели до іншої будівлі, цього разу більшої. Там було повно людей, там…  
Він не повірив очам. На секунду йому здалося, ніби стариган з сивою бородою Бен Кенобі, що повернувся з мертвих. Але ні, таке було неможливим. В будь якому випадку, чоловік виглядав жорсткішим, кремезнішим… втомленим.  
Люк напружився, оглядаючи решту приміщення. Тут були Гарвін, Бігз… чи вони в біді, що ручалися за нього? …Нарра, Віллард і ще кілька людей, яких він не знав.  
\- Вся банда в зборі, - здійснив він спробу бравади.  
\- Закрий рота, розумнику! – прогарчав Нікран, піднімаючи руку, ніби аби вдарити  
\- Лейтенанте, - втрутився Нарра, - дякую за допомогу. Можете зайняти своє місце. – Капітан оглянув Люка. – З тобою все гаразд?  
Що це за питання таке?  
\- Ну, за винятком того, що мене заарештували за шпигунство, на цілу ніч запхали у брудну камеру без жодної можливості прилягти і майже заморили на смерть голодом… так, я супер.  
\- Люку, - пробурмотіли кілька людей.  
\- Юначе, - промовив двійник Кенобі, - все дуже серйозно. Я пропоную тобі поводитися відповідним чином.  
\- Хто…  
\- Я генерал Додонна, - відповів той, передбачаючи питання. – Я тут в першу чергу, щоб спостерігати. Це не суд, а скоріше опитування, аби визначити, чи є необхідність висувати проти вас обвинувачення.  
\- Я не шпигун, - спробував Люк. – Чесно. І лейтенант Джовей також.  
\- Капітан Джовей, - виправив Віллард, змусивши Люка моргнути, - вже вирішено, що його судитимуть за шпіонаж.  
\- Він не шпигун!  
\- Люку, - спокійно мовив Нарра, - нам відомо, що він має звання капітана імперської розвідки. І він знаходиться на базі Альянсу у цивільному.   
Це починало викликати серйозне занепокоєння.  
\- Він просто прилетів побачитися. Він… приглядає за мною. Він не шпигував.  
\- З чого це йому за тобою приглядати? – Нарра нахмурився, коли хтось хихикнув. – Панове, це серйозна справа.  
\- Він приглядав за мною на Татуїні. – Люк пошукав щось більш рятівне. – Він… він навіть допоміг мені не попастися імпам. Чесно, він хороший!  
\- Люк, - відізвався Гарвен з аудиторії, - не знаю, чому ти намагаєшся його захищати, чи які між вами стосунки, але я пропоную тобі зупинитися. В тебе і так достатньо неприємностей, не варто вішати собі на шию ще його.  
Чудова думка! Люк випрямився та подивився Наррі у очі. Сконцентрувавшись на Силі, він спробував вкласти її у свій голос, як навчав батько.  
\- Саме цього я і хочу. Ми обидва невинні. Допитуйте нас разом. Приведіть його сюди, а потім вже судіть.  
Трійка головуючих офіцерів обмінялися поглядами.  
\- Я не заперечую, - повідомив Нарра після паузи. – Впевнений, що бажаєш саме цього?  
\- Так, - твердо відповів Люк. – Приведіть Джовея. – Тут його осяйнуло. – І може перед слуханнями нам можна поснідати? Я голодний!

***

Незважаючи на його невпевненість в самому кінці, слухання таки відклали заради сніданку, хоча їх з Джовеєм і залишили під вартою.  
\- Не можу повірити, що ти так вчинив.  
\- Забезпечив нам сніданок? – запитав Люк, прикінчивши залишки соку та ніяково стиснувши чашку в долонях.  
\- Хай тобі грець, Люку! – Джовей роздратовано перехилився через стіл. – Я розумів ризик, на який ішов, і це не входило до нього! Ти важливіший за мене, ти що, не зрозумів? Я ризикую життям заради тебе… але не навпаки! Чому ти такий дурний? – Він замовк, коли в кімнату почали заходити люди та займати місця.  
\- Ми готові починати, - об’явив Нарра.  
\- Якщо дозволите, - втрутився Нікран. – Шпигун тільки-но зазначив, що цей, - він вказав на Люка, - значно важливіший за нього. Я хотів би знати чому. Особливо зважаючи на…  
\- Лейтенанте, - обірвав генерал Додонна з погано прихованим роздратуванням, - головуючий капітан Нарра.  
\- Так, сер, - відповів Нікран невдоволено. Він помстився, відтягши стілець Люка та відокремивши його від Джовея столом. – Повернись до капітана, - наказав він.  
Після того як Люк та Джовей були пересаджені, Нарра вчитався в датапад.  
\- Мені прикро казати, але ми отримали додаткову інформацію, що щиро мене розчаровує. Ти продовжуєш бути з нами нечесним, Люку.  
Приміщення завмерло. Лайно, подумав Люк похмуро, готуючись до промови «ситхів сину».  
Нарра продовжував дивитися у датапад. Люк подумав, чи він просто так нагнітає напруження, чи дійсно засмучений? Може, і те, і інше.  
\- В Галактичній базі даних, - продовжив Нарра, - немає записів про жодного Люка Ларса з Татуїну… чи ще звідкись.  
Позаду чуються бурмотіння.  
\- Що? – голосно вигукнув Бігз, і хтось шукнув на нього.  
\- Немає? – перепитав Люк слабко, досі цікавлячись, як вони відстежували його записи.  
\- Як твоє справжнє ім’я?  
\- Люк Ларс, - спробував він. – Так мене звали завжди.  
«Люку», - попередив голос у його голові, і він ледве не підстрибнув.  
«Тату?»  
Нарра махнув у бік дверей. Охоронець відчинив їх, пропускаючи чоловіка, одягненого як медик.  
\- Я б бажав уникнути аналізу крові через імперську базу даних, але…  
\- Ні! – скочив Люк на ноги. – Ні, ви не можете! Вони мене знайдуть… він мене знайде! Ні! – Його страхом прокотилася хвиля вогню, наче намагаючись спалити зсередини.  
«Люку. Контролюй свій гнів. Не повторюй моїх помилок.»  
Він спробував заспокоїти серцебиття та дихання. Все навколо було розслаблюючим, навіть, здавалося, саме повітря, й він відчув, що ледве розумів той потенціал могутності, що дрімав в ньому.  
Що трапилося з моїм батьком, не трапиться зі мною. «Дякую, тату», - додав він із запізненням.  
Він розплющив очі, не розуміючи, коли встиг їх заплющити. З усіх в приміщенні лишень Джовей, схоже, розумів, що з ним зараз майже трапилося, і його хвилювання поступово заспокоювалося. Люк кивнув йому та повернувся до Нарри.  
\- Я відмовляюся робити аналіз крові. Я вже робив його на Татуїні, з цього всі мої неприємності і почалися. До цього я був Люком Ларсом. Після, я… попав у біду.  
З побілілими кісточками пальцями Нарра відпустив датапад.  
\- Хто ти? – запитав він обережно.  
Має ж бути спосіб викрутитися та не повідомляти їм, що він син Вейдера. Але ж як…  
«Тату? Що мені робити?»  
«Роби те, що вважаєш правильним, сину».  
Добре. Гаразд, тоді правда. Він зробив вдих, аби заспокоїти голос.  
\- Аналіз крові виявив, що мій батько був джедаєм. Тому імпи за мною й женуться.  
\- Неможливо, - різко заявив Додонна, але погляд видавав його невпевненість. – Джедаї дотримувалися целібату.  
\- Що ж, найменше один не дотримувався, - сухо відгукнувся Люк. Та додав, аби вони не подумали чогось зайвого. – Мої батьки одружилися таємно.   
Повисла приголомшена тиша, ніби ніхто не розумів, що сказати.  
\- То це тому імпи вбили Оуена та Беру? – нарешті пробурмотів Бігз. – Бо шукали тебе?  
Люк кивнув.  
Нарра поглянув на Додонну та знову повернувся до Люка.  
\- І хто твій нібито батько-джедай?  
\- Анакін Скайвокер, - відповів він просто, бо це було правдою.  
Бос схопився на ноги, не в змозі впоратися з охопивши його хвилюванням.  
\- То ось як ти знав його ім’я! Герой без страху!  
\- Йому всі підіграють! – крикнув лейтенант Нікран роздратовано. – Це смішно! Цей хлопчисько не більший син джедая, ніж я!  
\- У мене є результати аналізу крові, - сповістив Люк офіцерів. Він відкинув застібку на чоботі та нігтем відкрив сховище. – Ось.  
Нікран узяв датачіп та передав капітану Наррі. Чіп було зчитано на дата паді, а результати передано трьом головуючим.  
\- Анакін Скайвокер і Падме Наберія. Скайвокер… - розгублено повторив генерал Додона. Було щось таке у його тоні, що змусило Люка гадати, чи він знав? Але ні… ні, він не міг. – Тим не менш, ми все одно повинні зробити аналіз, аби підтвердити…  
\- Ви не можете! – знову вигукнув Люк. – Якщо ви введете його у базу даних, Палпатін довідається, де я. Він знатиме, де ви. Він пошле сюди війська!  
Віллард здивовано похитав головою.  
\- Ти теж джедай? – запитав він, і Люк не зміг впевнено сказати, чи в його голосі була надія, чи тривога.  
\- Не зовсім. Я вмію робити деякі штуки. – Він підняв руки та змусив кайданки впасти – простий трюк, що не повинен нікого надто насторожити. – В мене не було джедая-вчителя.  
Трійка офіцерів за столом відкинулася у кріслах та зашепотіла між собою. Люк втупився у чоботи.  
«Батьку? Ти ще тут?»  
«Так. Ти добре справляєшся… як я і очікував.»  
«Дякую. Але кілька порад не завадить!»  
«Тобі вони не потрібні.»  
\- Припустимо, що це правда, - перервав Нарра люків мовчазний зв’язок з батьком, - як ти познайомився з капітаном імперської розвідки?  
\- Він відпустив мене, коли імпи на Татуїні майже спіймали мене. – Люк сподівався, що зайшов не надто далеко. – І з тих пір він певною мірою приглядає за мною.   
\- Невже, - спохмурнів Додона. – Не можу собі уявити, що могло б змусити імперського офіцера так ризикувати задля незнамо якого хлопчака… особливо задля сина джедая.  
\- Я не незнамо який, - пробурмотів Люк.  
\- Він не зовсім чужий для мене, - перервав Джовей. – Коли я був дитиною, його батько врятував мені життя. Я ніколи не мав змоги повернути борг Анакіну Скайвокеру…  
«Гей, тату, а ця штукенція з правдою добре працює!»  
\- …тож, коли я почув, що імперія його розшукує, я втрутився.  
\- Твого втручання було недосить, щоб завадити Вейдеру його схопити! – різко зауважив Нарра.  
Лайно, вони, що, все знають?  
\- Я втік! – запротестував Люк. – Мене врятував якийсь фоллінець!  
\- Тобі неймовірно щастить, - відрізав Віллард.  
\- Дякую, - легко посміхнувся Люк.  
\- Тож, капітане Джовей, - продовжив Нарра, - ви стверджуєте, що ризикували кар’єрою і, ймовірно, життям, аби відплатити борг? Мені важко повірити в такі вчинки з боку імперського офіцеру. Кому саме належить ваша відданість?  
Джовей злегка посміхнувся, але зовсім невесело.  
\- Ви дійсно так наївні, – запитав він, розтягуючи слова, що Люк здригнувся від його зарозумілості, - що вважаєте, ніби можуть існувати лише дві сторони? Лише чорне, або біле та ніяких відтінків?  
Генерал Додонна підвівся, грюкнувши по столу.  
\- Ви розмовляєте загадками, сер! Кажіть прямо, чи ми розпочнемо над вами суд.  
\- О, та годі! – гаркнув Люк роздратовано. – Дайте йому шанс! Він хороша людина!  
\- Ти, - вказав на нього пальцем Нарра, - сядь. Нікран надягни на нього кайданки назад.  
\- Який в цьому сенс? – позадкував Люк від офіцера безпеки. – Лайно, що я вам всім зробив? Що Джовей зробив? Нічого! Ми вам подобалися, і раптом вже ні! Купка лицемірів!  
«Ймовірно, зараз гарний час, аби сісти.»  
Ну, добре, якщо це пропонує його батько. Люк сів. Нарра підійшов та підійняв кайданки, після чого подивився на стіл з командуванням.  
\- Залиште, - стомлено відповів Нарра. – Капітан Джовей… продовжуйте.  
Зелені очі блиснули.  
\- Я не можу розповідати багато. Але певно ви знаєте, що серед мільярдів громадян імперії є багато тих, хто не погоджується з політикою імператора. Їх кількість значно більша, ніж чисельність вашого Альянсу, чи імперської армії… по суті, вони частина обох і жодного. Галактика не поділилася надвоє, скоріше, є дві проголошені сторони, а більшість населення застрягли між ними. – Він зробив паузу. – Що не симпатизує повстанцям та не підтримує імперію… Чи їх також слід позбавити права голосу?  
Члени командного складу сиділи мовчки протягом кількох моментів. Люк засовався на стільці. Генерал Додонна подивився на Джовея.  
\- Про що саме ви кажете, капітане?   
\- Він каже, що є третя сторона, - розтлумачив Люк вільно. – Що саме з цього ви не зрозуміли?  
Батько у його думках розсміявся, а тільки після насварив: «Люку!»  
\- Дякую за пояснення, юний джедаю, - пробурчав Нарра.  
\- Майбутній джедай, - виправив Люк з нахабною посмішкою. – Тепер ми можемо піти?  
\- Піти? – вигукнули всі троє офіцерів разом.  
\- Ти божевільний? – недовірливо додав Віллард.  
\- Слухайте, - розвів Люк руками, аби показати, який він розсудливий. – Джовей нічого поганого вам не зробив. Ви казали, він був добрим другом Альянсу, і так і було. Коли б ні, імпи давно вже напали б на вас. Він лише приглядав за мною, добре? І може, трохи інтригував на свою користь, але нічого, що зашкодило б Альянсу.  
Джовей зітхнув, та Люк його проігнорував.  
\- Як я знаю, він прибув лише забрати мене кудись… - що ж, можна й сказати, - він прилетів відвезти мене побачитись з родичем, який хвилювався за мене. Це так жахливо? – Ой, швах, він забув користатися Силою! Люк зосередився, понизивши голос на випадок, коли від цього Сила спрацює краще.  
\- Джовей не зраджував і не збирається зраджувати Альянс. І я теж. Наше звільнення лише допоможе вашій справі, бо в нас спільний ворог – імператор. Відпустіть нас.  
«Гарна робота, сину!»  
«Подивимося.»  
Мабуть, його сила діяла, бо офіцери здавалися загіпнотизованими. Навіть Джовей виглядав трохи приголомшеним.  
\- Тепер я і Джовей підемо, - додав Люк м’якше. – Ви нас відпустите. Ми повернемося, коли закінчимо зі справами.  
Кілька секунд тиші. Він відчував впевненість, але Додонна моргнув і трухнув головою.  
\- На мить… - почав генерал та замовк.  
\- Це здається розумним, - спантеличено мовив Віллард. – Але…  
\- Я… Ні, надаю, ні, - додав Нарра невпевнено. – Вам треба… залишитися тут. Але… у казармах. Люку. Джовей повернеться у камеру.  
\- Але там так брудно! – пробурмотів Люк, вкладаючи силу. – Певно, він може залишитися десь, де більш чисто.  
\- Гадаю, ми можемо помістити його у порожні офіцерські казарми, - запропонував Віллард. – Під вартою, звісно.  
\- Звісно, - луною повторив Нарра та кілька разів моргнув. – Слухання закінчено. – Він підвівся, потряс головою та з цікавістю подивився на Люка й ще раз труснув головою. – Можете бути вільні.  
«Непогано, як для першого разу», - прокоментував батько.  
«Дякую. Я сподівався на краще.»  
«Ти добре впорався. Скоро поговоримо.»  
«Вас зрозумів. Кінець зв’язку!»  
Він посміхнувся одурінню Нікранна та відкинувся на стільці, заклавши руки за голову.  
Це починає ставати цікавим.

***

\- Де ми?  
\- А ти як гадаєш?  
Люк важко зітхнув і подивився на батька поглядом мученика.  
\- Ти не можеш просто відповісти?  
Батько похитав головою.  
\- Добре, - Люк подивився навколо. Вони стояли на яскраво-зеленій траві. Небо було майже таке ж блакитне, що й на Татуїні, з пухкими білими хмарами, а через поле гримів водоспад, здіймаючи у повітря туман. – Тут наче у казці… ну, все таке ідилічне. Це реальне місце? – Перш ніж батько зміг відповісти, чи не відповісти, що більш ймовірно, Люк випалив, - це Набу?  
\- Так! – відповів дуже невейдеровський голос.  
Люк швидко обернувся та був ви нагороджений проблиском юнака, яким був його батько. Він встиг побачити золотисто-брунатні локони та високу, худорляву статуру, а потім видіння стало туманним, і він знову стояв поруч з кимось, кого не міг роздивитися.  
\- Ти взагалі тут? – зацікавився Люк. – Чи я все вигадую?  
\- Це справжнє місце, - батько вказав у бік водоспаду. – Там далі сільський будиночок, що належав батькам твоєї матері.  
\- А вони досі там живуть? – спитав він задумливо, хоча й зауважив, що батько казав у минулому часі.  
\- Ні. Після… Згодом вони вирішили перебратися до міста.  
\- Можна їх побачити?  
\- Люку, - похитав головою батько. – Це неможливо. Ми не подорожуємо, ми не можемо спостерігати за людьми та подіями. Все це плід нашої уяви, у даному випадку моєї.  
\- Знаю, але… - він зігнувся та провів пальцями по траві. Та здавалася вельми справжньою, зігрітою сонцем та трохи вологою. Глибоко вдихнувши, він дійшов висновку, що запаху не відчуває, що дивно. – Може, ми якось прилетимо сюди. Коли війна скінчиться.  
\- Може, - відгукнувся батько, проте Люк розумів, що це «може» значить «ні». Та тон його батька трохи пом’якшав. – Ми з твоєю матір’ю одружилися в цьому домі. – Та різко змінив тему. – Шкода, що ми не можемо побачитися насправді. Сподіваюся, нам не завадять?  
\- Я сам у своїй кімнаті, хто нам може завадити? Що за важливість така? Як витягти мене звідси у цілості? Це б був гарний початок!  
\- Це й інше, - похмуро відповів батько. – Час обговорити твою подальшу долю.  
Ось знову, Доля з великої літери.  
\- Що ти маєш на увазі? Ти справді віриш у такі речі?  
\- Гарне питання, - сухо зауважив Вейдер, доки вони відходили все дальше від відволікаючого шуму водоспаду. – Моя доля повернулася не так, як пророкувалося джедаями. Доля, схоже, е предметом інтерпретацій.  
\- Справді? То хто що передбачив? І що трапилося натомість?  
\- Припиниш ти задавати питання, доки я тобі не дозволю? – гаркнув батько роздратовано. – Слухай мене!  
\- Я сама уважність, - закивав Люк з невинною посмішкою.  
Батько видав одне з тих знайомих тяжких зітхань.  
\- Твоя доля, - почав він та зупинився, ніби очікуючи, що Люк його перерве.  
Люк продовжував дивитися з солодкою посмішкою. Але натомість зазвичай очікуваного роздратованого та багатостраждального погляду, силует батька став ще більше розпливчастим, доки чорний образ Вейдера не перетворився на щось зіткане з нічого, неначе чисте небо заповнилося золою, що вирішила зібратися до купи.  
\- Ми знищимо Зірку смерті.  
\- Ага. Звісно. Добре. – Люк моргнув. – Що таке Зірка смерті?  
\- Найбільш значне досягнення сучасної військової машини. – Дихання Вейдера стало хрипкішим. – Це величезна бойова станція, що здатна знищити цілу планету єдиним пострілом свого лазеру.  
Люк здригнувся.  
\- Звучить недобре. Чому комусь хотіти таке зробити? То… де воно, і чому я ніколи не чув про те раніше? Це велика річ, аби заховати.  
\- Здалеку вона виглядає як ще один нежилий місяць. Будівництво ведеться у пустельній, добре охороняє мій частині простору, тож вона багато років залишалася нерозкритою. Ті ж, хто випадково потрапляв туди, не виживали і не могли нічого розповісти. – Вейдер зупинився. – Проте тепер її будівництво завершено. Її треба знищити.   
\- Це нісенітниця якась, тату. Нащо тобі хотіти знищити імперську зброю?  
Задоволена усмішка майже просвічувала крізь маску.  
\- Палпатін буде на борту, - прошипів він. – Нарешті… його не стане! – Зненацька здалося, що Вейдер виріс, став вище, кремезніше, більше, настільки великим, що Люку довелося закинути голову, аби побачити його шолом. Величезний кулак погрозив потемнілому небу. – Разом ми достатньо сильні, аби його перемогти. Тоді ми будемо правити імперією, як батько та син! – По небу прокотився грім, в лічені секунди перетворивши його з океану спокою на штормові хмари. Навколо них бушував холодний вітер, кидаючи рейдерів плащ Люку в обличчя. Люк ледве відчув.  
\- Ми покладемо край цьому руйнівному конфлікту та принесемо мир у галактику! Нарешті… все стане так, як я передбачав!  
Люк дивився зачарований. Це був Дарт Вейдер, яким він бачив його у голо новинах, виступаючого з промовами та надихаючого війська. Ця сутність вражала, заворожувала… жахала. Це була надлюдина, зовсім незнайома та…  
Його батько.  
Дарт Вейдер мій батько.  
Натомість граду з посеред крижаного дощу з хмар впали шматочки головоломки. Вперше Люк усвідомив, що знав завжди. Він затряс головою, намагаючись скласти частини головоломки якимось іншим чином, більш милостивим, навіть трохи щасливим, але не міг змусити їх зсунутися. Так, Вейдер – його батько, він знав це ще з дитинства Але сьогодні, просто зараз це стало більше ніж лише фактом. Це стало справжнім. Це був Вейдер – уособлення зла, Вейдер полководець, політик, безжальний виконавець… Вейдер чоловік, батько. Люк розумів завжди… але до сьогодні він ніколи повністю не приймав цю істину.  
Його батьком був… Вейдер. Його батьком був…  
Заждіть! Його батько майже вісімнадцять років провів замкнений у в’язниці. Люк провів у в’язниці усього ніч і вже відчув клаустрофобію, знервував, перехвилювався… гаразд, навіть злякався. В’язниця батька не дозволяла торкнутися обличчя чи побачити власні очі, коли дивишся у дзеркало. Його батько носив в’язницю із собою. Недивно, що він став таким, яким став! Люк насмілився подумати про те, що задушив одного разу. Чи в’язниця Вейдера зводила його з розуму? Чи…  
Він закрив очі, шукаючи в собі, роздягаючи свої мрії та бажання. Чи він бажав знайти способи виправдати вчинки батька? Божевілля те ще виправдання, і можливо доволі ймовірне. Але він також згадав їх довгі бесіди, сполохи батькового гумору, те, як той підтримував та розумів сина, і Люк усвідомив, що це не божевілля, що гризло Дарта Вейдера. Це було щось зовсім інше.  
Люк відкрив очі.  
\- Палпатін у полоні власних ілюзій – такий впевнений та зарозумілий, що ця жахлива машина покладе кінець повстанню. Велика перемога лише підкине дрова у багаття його пихи, і він забажає бути присутнім на завершальному ударі. – Посмішка за маскою перетворилася на оскал. – Тоді я з ним покінчу. Він помре, і не буде нікого, щоб зупинити нас!   
\- То… ми збираємося знищити Зірку смерті, аби ти зміг заволодіти імперією? – запитав Люк, підвищуючи голос, щоб бути почутим крізь гуркіт грому у вухах.  
\- Ми, - виправив Вейдер. – Аби знищити імператора знадобиться наша об’єднана сила. Я не зможу впоратися самотужки. Мені потрібен ти.  
\- Розумію, - відповів Люк тупо. Він відкинув пасмо волосся, що впало на щоку через неіснуючий, яким би справжнім той не здавався, вітер. Люк ніби знаходився далеко-далеко звідси, дивлячись усю сцено у голо фільмі, розуміючи всі репліки: коли сміятися, коли плакати, коли аплодувати. Дивлячись акторів у ролях Вейдера та Люка. Актори знали, що казати та робити, актори мали сценарій. Але в Люка був лише він сам, і він ніколи не вмів добирати вірні слова. Дарт Вейдер був тираном, який хотів забрати те, що побудував Палпатін, який хотів, аби галактика скорилася його волі… і який очікував, що Люк теж скориться. Стосовно іншої людини вибір був зрозумілим: приєднатися до тирана, або кинути йому виклик. Але цей тиран був його батьком, і це робило вибір нестерпно важким. Може навіть неможливим.  
Люк в замішанні нахмурив брови.  
\- Що ти хочеш, аби я зробив?  
Буря над їх головами поступово вщухла, хоча батько залишився у своєму обличчі Вейдера.  
\- Я посилаю на Дантуїн для твого «порятунку» декого більш компетентного.  
\- І Джовея, - додав Люк схвильовано. – Впевнений його ти також хочеш врятувати.  
Вейдер перервався.  
\- Звісно, - відповів він. – Решта подробиць зачекає до нашої зустрічі.  
Люк схрестив руки та трохи відійшов, впевнений, що батько піде за ним. Він відчував, що про Зірку смерті батько каже правду, що це знищувач планет. І чи не буде Вейдер кращим правителем, ніж Палпі? Особливо з Люком поруч, щоб контролювати його. Припустимо, їм вдасться провести таку раптову атаку.  
\- Як ми знищимо Зірку смерті? Вона величезна! Я навіть не уявляю, куди цілитися… чи з чого. Хай йому, як мені взагалі літати? Я лише одного разу пілотував СІД та симулятор іксокрилу, навіть не справжній! Я не…  
\- Ти знатимеш, - запевнив Вейдер. – І я буду з тобою.  
\- Хотів би я, аби ми провели разом більше часу, - прошепотів він, нехай слова і не відображали у повній мірі його справжні потреби, або глибоку тугу. – Я не навчений, я вмію небагато штук з силою. Що, коли я облажаюся?  
Почулося хихикання, і озирнувшись, він знову побачив юнака, того з блакитними очима, що сяяли крізь туман, що приховував обличчя. Того, хто колись був великим джедаєм.  
\- Не облажаєшся, - Анакін Скайвокер заспокоївся. – Одначе, я теж цього хотів. Я хотів, аби Палпатін не дізнався про тебе. Я бажав би навчати тебе. Але… - подивився він на Люка, і завіса витончилася, що Люк майже розгледів його риси. – Є ще дехто.  
\- Дехто хто?  
\- Дехто, хто тебе вчитиме, якщо погодиться. – Батько похмуро стиснув губи. – Майстер-джедай.  
\- Звідкіля ти знаєш майстра-джедая? – майже вигукнув Люк. – Ти ситх! Ти вбивав джедаїв! Що коїться?!  
\- Ніколи не знаєш, коли може стати в нагоді майстер-джедай, - відповів самовдоволено батько. Та потім він напружився та стис кулаки. – Я знаю, що він вижив. І кожен день свого життя він оплакує втрачених. Це моя помста за роки зневаги.  
Люк здригнувся, сильніше обіймаючи себе.  
\- Ти мене жахаєш! – запротестував він жартома, хоча батько дійсно трохи його налякав. Звісно, все своє життя чув він балачки про гнів Вейдера, але побачити самому, бути присутнім…  
Але це був його батько, тож Люк любив його. Нічого зі сказаного чи зробленого Дартом Вейдером не могло змінити цей факт.  
Хоча це не означає, що Люк мусить з ним погоджуватися.  
Вейдер відвернувся, ніби прислухаючись до чогось, чого Люк не чув.  
\- В мене справи. Йди.  
\- Але…  
Він не встиг й закінчити, коли вже сидів у своєму ліжку, притиснувшись спиною до стіни, та обіймаючи притягнуті до грудей коліна. Обличчя було мокре.  
\- От лайно. – Він ненавидів ось це… прокидатися та розуміти, що плакав у вісні. Цього з ним не траплялося з самого дитинства, і хай йому грець, коли він дозволить такому траплятися знову. Люк відчайдушно потер обличчя рукавом. Він дорослий, він з усім впорається, треба лише час, аби обміркувати, і все стане зрозуміло… так?  
У двері постукали. Та охоронець увійшов, не чекаючи відповіді.  
\- Відвідувач, - повідомив він суворо.  
Люк схлипнув, витер носа рукавом та спробував посміхнутися. Невдало.  
\- Гей, Босе, пробурмотів він до Гарвіна Дрейса.  
\- Гей, - Гарвен уважно окинув Люка поглядом, але побачене не прокоментував. Замість цього він поставив на ліжко принесену тацю. – Захопив тобі поїсти. Я знаю, що ти завжди голодний.  
\- Дякую. – зараз він був не голодний, та може пізніше сандвіч буде те, що треба. Зрештою, йому слід притримати свою дотепність при собі, адже так? Чи може йому просто слід здрімнути. Була його дотепність пов’язана зі сном чи їжею? Люк зняв кришку з контейнеру з напоєм, стурбовано помітивши, як тремтять його руки і спробувавши приховати цю свою слабкість за ковтком.  
\- Молоко?  
\- Тобі корисно, - суворо сповістив Бос.  
\- Сумніваюся, - зітхнув він. – Гадаю, я починаю звикати до цієї речі.  
\- Добре, - повисла незручна тиша. – Голодний?  
\- Поки ні. Трохи згодом. – Він вимучив ще одну слабку посмішку. Частина його бажала, аби Бос пішов, щоб він міг подумати про батька, але інша – аби Бос зовсім залишився, та не довелося думати про Вейдера ніколи. Може, слід сказати Босу, що він шпигун, тоді його стратять, і не доведеться мати справу з реальністю.  
\- Твій батько був справжнім героєм, - мовив Гравен тихо. – Я бачив, як він вправляється зі світловим мечем… по відео, звісно, це було неймовірно. Шкода, що твій зламаний. – Бос помовчав. – Це був… його… меч?  
Знадобилися чималі зусилля, аби не закотити очі. Не міг же Люк зруйнувати Гравену його поклоніння перед героєм, проте, ох, як же Люк хотів розповісти правду!  
\- Так, - відповів він коротко.  
Бос кивнув та зачекав, неначе очікував, що Люк продовжить. Люк склав руки.  
\- Я бачив його одного разу за аварійним приземленням… але я тобі вже про це розповідав. Я був такий вражений, що вивчив його кар’єру, спостерігав за новинами про нього. Він був великим джедаєм, справжнім боронителем невинних.  
…різником тускенів, навіть дітей…  
\- Він і Кенобі завжди першими поспішали залагоджувати планетарні суперечки, зупиняти війни ще до їх початку, рятувати цілі народи.  
…знищити ціле місто на Фолліні…  
\- Коли Палпатін збрехав про спробу джедаїв здійснити державний переворот, Анакін знав, що це неправда. Він кинувся до храму…  
…повівши тисячі клонів-вояків…  
\- …захищати джедаїв…  
…вбивати джедаїв…  
\- …і героїчно загинув, захищаючи молодших учнів.  
Люк зажмурився, намагаючись стерти сцену так яскраво та жорстоко змальовану батьком: маленькі учні гинули, тільки-но розуміючи, що їхній рятівник, якому вони вірили, їх кат.  
\- Вибач, не хотів тебе засмучувати. – Дрейс коротко торкнувся його руки. – Я лишень хотів, аби ти знав, як я його поважав, і що… деякі речі варті того, аби за них померти. Захищати інших, захищати власні переконання… навіть, коли підчас здається, що все марно, це залишається на століття. Анакіна немає, але він лишив по собі сина, аби слідувати його шляхом і закінчити місію, що почав – відновити мир та свободу у галактиці.  
Люк відкрив очі та вдивився у серйозне, болісно щире обличчя Гарвена Дрейса, та кивнув.  
\- Дякую.  
\- Немає за що, - Бос підвівся. – Мені час йти, - проте не зробив ані кроку до дверей. Лишень озирнувся навколо та сунув руку в кишеню, достаючи складений папірець. – Дехто каже… - він прочистив горло. – Ходили чутки, що Анакін не загинув у храмі, бо нічого не знайшли. Навіть тіла, ані у храмі, ані десь ще. – Бос знизав плечима та простягнув папір Люку. – Я знайшов це, коли ми проводили обшук у твоїй кімнаті. Подумав, що ти може схочеш його мати. – Він пильно подивився на Люка, а потім кивнув та вийшов, перш ніж Люк встиг хоч щось сказати.  
Почавши розгортати папір, Люк вже знав, що воно було. Вважав, що той досі прихований у безпеці між ліжком та стіною.  
Люк розпрямив папір. З постеру на нього дивився Дарт Вейдер.  
Люк витріщився у зачинені двері. Бос знав? І все ще вважав Анакіна Скайвокера героєм? Якщо Бос знав, чи знала решта командування? Якщо так… то що вони з ним зроблять?  
Ще багато треба було з’ясувати, й ймовірно ще більше того, що він ніколи не з’ясує. Люк лише сподівався, що мав достатньо часу, аби дізнатися хоча б основне.

***

Так, звичайно. Як завжди така розкіш як час, була йому недоступна. Все зненацька завертілося з прильотом контрабандиста Хана Соло. Про що Люк та Джовей довідалися, коли їх тягнули у штаб, де і зіткнулися з Соло, його другим пілотом вукі та… оце сюрприз! …принцесою Леєю.  
\- Привіт! – гукнув Люк зраділий без усілякої причини побачити її. – Де ти… Ух!  
Чубака стиснув його у міцних обіймах, з риком, що радий бачити дитинча.  
\- Годі, годі! Я теж радий тебе бачити. Тепер відпусти мене!  
Кулаки Леї були стиснуті, а очі недовірливо розчахнуті.  
\- Спершу ти шпигун, потім джедай, а зараз Вейдер вимінює тебе на мене?! – Вона розвернулася до Нарри. – Ми не можемо віддати цього хлопчика Вейдерові! Капітане, що відбувається?  
\- Це кого ти назвала хлопчиком? – пробурчав Люк, беручи у охоронця свій рюкзак та закидаючи на плече. Вимінює? Батько спіймав Лею і відпустив її? Люк був готовий закластися, що Татко Вейдер не дуже радий!  
\- Я справді не знаю, - похмуро відповів Нарра, вочевидь Леї, - але у нас є більш серйозні причини для хвилювання, ніж Люк. – Він кивнув охоронцям. – Відведіть їх на корабель Соло. Якщо пощастить, Вейдер дотримає свого слова. – Він зам’явся, наче збирався додати ще щось, але похитав головою. – Соло, ти маєш забиратися звідси, негайно. Доправ Люка до Вейдера, доки він не напав.  
\- Зачекайте! – запротестувала Лея. – Капітане…  
\- Немає проблем, - встряв Соло. – Мені заплатили наперед. Давайте, мої імперські друзі.  
\- Я не імп, - пробурмотів Люк під носа, його та Джовея, та двох контрабандистів вивели назовні у супроводі охорони. Шкода, що йому не випало можливості поговорити із Леєю наодинці. Щоправда він й гадки не мав, що їй сказати. Він озирнувся через плече, але оскільки не мав здатності бачити крізь стіни, то не зміг її й побачити.  
\- Байдуже, - Соло підштовхнув його. – Рухайся, хлопче! В нас немає на це часу.  
\- Що за поспіх? – поскаржився Люк, як Соло штовхав їх трапом до свого старого судна.  
\- А-а, Вейдер прямує сюди з якоюсь величезною імперською зброєю… і ми маємо забратися перш ніж почнеться вся ця котовасія!  
\- Величезна зброя? – Люк так раптово зупинився, що Джовей ледве його не збив. Люк подивився на імперія. – Зірка смерті? – запитав він вимогливо.  
\- Всередину, Люку, - обличчя Джовея нічого не виражало.  
Він похитав головою, не лише Джовею, але й власним думкам: «Чи мій батько мені збрехав?»  
Ні, це було неможливим. Батько нічого не казав про те, що сюди летить Зірка смерті, сюди, де всі ці люди, де його друзі… і Лея. Батько не казав…  
«Велика перемога лише підкине дрова у багаття його пихи…»  
\- Хай йому! – Перемога над армією Альянсу! Батько мав на увазі, що Зірка смерті знищить Дантуїн, а потім рушить прикінчити залишки повстанського флоту. Тоді й з’явиться Палпатін, кружляючи та вичікуючи неначе стерв’ятник, аби насолодитися смертю Альянсу. І якщо Люк з батьком не зможуть знищити Зірку смерті, якщо повстання зазнає поразки, не залишиться нікого, аби протистояти Палпі, навіть Дарта Вейдера. Галактика житиме у страху перед імператорською неласкою. Після смерті Палпатіна з’явиться наступний тиран… може Вейдер, може ще хтось.  
Є речі, які варті того, аби за них померти.  
\- Ти сам казав, малюче, - пробурмотів знервований Соло, поглядаючи вгору, ніби міг побачити Зірку смерті. – Це справжній монстр. Давай забиратися звідси.  
\- Ні! – Він протиснувся повз Джовея та вирвався, коли офіцер схопив його за руку. Збігши трапом, Люк що є духу кинувся до штаб-квартири.  
\- Люку, стій! – почув він, як кликав Джовей, а потім вже до Соло. – Злетиш і ти труп, Соло. Я зараз його поверну!  
\- Ні, не повернеш! – гукнув Люк назустріч вітру, покотившись униз по схилу до своїх друзів. Друзів?  
Так, то були його друзі, і будь він проклятий, коли благополучно втече у космос, коли вони гинутимуть. У будь якому випадку, після Дантуїну жодна планета не буде у безпеці! Батько казав, що він може знищити Зірку смерті… добре, то він це зробить! Люк не знав як, але батько казав…  
Він запнувся посеред своїх шалених перегонів. Батько казав, що є спосіб, і що Люк зрозуміє. Але Люк жодної гадки не мав. Ох, хай йому грець, чому він не був уважним?!  
Ну добре, він захищатиме повстанців так, як зможе, навіть, коли його зусилля будуть марні, як казав Гарвін. Люк зірвав рюкзак як раз, як до нього підбіг Джовей.  
\- Ходімо, це наказ.  
\- Ти мені не бос! – розкривши рюкзака він почав ритися у ньому, витягаючи та кидаючи у бік одяг, доки не знайшов, що хотів. – Я зупиню Зірку смерті.  
\- О, та невже? І чим?  
\- Тим єдиним, що в мене є… цим. – Люк встав і помахав мечем у Джовея перед обличчям.  
\- Не будь дитиною, - невдоволено прогарчав офіцер. – Ми не маємо часу на ігри. Ця штука навіть не працює. Ми мусимо йти.  
\- Я нікуди не піду! – Його батько не дозволить підірвати це місце, якщо Люк залишиться. Не може бути! Ось де відповідь! Все що залишалося Люкові, так це зв’язатися з батьком та… Ні, тоді Зірка смерті все одно залишиться загрозою. У такому разі… - Гей, зажди хвилинку! – вигукнув він, сповнений підозр. – Звідкіля ти знаєш, що мій світловий меч несправний?  
\- Ти сам мені казав, - відповів Джовей з легкістю… з надмірною легкістю.  
\- Не казав, - його очі звузилися. – Ти також у змові з батьком? Що ще тобі відомо?  
\- Люку…  
Він переводив погляд то на Джовея, то на непрацюючого меча. Батько казав, що буде спосіб, і Люк його знатиме. І доволі зненацька він зрозумів.  
\- Святий ситху! – Він подивився у зелені очі, що віддзеркалювали його власне хвилювання. – Ми зупинимо Зірку смерті тут і сьогодні. Чи ти дійсно готовий стояти осторонь та дати повстанню загинути? Це покінчить і з твоєю «третьою стороною», чи не так? – Люк зупинився і віддихався. – Чи це частина твого плану? Ти гадаєш, що знищення планети спонукатиме «третю сторону» до дії? – Він похитав головою. – Щоб там не думав мій батько, та після того, як Палпатін використає Зірку смерті, його буде не спинити. І батько знає, що один не впорається, йому потрібен я. А я не покину Дантуїн.  
Спокійна маска Джовея дала тріщину. Уперши руки у боки, він похитав головою та озирнувся навкруги. Нерішучість на обличчі різко змінилася спершу розчаруванням, потім прийнятим рішенням.  
\- Хай тобі, Люку! Добре! Але, якщо ми виживемо…  
\- Я захищу тебе від батька, - посміхнувся той. – Ходімо!

***

Джовей був до біса вправний. Видовище стрімкості, з якою він позбавився охоронців, трохи збивало з пантелику. Люк моргнув, потім увірвався у ангар та з усіх ніг побіг до групи у центрі, хоча, схоже, ніхто й не помітив, не кажучи вже, аби спиняти його.  
\- …був це нещасний випадок, або саботаж, я гадав, що з останньою Зіркою смерті було покінчено років десять тому, - гірко казав Віллард, - але він збудував ще одну. Як він нас знайшов? Скінчено. Все скінчено.  
Саботаж? На мить приміщення щезло в далечі, і він ясно побачив батька. Була ще одна Зірка смерті? І його батько?.. Видіння зникло перш ніж Люк встиг зрозуміти, що ж він побачив.  
\- Люку! – вигукнула Лея.  
\- Якого біса він тут робить? – гаркнув Віллард.  
\- Цього! – Люк обережно поклав світлового меча на стіл. Доки інші дивилися у народженій відчаєм тиші, він зняв захисну кришку й відкрутив гвинти, розібравши обережно до самого активатору. Там, заважаючи підключенню, знаходилося те, що він й сподівався знайти: маленький сріблястий куб. Люк вийняв та підняв його.  
\- Якщо я не помиляюся, це технічні характеристики Зірки смерті.

Епілог

Всі, хто летів за ним, загинули: Бос, Поркінс… навіть Бігз. Лишень Ведж врятувався з підбитим та непридатним винищувачем. Тепер все, що не давало Люк вистрілити торпедою, яка знищить цю мерзенну бойову станцію, це один дуже наполегливий СІД-винищувач, пілотований найбільш впертою людиною з усіх.  
Дарт Вейдер. Батько.  
«Ні, Люку! Надто зарано! Палпатін на Корусканті. Якщо ти знищиш Зірку смерті, він побудує іншу. І ще одну, і ще! Зупинись, ти маєш зупинитися!»  
Люк намагався зосередитися на незвичному комп’ютері наведення, стараючись ігнорувати голос у голові, що лютився, переконував та благав.  
«Люку! Ти робиш тільки гірше! Зупинись! Ще не пізно!»  
«Пізно! – крикнув Люк у відповідь. – Я не дам вбити цілу базу!»  
«Цілу базу! – гаркнув Вейдер у нього в голові. – Коли тебе так турбують вбивства, що з усіма тими, хто на Зірці смерті?»  
«Ти все одно збирався ними пожертвувати! Єдиний спосіб зупинити мене, це збити, ти готовий пожертвувати мною?»  
Повисла жахлива тиша, вона тривала лише кілька секунд, але Люку вони здалися годинами.  
«Тож… Ти теж мене зраджуєш?»  
Голос був важкий, вбивчий. Люк відчув, як кров відлила від обличчя, його занудило, в голові паморочилося. Вона мене зрадила, і я її вбив. Ні, ні, ні…  
«Тату, ні! Я тебе не зраджую! Я люблю тебе! Ми все ще можемо знищити Палпатіна, та я не можу дати загинути цим людям. Це неправильно, я відчуваю, що це неправильно!»  
«Юначе, ти дурень! – відповів Вейдер гірко. – Сліпий дурень! Якщо ти гадаєш, що я дозволю тобі зіпсувати все, що я…»  
З нізвідки на нього вилетіли два СІД-винищувача, засліплюючи лініями лазерів та цілячись у Люка з лячною точністю. Але перш ніж він встиг би ухилитися, батько підірвав їх, перетворюючи на спалах іскор, що скоро зникли позаду його шляху до цілі.  
Люк натягнуто посміхнувся. Він отримав відповідь від батька.  
«Дякую, тату. Слухай… давай зустрінемося пізніше і ще подумаємо над твоїм планом, добре? Може, допоможеш мені поцілити у цю штуку, прикриєш? Мені не вдається захопити у приціл вихлопний порт, а він вже на підході…»  
«Вже на підході, юначе! Прокляття! Якщо вони знатимуть, що ми можемо пробитися крізь їх захист, такого шансу нам більше не випаде! Люку, тобі не потрібен комп’ютер наведення, він лише заважає, використовуй Силу. Згадай, чому я тебе навчав. Очисти розум. Зосередься!»  
Він закрив очі, бачачи порт подумки. Це вдалося легко, тепер знайти ціль, націлити торпеду, зачекати вірну мілісекунду для пострілу…  
У його голові пролунав крик люті та збив концентрацію. У навушниках Люк почув ще один голос.  
\- Добре, малюче, все чисто! Тепер давай підірвемо цю штуку та забираймося звідси!  
Тільки коли торпеда помчала у ціль, а він вилетів з каналу, Люк зрозумів, що трапилося. Соло, хто б міг подумати, повернувся допомогти йому і атакував його батька…  
«Тату?! – покликав Люк з відчаєм, здригаючись від жахливого вибуху, що вдарив його іксокрил. Міцно учепившись за важіль, він осідлав хвилі турбулентності, намагаючись обігнати небезпечні уламки. – Батько, з тобою все гаразд? Де ти?»  
Його усього калатало, аж доки він не почув трохи приголомшену відповідь: «Клятий пірат. Здається, я не постраждав, я і мій винищувач.»  
Його затопило хвилею полегшення.  
«Батьку…»  
«Сину. Летімо зі мною. Я тебе сховаю, навчу, і коли ти будеш готовий…»  
Полегшення трохи вщухло. Цього рішення він не міг ані уникнути, ані відкладати надовго. В безпосередню мить він мав зважити варіанти: його довічне бажання бути із батьком проти усвідомлення, що шлях його батька – не його шлях. Дарт Вейдер прямував кудись, куди Люк не бажав йти… кудись, де Люку було не місце.  
«Я не можу, - надіслав він, сподіваючись, що батько почує його жаль. – Ти прямуєш кудись, куди я не можу послідувати. Я не Люк Вейдер. Я Люк Скайвокер. Я хочу навчитися силі та стати джедаєм… як мій батько.»  
До його великого жалю він е дочекався жодної відповіді, ні коли летів слідом за Віковічним Соколом на базу Дантуїну, ні коли садив іксокрил на голій земляній смузі до ангару. Йому на зустріч кинулися люди, вигукуючи його ім’я та голосно радіючи. Він відчинив ліхтар, відкинув шолом та зістрибнув, не чекаючи трапу. Його обіймали, плескали, повстанці, яких він ніколи не зустрічав, тиснули йому обидві руки. Вочевидь, він досяг колись легковажно обраної мети – став героєм.  
Не таке гарне відчуття, як йому колись мріялося.  
\- Люку! – покликав знайомий голос, і він побачив Караса Джовея, що спускався з Віковічного Соколу разом із Соло та Чубакою. Люк посміхнувся імперському офіцерові.  
Джовей поплескав його по плечу, теж посміхаючись, та відразу ж посерйознішав, пильно оглядаючи його.  
\- Ти схожий на батька, знаєш, - тихо мовив він, і у Люка стислося серце.  
\- Ти так вважаєш? – перепитав Люк глухо.  
\- Так. Упертюх. – Куточки губ Джовея скривилися. – Сповнений рішучості зробити, як вважаєш правильним. Він завжди тільки так і робив.  
Шум привітань дзвенів в голові і у вухах.  
\- Мені від цього має стати краще? – сердито запитав Люк, сичачи під прикриттям гучних урочистостей. – Я саме такий, як він, це ти кажеш? Що я стану тим, хто він є, робитиму те, що робив він.  
\- Гадаю, - схилив голову Джовей, знизавши плечима, - це залежить від того, що ти вважаєш правильним.  
Тепла хвиля розуміння заповнювала Люка. Ось вона, різниця між ним та його батьком. Правда в тому, що вони з Вейдером вірили зовсім у різне. Його батько бажав влади та володіння: людьми, планетами, навіть цілою галактикою, він гадав, що це подарує йому відчуття безпеки, проте Люк сумнівався, що таке можливо для Дарта Вейдера. Люк не потребував безпеки, він вірив, що є речі більш важливі, ніж особисті потреби, навіть більш важливі за його життя. Тому він зміг полишити батька, відмовитися від єдиної людини у галактиці, що розуміла. Люк нарешті прийняв цю частину себе, і від самопізнання було боляче.  
Батько ніколи не зрозуміє. Відтепер їм судилося бути ворогами, хоча і не за власним вибором. Печаль сповнила його серце, і він схилив голову. Він не міг сподіватися, що Вейдер прийме його рішення. Люк знав, що може більше ніколи не побачити батька, всередині утворювалася величезна діра, більша і більша, аж доки…  
Доки посеред самобичувань у голові ясно і чітко пролунав голос.  
«Дуже добре. Коли ти наполягаєш на своїй дурості та неслухняності, то маєш бути належним чином навчений. Полетиш на Дагобах. Знайдеш там Йоду, майстра-джедая, який відмовився брати мене у учні. Тепер він не повторить своєї помилки, бо знає, що ти остання надія галактики. Коли навчишся, згадай мої слова: повертайся до мене, сину, і ми разом завоюємо імперію.»  
\- Схоже на план, - відповів він уголос і в голові, але побоюваннями з батьком ділитися не став. Це було нечесно, бо разом із побоюваннями зростала надія, що той джедай, яким колись був Вейдер, досі жив в тому, чекаючи на те, аби хтось його звільнив. Хтось, на кшталт його сина.  
\- Розмовляєш сам із собою, малюче? – запитав Соло, підійшовши ззаду та ляскаючи по спині, що Люк аж похитнувся.  
\- Ні, - похитав головою, коли очухався, Люк. – Зі своїм батьком. – Він зустрів розуміючий погляд Джовея та всміхнувся. – Гадаю, він мною сьогодні пишається.

 

1\. TIE – twin ion engines – спарені іонні двигуни СІД.


End file.
